Total Pokemon Island
by Dark Arcanine 33
Summary: My redo of Total Pokemon Island filled with more drama, romance, and craziness.
1. Sign up

OK people since my first story didn't turn out so well I'm trying a different way.

Hello, people and welcome to a little show I like to call TOTAL POKEMON ISLAND said a yellow and red rodent Pokemon.

Victini, we don't have time for all that, said a pink mouse Pokemon. Be quiet, Mew I'll do what I want, so 48 campers have signed up for… (Nervously) uh Victini, here's the thing I might have….

You actually shredded them didn't you?

Yeah.

(Groans)Okay, viewers since Mew is a complete idiot.

Hey!

You have a chance to enter your own characters.

The form is down below

_**Name:**_

_**Species:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Unique traits:**_

_**Relationship:**_

_**Fear:**_

_**Evolve:**_

_**Team Killer Keldeos or Crazy Cobalions:**_

_**Other:**_

My Forms

Name: Cano

Species: Growlithe

Gender: Male

Personality: He has a smart, sweet, brave, quiet personality. Cano mainly hangs out with Shade, Demenio, and Sparky because they were born together. Growlithe is mainly nonviolent and almost never gets angry. He will lash only lash out if someone he loves is insulted, and will almost never speak because of his voice ( it is so dreamy, girls will try to you know), but he will send messages telepathically. He is also super strong, but doesn't show it. He also has no fear of water.

Unique traits: Can use psychic attacks, uses telepathy, super smooth fur, sexier to most people, blue eyes.

Relationship: Yes

Fear: Reliving his childhood

Evolve: Yes

Team Killer Keldeos

Other: He and his friends were always abused by their parents throughout their childhoods.

Name: Vixen

Species: Vulpix

Gender: Female

Personality: She has a caring, sweet personality. She hangs out with Sola, Shine, and Luna mainly and has been always nice. She will lash out when threatened and likes sweet guys.

Unique traits: sexier

Relationship: With Cano

Fear: Blood

Evolve: Yes

Team Killer Keldeos

Other: None

Name: Sparky

Species: Shinx

Gender: Male

Personality: He has a brave, smart, sweet, caring personality. He was born with Cano, Demenio, and Shade and they have been friends ever since. He is very energetic, and will always be there for you. He helps Cano translate.

Unique traits: Sweeter and braver than others like him. Can use water and fire

Relationship: Yes

Fear: Reliving his childhood

Evolve: Yes

Team Killer Keldeos

Other: (see Cano)

Name: Luna

Species: Poochyena

Gender: Female

Personality: She is usually depressed, but shares the same personality as Vixen. She looks like she's sad because she has nothing left, no family or friends because they were all captured.

Unique traits: Does not bite that much

Relationship: With Sparky (not at first)

Fear: Loneliness

Evolve: Yes

Team Killer Keldeos

Other: None

Name: Shine

Species: Eevee

Gender: Female

Personality: She has a nice personality and cares about others.

Unique traits: None

Relationship: Yes, with Shade

Fear: Heights

Evolve: Into Espeon

Team Killer Keldeos

Other: None

Name: Shade

Species: Eevee

Gender: Male

Personality: He is more energetic and bold than others and does not get angered that quick, but when he does get angered, you should run.

Unique traits: Tuft of hair in head and chest and he is fluffier and handsome.

Relationship: Yes

Fear: reliving childhood

Evolve: Into Umbreon

Team Killer Keldeos

Other: (see Cano)

Name: Sola

Species: Absol

Gender: Female

Personality: She is pretty shy, but her confidence increases as the show goes on. She is cute and is very caring for others even though she is a dark type.

Unique traits: Has fluffy tail instead of sharp one.

Relationship: With Demenio (after he evolves)

Fear: Rape

Evolve: Can't

Team Killer Keldeos

Other: None

Name: Demenio

Species: Houndour

Gender: Male

Personality: He is very nice even though he is a dark type, and doesn't betray people. He doesn't get angered unless you insult someone he loves just like the others. He is very caring and sweet and has no fear of water.

Unique traits: Sexier than others like him, hates evil.

Relationship: With Sola (after he evolves)

Fear: Reliving his childhood

Evolve: Yes

Team Killer Keldeos

Others: (see Cano)

Final rule: NO LEGENDARIES

Only 40 spots are left please review quickly to see if your character gets in.


	2. Introductions

Hey guys, I'm back! I finally fixed my computer, so here's the first chapter.

P.S. I would like to state once again that I improvised for the remaining spots. Now without further ado, here's the first chapter.

"Well", said Victini slightly annoyed "we finally got 48 campers to sign up…AGAIN!"

"I said I was sorry, jeez", said Mew.

"Whatever, let's just get on with meeting the campers."

They went down to the dock and saw that none of the Lapras were there.

"Where are the…"

He couldn't even finish his question as a Lapras came carrying the first camper. It was a sky blue otter with shells around its waist.

"Hey Dew", greeted Victini as the Dewott climbed off the Lapras.

"Hi guys, I hope I will make friends here", Dew said as he walked to the front of the dock.

The next Lapras showed up with a very energetic Pikachu on its back.

"I'm guessing that this is the place", he said.

"Yes it is Static", Mew said, "Now go stand by Dew."

Static did as he was told and stood by Dew.

The next Lapras had 2 campers, a confident Caterpie and a chipper Riolu.

"Hey, Striker", greeted Victini.

"Y-You're a f-fire type aren't y-you", said the little worm.

"Yes", he said back before Striker ran behind the Riolu.

"Oook, so how are you Jesse?"

"I'm just fine except for Striker cowering behind me."

"Ok, go stand by the others."

Striker and Jesse did as they were told and stood by the others.

Just as they left, another Lapras showed up, this time with 4 campers, all brothers.

The first ones off were a Shinx who was very happy and a Growlithe who was happy as well. After them, their other brothers climbed off, a fun-loving Eevee and a happy-go-lucky Houndour.

"Hey, Cano how are you doing", asked Victini.

Cano didn't reply, he only nodded his head and kept walking.

"What's wrong with Cano?"

"Well, you see", started Demenio the Houndour before whispering it in Victini's ear.

"What, that's awful, why does it do that?"

The brothers just shrugged their shoulders and walked to the front of the dock.

"What happened?" asked Mew.

Victini whispered what he was told in Mew's ear.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" laughed Mew.

The next Lapras showed up with a Cranidos with an eye patch over his left eye who was very hyper.

The Cranidos didn't wait to get to the dock and tried to jump on it from 15 feet away, but he missed and fell in the water.

"Dew, do you mind getting the idiot out of the water?" asked Mew.

In response, Dew jumped in a started to swim to the Cranidos

_15 minutes later_

(Panting)"Thanks for the help!" screamed Dew," and you guys do know you're psychic types, right."

"Yes, but we didn't want to", Mew replied.

"But…" Dew started.

Victini cut him off," So, Smash how do you feel right now?"

"I-FEEL-GREAT!" said Smash," did you see that, that was epic!"

The next Lapras arrived carrying a hyper Linoone.

"Hey, Rapid, what's up?" greeted Victini.

"I'mgoodhowareyouheyIsmellpeople…Wheeeeeeeee!" he said rapidly before running towards the others.

"I see his ADHD hasn't gone away."

The next contestant was a Mienfoo who seemed really confident.

"Hi, bye", he said walking right past the two hosts.

"Five bucks says he gets kicked off first", whispered Mew.

"Deal."

"Hi, what's you're name?" Striker asked.

"Kojo", the Mienfoo replied.

"Did you see any females coming, because it'd be creepy if it was all males?" asked Static.

"Sadly, no but I hope there are."

As if on cue, a Walrein came to the dock carrying a Bellossom who was joyously dancing on its back.

"Hello Annie", greeted Victini.

"Hi", she said.

"You can go stand over there, next to..."

"The others, I know…"

She stopped when she saw only guys standing there talking.

"Am I going to be the only girl?" she asked Victini.

"No, there are strangely 16 girls and 32 boys."

"Oh, thank goodness, but could I stand away from them because it'll be pretty awkward since I'm the only girl here right now."

"OK."

The next contestant came on a Lapras signaling that it is a male, which made Annie nervous. He was a rock tree who had a giant smile on his face.

"Hey, Clay", Victini said to the Sudowoodo.

"Hi, I hope I win!" Clay said cheerily.

"Ok, now go stand by the other guys", Mew quickly said.

"Why did you do that?"

"He creeps me out a little, I mean look at his face."

The next contestant came on a Walrein, which excited Annie. She was a green-blue and yellow weasel with blue spots on her front and back.

"Welcome to the island, Summer", Victini greeted to the Quilava.

"This place looks like a dump", she said.

"Thank you, we did our best, now you can either stand by the guys, or the girl."

"Girl?" she asked confused.

"Yep, you're the second girl."

"Really? (Groans)"

The next contestants were brought by a Lapras and a Walrein. One was a Piplup with an orange beak and green and brown eyes, and the other was a shiny Skorupi who was really shy.

"Hello, Piff and Skore, welcome to the island."

"Hi, Victini", Piff greeted, "say hi Skore."

"Hi", Skore said.

"Okay, now Piff go stand with the girls and Skore go stand by the boys."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Skore screamed, causing everyone to hold their ears.

"Ok, stay together, just please never do that again."

Just then a Slaking jumped on the dock.

"Ded? Where's your Lapras?"

"I almost crushed it, so I told it that I would swim here", he replied.

"Ok, go stand by the guys."

Ded did as he was told and stood by the other guys.

"OK, this is taking too long, time for the heavy artillery", screamed Mew.

He pulled out a walkie-talkie a started to talk to somebody.

"Mew, what are you doing?"

"Oh, a friend of ours is bringing the some of the contestants to the island."

"Which friend?" asked Victini.

"Kyogre"

"Why?"

"Because it will take all day for these Lapras and Walrein to bring all of the contestants", he replied.

"You have a point, well where is he?"

"He should be here in 3, 2, 1", Mew counted.

Kyogre arrives with 16 of the contestants.

Let's see we have Egridos the Yamask, Dhaunt the Haunter, and Lassie the Froslass he said as an ice girl, a ghost with no arms and a spirit with a mask floated onto the dock.

"Hello and welcome to the island", said Victini.

"Hey", they all said at the same time.

"Yeah, go stand with your genders"

"OK"

The next 4 that came off the Kyogre were a creepy chameleon, a nervous cocoon dragon, a mischievous fox, and a suspicious elephant.

"Hello Flynn, Nero, and Volante, how are you guys doing?"

"Fine", two of them said at the same time.

" Stupid", muttered Nero.

"Where's Leon?"

"Boo" was all that was heard as Victini floated back on the brink of a heart attack.

"Ha-ha, you should've seen your face!" Leon laughed.

"Just, go stand with the guys!" Victini screamed annoyed.

The next 2 campers were bold and serious.

"Kai, Jet, what's up" Victini greeted.

They both just walked past with their arms folded as they stood by their gender.

The last 7 campers to get off of Kyogre were a feisty mouse, a quiet mantis, a long ferret, an arrogant leopard, a flaming chandelier, an obnoxious crocodile, and a cute sheep.

"Hello and welcome to…"

"HELL", Mew added, scaring all of the contestants who heard him except Kai, Jet, and Cano.

"Shut up, Mew! It's not hell, it's really fun here."

"So, let's see Phill, Clash, Reta, Lila, Chandler, Krako, and Sally, go stand by either the girls or the guys."

"Alright, thanks to Kyogre, there are only 15 contestants left to come", said Mew.

Just then a Lapras who seemed pretty shaken dropped off a carefree Galvantula before swimming away quickly.

"Titan, what's up?" greeted Victini.

"Nothing much, I just shocked the Lapras by accident and it swam away, so do I go stand by the guys?" he replied.

"Yeah, alright."

Titan then walked over to greet the guys.

This time 3 Walrein appeared carrying a smart Vibrava, a confused Parasect, and another Eevee.

"Hello, Vina, Cramad, and Shine, welcome to the island."

"Hey", started Vina," I don't feel like talking much so I'm just gonna go stand by the flagpole."

"Ok, well Shine, Cramad how are you girls doing?"

"Um, I'm ok just pretty worried", said Shine.

"Well, in that case, Shade!" screamed Victini.

Shade heard his name called and ran up to them.

"Shade, meet Shine, I want you to help her overcome her nervousness."

"Um, o-ok", he said nervously causing Shine to blush.

"And Cramad, how are you doing?"

She hid in her mushroom and didn't answer.

"I forgot you were sheltered all your life."

"Well, for right now, go stand by your gender", Victini said.

They separated and did as they were told. When Shade went back, he received looks from the guys getting him nervous.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, we just want to know what happened", explained Sparky.

"I'll tell you later."

The next Lapras came with an Absol who looked pretty confident and calm.

"Hey Ray, how are you doing?"

"Fine, just fine, so am I the last guy?"

"No, but there are only 5 guys left."

"Alright, I'll go over there by the guys."

The next 2 Walrein came carrying the final 5 girls, a sexy Vulpix, another Absol, a shy Poochyena, a bratty Buneary, and a menacing Weavile.

"Welcome Vixen, Sola, Hope, and Luna."

"What about me?" said the Weavile angrily.

"Oh, you too Vile", started Victini," so, what are you going to try to do here?"

"I just want to have fun", said Vixen.

"Us too", started Sola,"right Luna?"

Luna was staring at Sparky as Vixen and Sola noticed she wasn't answering.

"Seems like she's preoccupied", Hope said pointing to Sparky.

"You like him don't you?" Sola asked, which made Luna blush.

They giggled at her reaction.

"Uh, this is giving me a headache, I'm standing over there!" groaned Vile.

"My bet, she will make no friends", whispered Mew to the girls.

"Got that right", said Vixen.

"Now, since you are the last girls, you can go stand by the others and stare at the guys."

Luna raced to the other girls when she heard that, with Paige, Vixen, and Sola following close behind.

"Ugh, how many guys are there!" asked Reta.

"Victini said there are 32 guys and 16 girls", explained Annie.

"How many are there right now?" asked Summer.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing about 27", Lila stated.

"Well, looks like we're going to lose early", said Sally.

"Don't think that, all of the guys are pretty nice", said Piff who still had Skore on her leg.

"Yeah, you're right P-piff", said Skore.

"Will you all just be quiet!" screamed Vile.

"NO", they all said.

The next contestant flew to the dock carrying another contestant.

Hello, Fez and Frosty he said as a Tranquill with a Vanillish on its back came down from the sky.

"Hey", said Fez cheerily.

"Hi", said Frosty happily.

"Wow, you 2 sure are happy!" exclaimed Victini.

"Guess, I'll have to change that", Mew muttered.

"Alright, go stand over there by the guys", said Victini.

They did as they were told as the last Lapras arrived, and Mew was especially happy about this one.

"Everyone the last Lapras is here!" exclaimed Mew.

Everyone gathered to the dock and waited for the last guys to come off, and off of it came a happy Swinub, a hungry Lickitung, and a tired Munchlax.

"Hello, M.P.S., Liksur, and Laxish", greeted Victini.

"H…"'started Liksur before his eye widened at the sight of Frosty, who looked very worried.

He nudged Laxish and M.P.S. whose eyes widened also.

"Guys are you ok?" asked Victini.

"ICE CREAM!" they all screamed at the same time which made Frosty sweat (or melt).

They then proceeded to chase Frosty to the campgrounds which made all of the campers laugh. Even Kai and Jet each cracked a smile.

"Well, campers follow the cannibals and let's get started."

Well, that's all of the campers. Review and tell me how I did and join me next time when they are forced into teams and they do their first challenge.


	3. Everybody Hates Cliff

"OK, these are the conditions", started Mew.

"First off, the cabins are NOT co-ed; you must sleep in the cabin of your same gender."

"Oh no", thought Piff.

"Secondly, you can use the confessionals to tell your deepest secrets or to tell how you feel."

**000**

"**I hate it here already", said Vile.**

**000**

"Now, for your teams", started Victini," the first team is the Killer Keldeos."

"This team consists of Kai as the leader, followed by Annie, Rapid, Cano, Jet, Vixen, Sally, Static, Dew, Striker, Demenio, Sola, Ray, Luna, Shine, Shade, Sparky, Clay, Lassie, Vile, Summer, Krack, Fez and M.P.S."

"The second team is the Crazy Cobalions."

"This team has Chandler as the leader, followed by Jesse, Nero, Leon, Titan, Cramad, Ded, Vina, Volante, Clash, Flynn, Lila, Piff, Skore, Phill, Smash, Kojo, Frosty, Laxish, Liksur, Dhaunt, Egridos, Hope, and Reta."

"Now that you've gotten into your teams, get to your cabins."

**In the Keldeos Girl Cabin**

Vixen was talking to Shine and Luna, while Sola was laying down, Annie was dancing around on the floor, Summer was chatting with Sally, and Lassie was sleeping. Vile just stood there angry at the girls.

**000**

"**Uhh, ok this is crap; I am stuck in the same room with a dancing flower, a dead ice girl, a white fur beast, 2 stupid foxes, a scaredy dog, a flame weasel, and a sheep. This is going to be hell."**

**In the Keldeos Boy Cabin**

Kai looked around at the rest of the boys on his team, Krack and Fez were arm wrestling, and Krack was losing badly, Rapid was running around in circles with Dew and Static watching, Ray and Clay were joking around, M.P.S. was sleeping, Striker was crawling on the bed, Sparky was talking to Cano, Demenio, and Shade, and Jet was staring out of the window. Kai was actually happy with the results; he had some of the cool and skilled people on his team.

**In the Cobalions Girl Cabin**

Lila was trying to talk with Hope, but she was just ignored. Cramad hid inside her mushroom, while Reta was trying to get her to come out, and Clash and Vina were trying to comfort Piff.

"What are you worried about?" asked Clash.

"Skore has never been without me before, I'm just worried about how he's reacting" replied Piff.

**000**

"**Ever since I saved Skore from a group of Heatmor, he clung to my leg and never let go. But now that he's off, I feel … different." said Piff.**

**000**

**In the Cobalions Boy Cabin**

"!"

"Please, can someone shut him up!" screamed Smash.

"Calm down Skore, it'll be alright", said Phill, which caused Skore to quiet down.

"Except if you get voted off first, and then you'll never see Piff again", said Nero, who was scarfing down cookies.

"!" screamed Skore.

"Well, thanks a lot Cookie Monster!" screamed Titan.

"Thanks!" screamed Nero.

Everyone glared at him, until Ded came up with a solution.

"I have an idea", said Ded.

"I approve, now can you make him shut up!" cried Chandler.

Ded went to the crying bug and started to pet his head, causing Skore to fall asleep.

Everyone stared in shock.

**000**

"**How the hell did he do that!" exclaimed Volante.**

**000**

"**That was awesome!" said Smash.**

**000**

***Kojo cracks a smile***

**000**

"How did you do that?" asked Dhaunt.

"Easy, you just have to be gentle", replied Ded.

"Yay, I didn't have to kill him", cheered Egridos.

Everyone stared at him for a moment.

Just then a voice was heard from a megaphone.

"Alright, campers, time for your first challenge," said Victini.

"Meet us at the mountain on the far side of the island."

**000**

"**Let the hell begin", said Egridos.**

**000**

Everyone was at the top of the mountain waiting for Victini and Mew.

"Alright campers, the first challenge is a cliff diving challenge", announced Mew.

"Don't all TPIs do this challenge first, I think the viewers are getting tired of-"started Egridos.

"NO BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" screamed Mew.

"Now, as you can see we have placed 3 rings around the lake."

"The big one is worth 1 point, the medium is worth 2, and if you are that skilled and make in the smallest one, you get three points, oh and if you land outside of the rings, there are Carvanha and Sharpedo in those waters, so I urge you to make it in the rings", explained Victini.

"And whoever wins gets a prize", said Mew.

"Now, Cobalions you guys are first."

Everyone was terrified, except for Smash.

"Awesome!" he screamed as he jumped off the cliff and landed in the medium ring.

"He knows he's a rock type right?"said Reta.

"Help, I can't swim" screamed Smash.

"I'll help him", said Piff as she jumped and landed in the medium one.

"Piff!" Skore screamed as he jumped and landed in the biggest ring.

"Well, three of you jumped so far, and that's 5 points. Who's next?" asked Victini.

After that, Jesse, Nero, Kojo, Clash, Hope, Reta, and Lila all jumped and landed in the medium one, while Egridos, Dhaunt, Frosty, and Chandler floated down and easily landed in the smallest one.

"FOLLOW THE ICE CREAM!" screamed Liksur, as he and Laxish jumped off and landed in the medium one.

Cramad was scared, but Titan came up to her.

"Cramad, you Ok?"

"Y-yeh, just a little scared."

"Well, I'll jump with ya."

"Thanks", she said as they both jumped in the biggest ring.

"OK, that's 37 points for the Cobalions, anymore jumpers?" announced Victini.

"I'll go", declared Leon as he jumped and landed on Laxish.

"Soft landing", said Leon.

"Great, now can you get off of me?" asked Laxish.

"I'm next", said Phill as he jumped and landed in the smallest one.

"Are you guys going?" Mew asked the last four campers.

"Um, I-I can't swim, hehehe", said Volante nervously.

"We're ground types said Vina and Flynn.

"I can carry you guys down", said Ded.

"Thanks Ded!" said Vina and Flynn as they climbed on.

"You coming Volante?" asked Ded.

"Nah, we're going to win anyway, they have 8 people that are weak to water", he replied.

"Yeh, you're right", Flynn said.

"Alright, let's go," they all said as they jumped and landed in the biggest one.

"OK, that's 45 points for the Cobalions, Volante you get to wear a Torchic hat", said Victini.

"Eh, we're winning anyway", he said.

"Alright Keldeos, ALL of you have to jump to win", said Mew.

"Now, get going", said Victini.

"So, who's going first", asked Annie.

Jet walked to the edge and did a perfect dive into the smallest ring.

"Show off", said Vile.

Everyone ignored her as Striker, Ray, Static, Dew, Rapid, and Annie jumped into the medium ring, while Lassie and Fez floated to the smallest ring.

"Alright, that's 21 for the Keldeos, who's next?" asked Mew.

Sparky, Luna, Shine, Shade, Sally, and Sola jumped and all landed in the medium one.

"Vile, why are you still up here, you can swim", asked Krack.

"Yeh, but I don't want to", she replied.

"You have to or we'll lose", Krack replied.

"Don't tell me what to do", she replied as she shot an ice beam at him that sent him falling in the medium ring.

"What the hell Vile!" screamed Summer.

"None of you will tell me to jump, or I'll just throw this little mutt off the cliff", she said grabbing Cano.

"Put him down!" screamed Vixen and Demenio.

"Or what", Vile said before having a tingling sensation fall over her.

She then was in the air as Cano leapt back onto the cliff.

"What the he-", she couldn't continue when she saw Cano's eyes, they were dark red.

She was then dropped in the water and she landed in the medium ring, surrounded by her angry teammates, and even the ones from the other team.

"What?" she asked like she did nothing wrong.

"We saw what you did, and was about to do", said Dew.

"So what, I jumped didn't I", she said.

"", said rapid.

"Screw all of you", she said.

Back on the cliff everyone was wondering what just happened.

"OK that was weird", said M.P.S.

"Yeh, it was", said Vixen, before going to check on Cano.

"You OK", she asked.

Cano just nodded his head and jumped and landed in the smallest ring.

"How did he-", Vixen started.

"He can swim", said Victini.

"Well, I better go talk to him", Demenio said as he jumped in the smallest one.

"Well, you guys just need 1 of you to land in the small ring and you win."

"How many points do we have", asked Kai.

"43"

"Well, that's easy", said Kai as he leapt down and landed squarely in the smallest ring.

"And with 46 points, the Killer Keldeos win!"

All the Keldeos cheered except for Shade, Demenio, Cano, and Sparky.

**000**

"**I'm extremely happy that we won, but seeing someone almost throw my brother off of a cliff, that's just wrong", said Sparky.**

**000**

"**Vile, better not mess with us anymore, because we've already taken enough crap from our family", said Demenio.**

**000**

"**Hopefully no one figured out that Cano used his psychic, because then he would be a huge threat, but I wouldn't care after what Vile did."**

**000**

"So what's the prize?" Ray asked.

"The prize is …that you don't have to vote anyone off!

"Oh, come on!" screamed Vile.

"Yep, now Cobalions, pick who's going home and meet me at the campfire."

**At the mess hall**

"So, who are we voting off", asked Clash.

"Well, I'm voting off Volante, he didn't even jump", said Hope.

"But the other team still had more people left, they would've beaten us anyway", said Dhaunt.

"I say vote off Skore", said Nero.

"Why", asked Piff.

"He won't stop screaming because of you", he said.

"Is he screaming now?" she asked.

"No", he answered.

"Then shut up", Piff said.

"I say we vote off you", Piff said.

"Why", Nero asked.

"Because, the guys told me what you said to him in your cabin", said Piff.

"Grrr", he growled.

"We'll see who gets voted out tonight", Chandler butted in.

**000**

**Piff: Nero**

**000**

**Phill: Nero**

**000**

**Laxish: Volante**

**000**

**Dhaunt: Nero**

**000**

**Frosty: Nero**

**000**

**Reta: Bye Nero**

**000**

**Hope: Volante**

**000**

**Liksur: Ummm… Hope**

**000**

**Egridos: Nero**

**000**

**Kojo: Volante**

**000**

**Smash: Nero**

**000**

**Skore: *sniff* Nero**

**000**

**Lila: Nero**

**000**

**Flynn: Egridos**

**000**

**Clash: Nero**

**000**

**Volante: *sigh* I vote for Nero, even though it matter.**

**000**

**Vina: Sorry Volante**

**000**

**Ded: Nero**

**000**

**Cramad: Ummm…Ded?**

**000**

**Titan: Nero**

**000**

**Leon: Skore**

**000**

**Nero: Piff**

**000**

**Jesse: Nero**

**000**

**Chandler: Nero**

**000**

"All right you all voted and chose for someone to leave. When I call your name, you get a poffin, if you do not get a poffin you must go down to the Dock of Failure to catch the Lapras of Losers and you will never come back", said Victini.

"I think the viewers know alr-", started Egridos.

"FOURTH WALL!" screamed Victini.

"Now, Reta, Dhaunt, Liksur, Laxish come get your poffins", started Victini.

"Frosty, Kojo, Smash, Phill, Lila, Flynn, Clash, Vina, Cramad, Titan, Leon, Jesse, Chandler, you guys are also safe", continued Victini.

"Now, Ded, Nero, Volante, Piff, Skore, Egridos, and Hope you all received votes", Victini explained.

"Nero, you were mean to Skore and made him scream and burst everyone's eardrums. Volante, you didn't jump. Skore, you scream too much! Piff, Nero said he would vote off Skore, but you protected Skore. Egridos, you creep everyone out, and keep breaking the fourth wall. Hope, I guess no one likes you, and Ded, I have no idea why you're here." said Victini.

"But anyway, the next poffins go to Ded, Skore, Piff, Hope, and sadly Egridos."

"Nero, Volante, one of you is leaving, and that person is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Nero, you have been eliminated."

"What? Aw screw you all!" Nero screamed.

**000**

**Nero: Really, I'm the first out? That bulls***, damn those mother****ers, I don't want anyone on my team to win, I actually want Vile to win.**

**000**

**Hope: I've decided to make an alliance with two people in order to make it further, and I've already decided who.**

**000**

"Why did you want to see us?" asked Flynn.

"Yeh", asked Smash.

"I want to form an alliance with you two."

"With your smarts, your strength and stupidity, and my leadership, we'll be unbeatable", said Hope.

"Hmmm, I like it", said Smash.

"Yeh, it'll be great", said Flynn.

**000**

**Hope: Perfect**

**000**

Well, Nero's gone, and all because of Skore.

Read and Review to see who will leave next.

**Next time: An eating challenge proves hard for some and easy for others.**


	4. Chow Down Showdown

**In the Keldeos Girl cabin**

"How could you do that that was mean!" screamed Annie.

"So what, he's alive isn't he?" Vile said.

"You had no right to do that!" screamed Vixen.

"Oh please, you're only sticking up for him because you like him", Vile said.

"You just shut up, bitch!" said Summer.

"Want me to do it again, because I will", Vile threatened.

"You wouldn't" said Sola.

Vile ran out of the door and went to the boys cabin.

"What do you want Vile?" said Krack angrily.

"I just want to apologize to Cano"

"_Does she really think I'm that gullible, I can read her mind",_ Cano telepathized to Sparky.

"Get out of here Vile", said Sparky.

"Not until he comes with me", she said angrily.

"_Can we?"_ telepathized Cano.

Demenio and Shade nodded.

Cano's eyes glowed dark red again as well as Sparky's as they used psychic to send her out of the door.

"Wow, the same thing happened again", said M.P.S.

"Yeah"

The psychic sent her flying back to her cabin.

**000**

**Vile: Ok those four little runts are so leaving the island next.**

**000**

**In the Cobalions Guy Cabin**

Skore was sleeping thanks to Ded, as everyone was happy that Nero was gone.

"It seems more peaceful with Nero gone", said Smash.

"Yeah", said Jesse.

**In the Cobalions Girl Cabin**

"Well we lost the first challenge, I wonder what the challenge is today", said Lila.

"Let's just hope we win this one", said Reta.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS!" announced Victini,"REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE."

Everyone soon gathered at the Mess Hall.

"Today's challenge is an eating challenge."

"HOORAY!" cheered Liksur, Laxish, and M.P.S.

"These are the rules: You must finish what is on your plate, if you throw up, you're out, if you refuse to eat, you're out. The only time you can throw up is after you eat your food and we tell you what it is."

"The team with the last camper standing wins."

Everyone went to their tables.

"First, the breakfast course", said Victini.

Their plates showed what looked like cereal, sausages, and pancakes.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Everyone began to eat their food and soon they were feeling sick. The "cereal" had "milk" that was sweet to the guys, but salty to the girls. The "sausages" were chewy and tough, and the pancakes were just plain disgusting.

"This is gross", said Summer.

"Can't… eat…so nasty", said Shine.

"I think I'm going to be sick", said Clay.

"Nom, nom, nom, nom", said Laxish.

"And time's up", announced Mew.

"And it looks like a lot of you didn't finish."

"For the Keldeos Annie, Vixen, Sally, Striker, Sola, Luna, Shine, Clay, Fez, Summer, and Lassie are out, and for the Cobalions Leon, Cramad, Vina, Clash, Lila, Piff, Skore, Phill, Frosty, Hope, Reta, and Egridos are out. " announced Victini.

"I can't believe all of the girls are out in the first round", laughed Mew.

"I'm still here", Vile said angrily.

"I can't believe all of the **real **girls are out in the first round."

Everyone laughed at what Mew said.

"Alright, round two, lunch", explained Victini.

"Bring it on", said Smash.

Hope was happy her alliance was still there.

"Here ya go", said Mew.

Lunch consisted of what looked like a sandwich, fries, and lemonade.

"GO!"

All the guys and Vile ate their food which was very disgusting, the "sandwich" had blood and guts, while the fries were very rocky and terrible, and the lemonade…you don't want to know.

"And time", announced Mew.

"Wow", said Summer.

"That was terrible", said Flynn.

"Ok, Rapid, Jet, Dew, Ray, Shade, Sparky, Vile, and Krack are out for the Keldeos, and Chandler, Jesse, Titan, Volante, Flynn, Kojo, Dhaunt, and Smash are out for the Cobalions", announced Victini.

"How are Demenio, Cano, Kai, M.P.S., and Static still in?" asked Lassie.

"I guess because Cano and Demenio are dogs and they eat anything, Mice will eat anything they get, M.P.S. is always hungry, and I have no idea how Kai is still in." replied Annie.

What about Ded, Laxish, and Liksur?" asked Jesse

"Ded is a giant, and Laxish and Liksur eat everything", said Lila.

"The last round, dinner." said Mew.

The remaining 8 campers were given chicken, spaghetti, and Cola.

"GO!"

The remaining campers tried to eat their food, but couldn't. The chicken was moldy and extremely tough. The spaghetti was just a bunch of worms covered in blood, and the Cola was strangely normal.

"This sucks", said Kai.

"I hate this", said Static.

"I'm getting full", said Ded.

"I can't take it", said Demenio.

"Time's up", said Victini.

The only ones that were done were M.P.S., Laxish, and Liksur.

"Mmm, so good", said Liksur.

"I need a nap", said M.P.S.

"Well since there are two people still there for the Cobalions, the Keldeos lose", announced Mew.

"Meet me at the campfire in a couple of hours."

"I can't believe we lost", said Dew.

"It's all Static's fault", said Vile which made Static glare at her.

"How is it his fault, he made it farther than you!" screamed Jet.

"Shut up, he's still going home", said Vile.

"Over my dead body", said Kai.

"Whatever", Vile said.

**000**

**Kai: Vile**

**000**

**Annie: Vile**

**000**

**Rapid: Vile**

**000**

**Jet: Vile**

**000**

**Vixen: Vile**

**000**

**Sally: Vile**

**000**

**Static: Vile**

**000**

**Dew: Vile**

**000**

**Striker: Vile**

**000**

**Demenio: Vile**

**000**

**Sola: Vile**

**000**

**Ray: Vile**

**000**

**Luna: Vile**

**000**

**Shine: Vile**

**000**

**Shade: Vile**

**000**

**Sparky: Vile**

**000**

**Clay: Vile**

**000**

**Lassie: Vile**

**000**

**Summer: Vile**

**000**

**Fez: Vile**

**000**

**Krack: Vile**

**000**

**M.P.S.: Vile**

**000**

"Alright you all voted and I'm really shocked", said Victini.

"When I call your name, come get a poffin. If you don't get a poffin you must go down to the Dock of Failure and catch the Lapras of Losers, and you can't come back", said Victini.

"Look, I'm tired so I'm gonna make this quick, everyone except Vile and Static come get a poffin."

"What, how is Static there, no one voted for him", said Kai.

"So you think", said Victini.

"Vile, you piss everyone off, and hate your team, and Static, Vile targeted you for no reason."

"The person who is safe is

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Vile"

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah, get out of here rat", said Vile.

Static used thunderbolt on Vile in anger and left.

**000**

**Static: I have no idea how I got the boot, we all voted for Vile. Well, I don't care who wins as long as it's not Vile.**

**000**

**Vile: Wanna know how he got the boot? I knew everyone was going to vote for me, so I switched the votes. I'm not going anywhere for a long time.**

**000**

Summer, Shine, and Vixen all heard what she did, and ran off to tell the others.

Read and review

**Next time: A rock climbing challenge goes bad.**


	5. Climbing the Mountain of Legends

"That bitch!" screamed Kai.

Summer, Vixen, and Shine just told everyone about what Vile did that sent Static home.

"We need to get her off of this team, fast!" declared Dew.

"We could ask Mew and Victini to switch her onto the other team and have someone else come here", suggested Jet.

"Ok, then let's go, I'm getting tired of that arrogant bitch", said Krack.

Their team went to Mew and Victini's special cabin, and knocked until Mew answered.

"What do you want?" asked Mew.

"Can we have someone on our team switched?" asked Kai.

"Is it Vile?" asked Mew.

Everyone nodded.

"Great, this will be good for ratings", said Mew.

Everyone was happy, except for Vile who heard everything from a bush.

**000**

**Vile: Those morons think that they can stop me? I am going to win this game no matter what team I am on.**

**000**

Mew's watch suddenly beeped.

"Time for today's challenge, but first I have to wake up Sir Sleeps-A-Lot"

When the Keldeos left, Mew went to wake up Victini. When he wouldn't get up, Mew got a devilish smile on his face. He dialed a special number and soon who he called would be coming. In 20 minutes, Jirachi came in with a pissed look on her face.

But as calm as she could she said,"Victini, time to get up."

"Five more minutes", he mumbled in his sleep.

"That's not what you said on our date!" she screamed, which caused Victini to awaken and fall out of his bed.

"Uh, uh, oh hey J-Jirachi", he said nervously.

"You never called me, texted me, our visited me like you said you would", she said angrily.

"It's not my fault, I've been busy", he explained.

"BUSY!" she exclaimed, "I'LL SHOW YOU BUSY!"

Victini screamed in horror as Jirachi used Draco Meteor on him, which was followed by Doom Desire. Mew was just laughing his head off.

**000**

**Mew: (laughs) I knew he stood Jirachi up and that she was out for blood, so I just decided to teach him a little lesson.**

**000**

**Victini: (covered in bandages) Mew, you'd better watch your back.**

**(outside) I'm gonna kill you!**

**NOOOOO!**

**000**

Mew went to the megaphone as announced, "Alright campers, time for the next challenge, meet me at the beach in five."

Everyone met at the beach as Mew came up.

"Where's Victini?" Dhaunt asked.

"He's a little bit preoccupied at the moment", replied Mew.

"Doing what?" asked Clay.

That when they heard a scream."I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" That's when they turned around and saw Victini being chased by Jirachi.

"Why is she chasing Victini?" asked Summer.

"Well, Victini promised that he would go out with her in college, and he didn't show up. So now she trying to destroy him", explained Mew.

"Let that be a message to all you guys."

They then heard an explosion, and saw Victini knocked out in a crater.

All of the guys gulped and said," Message received."

"Now onto today's challenge, but first a little twist, Vile and Flynn switch teams", said Mew.

All of the Cobalions were wide eyed as Flynn left and Vile was put in his place.

"Why do we have to have her on our team?" asked Phill.

"It's good for ratings, now the challenge is to climb up that mountain", he said pointing at it.

"Pfft, easy", said Krack.

"No, you don't understand, I called all of my legendary buddies to make sure nobody gets up there", said Mew.

"Oh"

"Yeah, now get climbing", said Mew, "the first team up there gets invincibility."

And with that they started the climb, except for Egridos who asked, "What was all that crap at the beginning?"

"This story is supposed to be about us"

"No breaking the fourth wall! And it was because the creator wanted this to be interesting", explained Mew.

"Then how come you get to break it?"

"Because I can, now get climbing maggot!"

"Fine, G.I. Joe."

**At the mountain**

It was pretty easy on the way to the top, but soon almost everybody was having trouble.

"Alright guys, NOW!" Mew said as Tornadus, Thundurus, Manaphy, Kyogre, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Ho-oh showed up.

Kyogre used water gun to soak the rocks, which caused almost everyone to slip off and start over. Thundurus used Thunderbolt to electrify to soaked rocks which caused more of the campers to fall off.

**000**

**Kojo: How do they expect us to do this?**

**000**

**Clay: S-so cold**

**000**

**Ray: I thought this was supposed to be easy.**

**000**

All of the ghost and flying types simply hovered to the top of the mountain.

Soon the two teams started to ignore the conditions and made it to the top, soon only Striker and Laxish were left.

"C'mon Striker you can do it", cheered his team.

"Laxish c'mon you're so close," cheered his team.

Tornadus soon showed up and used gust on the two of them. Laxish was having a tough time holding on just like Striker, but then Striker started to glow.

"What?" gasped Laxish.

When the glowing stopped, Striker was a Metapod.

"He evolved", said M.P.S.

"The first evolution of the season!" said Mew excitedly, " our ratings are gonna go through the roof!"

With his newfound speed, Striker began to leap from ledge to ledge in a fast pace.

Laxish tried to climb up faster but wasn't able to.

"Oh no, they're going to win", thought Vile," I got it!"

"Laxish, if you win, you get to eat ice cream!"

"WHAT?" screamed Frosty.

With that encouragement, Laxish ran up the side of the mountain super fast and made it to the top a second before Striker.

"And, the Cobalions win!" announced Mew.

"Keldeos, pick your loser, and meet me at the campfire", said Mew.

**000**

**Kai: We have no idea who to vote off, I mean it was no one's fault. (Sighs) I guess we'll just have to see.**

**000**

"Alright Keldeos, time for your second elimination in a row", said Mew.

"Just shut up, and give us our poffins", said Jet.

"Whatever grumpy, Jet, Kai, Annie, Cano, Vixen, Sally you guys are safe."

"M.P.S., Krack, Fez, Summer, Flynn, you guys are safe, too."

"Lassie, Clay, Sparky, Shade, Shine, Luna, Ray, Sola, and Demenio grab your poffins."

"Striker, Rapid, Dew one of you is safe and that person is… Dew", he said as Dew grabbed his poffin.

"Striker, Rapid, you two are at the bottom, Striker, you lost the challenge for your team by a second, and rapid, no one really understands you, Striker you _were_ voted off, but there is a special rule that states that if you evolve in a challenge, you get automatic immunity, so Rapid, you have to go", said Mew.

"It'sokayitdoesn'tmattertome', he said.

**000**

**Rapid: (sighs) Third one out, hey at least I wasn't first. If I want anyone to win at long as it is not Hope or Vile. Huh? I'm not speaking quickly anymore. CRAP!**

**000**

**Hope: Well, Flynn is out of the alliance. I have to find another sucker.**

**000**

**Flynn: My plan is going great, no one suspects anything, all I have to do is keep playing dumb and I'll never get voted off, but just in case I'd better make an alliance. Who knows who will figure me out?**

**000**

**At Mew and Victini's Cabin**

"Hey Victini, you doing okay?" asked Mew.

Victini just smiled devilishly at him and said, "I'm just fine, but I don't think you'll be."

"What?"

"Hello, Mew"

Mew recognized the voice and turned around to see Celebi glaring at him.

"Payback's a bitch, Mew!" said Victini.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mew screamed.

**Whew, this chapter is done. So who are you guys' favorite characters so far? **

**Poor Rapid, all because of the evolution rule. Well until next time!**

**Rapid: ReadandReviewplease...Ohcomeon!**


	6. Fear Facing Fiasco

Flynn was thinking about who he could make an alliance with. He made a list of people on his new team who might be good candidates. They were Kai, Jet, Krack, M.P.S., Ray, Dew, Striker, and Fez, but they each had something that might make things difficult. Kai's the leader, so it might be hard for him, Jet's a loner, Ray jokes too much, Dew is also a loner, and Fez is scatterbrained. It took a while, but he found his alliance members.

**000**

**Flynn: (tired) At last, I found my alliance, now I just need to get them together in order for it to work.**

**000**

Flynn went to his bed to get some shut eye because of his work all night, until…

"GOOD MORNING, CAMPERS!"

"It's 5:00 in the morning! Let us sleep!" screamed Vile.

"NO! NOW GET UP AND MEET US IN THE MESS HALL A.S.A.P."

**At the mess hall**

"Hello campers, glad to see you're happy and awake", greeted Victini.

Everybody groaned

"Today, you will be facing your greatest fears", said Victini.

Everyone went wide-eyed in nervousness.

**000**

**Sparky: Crap**

**000**

**Egridos: Man I hate him.**

**000**

**Dew: NO!**

**000**

**Vile:*insert curse words here***

**000**

"All of you are going to be facing your fears individually, except if you share the same fear with someone else", explained Victini, "you will also be watched by your fellow campers as you face your fear, and if you cannot go through with it, you can press this special button", he said, giving them each a button.

**000**

**Skore: NOOOOO!**

**000**

**Jesse: Let the teasing begin.**

**000**

"Ok, who would like to go first?" asked Victini.

Everyone looked around scared, all not wanting to go first.

"Ok, then I'll have to choose. Frosty, come with me."

**000**

**Frosty: S*****

**000**

Everybody gathered back in the mess hall to watch as Frosty faced his fear.

Victini and Frosty went to the beach where a huge blue sea monster with whiskers was standing.

"Ok Frosty, your fear is being eaten alive", stated Victini, "so, your going to have to be eaten by this Gyarados and stay in its stomach for 5 minutes."

"O-ok-k", said Frosty terrified.

Frosty hopped into the Gyarados' mouth and got eaten by it. It took about three minutes for him to notice that he was melting; he panicked and pressed his button, as he was teleported back to the mess hall. He quickly ran into the freezer and stayed in there.

"Well that was disturbing", said Jesse.

"You can say that again", said Volante.

"Alright, no points for the Cobalions, Striker, you're next", said Victini.

Striker gulped and followed Victini.

"Striker, you're going to have to battle me", said Victini.

"WHAT!" he said terrified.

"Just man up and do it", said Lassie, even though he couldn't hear them.

Striker soon used Harden, as Victini used Fire Blast. Striker kept trying to deflect it the best he could, but was soon defeated by Victini's Final Gambit.

"Ok, that's 1 point for the Keldeos", announced Victini.

"What, he didn't even win!" exclaimed Vile.

"Who said he needed to?" asked Victini.

"M.P.S., Laxish, and Liksur follow me", said Victini.

The trio followed him into a cabin, where he let them in for a while

"You guys have to stay in here for ten minutes", explained Victini.

**4 minutes later**

"What're we supposed to do in here", asked Liksur.

*stomach grumbles*

"I'm hungry", said M.P.S.

"I'll see if there is something in the kitchen", said Laxish.

He walked to fridge and opened it and let out a scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"What's wrong Laxish?" asked Liksur.

"THERE'S NO FOOD!"

"What! I'm outta here!" said Liksur, as he pressed his button along with the other two.

"Well that was stupid", said Kojo.

"It's 1 to 0, seriously is it that hard?" asked Victini slightly annoyed," Volante, come with me."

Volante was really scared as he walked into the same cabin M.P.S. and the others just came out of, but when he walked in it was a huge field.

"Whoa!" he said, "it's beautiful!"

"Victini how did you-", he started but when he turned around, no one was there.

"Oh boy", he said slightly nervous.

As he walked around he kept hearing different voices, and got more and more scared.

Everyone at the mess hall was waiting for something scary to happen.

Volante then saw a human walking towards him. He got really nervous at first, but it set aside once he remembered that he-

"Whoa, a shiny Shelgon", he heard the kid say.

Volante looked at his foot and IT WAS GREEN; he had somehow gotten washed off and now someone was going to try to catch him.

"Go, Beartic", the kid called out as polar bear with an ice beard appeared.

"Oh no", said Volante.

Volante tried to run, but was stuck in some mud.

"Beartic, quick use Icicle Crash", the kid called out as Beartic started to shoot icicles at Volante.

Volante was weakened and as the kid got ready to throw a pokeball, he went away.

'What?" asked Volante, as he was teleported back into the mess hall.

"What just happened?" he asked confused.

"You just earned us a point", said Lila.

"Thank god, that's over", said Volante.

"Not yet", said Victini, as he came with a bucket of water.

What are you going to do with that?" asked Volante frightened.

His response was Victini pouring it on him as his shiny self was exposed.

"Whoa, you really are a shiny", said Cramad.

"Yeh, but I thought it would be bigger than that", explained Volante.

"That's what she said", said Leon, earning glares from the females.

"Sorry"

"Yeh, yeh, he's a shiny, so what? Can we just get this challenge over with?" asked Vile.

"I agree, now Kojo come with me", said Victini.

"You're fear is a **very **understandable one", said Victini, "no guy wants that to happen", he said as Kojo was pushed into what Victini now calls the Fear House.

Kojo walked inside and looked around as all he saw was darkness. He soon felt himself getting tingly as his entire body started to glow.

"Is he evolving?" asked Smash.

"I guess so", replied Dhaunt.

"I always wondered what he evolves into," said Ray.

"Trust me, it will make you drool, I'm just warning you", said Egridos.

"What does he evolve into?" asked M.P.S.

"The sexiest Pokémon in the Unova region", he simply said.

"I agree with that", said Krack.

"Yep", said Titan.

And they were right, when the glowing stopped; everyone stared at what he became.

Kojo now had a defiant glare and longer whiskers, as well as a slender body, and furry arms.

He was a Mienshao.

"Wow", was all they could get out.

The darkness was soon replaced with light as Kojo walked forward and all he could see were guys.

They all stared at him, thinking that he was a female, even though they could be both female and male.

All of a sudden the guys that were staring all charged at him. Kojo quickly pressed his button in fright.

When he reappeared in the mess hall, he was rewarded with stares from the others.

"What?" he asked, until he looked at his body and noticed he was still a Mienshao.

"What the hell! I thought that was a fake evolution, it was real?" he asked angrily.

"Yep, I thought it would good for ratings", said Victini.

**000**

**Kojo: FFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**000**

"OK, this chapter is taking too long", said Victini.

"FOURTH WALL", mocked Egridos.

Victini soon gave chase to the spirit.

**What follows is a brief fear facing montage.**

Annie was getting booed at a dance competition, and couldn't take it.

Jet was battling a Haxorus that was threatening his family and even though at a disadvantage, he beat it and earned a point for his team.

Chandler was being covered in bugs and was trying to hold in is nervousness, after 10 minutes, he got a point for his team.

Leon was trapped in a room full of poison types and had to give them all a tongue bath, and couldn't do it.

Reta was being chased by her ex-boyfriend, a very angry Linoone, but when she was backed into a corner, she pressed her button.

Krack was being PWN'D by his rival, a sarcastic Croconaw, but he soon ended up beating the crap out of it and earned a point for his team.

Fez had to walk around without flying for 30 minutes and couldn't do it.

Hope and Shine were both put into a plane and flown through the air earning points for their teams.

Vile was being approached by Pichu, Igglybuff, Cleffa, Togepi, and Wynaut, and quickly pressed her button.

**000**

**Chandler: Seriously!**

**000**

Summer was being sprayed by a Blastoise, and couldn't take all the water.

Clay was put on a piece of wood and floated out to sea, and pressed his button.

Cramad was put in a tight hole in the ground, and soon was soon begging to get out.

Dew was being chased by a Gliscor and soon remembered he had an advantage over it, and defeated it.

Ded was being attacked by Beedrill and soon fought them off.

Victini called Giratina and asked him for a favor. Giratina then appeared and sent Titan to the Distortion World for the second time and pressed his button after 6 minutes.

Smash was in a hospital where the doctors and nurses were removing his body parts one by one, when they were going for his head; he used headbutt on his button.

Vina was in the desert flying around until she ran into a Cacturne, it stared deep into her soul and she got frightened and pressed her button.

Sally was in the forest surrounded by Scolipede, Durant, Volcarona, Genesect, and Vespiquen. She tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. She pressed her button and ran to the corner. Jet went to comfort her as everyone else was smiling.

**000**

**Lila: They are so a couple.**

**000**

**Vixen: That was nice.**

**000**

**Ray: Go Jet**

**000**

**Krack: Nice**

**000**

Ray was on a dentist table waiting for something. Soon, a dentist came in with a creepy smile on his face. He soon pulled off his head and exposed himself as a clown. Ray screamed as the clown approached him and he pressed his button.

Vixen was in a horror movie with blood everywhere, she couldn't move because of shock, but she did when the killer killed someone else in front of her. She pressed her button and ran to Cano for comfort. He gave a slight smile and wrapped his arms around her.

**000**

**Clash: How many couples are there?**

**000**

**Ded: Wow**

**000**

Sola was walking through the forest and got pounced by a Mightyena who pinned her to the ground. She knew what was about to happen and quickly pressed her button, and began to cry.

**000**

**Demenio: Rough**

**000**

**Lila: That was so uncalled for.**

**000**

**Vixen: Really Victini?**

**000**

Luna and Piff were both left alone in the woods for a long time, but they soon earned points for their team.

Phill was repeatedly getting no's to going out, until he finally snuck out.

Skore was trapped in the dark with no one around. He started to cry and cry until he actually earned a point for his team.

**000**

**Jesse: Let me get this strait, Skore can handle darkness and loneliness, and Vile can't stand baby Pokémon? That's weak!**

**000**

Lila was getting stabbed by needles at the doctor's office and got a point for her team.

Dhaunt was being chased by a Banette he hated and couldn't stand it.

Clash was being given a makeover, which she couldn't stand, and pressed her button. When she appeared back she wiped off her face.

Flynn was being shown parasites all around him and soon passed out.

Lassie was being trolled by a Glalie and soon destroyed him, which scared about everybody.

Egridos was strapped to a chair and forced to watch a full hour of Nyan Cat, and couldn't stand it anymore.

**This concludes the brief fear facing montage**

"Alright, it's the Cobalions with 8 points and the Keldeos with 7", explained Victini.

"Jesse, you're up", said Victini as Jesse followed.

Victini soon stopped and teleported away.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing", said a threatening voice.

Jesse turned around and saw himself.

"What the hell?" screamed Jesse.

"You can't escape Jesse; you will join your dark side sooner or later", said his dark side.

Jesse soon got scared and pressed his button.

Everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"You have a dark side?" asked Laxish.

Jesse simply nodded his head.

"Alright, Cobalions Jesse was you're the last person on your team, so you're done; Keldeos, you have 5 people left, and they all pretty much have the same fear", explained Victini.

"Kai, Cano, Sparky, Shade, Demenio, come on down", said Victini, as they all appeared looking very upset and scared.

"Alright, follow me", said Victini.

They all soon stopped at a certain area.

"Kai, follow me, guys, stay", commanded Victini.

They did as they were told and sat there while Kai was led to another area.

"Ok, Kai now that were here, I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Kai asked, already knowing what it was.

"Your grandfather", Victini said, as a powerful Blaziken appeared agitated.

"You have to stay with him alone for 30 minutes", explained.

Kai gulped as Victini left.

"Hello, Kai", said his grandfather.

"Kai just stared and was rewarded with a Blaze Kick to the face.

"I thought I always taught you to acknowledge your elders!" his grandfather said angrily.

Kai knew he was in trouble now.

"As for you guys", Victini said, appearing from the bushes," your father wants to say hello."

All of a sudden a huge Luxray appeared with a huge scar over his eye.

"Hello, boys" he said devilishly.

They all backed up against some trees as he approached closer.

Back with Kai

He was being pummeled by his grandfather, and wouldn't punch back because of his loyalty to him.

"Come on chicken, fight back", said his grandfather.

"No!" exclaimed Kai.

"Then die!" said his grandfather as he charged a Hyper Beam.

He let it go and Kai got hit and slammed into a tree very hard. His grandfather got closer and closer to him.

"You are a disgrace!" he told him, as he left.

Victini appeared once again and told him he got a point for his team.

Kai was then taken to the Nurse Cabin.

In the mess hall

Many of them were in shock and tears as they just witnessed what happened to Kai.

Little did they know that Sparky and the others were getting worse pain than Kai.

Back with Cano and the others.

"Y'know, I looked all over for you guys when I woke up", their father said, "but you were on this little island, all this time?"

"No, we came here to try to forget about everything you did to us", growled Demenio.

"Don't you growl at me", he said scratching him in the face.

"What the hell!" screamed Shade.

"Now, you're swearing to me? You guys seem to have forgotten that I Am YOUR FATHER!" he nearly screamed angrily as he slashed Shade's chest.

Shade grabbed his chest to stop the bleeding, as Sparky spoke up.

"You were never a father! You only abused us for your own amusement."

"Why else did you think I left those whores you called mothers", Lux asked, "I never asked for you! Every girl I was with got pregnant."

At the mess hall

"I can't believe that's there father", said Vixen.

"Why were they so nice and caring if they had to put up with him all their lives", asked Jet.

"I guess they didn't want anyone getting sad", said Lila.

"Well it's not working", said Annie, starting to tear up.

"Oh please, those losers don't need sympathy, they need a beating", commented Vile.

"F*** you, bitch! You don't know anything!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Seriously, just shut the hell up!" exclaimed Summer.

Back with Cano and the guys

The boys all were pissed now as Demenio and Shade got up.

"What, you're mad now?" asked Lux, "please, you guys are weak."

Lux used Thunderbolt on all of them and then used slash on Cano and Sparky.

Lux then used Thunder on all of them and all of them were weakened except for Cano.

"Ah, my first born, the silent one you're still up?" asked Lux satanically.

Lux then used Wild Charge on Cano and sent him flying into a tree. Lux then approached him and used Thunder on him with all of his power. Cano was getting very weak as his life flashed before his eyes.

He saw no love, no caring, only blood and tears.

Cano soon got pissed and fought off his father.

"So, you're fighting now, huh?"

In response, Cano's eyes glowed red as all of his rage opened up on his father.

Cano used attack after attack on his father weakening him to the very end. The others soon came to and saw what was happening. Soon, Lux fell down defeated by his own son. Cano then used his psychic to send him away, and all of them soon fell unconscious.

"And the Keldeos win!" exclaimed Victini, having no effect on everything that just occurred.

"Cobalions pick a loser and meet at the campfire."

"After all of the torture, suffering, blood, and pain, we still have to vote someone off?" asked Vina.

"Yes"

The Cobalions all groaned.

At the ceremony

"Welc-", started Mew.

"Where were you all day?" asked Leon.

"You don't want to know."

"Well, you all know the drill, and since this chapter was way too long, I'm going to make this quick."

"Will you stop breaking the fourth wall, I stopped bothering you?" said Egridos.

"Whatever, everyone except Vile come get a poffin."

"What!"

"That's right, you're out bitch!" exclaimed Skore, which shocked many people.

"Whatever, I'll be back!" said Vile

**000**

**Vile: *insert random curse words here***

**000**

**Flynn: Time for the meeting**

**000**

"Krack, Striker, M.P.S., I need to talk to you really quickly.

"Ok, what's up", asked Krack.

"I want to make an alliance with you."

"What's in it for us?" asked M.P.S.

"Invincibility and friendship", Flynn said.

"I'm in", said Striker.

"So am I", said Krack.

"I meant for me", said M.P.S.

"Food"

"I'm in"

"Alright, that's great."

"So, he thinks he's going to betray me, we'll see about that", said Hope.

**Vile: Review or else**


	7. DODGEBRAWLED

"Finally, there is some peace on this island!" exclaimed Volante.

"Yep, with the bitch gone, we can all relax in peace without some mean, stupid remark", said Annie.

"I feel a lot safer now", said Smash.

"Smash, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Hope from some bushes.

"Ok"

Smash followed her and met her in the middle of a field.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We need to have another alliance member", stated Hope.

"Why?"

"Flynn started a new alliance yesterday, and I know because I spied on him yesterday."

"So… you were stalking him?" he asked chuckling.

"Shut up, no I was just checking on him", said Hope, "now back to the subject, we need another member and fast, but who?"

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE GYM IN 5 MINUTES!"

"We have a gym?" asked Clay.

"Yeh, the writer is just adding more stuff to make our lives here hell", said Egridos.

Everyone just looked him annoyed.

**000**

**Reta: Okay, Egridos just needs to stop breaking the fourth wall, it is really annoying.**

**000**

**Egridos: I only speak the truth.**

**(Outside) Kojo: No one wants to hear the truth!**

**000**

At the gym

"Hello campers, welcome to your next challenge. DODGEBALL!" said Mew.

"I hate dodgeball", said Skore.

"Yeh, everyone does!" exclaimed Victini happily.

These dodgeballs scan your typing and then it turns into your element. For instance, THINK FAST!" Mew said throwing the ball at Sparky.

Sparky caught it, but then the ball turned yellow and started to give off sparks.

"Cool", all the guys said.

"Alright, here are the rules."

"If you are hit by the ball you're out, if you catch a ball, the thrower's out, and the first team to 3 points wins.

"Alright, the first round consists of Chandler, Jesse, Leon, Reta, and Hope from the Cobalions. And from the Keldeos, we have Kai, Annie, Cano, Jet, and M.P.S." stated Mew, "and…go!"

Kai and Jet quickly lunged for a ball and got one as Jesse and Leon each quickly grabbed one. They quickly threw them at each other resulting in a dodge from Jesse, which resulted in Reta getting hit.

"Ow!" exclaimed Reta.

Annie threw a ball at Chandler, who used psychic to stop it and send it right back.

"Hey, that's cheating!" said Dew.

"We'll allow moves", said Victini.

On that note, Cano quickly used psychic to get everyone on the other team out.

"Well that was quick", said Mew, "1 point for the Keldeos."

"That was awesome, Cano", many of his teammates said.

He smiled at all of them as a response.

"Next round, and this time, no moves", said Victini.

The Cobalions groaned as Mew called out the next players.

"For the Cobalions, we have Liksur, Laxish, Titan, Ded, and Vina, and for the Keldeos we have Krack, Summer, Striker, Flynn, and Clay", Mew announced, "and…go."

Krack and Striker quickly threw their balls at Titan and Vina. Vina quickly dodged one, but Titan was taken out. Summer and Clay tossed their balls at Liksur and Laxish, but instead of dodging them, they ate them.

"Uh…does that count as an out?" asked Striker.

"Yes, it does", said Mew.

The last people on the Cobalions were Vina and Ded; while the Keldeos still had all of their players.

Summer and Vina grabbed more balls and-

"That's what she said" said Leon.

"QUIET YOU!"

Summer and Vina grabbed more balls and threw them at each other; while Summer's ball missed, Vina's ball bounced off all the walls getting out Krack, Striker, Clay, and Flynn, leaving her alone. Summer quickly grabbed a ball before being taken out by Vina's.

"1 to 1", announced Victini.

"Next round, for the Cobalions we have Cramad, Volante, Lila, Piff, and Skore. And for the Keldeos: Fez, Lassie, Sparky, Luna, and Shade", said Mew, "and…begin."

Shade and Sparky each grabbed a ball and chucked them at Volante and Skore. They both dodged them and they ended up hitting Cramad's mushroom, getting her out.

"Oops", they both said.

"Lila and Piff both threw their balls at Luna and Lassie, but Sparky used confusion and sent them back, hitting Volante and Lila.

"I thought you said no moves!" exclaimed Frosty.

"That was for the last round", explained Mew smiling.

The Cobalions all growled at him.

It looked like the Keldeos were going to get another point. Lassie threw a ball at Piff, getting her out, leaving Skore all alone. After seeing Piff get out he got really pissed. He grabbed all of the balls lightning fast and threw them all, hitting all of the Keldeos.

"2 to 1", announced Mew,"1 for more point and the Cobalions win."

"Next round, for the Cobalions we have Egridos, Dhaunt, Frosty, Kojo, and Phill. And for the Keldeos we have Shine, Dew, Ray, Demenio, and Sola", announced Mew, "begin."

Shine and Demenio each quickly grabbed a ball and threw them at Phill and Frosty. They both dodged, but the both of the balls bounced off the wall and hit their backs. Kojo threw a ball at Ray which he dodged as it bounced off the wall and hit Dew. Dhaunt stared at Egridos and wondered why he hasn't been moving or talking ever since the game started. He floated over to him but was taken out by Sola's dodgeball.

"Nice throw", said Demenio.

Sola said nothing back.

Ray quickly dodged a ball and hit Kojo back, leaving only Egridos.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see this!" exclaimed Mew excitedly

"Egridos, you idiot, why aren't you moving?" asked Hope angrily.

"Dude, come on!" exclaimed Jesse.

Everyone was confused. All of the balls were on his side, and none were on the Keldeos' side, so they were all waiting until…he started to glow. His mask moved to the top of his head, his arms doubled, his body got bulky and hard, and he had very scary fangs. He evolved into a Cofagrigus.

He quickly used his four arms to throw dodgeballs like a maniac, hitting everyone on the other team.

"And the Cobalions win!" announced Mew.

"Keldeos, I will meet you at the campfire, oh, and before I forget, you can only vote for the people who participated in the game", explained Mew.

"What!"

"Yep, see you later."

**000**

**Ray: I have no idea who to vote for, we were doing so well.**

**000**

**Sally: I'm lucky I didn't participate.**

**000**

**Dew: I don't know who to rote for.**

**000**

"Well Keldeos, you know the drill", said Victini.

"Sally and Vixen, you two are automatically immune"

"Kai, Cano, Annie, Jet, Krack, M.P.S., Sola, Demenio, Ray, Shade, Shine, and Lassie, you are also safe."

"Dew, Striker, Luna, Sparky, Fez, Summer, you are safe, too."

"Flynn, Clay one of you is leaving and never coming back and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Clay"

Everybody gasped

"I guess you were unlucky", said Flynn.

"See you later man", said Shade.

"It's okay; I made a lot of friends", he said happily.

As he left, Flynn held back a small smile.

**Flashback**

"_Guys, we need to get off someone nobody would guess", said Flynn._

"_Why", asked M.P.S._

"_So if someone were to figure us out, we could remain unpredictable."_

"_Okay, I guess", said Striker._

"_So, we vote off Clay."_

"_Why", asked Krack._

"_He's too nice, and I hate that", explained Flynn._

"_Okay", said Striker._

**End of flashback**

"Heh", chuckled Flynn.

Diabolical, well Clay's gone. Guess you weren't expecting that. Join us again next time on Total Pokemon Island.

**Clay: Hi everyone, read and review please.**


	8. Statues Suck!

"I feel bad about what happened to Clay", said Ray.

"Yeah, he was great teammate and always brought us joy", said Fez.

"Yeah, but at least we're still in", Krack said, trying to think about the bright side.

"Yeah, I guess", said Fez unsure.

"C'mon guys, when the next challenge comes, we have to try to win it!" said Striker.

"Yeah!" exclaimed everyone.

"Meet me by the flagpole in 10 minutes", whispered Flynn.

**10 Minutes Later**

"Guys, we need to talk about who our next target is going to be", said Flynn.

"Ok, who?" asked M.P.S.

"How about Jet, he isn't doing anything that much, and he's really strong", suggested Krack.

"Great, if we lose next Jet will go home."

"Um, I have a question", said Striker.

"What?"

"Well if there is four of us and 1…2…3…17 others on our team, how do we get people out?"

"Easy, I switch the votes."

"Umm…Ok", said Striker.

"Yeah, so now-

"CAMPERS MEET US AT THE DOCK; WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

At the dock

"Hello campers, we have a surprise for you", said Victini.

"What?" asked Annie.

"We are bringing back 2 campers!"

"What"

"What!"

"Oh no"

"Yeah, now welcome back Nero!" Mew said as a huge black fox appeared on the dock.

"Hello guys", he said cruelly.

"Crap", all of the Cobalion guys said.

"And welcome back Vile", Victini announced.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes, the producers said it would be good for ratings", said Mew happily.

Vile walked up to them and said, "I told you I'd be back."

"F*** you!" said Clash.

"Now, for your challenge, we have 2 special guests", said Victini, "Keldeo and Cobalion!"

Just as he said their names a huge steel beast with white fur and gold horns, and a warrior unicorn with blue and red fur appeared on the dock.

"Wow!"

"Hello Mew, hello Victini", greeted Cobalion.

"Hey there", greeted Keldeo.

"How have you guys been?" asked Victini.

"Great", they both said.

"Alright, your challenge is to build statues of these two", said Victini, "and to make it more challenging, we're going to make them out of ice, and do it in a blizzard."

"Are you crazy!" screamed Flynn and Volante.

"Suck it up!" screamed Vile.

"F*** YOU!" screamed Flynn.

"Alright, let's go!"

Somewhere in Snowpoint Valley

"This sucks!" screamed Volante.

"Yeah, alright now for the jobs. Nero, Leon, and Titan, you guys do the legs. Cramad, Ded, and Vina work on the body. Lila, Piff, Skore, Phill, and Smash you do the neck, Kojo and Frosty are on the chest fur, and Vile, Clash, Hope, and Reta, you girls are on the head.

"What are you and the idiots going to do!" asked Vile.

"I'm a fire type, so I would melt it, Liksur and Laxish would probably eat it and Dhaunt and Egridos are just too annoying", replied Chandler.

Vile just growled at him.

**000**

**Vile: That floating ornament thinks he's the leader, but by the time I'm done with him, I'll be the leader.**

**000**

**Nero: I'm glad I'm back, and since I'm evolved now, I'm literally going to-**

**000**

"Alright, g-guys time for j-jobs", said Annie shivering, "M.P.S., Krack, F-Flynn, and St-Striker, you guys work on the body. Jet, Sally, D-Dew, Sola, and Ray, work on the legs. Luna, Shade, Shine, Sparky, Lassie, and Fez work on the head.

"What are the rest of them going to do?" asked Dew.

"They're f-fire types, they can warm us up, and they'll melt the statue if they work on it", explained Annie.

"Okay then."

In an igloo far away

"So, how's life been for you", asked Cobalion.

"Hell, Jirachi has been stalking me, ever since I stood her up", said Victini.

"Dude, we told you to never do that", said Cobalion laughing.

"Speaking of that, how're you and Virizion?" asked Victini.

Cobalion just froze and didn't talk about it.

"Yeah, she's out for blood, because he cheated on her with Suicune", said Keldeo.

"It wasn't my fault she was crazy", said Cobalion in his defense.

"Sure", said Mew sarcastically.

"At least we didn't bang a girl then leave her", said Cobalion laughing.

"Shut up", said Mew.

Back to the campers

"Well, we're almost finished", said Chandler.

"Really? I would think the writer would want to make this chapter longer", said Egridos.

"FOURTH WALL!" they all heard from nowhere.

"Hey, you know what, do it yourself!" suddenly creamed Vile.

"I would rather do that anyway", said Clash.

"Well good luck remaking it."

Vile climbed up the statue and slashed the head off.

"FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

"Well, we're done", said Annie.

"Yep, this challenge was kind of easy", said Fez.

Mew, Victini, Cobalion, and Keldeo appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright, times up, and by the looks of it, the Keldeos automatically win.

"Awesome!"

Just then Meloetta showed up and punched the head off of the statue.

"Hahahaha! I thought we were the only ones with girl problems Keldeo", said Mew laughing.

"Shut up!"

"Alright Cobalions, choose the loser and meet us back at the campgrounds", said Victini.

"Wait, what?" asked Lassie as the four of them disappeared, leaving them stranded.

"I hate them so much!"

At the ceremony

Everybody had gotten a poffin except for Clash and Vile.

"And the last poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Clash"

"Vile, you have to leave…again!"

"Hooray!" the team cheered.

"I'll kill you all!" she exclaimed as two Machoke put her in a strait jacket and dragged her away.

"Short chapter, huh!" exclaimed Egridos as Mew gave chase to the coffin.

In the forest

"Alright it took me one chapter to think of-

"THAT'S MY THING!"

"It took me 2 days to think of who would be a good addition to the alliance", said Hope.

"Who?" asked Smash.

"Phill and Volante", she replied.

"Yeah, they would be good", Smash agreed.

"Alright, tomorrow, they will be part of Team Hope.

Smash just stared at her.

"Not ready for the names, huh?"

**Well Vile's gone…again. Find out who will leave next time on Total Pokemon Island.**

**Vile: Review or I'll KILL YOU!**


	9. The Awakened

The following night

"The bitch is gone again", said Clash.

"Yeah, now we sleep peacefully at night", said Sally.

"Yep", said Hope.

"I'm surprised the writer didn't have her stay longer", said Egridos.

"SHUT, THE F***, UP!" said Reta.

As all of the others were talking about how great it is now that the bitch was gone again and/or yelling at Egridos. Nero was thinking about who would be good alliance members.

"I don't want any girls in the alliance, so they're out. So what about the guys; Chandler is the leader and has to stay committed to the whole team, Leon is an idiot, Titan is always with Cramad, Ded scares the crap out of me, Skore is always with Piff, Smash is insane, Kojo is arrogant, Frosty is being stalked, Laxish and Liksur are stalking Frosty, and Dhaunt is always hanging out with Egridos, who is just plain annoying", Nero concluded, " so, Jesse, Volante, and Phill are the only reliable guys."

"Alright, I'll ask them after today's challenge", said Nero, "I am not losing this game to losers."

As the chat ended all of the campers went to their cabins for a good night sleep.

At 4:00 A.M.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS!" greeted Mew.

"What do you want man?" asked Vina.

"It's 4:00 in the f***ing morning!" Flynn exclaimed.

"It's time for your challenge, now run!" said Victini.

"Why?" they all asked.

"Do it or you'll never get breakfast!"

On that note some began to run really quickly, while others either jogged or walked.

"This challenge sucks, why did we have to do it in the morning?" asked Annie.

"I guess they expect us to die of exhaustion", said Egridos.

Everyone was giving him the shut- the-f***- up look.

"What?"

"I want breakfast!" screamed Liksur as he ran past everyone.

"OH AND I FORGOT TO MENTION, THIS IS A RACE! AND YOU HAVE TO RUN AROUND THE ISLAND 3 TIMES! HAVE FUN! AND MEET US IN THE MESS HALL WHEN YOU'RE FINISHED!.

Egridos looked at everyone, who were shocked as how much they have to do. "I told you", he said.

"Well if this is a race we have to…go!" said Fez as he flew faster.

All of the campers began to run faster and faster. By the third lap everyone was already exhausted.

"COME ON YOU SLOWPOKES!"

"_Hey, he didn't say we couldn't use moves right?" _Cano telepathized.

"No!" exclaimed Sparky, knowing what he was planning.

Cano stopped and began to charge up a move by stomping on the ground.

"What is he doing!" exclaimed Lila.

"Mew and Victini didn't say we couldn't use moves", said Sparky, "so, he's about to use Flame Charge."

"WHAT!" everyone gasped as Cano shot off and ran to the mess hall.

"Wow!"

"Well, this race is going slow so, I'm just going to go", said Chandler as he teleported to the mess hall.

"Well 1 person from each of our teams are at the mess hall", said Dhaunt.

"And the race is still going on", said Lassie.

At that, everyone started to use their moves to battle and run their way to the mess hall.

From a camera

"That's why we didn't say any rules", said Victini.

"More violence", said Mew happily.

At the mess hall

Everybody managed to make it to the mess hall in one piece, and they were all really exhausted from not getting almost **ANY** sleep.

"Well, I suppose all of you guys are hungry now?" said Victini as he and Mew appeared.

"I'm dying!" said M.P.S.

"Well, here you all go", Mew said uncovering a huge buffet table.

Everybody's eyes widened as they saw all kinds of food on the table.

**000**

**M.P.S.: Food!**

**000**

**Flynn: After all that crap they served us, I actually cried.**

**000**

**Kojo: Finally! REAL FOOD!**

**000**

**Jesse: AWESOME!**

**000**

**Sally: I eat like a queen today!**

**000**

30 minutes later

"Oh, my stomach", said Smash.

"Is the room spinning or is it just me?" asked Fez.

"I will eat no more…forever", said Laxish, before eating another roll.

"I need a nap", said Frosty.

"Can we go back to bed now?" Ray asked.

"No, there is still 1 more thing you must do", said Mew.

"What more do you want from us!" said Clash.

"It is time for your challenge!" said Victini.

"I thought the race was our challenge, and this was our reward", said Piff.

"Nope, the real challenge is an Awake-A-Thon!" said Mew

"A what?" asked Summer.

"It is when you have to stay awake for as long as you can without falling asleep, and the last person to fall asleep wins", explained Victini.

"You mean all of this was a scheme to get us full and tired?" asked Titan.

"Yes, and we also spiked your foods with sleeping pills", said Mew.

"Oh Crap!" said Skore.

At the campgrounds

**11:00 A.M.**

Everyone was drowsy, but still awake. Well, until-

"Uh, I don't think I'm going to make it", said Liksur as he fell on his back and fell asleep.

000

**Cobalions: 22**

**Keldeos: 20**

000

"No wonder he fell asleep, him, M.P.S., and Laxish ate the most", said Kojo.

As if on cue, M.P.S. and Laxish toppled over, asleep.

"Thanks", said Clash.

"Sorry", he said.

000

**Cobalions: 21**

**Keldeos: 19**

000

Nero walked up to Jesse, Volante, and Phill, and asked them to meet him after the challenge.

Hope noticed this and immediately knew what was going on. She walked to Smash, who was desperately trying to stay awake.

"Smash, I need to talk to you", Hope said.

"Mom… I don't wanna go to school, it's a Saturday", Smash mumbled before falling to sleep.

"Crap!"

000

**Cobalions: 20**

**Keldeos: 19**

000

"Shine, can I talk to you?" Shade asked.

"Ok, how about in the bush where it's more…private", she replied blushing.

Shade looked at Cano, Sparky, and Demenio, who each gave him a nod.

"So, what is it?" she asked, still blushing.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that…um…well…I l-love you", Shade managed to get out.

"What?"

"I love you okay; I just didn't know how to tell you because I didn't know if you loved me back or no-

Shade was cut off by Shine kissing him.

"I've always loved you", Shine said as she broke the kiss.

Shade smiled and nuzzled her as she nuzzled back.

"Let's go", Shade suggested as they walked back to the rest of the campers.

"How did it go, bro?" Sparky asked.

"It went well, she kissed me."

"Nice one, you have a girlfriend now", Demenio said congratulating him.

"Yeah, I'm happy with it", Shade said yawning.

000

"Well what do we do now boss, I'm really tired", said Striker.

"Just, try to stay awake", said Flynn drowsily.

"But we can't", Krack said as he and Striker fell backwards and fell asleep.

"S***"

000

**Cobalions: 20**

**Keldeos: 17**

000

"Okay, this is getting too boring, bring in the secret weapon!" said Mew.

Victini appeared out of nowhere and teleported a Jigglypuff to the island.

Everyone was horrified.

"Jigglypuff sing for all of us please."

"Ok"

Jigglypuff began to sing its lullaby as many of the campers fell asleep.

000

1 second later

**Cobalions: 18**

**Keldeos: 15**

000

5 seconds later

**Cobalions: 14**

**Keldeos: 13**

000

10 seconds later

**Cobalions: 9**

**Keldeos: 9**

000

Pretty soon, the Jigglypuff even got tired and left. Leaving Jesse, Lila, Egridos, Dhaunt, Clash, Vina, Leon, Chandler, and Hope for the Cobalions, and leaving Kai, Flynn, Summer, Cano, Vixen, Sally, Jet, Ray, and Dew for the Keldeos.

"All of the rest of you who fell asleep, get to your cabins", announced Mew.

"Okay, the rest of you are really tough, but let's see if you can stay awake after this", said Victini.

Mew put a TV set in front of them and put it on the Lecture Network.

TV Set: "Now let's back to the long, boring, lecture about how grass was made."

At those words Leon, Ray, and Dew all fell backwards asleep.

"Wow, we should've did that in the first place", said Mew leaving the TV set to torture them.

000

**Cobalions: 8**

**Keldeos: 7**

000

Vina was trying to fly around to stay awake, but ending up tiring herself out just by doing that, and Hope tried to keep jumping to stay awake, which also backfired miserably.

000

**Cobalions: 6**

**Keldeos: 7**

000

Summer tried as hard as she could to listen to the lecture, but couldn't take it and fell asleep, and Sally tried to stay awake by talking to Jet, but couldn't stay awake and toppled over, followed by him.

000

**Cobalions: 6**

**Keldeos: 4**

000

Jesse noticed that Egridos was about to fall over and tried to push him back upright, but he was so tired that he let it go and Egridos fell on his back, knocking him out cold.

000

**Cobalions: 4**

**Keldeos: 4**

000

Clash and Lila were both trying very hard to stay awake, but he lecture was torturing them. After 15 more minutes, both of them were out cold.

Vixen started to fall over, but Cano caught her and ended up sending them both to the ground. Vixen climbed up and laid on his chest and fell asleep as he did the same.

000

**Cobalions: 2**

**Keldeos: 2**

000

Dhaunt and Flynn were both getting really tired and soon fell out asleep, leaving Kai and Chandler as the only 2 left.

000

**Cobalions: 1**

**Keldeos: 1**

000

Both of them were extremely tired, but extremely strong competitors, but one would be more superior.

As a final punishment, Mew put a radio that was singing a lullaby in the area, instantly causing both of them to fall asleep.

000

"So, who won?" asked Victini.

"Let's check the cameras", said Mew.

The camera showed that it was Chandler who fell down first.

"The Keldeos win!"

The Keldeos would have cheered, but they were all out cold.

'I'll take care of it", said Victini, taking out a bullhorn.

!

The bullhorn woke up everyone.

"M.P.S. quickly asked," who won?"

"The Keldeos won again!"

The Keldeos cheered, but soon fell out asleep again.

"Oh, boy", said Victini, "I'll take them back to their cabins."

"Cobalions pick the loser, and you know the rest", said Mew.

At the ceremony

"Alright, I know you guys are tired, so-

"Make it fast before we kill you", Chandler said.

" Ok, Chandler, Jesse, Leon, Titan, Cramad, Ded, Vina, Volante, Clash, Lila, Piff, Skore, Phill, Smash, Kojo, Frosty, Laxish, Dhaunt, Egridos, Hope, Reta, you are all safe."

"Can we go now?" asked Laxish.

"No, not until the dramatic ending", said Mew.

Everyone groans.

Alright, the person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…Nero."

"Why am I out?" asked Liksur.

"You were the first one out", said Dhaunt.

"Alright, I'll go", said Liksur as he left.

**000**

**Liksur: Do I have any regrets? No. I made a lot of friends, well one, Laxish, but that's okay, because I know he'll lose soon, too. Bye!**

**000**

Jesse, Volante, and Phill all met at the campgrounds as instructed.

"Hello", said Nero as he walked up.

"What did you want us for?" asked Phill.

"I want to form an alliance with you guys", said Nero.

"Okay", said Volante.

"Fine by me", said Phill.

"I guess", Jesse said unsure.

"Great, I know we will dominate this game."

In the bushes

"No, Nero, it will be us who dominate the game, right Smash?" Hope said.

Smash was sound asleep on the ground next to her.

"{groans} This is going to be tough", said Hope.

**So, how did you guys like this chapter? I feel bad about Liksur getting voted off, but gluttony doesn't get you everywhere, and neither does stalking so join us next time on Total Pokemon Island**

**Liksur: Hi everybody. Read and Review**


	10. It's Torture Time

Everyone just began to wake up after the exhausting challenge from yesterday.

"I hope we never do a challenge like that again", said Clash.

"That was exhausting", said Luna.

"Yeah, well I just hope that the next challenge won't be as bad as the one from last night", said Jesse.

"Amen to that", said Reta.

"I hope you know that now the writer is going to torture us now that you've said that", said Egridos.

"WILL, YOU, STOP, BREAKING, THE, FOURTH, WALL!" exclaimed Frosty.

Nero was talking to his new alliance from a distance.

"Well, time for our first meeting; so who do you want to get rid of first?" asked Nero.

"I don't know, I just want to do the challenges and if we lose we vote off whoever caused it", said Phill.

"We can't do that. That would be playing fair. We have to choose someone no one would expect", said Nero.

"Wouldn't that give a hint about someone having an alliance, namely ours?" asked Volante.

"So what if anyone finds out, we can target them and they'll leave", explained Nero.

"Alright", said Jesse indifferently.

"So, I say we vote off Lila", said Nero.

"Why? She's nice, and I personally think she's a good teammate", said Jesse.

"She's too popular and nice, nobody would ever vote her out", explained Nero.

"But I still think she should stay", said Jesse blushing.

"Sure, you do ", said Volante sarcastically.

"What does that mean?"

"Dude, we know you like her", said Phill.

"So what if I do?"

"That would jeopardize this alliance!" said Nero.

"Sorry", said Jesse blushing.

"It's fine, just don't talk to her", said Nero.

"But-

"No buts, or we'll vote you out", said Nero.

Volante and Phill gave uneasy glances at each other.

"Fine", said Jesse sadly.

"Alright, so Lila it is", said Nero.

From the bushes

"So Jesse likes Lila. I could use that to my advantage", said Hope.

"May I ask; why are we stalking them?" asked Smash.

"It's not stalking, it getting information while staying hidden",explained Hope.

"Whatever", said Smash.

"CAMPERS, TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE, AND I HAVE TO WARN YOU. IT WILL BE TORTURE!"

At the campgrounds

All of the campers met at the campgrounds as they waited for Mew and Victini.

"Alright campers, today's challenge is a torture challenge", said Mew.

"Wait, you mean the Brazen Bull, Scavengers' Daughter, Iron Maiden-", started Krack.

"THIS NOT 1000 WAYS TO DIE!" screamed Victini.

"I mean, you have to see how long you can withstand watching certain videos or listening to certain things", explained Mew.

"There are 3 rounds for all of you and 1 for each gender", said Victini, "The last camper standing wins."

"What about the ones for each gender?" asked Sally.

"Oh right, the last guy and girl to leave the torture gets immunity", said Mew.

"Alright follow us everyone", said Victini.

The campers followed them deep in the woods and saw a haunted house.

"W-where the heck did that c-come from?" asked Skore.

"It has always been here", replied Mew.

All of the campers looked uneasy as they entered.

"Alright, here you guys go", Victini said pushing them all in a room with a projection screen.

"If you cannot take the torture, then feel free to leave", said Mew as he shut the door.

"So, what do we have to wait-", started Leon as the first movie started.

Many of the campers didn't know what to expect, but only a few knew what was about to happen as they heard the jingle.

_Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan,_

_Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,Nyan,_

_Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan-_

Many of the campers were losing their minds as the video continued.

"MAKE IT STOP!" screamed Leon.

"Shut it off!" screamed Annie.

"It burns!" exclaimed Summer.

Many of the campers left after 5 minutes of it.

After the video ended the remaining campers were trying to get the tune out of their heads.

Outside

"Let's see for the Keldeos, Kai, Cano, Jet, Vixen, Dew, Striker, Demenio, Sola, Luna, Shade, Shine, Sparky, Lassie, Flynn, Krack, Fez, and M.P.S. are left, and for the Cobalions, Chandler, Jesse, Nero, Titan, Ded, Volante, Clash, Lila, Piff, Skore(surprisingly), Smash, Frosty, Laxish, Dhaunt, Egridos, and Hope are left", said Mew.

"We'll see who'll be left after the next video", said Victini with a devious smile on his face.

In the House

"That was awful", said Clash.

"Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan", said Skore against his will.

"Well that can't be good", said Piff looking at Skore.

Just then another video came on that none of them have seen.

"Hello", said Krack happily.

"What's so bad about this video, it's just 2 hot lesbian doing it?" asked M.P.S.

"Yeah", said Titan.

All of the remaining girls gave the guys an angry look.

"What? There's nothing wrong with it", said Titan.

"Yeah, I mean there just- What are they doing? No…No…No!" exclaimed Flynn.

"What the hell are they doing!" exclaimed Chandler.

"This is disgusting", said Lila.

"Ok, I take it back, turn it off, turn it off!" said Titan.

A lot of campers left when the movie got… wrong.

Outside

As the people left out, the others asked what they saw. The answer was always the same, "You don't want to know."

"Well, I see all of the girls are out now", said Victini.

The girls all gave him the Shut-Up look.

"Alright, for the Keldeos the remaining campers are Kai, Cano, Jet, Dew, Demenio, Shade, Sparky, Flynn, and M.P.S., and for the Cobalions the remaining ones are Jesse, Nero, Chandler, Ded, Smash, Frosty, and Skore?" said Mew confused.

"How is he still in?" asked Victini.

"Wow, you guys let Skore, SKORE, beat you", said Mew laughing.

All of the guys growled at him.

In the House

"God that was terrible!" exclaimed Frosty.

"I hate this show", said Chandler.

Chandler then looked around and saw Skore twitching and fidgeting.

"Skore are you ok?"

"I…hate…my…life", said Skore twitching.

"Oooook", said Chandler.

Then next video then came on showing something that would make a guy want to cover "himself"

"What the hell!" screamed Flynn.

"Aaahhhh!" screamed Nero.

"Turn it off!" screamed Skore.

"No…no…what are they? Aaahhhh!" screamed Frosty.

Jet, Kai, and Cano were all trying not to look or react, but couldn't stop looking.

"No…no…no…no!" screamed Dew.

"MY EYES!" screamed Ded.

Outside

Almost all of the guys fled from the house, but they were still scarred for life.

"What happened?" asked the girls.

All of the guys then passed out unconscious.

"And the winner is…Skore?" announced Mew.

"What?" everyone yelled.

Just then Skore waddled out of the house with a creepy smile on his face with his left eye twitching.

Everyone ran up to him to see what happened.

"How did you win?" asked Piff hugging him.

"I don't know. I just covered my eyes until I didn't hear anything else, and when I opened them everyone was gone", explained Skore.

"Well, the Cobalions win, but there is still immunity on the table, so all of you back in the house", Mew commanded.

Everyone groaned as they reentered the house.

"Alright, boys in the left room, girls in the right", said Victini.

Boys Side

"So, what's the video now?" asked Kojo.

"It's nothing but yaoi", Mew answered plainly", and nobody covers their eyes."

"What is yaoi?" asked Striker.

"You'll see", said Mew.

Girls Side

"So what are you torturing us with now?" asked Hope.

"Yuri", answered Victini.

"What's that?" asked Sally.

"You'll see", said Victini.

Boys Side

"So, what could be so bad about yaoi?" asked Krack.

"You know when you ask that, it's going to be bad", said Egridos.

"For once, he's right", said Frosty.

Just then a movie came on that showed 2 guys.

"What's so bad about this?" asked Nero.

**5 Minutes Later**

"I still don't see what their do-", started Krack.

"No, no, no", said Dew.

"Don't you do it, no", Smash.

"No, no!" Laxish screamed.

All of they guys then screamed in horror.

Girls Side

"What was that?" asked Clash.

"I think it was the boys", replied Cramad.

"I guess this really is going to be torture", said Summer as the movie started.

The movie showed 2 girls on a bed.

"So, what's going to happen?" asked Reta.

**3 Minutes Later**

All of the girls screamed in horror.

Outside

"They should be coming out in 3…2…1", said Mew.

All of the guys and girls ran out of there as fast as they could.

"And the winners of immunity are…Cano and Lila.

All of the campers were out of breath from running.

"Keldeos, meet me in the Campfire Ceremony in 10 minutes", said Mew.

At the ceremony

"Alright, I have 20 poffins and there are 21 of you, when I call your name come get a poffin, the person who doesn't get a poffin-"

"Must immediately go to the dock catch the Lapras of Losers and leave, we get it, just get on with it", said Lassie.

"Ok, crabby. Kai, Cano, Vixen, Shade, Shine, Flynn, Krack. Sola, Ray, Jet, Sally, and Dew, you guys are safe", said Mew.

"M.P.S., Striker, Summer, Fez, Lassie, Demenio, and Sparky, you guys are also safe", said Mew.

"Luna and Annie, one of you is leaving tonight and I'm sorry to say, Luna…you get to keep competing, Annie you have to leave", said Mew.

"It's ok, I had a great time", she said cheerfully.

**000**

**Annie: It's sad that I have to leave, but at least I had a pretty good time, right?**

**000**

In the campgrounds

"Crap", said Nero, "now we have got to find someone else to target."

Nero started to think about who to target.

"I know! We'll vote off Vina", said Nero.

"Why?"

"She's too smart!" said Nero, "she could take us all out!"

"Well, I guess that makes since", said Jesse.

"Right, so we vote off Vina", said Nero.

"Ok", the three of them said unenthusiastically.

In the bushes

"Well it looks like they have to target somebody else", said Hope mockingly.

"Poor Vina", said Smash.

"Shut up, Smash!"

"You know what, why don't we just tell the team about their alliance?" asked Smash.

"Because they'll know we've been stalking them", said Hope.

"I thought you said we weren't stalking them", said Smash with a small smile on his face.

"Oh…uh…I…Shut up!" Hope said as they went back to their cabins.

**Videos watched:**

**Nyan Cat**

**2 girls 1 cup**

**BME Pain Olympics (Final Round)**

**Poor Annie, nobody would have expected that. Well that's the price to pay. Join us next time on Total Pokémon Island.**

**Annie: Read and Review and I'll Dance!**


	11. Pokemon's Got Talent

After the challenge from yesterday, many of the campers couldn't sleep, but those who could had a hard time staying awake, mainly Skore.

"Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan", said Skore rocking back and forth in his bed.

The other guys looked at him worried.

"I think he's having a nervous breakdown", said Jesse.

"Yeah, it's really disturbing", said Dhaunt.

"Calm down Skore, it will be alright", said Ded.

"Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan", said Skore faster.

"Oh boy", said Chandler.

The next morning

All of the campers were in the mess hall eating breakfast.

"Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan", said Skore rocking back and forth.

"What the heck happened to him?" asked Summer.

"He's having a nervous breakdown from the challenge yesterday", explained Frosty.

"Whoa, it traumatized him that much?" asked Dew.

"Well, he _was_ the last the last one standing", said Volante.

"Poor guy", said Fez.

Just then Mew and Victini burst through the doors.

"HELLO CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! A TALENT SHOW!" announced Mew.

Many of the campers were excited, while others were uneasy and nervous.

"Each team will choose 3 people to do a talent. You can sing, dance, eat, do anything as long as it is good", said Victini.

"A mystery judge, Victini, and I will decide how many points you get", said Mew, "and the team with the most points win."

"Now, choose who will be performing, and meet us at the stage in 1 hour", said Victini as he and Mew left.

"We have a stage?" asked Sally.

At the Keldeo cabins

"Alright, does anyone have any talent?" asked Flynn.

Kai raised his claw and walked over to a tree. He chopped the tree in half with 1 hit.

"Whoa, ok, we have 1 person, anyone else?" asked Flynn.

"I can do special aerial attacks", said Fez.

"Okay, that's 2, we need 1 more person."

"Cano can sing", said Sparky.

"What're you doing, you know what happens", said Demenio.

"Yeah, I know it's a risk, but it's the only way to win and he can get over his fear", explained Sparky.

"Well, that makes sense", said Shade.

"So, what do you say Cano?" asked Sparky.

But, as soon as he said that, Cano ran away.

"I'll get him", said Demenio running after him.

Soon, Demenio caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"C'mon man, just do it", said Demenio.

"_No way, you know what happens when I talk."_

"I know you're scared but just come on", said Demenio.

"_I can't"_

"What if I get someone to help you?"

"_Who?"_

"Vixen", Demenio answered plainly.

Cano thought for a moment, and then agreed unsurely.

"Alright, come on", said Demenio.

They walked back to the group who wondered what the answer was.

"He'll do it", said Demenio.

"Then we have our three people, now let's get going."

At the Cobalion cabins

"Alright, who here has talent?" asked Chandler.

"I can sing", said Lila.

"Ok, that's good, who else?"

"I can make statues", said Clash.

"Alright, and 1 more person", said Chandler.

"I can smash stuff", said Ded.

"Oook", said Chandler,"well that's three people, let's go."

At the stage

"Alright everyone, it is time for the talent show", said Mew as all of the campers gathered around.

"But, before we begin, I would like to introduce the mystery judge, who will also be rejoining the game."

"Rejoining?" asked Phill.

"Yes, she is one of the campers you voted off", said Victini.

"The only females voted off were Annie and...oh no", said Jesse.

"Yes, the mystery judge is…Vile!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" all of the campers screamed.

"Yeah, sluts and bastards, I'm back and sense I signed a contract, you can vote me out for 5 episodes", said Vile.

"Crap", said Kojo.

"Now get the lead out, and you better be good", said Vile.

All of the campers growled at her.

"Alright, first for the Cobalions: Ded!"

Ded then walked up with a giant cement block on his back.

"Okay, Ded let her rip", said Mew.

Ded set the block down and using all of his might broke it into a statue. When the dust cleared there was a statue of him right beside him.

"Wow that was awesome", said Chandler.

"I give it a 8", said Mew.

"8", said Victini.

"4", said Vile.

"Alright, that's 20 for the Cobalions", said Mew, "Next up, for the Keldeos: Fez."

Fez flew in and used all of moves, even doing acrobatics in the air, he was doing well…until he crashed.

"Hahahaha", laughed Vile, "9"

"That was hilarious", said Mew, "7."

"That looked painful", said Victini, "7, now someone get him to the nurse."

Lassie and Jet kindly took him to the nurse's office.

"That's 23 for the Keldeos", announced Mew, "Next up, Lila.

"Do your best", said Jesse.

"I will", said Lila.

Lila took the stage and started to sing.

_You think I'm pretty without my make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

_Before you met me, I was alright_

_But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight _

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance until we die_

_You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me_

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you look at me _

_Just one touch, now baby I believe_

_This is real, so take a chance_

_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans_

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

When the song ended there was a roar of applause.

"That was great", said Mew, "9"

"I agree", said Victini, "9"

"You sucked", said Vile, "but it was alright,"7"

The Cobalions were all pissed at Vile, but they still got a good score.

"You did great Lila", said Jesse.

"Thanks Jesse", said Lila giving him a smile.

"_He's so cute", _she thought.

"That's 45 for the Cobalions", said Mew, "Next for the Keldeos: Kai"

Kai walked up to the stage with a tree over his shoulder. He set the tree down a hit it only once.

"That's it?" asked Mew.

Kai turned it around, and on the tree was a picture of Victini and Mew.

"Wow, with only 1 hit!" exclaimed Victini.

Kai nodded his head.

"10", said Victini.

"10", said Mew.

"What? No picture of me?" asked Vile, "2"

The Keldeos were getting really annoyed with Vile.

"That's 45 for the Keldeos", said Mew.

"'Next for the Cobalions: Clash", said Victini.

Clash came up with a big boulder and set it down. Clash then used her claws to carve a statue of all 3 judges in lightning speed.

"Wow, that was fast", said Mew, "9"

"Nice", said Victini, "8"

"My butt's not that big!" said Vile, "4"

"The final score for the Cobalions is 66."

The Cobalions were really angry; all of them got bad scores.

'"Well at least we're going to win", said Leon.

"How do you know?" asked Kojo.

"The last person on their team is Cano, and doesn't even talk or do anything", explained Leon.

"Yeah, your right", said Hope, "We're going to win this easy."

On the other side of the stage

"Alright Cano, you're our last hope, you have to do your best", said Vixen.

"What's the point? Vile hates us, and he hasn't said anything since we've been at this island", said Flynn.

"Yeah, how can we trust him?" asked Summer.

"Has he done anything wrong or bad?" asked Ray.

"No."

"And what about Jet, he hasn't said or done anything either", said Ray.

"Ok, we get it", said Lassie.

"Lastly for the Keldeos: Cano", said Mew.

"Just try to sing what's in your heart", said Vixen giving him a peck on the cheek.

Cano smiled and went out on the stage. He gave a deep breath and started to sing. Many were shocked at how beautiful and dreamy his voice was, except for his brothers of course.

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah_

_And there isn't anything they could've said or done?_

_And everyday I see you on your own_

_And I can't believe that you're alone_

_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

_Looking for a, looking for a _

_That you're for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Let me take a moment to find the right words_

_So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard_

_I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer_

_But I know I gotta put myself for worst_

_See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that_

_You're looking for a boyfriend I see that_

_Give me time, you know I gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_If you tell me, I'm waiting here_

_Everyday like slum-dog millionaire_

_Bigger than the twilight love affair_

_I'll be here, girl I swear_

_Looking for a, looking for a _

_That you're for a boyfriend, I see that_

_Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there_

_Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me_

_Can't you see all I really want to be_

_Is your boyfriend, can't fight that_

_Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back_

_I don't care at all what you've done before_

_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_(Your boyfriend)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_(All I really want is to be your)_

_(Your boyfriend)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_(Yeah)_

_(All I really want is to be your)_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your…_

When he stopped singing, everyone was in shock, and his brothers ran up to him.

"Great job Cano", said Sparky.

"That was great", said Demenio.

"_Yeah, but don't get used to it", _Cano telepathized.

"That was amazing", said Mew shocked, "10"

"10", said Victini staring.

"10", said Vile seductively.

"_Ah, crap",_ Cano telepathized.

"The Keldeos win", said Mew.

All of the guys cheered, but all of the girls were fixated on Cano. All of the guys noticed this and tried to snap them out of it, but to no avail. The Cobalions were having the same problem with their females.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Dew.

"Yeah", said Smash.

"I can explain that", said Mew floating up.

"Cano's voice causes girls to try to rape him when they get the change, which is why he never spoke", said Mew, " But now, they're starting to think really dirty things, so I'll snap them out of it before something bad happens."

Mew used psychic to snap all of the females out of it.

"That was amazing", said Luna.

"Yeah, I didn't know he could even talk or not", said Summer.

"Yeah, I liked it", said lassie.

"Yeah, you liked it too much", said Egridos stifling a laugh.

"What does that mean?" asked Lila.

"You girls were thinking dirty thoughts about him", said Victini laughing.

All of the girls blushed at that and asked, "Who won?"

"The Keldeos"

"Yes!" said Summer.

"Who cares?" said Reta.

"Yeah, they deserve to win", said Vina.

"_Then it is time for you to go", _thought Nero.

"Oh, and you can only vote out the people who performed", said Mew.

"_Dammit!" _Nero thought.

"Now get voting, Cobalions", said Mew.

"Let's go get Fez out the nurse's office", said Dew to Ray.

"Right", he replied.

At the nurse

"Hey Fez, we won", said Dew.

"Yeah, Cano won it for us", added Ray.

"Fez, where are you?" asked Dew.

"In here" they heard from the room.

They walked in the room and say Fez, but he was really different. His tail was longer, his bottom was green, his wings were bigger, and he had a pink mask over his eyes.

"Dude, you're an Unfezant now", said Dew.

"I know, it's awesome", said Fez.

Outside

"And you said we won?"

"Right", said Ray.

"Great"

"Hey, guys" they heard from the bushes.

"Um…who's there", asked Ray.

"It's Flynn"

"Oh, what do you want?" asked Ray.

"I want you 3 to join my alliance."

"What?" asked Dew.

"Yeah, meet me at the flagpole tonight, and we'll talk."

"O...K"

"Great"

At the beach

"Cano, I didn't know you could sing like that", said Vixen.

Cano just chuckled.

"I can understand why you didn't talk now', said Vixen.

Cano just frowned and looked at the sand.

"But you know, I was already thinking dirty things about you", she said making Cano quickly rise up and look at her confused.

"You see, I've had a crush on you for a while, and I was wondering- were you talking about me in that song you sang?" she asked blushing.

Cano blushed and nodded his head.

"Well, then the answer is yes", she said leaning in and kissing him.

Cano wrapped his arms around her and kissed back enjoying it.

"I love you", she said.

Cano nuzzled her back, signaling the same thing.

In the woods

"Great, just great now we have to choose someone else to get rid of", said Nero.

"Well, Lila's out", said Volante.

"The only ones left are Clash and Ded", said Phill.

"I say Clash, she's really strong, and she kind of scares me", said Volante.

"Why not Ded?" asked Nero, "and wait, where's Jesse?"

Jesse and Lila

Lila and Jesse were making out behind the mess hall.

"I love you", said Jesse.

"I love you, too", said Lila.

Jesse then started to glow. His muzzle got larger, his tail got longer, his ears were taller and a spike covered his chest and each of his hands.

"Wow, I evolved into Lucario."

Lila purred at her newly evolved boyfriend and pounced on him, as they began to make out again.

Back in the woods again

"I don't know, and Ded is a good player, he's nice, and we may need him in future challenges", said Phill.

"Yeah, you're right, so Clash?" said Nero.

"Ok", they agreed.

In the Bushes

"Looks like, Clash is gone", said Hope.

"Can we please just tell the team?" asked Smash pleadingly.

"No, now let's go", said Hope.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea",_ thought Smash.

At the ceremony

"Alright everyone gets a poffin except for the three that performed", said Mew.

"Lila, you can choose to use your immunity or save it for later."

"Later", she said.

"Good choice, you're safe", said Mew.

"_Are you f***ing kidding me!"_ thought Nero angrily.

"Ded, Clash, one of you is leaving tonight, and never coming back, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Clash"

"Ded, you're safe", said Mew.

"It's okay, I've had a good run."

**000**

**Clash: I can't believe I'm gone already, I guess the writer- DAMN YOU EGRIDOS!**

**000**

At the flagpole

"Flynn, we're here", said Fez.

"Great", Flynn said as he and his alliance showed up.

"Krack? M.P.S.? Striker? What're you guys doing here?" asked Dew.

"We're already in his alliance", said M.P.S.

"Oh", said Ray.

"So yeah, I want you guys to be in my alliance", said Flynn getting to the point.

"Um... okay, we'll join", said Fez.

"Wow, it was that easy?" asked Flynn, "Well okay then, we can go back to the cabins now."

"Alright", said Ray.

"_I hope he knows he just exposed himself, soon the team will know he's the leader of one of the biggest alliances, and he'll be gone", _thought Fez fluently.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I guess evolving gave Fez more intellect. Will Flynn's alliance be exposed? Will Smash rat out Hope and Nero? Will Egridos break the fourth wall again? Find out what happens next on Total Pokemon Island.<strong>

**Clash: Read and Review**


	12. Don't Ask Questions, Just Answer!

In the Cobalion Guy Cabin

"Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan"

"Skore, calm down", said Volante.

"I don't think I can", said Skore.

"Just take a deep breath and breathe out", suggested Jesse.

Skore took a deep breath to try to calm down, but only began to sing the song perfectly.

'Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan, Nyan", said Skore perfectly.

"Dear Arceus, it got worse", said Chandler.

"What do we do now?" asked Frosty.

Ded reached him hand over and began to pet Skore again and it worked. Skore began to fall asleep.

"Thank you, Ded!" said Smash.

"No, problem."

"Now we can get some sleep", said Dhaunt.

"Only if the writer doesn't-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Nero

"I hope you know that I can turn you all into mummies if you keep doing that", said Egridos.

"Yeah right", said Leon.

"Actually I can, I brought a pokedex with me", he replied.

"What?" everyone else asked.

"Yep, it's right here", he said pulling out a gray device.

"That's fake", said Kojo.

"Oh yeah? Let's see what it says about you."

Egridos turned it on and pointed it at Kojo.

Pokedex: _Mienshao: the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. It wields the fur on its arms like a whip. Its arm attacks come with such rapidity that they cannot even be seen._

"Wow, I didn't know I can use this fur as a whip."

"Yep, and it also tells embarrassing facts about you, too", Egridos said pointing it back at Kojo.

Pokedex: _Because of its feminine appearance many trainers and Pokémon think of it as having a all female ratio._

"I hate that thing", said Kojo blushing.

"Alright, enough, let's just get some sleep", said Chandler.

In the Camera room

"Hmmm, looks like Egridos actually has something we can use", said Mew.

"Yep, but how can we get it?" asked Victini.

"I already got it", said Mew

"Great, the campers are in for a surprise tomorrow", said Victini.

The next day in the mess hall

Everyone was eating breakfast and talking.

"Good to know that the Nyaning stopped", said Piff hugging Skore.

"Yeah, great", said Dew.

Victini and Mew then burst through the door with devilish looks on their faces.

"Hello campers, it's time for your next challenge, A Quiz Show!" said Mew

"Well, thanks to Egridos bringing his pokedex to the island, we supersized it so it can tell all about all of you", explained Mew.

"So, you have to pay attention to everything", said Victini.

"Crap", everyone said.

"Now, meet us in the field in 10 minutes", said Mew.

Everyone stared angrily at Egridos.

"Heh, heh, heh", he laughed nervously.

**000**

**Titan: Great we have to do another challenge inspired by Egridos.**

**000**

**Flynn: This ain't good.**

**000**

**Vina: This is gonna be easy for me.**

**000**

At the field

All of the campers met in the field and saw a gigantic pokedex with Victini and Mew next to it.

"Alright, this is how it works", explained mew, "You have to step on the pressure plate and it will scan you, telling the information about your species."

"Victini will you demonstrate?" asked Mew.

"{groan} Fine", said Victini annoyed.

Victini stood on the pressure plate as the pokedex began to scan him.

_Victini, the Victory Pokémon. It creates an unlimited supply of energy inside its body, which it shares with those who touch it._

"Wow", was all some could say.

"Yeah, it's amazing", said Mew; "Now Cobalions, you all get to go first."

"Okay, now who wants to go first", asked Vina.

"Well since Egridos used to damn thing to scan me yesterday, it doesn't matter to me', said Kojo as he stood on the plate.

_Mienshao: the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. It wields the fur on its arms like a whip. Its arm attacks come with such rapidity that they cannot even be seen._

"Chandler, your next", said Mew.

Chandler floated over to the plate as it scanned him.

_Chandelure: the Luring Pokémon and the evolved form of Lampent. Being consumed in Chandelure's flame burns up one's spirit, leaving the body behind._

Many of the campers took a couple steps back from him after that.

Jesse went up next and waited for the scanning to complete.

_Lucario: the Aura Pokémon and the evolved form of Riolu. It is said that no foe can remain invisible to Lucario, since it can detect auras._

"Alright, let's keep them going", said Mew

**What follows is a Brief Scanning Montage**

_Zoroark: the Illusion Fox Pokémon and the evolved form of Zorua_

_Kecleon: the Color Swap Pokémon._

_Galvantula: the EleSpider Pokemon and the evolved form of Joltik_

_Parasect: the Mushroom Pokemon and the evolved form of Paras_

_Slaking: the Lazy Pokemon and the evolved form of Vigoroth_

_Vibrava: the Vibration Pokemon and the evolved form of Trapinch_

_Shelgon: the Endurance Pokemon and the evolved form of Bagon_

_Weavile: the Sharp Claw and the evolved form of Sneasel_

_Liepard: the Cruel Pokemon and the evolved form of Purrloin_

_Piplup: the Penguin Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Prinplup_

_Skorupi: the Scorpion Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Drapion_

_Rattata: the Mouse Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Raticate_

_Cranidos: the Headbutt Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Rampardos_

_Vanillish: the Icy Snow Pokemon and the evolved form of Vanillite_

_Munchlax: the Big Eater Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Snorlax_

_Haunter: the Gas Pokemon and the evolved form of Gastly_

_Cofagrigus: the Coffin Pokemon and the evolved form of Yamask_

_Buneary: the Rabbit Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Lopunny_

_Furret: the Long Body Pokemon and the evolved form of Sentret_

**We hope you have enjoyed this Brief Scanning Mont-**

"The Keldeos haven't gone!" screamed Victini.

"Fine"

**We will now continue this Brief Scanning Montage**

_Blaziken: the Blaze Pokemon and the evolved form of Combusken_

_Growlithe: the Puppy Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Arcanine_

_Buizel: the Sea Weasel Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Floatzel_

_Vulpix: the Fox Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Ninetales_

_Flaaffy: the Wool Pokemon and the evolved form of Mareep_

_Dewott: the Discipline Pokemon and the evolved form of Oshawott_

_Metapod: the Cocoon Pokemon and the evolved form of Caterpie_

_Houndour: the Dark Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Houndoom_

_Absol: the Disaster Pokemon_

_Poochyena: the Bite Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Mightyena_

_Eevee: the Evolution Pokemon _

_Shinx: the Flash Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Luxio_

_Froslass: the Snow Land Pokemon and an evolved form of Snorunt_

_Donphan: the Armor Pokemon and the evolved form of Phanpy_

_Quilava: the Volcano Pokemon and the evolved form of Cyndaquil_

_Unfezant: the Proud Pokemon and the evolved form of Tranquill_

_Krokorok: the Desert Croc Pokemon and the evolved form of Sandile_

_Swinub: the Pig Pokemon and the pre-evolved form of Piloswine_

**This NOW ends the Brief Scanning Montage**

"Alright, now that we've gotten your info, let's get this show on the road", said Mew.

Everyone started to walk back to the stage, which now had podiums with buzzers.

"Alright, these are the rules: there are three rounds, when I ask a question, you can hit the buzzer to answer, but if you answer it incorrectly, the other team will have a chance. There are 3 questions per round. The team with the most points at the end wins", explained Victini.

"Alright, now the people who are going to be answering for each team are Dew, Krack, and M.P.S. for the Keldeos, and Vina, Phill, and Reta for the Cobalions", said Mew.

The six people chosen went up and stood at their podiums.

"Now, the first question is… Which three Pokemon have their names derived from the German numbers 1, 2, and 3?"

"I thought these questions were about us", said Reta.

"I never said that", said Mew.

"Then why did you have us scanned?" asked Flynn.

"It was for our amusement", said Mew.

All of the campers were nervous now; they didn't know everything about all of the other Pokemon in the world.

"Now, somebody answer", said Mew.

Dew pressed his buzzer.

"Fine, it's Deino, Zweilous, and Hydreigon", he answered.

"Correct, that's 1 point for the Keldeos", said Mew.

"Next question, what is one of the mythical Pokemon from Unova?"

Everyone was actually thinking for a moment.

"Are you f***ing kidding me?" screamed Vina as she pressed her buzzer .

"Keldeo"

"Correct, that's one point for the Cobalions."

"Final question, What Pokemon has a numeral in its name?"

"What, no Pokemon has that?" said Reta.

"Actually, there is only one that does", said Mew.

"I don't know", said Vina.

Everybody was thinking except for M.P.S., who was sleeping. Krack woke him up by nudging him and caused him to accidentally hit his buzzer and scream out.

"Porygon2"

Everybody was shocked, even Mew.

"He got it right, the Keldeos win the first round!" announced Mew.

The Keldeos cheered at their first victory as they asked M.P.S. how he knew.

"How did you know the answer to the question?" asked Flynn.

"What question?" he asked.

"Well, I guess it was luck", said Krack

"Next round, for the Keldeos: Sally, Fez, and Summer and for the Cobalions: Skore, Leon, and Dhaunt", announced Mew.

"First question, who is the only fully evolved pure fire type?" asked Mew.

Summer pressed her buzzer.

"Easy, Typhlosion", she answered.

"Correct, next question, what Pokemon evolves into Drapion?" asked Mew.

Dhaunt pressed his buzzer.

"Skorupi", he answered.

"Correct, final question, what are Klink, Klang, and Klinklang's names in Japanese?"

"How are we supposed to know that?" asked Fez.

Skore pressed his buzzer.

"Giaru, Gigiaru, Gigigiaru"

"Wow, how are the idiots doing better than the normal people?" asked Hope.

"Correct, the Cobalions win the second round", announced Mew, "for the final round, I need Ray, Vixen, and Luna for the Keldeos, and Jesse, Frosty, and Vile for the Cobalions."

"Alright, first question, how many legendary Pokemon are there?" asked Mew.

Vile pressed her button.

"26", she said.

"Nope, Keldeos?" said Mew.

"47", said Luna.

"Correct, how many Pokemon are in the world?"

"649", answered Vixen.

"Correct, the final question, what does Sneasel evolve into?"

Vile pressed her buzzer.

"Bisharp", she answered.

"Wrong, Keldeos?"

"Weavile", answered Ray.

"Correct, the Keldeos win again", announced Mew.

The Keldeos all cheered, while the Cobalions were glaring angrily at Weavile.

"Bisharp? Bisharp!" screamed Reta.

"So what? You idiots can vote me off anyway, so I feel that I should ruin your work and not have anything happen to me", said Vile cruelly.

"You're lucky I can't hit a girl or whatever the hell you are", said Jesse.

"Yeah, but we can", said the girls walking closer to her.

"Back off bitches", said Vile.

Victini then appeared between them.

"Cobalions, campfire, 20 minutes"

In the woods

This is perfect, Vina is going home today", said Nero.

"I'm not that excited bout it", said Volante.

"Me neither", added Phill.

"Who do we vote off then, cause we can't vote off "The Bitch", said Nero

"How about Cramad? She hasn't been doing anything in the challenges and I haven't heard her say anything", said Phill.

"Yeah, I guess", said Nero.

In the bushes

"So now it's Cramad", said Hope.

"Yeah, but I still think we should tell the rest of the team", said Smash.

"I don't care", said Hope, "Cramad is leaving and that's that.'

"Fine", said Smash

At the ceremony

"Welcome back Cobalions, and I have to say, 2 times in a row, wow, you suck!" said Victini laughing.

"Just shut up and give us the poffins", said Hope.

"Ok, Hope, Reta, Egridos, Dhaunt, Laxish, Frosty, Kojo, Smash, Phill, Skore, Piff, Lila, Volante, Vina, Ded, Titan, Leon, Nero, Chandler, Jesse", he called out.

"Vile, Cramad, 1 of you is leaving and since Vile is immune I'm sorry Cramad, you have to go", said Victini.

"Okay, I'll go", said Cramad, "but first."

She walked towards Titan and kissed him.

**000**

**Cramad: *making out with Titan***

**000**

"Sorry, about your girlfriend bro', said Ded.

"It's alright, I'll see her again", said Titan.

At the flagpole

"Alright guys, we need to think about targets, any choices?" asked Flynn.

"How about Lassie, she hasn't been doing anything and doesn't talk that much", said Krack.

"I agree", said Striker.

"Alright", said Ray.

"Fine", said Dew.

"Great, next time we lose Lassie's gone."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Cramad's gone, but don't feel bad for Titan, like he said he'll see her again. I hope you enjoyed this and join us next time on Total Pokemon Island.<strong>

**Cramad:*making out with Titan* Read and Review**


	13. White Wetting

In the woods at 7:00 A.M.

"Alright guys, we need to think about who to target next", said Nero.

"This early?" asked Volante tired.

"Yes, so we be able to stay ahead", said Nero.

"Can't we just make a list of people and get on with it?" asked Phill.

"Great idea", said Nero, "now let's go back to sleep."

"Hooray!" cheered Phill and Volante.

In the bushes

"Well, it looks like they're going to make a list of people to get rid of", said Hope.

"Yeah, great story, can I go back to bed now?" asked Smash.

"Yeah, they're going back anyways", said Hope.

"Hooray!"

Host Trailer

"I can't think of anymore challenges!" said Mew.

"Neither can I", said Victini.

"Well, I guess I have an idea, but it's really lame", said Mew.

"What is it?"

"An endurance challenge, we can make them eat and drink a lot and lock them in the mess hall with no way out", said Mew.

"Won't they piss themselves?"

"Probably, and they'll try to get out even more", said Mew.

"What about digging, or the windows?"

"I will handle that"

"Alright, it may be lame, but at least we have a challenge", said Victini.

At the campgrounds

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, WAKE UP AND MEET US IN THE MESS HALL ASAP."

"What torture does he have in store for us today?" asked Leon sarcastically.

At the mess hall

"Alright campers, today we are going to give you a big buffet ", said Mew pointing to another buffet table.

"Another Awake-A-Thon?" asked Fez.

"No, this is just for you all making it this far", said Victini.

"I don't know", said Reta.

"Just eat up", said Mew.

"You heard the guy, now stop asking questions! This is the second time we're getting real food!" said Laxish as he dived in.

"Yeah, why are we complaining!" exclaimed Dhaunt.

Pretty soon everyone was eating the food like Carvanhas. After a few minutes everything was gone.

"That was amazing", said Volante.

"I feel sleepy", said M.P.S.

"That was great food", said Sally.

"Good, now we'll leave you guys alone to rest up", said Mew as he left the mess hall along with Victini, both with weird smiles on their faces.

"What was with the creepy smiles?" asked Lassie.

"Yeah, that made me feel uncomfortable", said Summer.

"All that food and soda made me have to go", said Krack.

"TMI", said Hope.

"I have to go to Piff", said Skore.

"So do I ", she replied.

"What did they put in the food?" asked Ray crossing his back legs.

"I need to go number 1 really bad", said Leon.

"Once again, TMI", said Hope as she began to hold herself.

"Crap, I need to get out of here", screamed Krack as he ran for the door, along with the others.

"It's locked!" he screamed.

"Smash, use headbutt on the door", said Hope pleadingly.

Smash ran up to door and tried to break it down, but instead rendered himself unconscious.

"Try the windows!" screamed Sally.

Kojo used Hi-Jump Kick on the window but ended up bruising his leg.

"We can dig out of here" suggested Titan.

"Cano, Demenio, dig a hole", said Vina.

They dug a hole through the ground but found a steel barrier.

"NOOOO!" they heard from the hole.

Demenio came back up with a nervous look on his face.

"There is a steel barrier blocking the way", said Demenio.

"Did you try Flamethrower?" asked Phill using his tail to cover himself.

"Yes, it didn't work", said Demenio

All of a sudden, they heard a voice coming from a megaphone.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! THERE IS NO WAY OUT OF THE MESS HALL BECAUSE WE HAVE SEALED IN A STEEL BARRIER THAT NEVER WEAKENS! YOUR CHALLENGE IS TO SEE HOW LONG YOU GUYS CAN KEEP YOUR…LIQUID INSIDE OF YOU, BUT IF YOU WANT TO QUIT, THERE IS A SINK IN THE KITCHEN."

"Are you kidding me!" screamed VIle

"That is such a lame challenge", said Hope.

"I KNOW, AND IT IS GOING TO BE PAINFUL TOO, BUT I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT YOU GIRLS."

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Summer annoyed.

"GUYS ARE MORE LIKELY TO BREAK FIRST BECAUSE OF THEIR "ORGAN"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence", said Ded sarcastically.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, NOW HAVE FUN!"

After that announcement, the campers went to different sides based on their gender to try to talk about some things and take their minds off of their bladders.

Guys side

"So, uhn, w-what's your favorite sport?" asked Dhaunt to the guys.

"Hockey", said Phill with his tail between his legs.

"Basketball", said Kojo using his fur to cover himself.

"S-Soccer", said Ray still with legs crossed.

"Why would they torture us like this?" screamed Skore.

"They want us to suffer", said Egridos. Using his hands to cover himself also.

"Quiet or we'll use you as a bathroom!" screamed Nero.

Egridos shut up after that.

Girls Side

"So who do you like?" asked Lassie to the others.

"T-there all cute, but I really like R-Ray", said Summer.

"W-well me and C-Cano are going out now, so-"

"So are me and Shade" said Shine.

"Lucky, you girls each got one of the cute guys in the top ten of my list", said Reta.

"Y-you have a list?" asked the girls.

"Yeah, I have had all of the guys listed from hot to not since the first episode", said Reta, "you girls can tell me if it needs improving."

"Here is my improvement, all of the guys at the bottom spot, they're all ugly", said Vile.

"Nobody asked you!" all of the girls said.

"So here is the list", Reta said putting down a piece of paper.

1) Rapid

2) Kai

3) Jet

4) Jesse

5) Cano

6) Demenio

7) Sparky

8) Shade

9) Ray

10) Clay

11) Ded

12) Phill

13) Smash

14) Frosty

15) Kojo

16) Dhaunt

17) Fez

18) Titan

19) Chandler

20) Striker

21) M.P.S.

22) Skore

23) Flynn

24) Krack

25) Laxish

26) Volante

27) Dew

28) Static

29) Liksur

30) Nero

31) Egridos

32) Leon

"Really accurate, but might I ask, why is Rapid number 1?" asked Hope.

"I have a crush on him", said Reta blushing.

"Oh, OK", said Lassie.

In Surveillance Room

"What? A hot guy list? Isn't that stealing?" asked Victini.

Me: No it was inspired by the other one.

"Alright then", said Mew.

Back in mess hall

Many of the campers couldn't take it anymore and dropped out. The only ones left were Kai, Jet, Cano, Dew, M.P.S., Flynn, Skore, Dhaunt, Volante, Smash, Ded, Jesse, and Chandler.

"It's down to only guys", said Sally.

"Yeah, this should be over quickly", said Vile.

"We all hate you", said Chandler.

"So?"

"I can't take it anymore!" said M.P.S. as he ran into the kitchen.

"Alright, I've had enough of this crap", said Vile, "ICY WIND"

A blast of cold air blew to the guys' "parts". This made their urge to go even worse. Pretty soon amazingly and ironically, the rest of the guys on _her _team ran into the kitchen.

"Damn you!" screamed Piff.

"Whatever, like I said I'll screw up the team all I want", said Vile.

Mew then appeared in the mess hall.

"The Keldeos win again!" he announced.

The Keldeos cheered and the Cobalions were pissed.

"Cobalions, once again, thanks to Vile, you guys lose. You know the drill."

Mew then opened the door which shocked many of them.

"How did you open the door, if it was locked?" asked Krack.

"I unlocked it after the announcement of the challenge", said Mew.

Everyone was angry now.

"Yeah, Cobalions, campfire, bye!" he said quickly.

In the woods

"So, who do we vote off?" asked Phill.

"Reta, she made a hot guy list and put me as one at the bottom", said Nero.

"Um…ok", said Volante, "how do you know?"

"I transformed into one of the girls when they went in the kitchen", said Nero.

"Alright, that's not disturbing at all", said Phill.

"So, what place was I?" asked Volante.

"That doesn't matter", said Nero, 'we'll just tell the rest of our team and she'll go home."

In the bushes

"Well, looks like Reta is leaving next", said Hope.

"Hot guy list?" asked Smash.

"Yeah, she made it on the first day."

"What place am I?"

"I promised not to tell any boys."

"Nero's telling anyway"

"Ok, then you'll find out", said hope.

"Fine"

In the Cobalion Guy Cabin

"Reta did what?" asked Laxish.

"She made a hot guy list and some of us are at the bottom", said Nero.

"What places are we?" asked Ded.

"You're 11th, Jesse's 4th, Phill's 12th, Smash's 13th, Frosty's 14th, Kojo's 15th, Dhaunt's 16th, Titan's 18th, Chandler's 19th, Skore's 22nd, Laxish's 25th, Volante's 26th, Liksur was 29th, I'm 30th, Egridos' 31st, and Leon's at the bottom", said Nero.

"What?" Leon screamed.

"That's mean", said Skore beginning to tear up.

"And do you want to know who's at the top?" he asked.

"Who?" all of the guys asked.

"Rapid"

"What?" they all screamed.

At the ceremony

"Alright, I'm gonna make this brief, everyone except Reta come get a poffin", said Victini.

"Why am I out?" she asked.

"Don't complain, you get to see Rapid again", said Nero.

"Really? I'm coming baby!" she shrieked as she got on he Lapras.

**000**

**Reta: I'm fine with leaving, because I get to see Rapid again. If you were wondering about the list, I left it with Sally, so the other team will have problems. I know I'm the worst.**

**000**

At the Keldeos Cabin

"What's that?" asked Fez.

"I found it on the ground outside the girl cabin", said M.P.S.

"What's on it?"

"It has all of the guys on here and they're listed in order."

"Let me see", Fez said grabbing it.

"What?"

**Looks like the problems are gonna start for the Keldeos now, huh? I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, I ran out of ideas and I decided to do something we all hate having to do. Join us next time on Total Pokemon Island.**

**Reta: Read and Review**


	14. Survival of the Fittest

"Well another victory, good job guys", said Striker.

"Yeah, we've been winning a lot lately, isn't it great?" said Dew.

"Yeah, this is great, I don't know what would-", started Ray.

He was cut off by Fez and M.P.S. bursting through their door.

"What's wrong guys?" asked Krack.

"We found a list outside of the girls' cabin and it apparently tells who the hottest guys are", explained Fez.

"Let me see that", said Flynn taking it out of his hands.

"You have got to be joking. Ok accurate, what the hell?" said Flynn

"What does it say?" Dew asked.

"It says that Rapid is number one", he replied.

"What? That doesn't make sense", said Striker.

"What places are the rest of us?" asked Demenio.

"Well, on our team Kai is 2nd, Jet is 3rd, Cano is 5th, Demenio is 6th, Sparky is 7th, Shade is 8th, Ray is 9th, Clay was 10th, Fez is 17th, Striker is 20th, M.P.S. is 21st, I'm 23rd, Krack is 24th, Dew is 27th, and Static was 28th", said Flynn.

"Well, that was pretty accurate", said Ray.

"For you guys!" said Dew.

"We need to find out who made this stupid list", said Krack, "cause Flynn is not hotter than me, no offense."

"None taken"

"Let's go", said Fez as the guys were under 10th place left the cabin, leaving the top tenners and the guys who didn't care.

"This is going to be bad', said Ray.

"Mmm hmm", nodded Kai.

In the girls cabin

"I still can't believe Reta made a list", said Sola.

"And it was pretty accurate", said Lassie.

"Where is it anyway?" asked Summer.

"She gave it to Sally", said Vixen.

"Yeah, it is right-", Sally felt her wool for the list, but couldn't find it.

"Please tell me you have it", said Summer worried.

"Because if any of the boys see it, we're in trouble", said Lassie.

"I dropped it outside", said Sally disappointed.

"Crap", all of the girls said.

They then heard a knock at their door.

Sally opened it and some of the guys were there.

"Oh h-hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"We found your list", said Dew.

"Oh no", said Sally, "you see we didn't make the list."

"If you didn't, who did?" asked Striker.

"It was Reta, she left it with us for some reason and I dropped it outside", Sally explained.

"Oh, well here it is", said Krack handing it to her.

"Thanks, and sorry about that", she said.

"It's alright", said M.P.S.

"Alright, we're leaving", said Flynn.

"Ok", she replied closing the door.

"I almost had a heart attack", said Sally.

"Well at least we got it back", said Shine.

"Yeah, let's just go to bed", said Sally.

"Yeah", said Luna.

At the guys cabin

"How did it go?" asked Ray.

"Well, it turns out Reta was the one who made the list", said M.P.S.

"Yeah, mystery solved, now let's get some sleep", said Dew

"Yeah", said Fez.

The next morning

Krack woke up and got out of bed, only to realize they weren't in their cabin. He turned to Flynn, who was also shocked. Pretty soon everybody woke up with the same reaction.

"Where the hell are our cabins?" asked Vina.

Just then a voice was heard from nowhere, but they all knew who it was.

"GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! TODAY'S CHALLENGE IS A SURVIVAL CHALLENGE!"

"Really?" asked Piff.

"YES, YOU HAVE TO GET YOUR OWN FOOD AND SURVIVE THE NIGHT, AND TOMORROW RACE BACK TO THE CAMP, THE FIRST TEAM BACK WINS. OH AND BEWARE OF URSARING."

"Did he just say there are Ursaring?" asked Kojo.

"I guess", said Ray.

"Crap", said Skore.

Keldeos

"Well, I guess we have to assign jobs", suggested Flynn, "Kai and Jet, you guys get firewood, Krack, Fez, Ray, Striker, Dew, and I will set up the camp, the rest of you go get food."

The team happily obeyed Flynn's orders.

Cobalions

"Alright, time for jobs you guys-"

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Vile.

"Assigning jobs?" said Chandler confused.

"No you're not, I'm the leader now and no floating ornament is going to order me around."

"Who says you're the leader?" asked Leon.

"I think I just did", said Vile, "remember I still have immunity and I will f*** this team up all I want."

All of the others growled at her.

"Now, cocoon, annoying coffin, ice cream and ornament go get firewood. Aura jackal, slutty leopard, scaredy bug, mother penguin, brotherly ghost, transsexual weasel, and rat set up camp, and the rest of you: ditto fox, annoying iguana, hunting bug, ugly sloth, dragon bug, and fat-ass, go get food."

"What the hell are you going to do?" asked Nero angrily.

"I'm going to supervise", said vile.

They all growled at her and left to do their jobs.

**000**

**Vile: Yeah, I might as well become the leader after our losing streak, and I am not losing to fried chicken, a puny puppy, a wet weasel, a whore fox, a lamb, a mustache otter, chrysalis, devil dog, 2 disasters, a lonely wolf thing, 2 stupid foxes, a lion dog thing, an ice girl, a dumb elephant, a sarcastic bird, a psycho croc, a fat pig and a Summer. That is not going to happen on my watch.**

**000**

"I hate Vile", said Phill.

"Yeah, she is annoying everybody", said Jesse setting up dirt beds.

"Yeah and I'm never angry, but if she calls we slutty leopard again, I'm going to kill her", said Lila.

"Can I join you?" asked Piff.

"Yes", she replied.

"I am not a f***ing transsexual!" said Kojo.

**5:00 P.M.**

In the woods

Sparky was walking with Luna.

"Luna, you okay?" he asked since she was looking away.

"Yes", she quietly said blushing.

"Are you sure?"

"No", she said stopping.

"What's the matter?" he asked caringly, sitting down right in front of her.

His response was her kissing him passionately on the lips She wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same with her waist. They soon broke the kiss, which left Sparky shocked and happy at the same time.

"I love you and I didn't know how you felt, that's what was wrong", said Luna.

He smiled and kissed her back with as much passion as she did. Pretty soon they broke the kiss again.

"I love you too."

She smiled back at him.

"Now, let's find some food", he said.

Back at the Keldeos Camp

Almost everyone was back and they had the firewood, some food, and a good campsite.

"Where are Sparky and Luna?" asked Demenio.

"_I'll try to talk to him", _Cano telepathized.

In the woods

Sparky and Luna had found a bunch of food and were going at it like maniacs.

"_Sparky, where are you?" _

"_Oh, Cano I'm a little bit busy right now"_

"_Is it "the business"._

"_{sighs} Yes"_

"_I'm happy for you bro, but you really need to get back some of the guys are worried"_

"_Thanks, we're coming"_

"_Alright"_

"Luna, sweetie, we need to go back, the others are worried", said Sparky getting off of her.

"Oh, ok, but we'll finish this up after the challenge", she said seductively.

"Alright"

They both grabbed to food and dragged it back to the campsite. Pretty soon they made it.

"Where were you guys?" asked Dew.

"We wanted to get a bunch of food", said Sparky.

"If you say so", said Lassie.

**7:43 P.M.**

Cobalions

"Where are those tools?" asked Vile.

"They're probably getting to food", said Skore sarcastically.

"I don't need your two cents, scorpion", said Vile.

Pretty soon all of the people who left came back with a lot of food and firewood.

"About time!" Vile said.

"What kept you guys?' asked Jesse.

"Well, since Miss Dictator had me, Frosty, Volante, and Egridos getting wood, I kept burning all of the wood I touched, Volante couldn't carry anything, Frosty's arms were too short and Egridos had to carry everything and it slowed us down", said Chandler.

"Can I have a nap now?" asked Egridos lying on his back.

"I'll go check on him", said Dhaunt.

"What about you guys?" asked Piff.

"She told Laxish come with us, 'nuff said", said Nero.

"Alright, well we have everything, let's just try to survive tonight", said Volante.

"Yeah", said Smash.

After dinner, all of the campers fell asleep.

The Next Day

Many of the campers were up and running back to the campsite, and the Keldeos were in the lead

"We have to go faster!" said Hope.

Just then, an Ursaring appeared out of nowhere.

"Where the hell did he come from?" asked Kojo.

The Ursaring shot a Hyper Beam that hit the entire Cobalion team.

Just as the Keldeos were about to make it, the Cobalions landed there first.

"And the Cobalions win for once!" announced Mew.

The Cobalions cheered and the Keldeos were indifferent.

"You guys have to go to the bonfire tonight, now meet me there in 20 minutes", said Victini.

**000**

**Flynn: Well, we finally lost one, time for our plan to be executed. Bye Lassie.**

**000**

At the ceremony

"Well, you guys are finally back!" said Victini.

The Keldeos all groaned.

"When I call your name that means you are safe. Cano, Kai, Jet, Vixen, Dew, Striker, Demenio, Sola, Ray, Luna, Shine, shade, Sparky, Flynn, Summer, Fez, Krack, and M.P.S."

"Sally, Lassie one of you is leaving, and never coming back and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lassie"

"What?" everybody gasped.

"I don't get it either, you haven't done anything", said Victini.

"Fine, whatever I'm leaving", she said.

**000**

**Lassie: How could they vote me out? I didn't do anything, whoever voted me out is going to die.**

**000**

At the flagpole

"Great, our plan worked", said Flynn.

"I feel bad though", said M.P.S.

"It's alright, you'll get over it, now who do we target next?" asked Flynn.

"Summer", said Krack.

"Why?" asked Flynn.

"No reason, I just want to get rid of the girls", said Krack.

"Sexist", whispered Fez to Ray.

"Alright, Summer it is", said Flynn.

"Great", said Fez.

**000**

**Fez: Little does know, he's not gonna be making it as far as he thinks**

**000**

**Ooh suspense! Yes, Lassie's gone, and it looks like Krack is starting to turn a little sexist, will that hurt him? Will Fez expose Flynn's alliance? Will Hope stop stalking Nero? Will Egridos beak the fourth wall again? Hopefully not and we hope you tune back in for another episode of Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**Lassie: Review Please.**


	15. Scavenger Hunt 2:Talkin' 'Bout Evolution

**Thank you guys for all the support. After reading and watch many TPIs I have made more challenges. Thank you guys for reviewing and here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>In the Cobalions Girl Cabin<span>

"Well, hussies we finally won

something thanks to me becoming the leader", said Vile.

"That's it let me at her", said Lila being held back by Piff and Vina.

"She's not worth it", said Vina.

Lila calmed down before saying "You're right."

"Thanks nerd", said vile.

Vina growled at her before hearing the megaphone.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US IN THE FIELD IN 5 MINUTES!

In the field

"Alright campers, the next challenge is a scavenger hunt", announced Mew.

"You have to pick a card out of this box and whatever you get, that's what you have to find, and the first team to have your items or evidence of your items win", said Victini.

"And you can keep your items", said Mew.

"Alright, come pick a card", said Victini holding a box.

Everybody came up and pulled out a card.

Keldeos

Kai got a Fire Gem, Cano and Vixen got Fire Stones, Jet got a Water Gem, Sally got an Electric Gem, Dew got a Mystic Water, Striker got a Red Card, Demenio got BlackGlasses, Sola got a Comet Shard, Ray got a Dark Gem, Luna got a Pearl, Shine got a Sun Shard, Shade got a Moon Shard, Sparky got a bag of Rare Candies, Flynn got an Oval Stone, Summer got Charcoal, Fez got a Clever Wing, Krack got a Metronome, and M.P.S. got Leftovers.

Cobalions

Chandler got a Life Orb, Jesse, got a Macho Brace, Nero got a Lucky Punch, Leon got Choice Specs, Titan got a Ring Target, Ded got a Lagging Tail, Vina got an Old gateau, Volante got Protein, Vile got NeverMeltIce, Lila got a Shed Shell, Piff got a Sharp Beak, Skore got a Poke' Toy, Phill got Zinc, Smash got an HP Up, Kojo got a Quick Claw, Frosty got a Castelia Cone, Laxish got an Apple, Dhaunt got a Hard Stone, Egridos got a Ghost Gem, and Hope got Honey.

Keldeos

"Alright guys, I think we should split up and go in different groups", said Flynn.

"Good idea", said Summer.

"Thanks, now Kai, Jet, Sally, and Ray you guys are one group, Cano, Vixen, Sparky, Luna, Demenio and Sola are one group. Shade and Shine are a duo, and the rest of us are a group", said Flynn.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went to their groups.

Cobalions

"Alright douchebags and whores, time for groups. Ornament, bunny, hard head, aura jackal, slutty leopard, and ugly sloth are one group. Ditto fox, rat, cocoon, scaredy bug, mother penguin, and brotherly ghost are another group, and the last group consists of hunting bug, annoying iguana, dragon bug, transsexual weasel, ice cream, fat-ass and annoying coffin", said Vile.

"What about you bitchy clawer?" asked Chandler.

"I expect my item back when you come back", said vile.

Everyone growled at her and left.

Gem Group

"Where do think our gems are?" asked Ray.

"I don't know", said Sally.

"How about you?" asked Ray to Jet.

Jet just shrugged his shoulders as they continued walking.

Shard Duo

"Well baby where do you think the shards are?" asked Shade.

"They're usually in caves", Shine replied.

"Like that one?" asked Shade pointing at a cave.

"Yeah, lets check, and maybe do something more", she said seductively.

"Ok", he quickly replied running to the cave, with her behind him.

Coba Group

"I hate her so much", said Kojo angrily.

"She is arrogant, annoying, bitchy, and needs to be punished", said Titan.

"Can I turn her into a mummy?" asked Egridos.

"You could, but she would claw her way out", explained Laxish.

"Well, let's just find our items and get on with this stupid challenge", said Frosty, "The Castelia Cone and Apple are in the kitchen; the Ring Target is in a tree, the Old Gateau is in the Haunted House the Quick Claw and Ghost Gem are in a steel cave, and Choice Specs are in a cabin."

Everyone stared at him in awe.

"How do you know?" asked Kojo.

"It just seems right", said Frosty.

"Alright", everyone said dispersing.

Brother Group

"Where are our stones?" asked Vixen.

"They're probably somewhere hot", said Demenio.

Cano nodded his head and motioned for Vixen to follow him.

"What about the pearl and rare candies?" asked Luna.

"On the beach", said Demenio.

'Thanks bro", said Sparky as he left with Luna.

"Well, our items are someplace dark, so, do want to-" started Demenio, but Sola went on her own.

"Wait up", he said.

Alliance Group

"Where do we find our items?" asked M.P.S.

"Yours is in the trash", explained Flynn.

M.P.S. went to the nearest trash can and found his item.

"Thanks, Flynn", said M.P.S.

"No problem, now get back to the field", said Flynn.

M.P.S. left after that.

"Where are ours?" asked Dew.

"Yours is in the water, Krack's is in the cabins, Fez's is in the trees, Striker's is in the trailer, and mine is with a Chansey", explained Flynn.

"Alright, we're going to go", said Dew.

"Great, and go on after you've found them."

"Ok"

Alliance 2 Group

"Alright guys, time to split up again, I'll go to the bathroom for my Lucky Punch, Phill and Volante, you guys go to the nurse, Piff and Skore, go to the Fear House, and Dhaunt you go to a cave", said Nero.

"Alright", they all agreed.

Alliance 3 Group

"So, how do we get our items?" asked Smash.

"I can easily teleport them to us just so we can get this over with", said Chandler.

Chandler waved his arms and teleported their items to them.

"Well that was easy", said Hope.

"Let's get back", said Chandler.

Shard Duo

"Shine, where did you go?"

"I found the shards!" he heard her say.

He followed her voice and found her along with shards.

"Yes, you did it", he said kissing her.

Shade got his Moon Shard and Shine got hers but as they were leaving they started to glow. Shine's body got more slender, her fur turned pink, her tail forked, and a jewel appeared on her head. Shade's body also got more slender, his fur turned black and rings appeared on his body, and his tail got straighter, and his eyes turned red.

"Wow, we evolved!" said Shine excited.

Shade was just staring at her new body.

"Shade?" said Shine getting his attention.

"Huh, what is it?" he said.

"You were staring", said Shine.

Shade blushed and Shine started to get a devious smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Before we go back, what do we say we have a little…fun", she said seductively.

"I like that idea", said Shade.

Shine then pounced on him and locked her lips with his.

Kitchen

"Now, where are our items?" asked Frosty to himself.

"Well, here is mine", said Laxish taking an apple out of the refrigerator.

"Then that means, mine is in the freezer", said Frosty opening the freezer.

"I was right!" said Frosty grabbing the Castelia Cone.

"Let's get back!" said Frosty as he and Laxish ran back to the field.

After they left Cano and Vixen entered the kitchen.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

Cano walked forward, looked in the oven and found the stones.

"Wow, how did you know?" asked Vixen.

Cano just smiled at her and they each grabbed a stone. Pretty soon they started to evolve, Cano's fur got fluffier, he got larger, and he developed more stripes. Vixen's body got more slender, her tails split into 9, and her fur turned cream.

"Wow, you look great", said Vixen seductively.

"Hmmm", Cano said.

Vixen started to strut around Cano sexually, turning him on. He pounced on her and kissed her a lot of passion.

After the kiss was broken, they both were panting.

"CAMPERS, IT'S ALMOST TIME TO COME BACK! HURRY UP AND COME ON!"

"Maybe we should finish this later", said Vixen.

Cano nodded his head and got off of her.

"Let's go" said Vixen as they raced back to the field.

Beach

"Look, a Clamperl", said Luna.

"Maybe your item is in it", said Sparky.

Luna opened the Clamperl's shell and found her pearl.

"Yes, and look Sparky your bag", she said pointing to a bag buried with sand.

"Great", he said.

"Let's get back", he said as they began to run back to the field.

Gem Group

"This is annoying, where are those stupid gems?" asked Ray.

"Look, I found them, they're in that tree", said Sally.

Kai used Blaze Kick on the tree and knocked down the gems.

"Great, quick let's get back", said Ray as they all began to run.

At the field

Many of the campers made it back with their items, but were still waiting on the other members on their team.

"WELL, YOU REMAINING CAMPERS NEED TO HURRY, BECAUSE YOU ONLY HAVE 10 MINUTES LEFT"

**What follows is Brief Hunting Montage**

Flynn found a Chansey intern and stole its Oval Stone.

Summer went to a cave and found her charcoal next to a dark rock.

Volante and Phill got their medicines at the nurse and almost got needled.

Piff and Skore found their items in the Fear House.

Kojo and Egridos found their items in the cave and quickly ran back.

**This concludes the Brief Hunting Montage**

"Alright and the winners are…the Keldeos", said Mew.

"What? Some of them don't even have their items", said Vina.

"Remember, I said or evidence of their items, and Vile didn't even try to get hers", said Victini.

The Cobalions glared at Vile once again.

"Like I said, I will f*** this team up anytime I want to", said Vile.

"But just remember bitch, tomorrow is the last day you have immunity", said Skore.

"Crap", she said.

"Cobalions…campfire…now", said Victini.

At the ceremony

"Alright, today anyone could be leaving", said Victini.

"When I call your name you're safe, Chandler, Jesse, Lila, Nero, Leon, Vina, Ded, Volante, Vile, Piff, Skore, Phill, Smash, Kojo, Laxish, Frosty, Dhaunt, and Egridos."

"Hope, Titan, 1 of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…Titan.

"Hope, you're safe, Titan you have to go", said Victini.

"It's ok", said Titan.

**000**

**Titan: I knew I wouldn't last long. At least I made some friends and I get to see Cramad again.**

**000**

In the woods

"Well, we're losing again, and I thought we were getting rid of Hope", said Phill.

"Well, I guess more people wanted Titan back with Cramad", said Volante.

"It's alright, we'll get her out next', said Nero.

In the bushes

"We have to tell the team about them!' said Hope.

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Smash sarcastically.

"Shut up and come on!" said Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and join us next time on Total Pokemon Island.<strong>

**Titan: Read and Review**


	16. An Egghausting Challenge

The next morning 

_**In the woods**_

"Well, we need to think about who to target next", said Nero.

"I thought we said Hope", said Phill.

"After her", explained Nero.

"We could vote off Vile", suggested Nero.

"No, she would just change the votes against someone else", said Nero.

"Well, I know how about-

Jesse then appeared from the bushes.

"Where the hell have you been?" exclaimed Nero.

"I've been busy", said Jesse.

"With what?" asked Phill.

_Flashback_

Moans and panting could be heard from the bushes.

"Harder, harder, harder!"

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

_Back to Reality_

"Stuff", he replied.

"Are you done with the so called "stuff"?" asked Nero.

"No, and I never will", said Jesse, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave the alliance."

"No, can't leave us here", screamed Phill and Volante.

"What does that mean?" asked Nero angrily.

"Nothing", they both quickly said.

"Sorry guys, I'm out", said Jesse.

"Fine, but you won't make it far without us!" said Nero.

In the bushes

"Actually, you won't make it at all after today", said Hope.

"Can we just tell the team now?' asked Smash.

"After the challenge is over", said Hope.

"Fine", said Smash.

They exited the bushes and ran back to camp.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US IN THE FIELD ONCE AGAIN ASAP!"

At the Field

"What's the next challenge jerkwads?" asked Kojo.

"Eggs", said Victini plainly.

"Eggs?" asked Summer.

"Pokemon Eggs", finished Mew.

"Each of your teams must find a Pokemon Egg, and bring it back to the field, the first team back wins", said Victini.

"Can you give us a hint to where they are?" asked Ray.

"No, now get going", said Mew.

The teams dispersed and went to find their eggs.

Keldeos

"Alright guys, keep an eye out for any eggs", said Dew.

"No problem", said M.P.S. sniffing around.

"Where are those eggs?" asked Luna.

"It would've helped giving us a clue", said Striker.

"Maybe we should split up to cover more ground", suggested Demenio.

"Good idea", said Flynn, "We can search with whoever we want, just as long as we find the egg."

"Alright", they all said as they went their separate ways.

Cobalions

"Ok guys we need to split up to cover more gr-"started Chandler before he was cut off by you know who.

"We are not splitting up, I don't trust any of you", said Vile.

"No one gives a f***", said Skore angrily, "now leave us the hell alone or I will stab your eyes out and slash up your body so no one will find it.

"Wow, the little guy is really starting to scare me", said Ded.

"Ditto", said Jesse.

"You won't do anything, you little prick", said Vile.

"PIN MISSILE!" Skore screamed as pin shot out of his claws.

"Wow", said Dhaunt, "Remind me to never get him pissed off."

"Now can we get on with finding the eggs", said Skore walking away.

"I guess his personality was changed watching those videos", said Frosty.

"Yeah, and I'm really worried about him", said Piff.

"Yeah, but we really should split up", said Laxish.

"Alright, we'll split up", said Leon, "Go with anybody you want as long as you find the eggs.'

Keldeo Group 1

"Where are those eggs?" asked Shade.

"Maybe they're in a nest", said Shine.

"Great idea", said Vixen.

"I'll climb the tree", said Sparky as he began to climb.

"Be careful", said Luna.

He climbed the tree and looked in the nests and found Pokemon Eggs, but not the ones he was looking for.

"Exeggcute, Exeggcute", said the eggs.

"Wrong eggs, sorry", said Sparky as he climbed down.

"Did you find the eggs?" asked Demenio.

"I found Exeggcute", said Sparky.

"Ok, let's try somewhere else", said Sola.

Cobalion Group 1

"Where are those stupid eggs?" asked Dhaunt.

"Maybe we can rob a Chansey", said Kojo.

"No, that would make this story cruel to rob a defenseless-"

"FOURTH WALL!"

"We could at least try to find a Chansey", said Vina.

"That would be wrong, but it would help with the challenge I guess", said Ded.

They went to the nurse's office to find a Chansey.

"Do any of you have a Pokemon Egg?" asked Egridos.

The Chanseys all shook their heads and continued working. They exited out and went to try somewhere else.

Cobalion Group 2

"Where should we look?" asked Phill.

"Maybe in an Exeggcute nest?" suggested Hope.

"Good idea, I'll use headbutt on the tree", said Smash as he ran towards the tree.

He hit the tree and knocked a nest down.

"Is there an egg in it?" asked Smash disoriented.

"No, just Exeggcute, hit it again", said Nero.

"Sorry dude", said Volante

"Uhh", he groaned as he charged again.

Keldeos Group 2

"Where are those stupid eggs?" asked Summer agitated.

"It's ok, just calm down", said Ray.

Summer blushed and quietly said, "Ok"

Sally grew a smile on her face and walked closer to Jet. Jet raised an eyebrow, but soon grew a little smile.

"Where do you think the eggs are? asked Sally.

"I don't know? This is tough", said Ray.

"I know, let's go back to the field and wait for the rest of the team", suggested Sally.

"I guess that's a pretty good idea", said Ray.

"Ok then, let's go", she said as she, Kai and the others went back to the field.

Cobalion Group 3

"This challenge is so difficult", said Piff.

"I know, and I'm tired", said Skore sadly.

"Um…why is he sad now?" asked Chandler.

"YOU'RE SAD!" Skore screamed angrily.

"He's creeping me out now", said Laxish

"His personality is changing because of the trauma", said Frosty

"Have you guys seen Jesse and Lila?' asked Leon.

Everyone shook their heads.

Jesse and Lila

They were both in the mess hall making out passionately.

"Do you think we should check for the eggs?" asked Jesse, lying on top of Lila.

"Nah, the team will find it", she said.

"Alright if you say so", said Jesse flipping them over.

Keldeo Group 3

"I'm tired", said Fez.

"Mew and Victini could've at least given us a clue", said Flynn.

"Maybe they did", said Dew.

"What clue?" asked Striker.

"They left no clues", said Krack.

"Uhhh, I hate this challenge. I'm going to the kitchen for a snack", said M.P.S. running to the mess hall.

"Uhh, I guess we'll do this without him", said Flynn.

Mess Hall

M.P.S. opened the door and saw Jesse and Lila having sex.

"Ok, that's kinda disturbing", he said sneaking around the couple.

He opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs to make an omelet. He opened the carton and found a lot of eggs, including 2 colorful ones.

"I wonder why these eggs are-", he asked himself until he understood.

"These are the eggs!" he exclaimed, "but which one should I choose, triangles or blue?"

"I like blue and triangles, well the triangles are blue and red so-"

He grabbed the red, white, and blue egg and scurried out of the mess hall, alerting the couple.

"Did he just have an egg?" asked Jesse.

"I guess so, let's go get ours", said Lila.

They ran in the kitchen and found the blue egg, which was glowing.

"Why is it glowing?" asked Jesse.

"I guess it's about to hatch!" said Lila.

The egg glowed brighter and hatched into a Wynaut.

"Mama, Dada", said the baby to the couple.

"Aww, he's so cute", said Lila, "Let's name him Sonan."

"Great name", said Jesse.

"I can't believe we have a son", said Lila.

Sonan leapt at Lila and sat on her back and nuzzled her.

"Let's get back to field", said Jesse chuckling.

"Right", said Lila.

At the Field

Everyone had given up finding the eggs and went back to the field.

"Well, you guys are quitters", said Mew.

"You didn't give us a clue!" said Summer.

All of a sudden M.P.S. came up with the Pokemon Egg he had.

"And the Keldeos win again!" announced Mew.

"Where was that egg?" asked Dew.

"In the egg carton", he replied.

All of the campers looked at Mew angrily.

"Seriously? An egg carton!" shrieked Vile.

M.P.S. put the egg down in front of Shade and Shine, and it started to glow.

"What's happening?" asked Flynn.

"It's hatching", said Mew plainly.

"What?" everyone gasped.

When the glowing stopped, a Togepi was looking around t everybody, before looking at Shade and Shine.

"Mama, Dada!" it said leaping at them.

"It's imprinted you on you both", said Vixen.

"It's okay", said Shine, "he's so cute."

"Let's call him Spike", suggested Shade.

"Yeah, that's a good name", said Shine.

"Speaking of hatching, where are Jesse and Lila?" asked Vina.

As if on cue, the two of them were running to the back.

"Where were you 2?" asked Dhaunt.

"Getting our egg", said Jesse.

"Where is it?" asked Vile.

"It hatched", said Lila.

"Where is the little one?" asked Hope.

"It's sleeping on Lila's back", said Jesse.

"What's his name?" asked Piff.

"Sonan", said Lila.

"Wow, it's early in the season and we already have 2 sets of parents", said Victini.

"And guess what! They are your new teammates!" said Mew.

Everyone gasped at the news and gave him a look of shock.

"Yep, now Cobalions you lost again, so you know what's in store for you, but first I'll allow you to play with the little ones", said Victini.

At the mess hall

"He's so cute", said Piff.

"Peek-A-Boo", said Skore causing Sonan to laugh.

"It's great that we have a new teammate, but it's bad that he's a newborn', said Vina.

"Yeah, what are you two going to do?" asked Chandler.

"He'll be okay, as long as we're with him", said Jesse.

"Now, that we've gotten the cute one out of the way, I have an announcement", said Hope getting everyone's attention.

"Nero has an alliance with Phill and Volante and they have been targeting people since he came back", said hope.

Everyone glared at the three of them until-

"Jesse was in the alliance, too", said Nero.

"Yeah, keyword _was_, I quit remember?" said Jesse in his defense.

"Wait, how did you know Hope?" asked Phill.

"Umm, uh...I", she stuttered.

"She has been stalking you guys", said Smash.

"How do you know?" asked Kojo.

"We're in an alliance", said Smash.

"Idiot!" screamed Hope.

"I don't care, I got tired of being in an alliance!" said Smash.

"O…K, this is awkward", said Frosty.

"Yeah", said Laxish.

Just then Victini burst through the door.

"Alright Cobalions, time for elimination"

**000**

**Chandler: After all that, I have no idea who to vote for**

**000**

**Jesse: That was awful**

**000**

**Ded: I can't believe there were that many alliances on our team**

**000**

**Lila: I can't believe Jesse was in an alliance.**

**000**

**Kojo: That was awkward**

**000**

**Vile:*laughing uncontrollably***

**000**

At the ceremony

"Alright, Cobalions time for another one of you to go home", said Victini.

"When I call your name you're safe, Sonan, Chandler, Jesse, Leon, Ded, Vina, Lila, Piff, Skore, Kojo, Frosty, Laxish, Dhaunt, Egridos…Hope, Smash, and Volante."

"Nero, Phill, one of you is leaving. Nero, you formed an alliance and tricked a lot of people. Phill you were in Nero's alliance, and people think you aren't that useful anymore", said Victini, "and the person leaving is…

…

…

…

…

…Phill, I'm sorry you have to go"

"What!"

**000**

**Phill: What did I do wrong, I could've been useful. I guess I should've joined that alliance. Volante, watch your back buddy.**

**000**

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, the team pulled a Cody on Phill. Will more alliances form? Will Hope beat Smash senseless? Will Flynn hide his alliance? And will Sonan and Spike accept there new lives? Find out next time on Toal Pokemon Island.<strong>


	17. Battle Brawls

Cobalion meeting

"So, Nero and Hope had alliances, no wonder some of the innocent people were voted off", said Chandler.

"I would have thought that Vile would make the first alliance", said Vina.

"This sucks", said Kojo.

"I just can't believe Volante and Smash were in alliances", said Ded.

"Yeah, I was shocked", said Laxish.

Soon Volante and Smash appeared from the bushes.

"H-hey guys", said Volante nervously.

"What do you traitors want?" Dhaunt asked.

"We wanted to know if we could re-join the team", said Smash.

"Why should we let you back in the team?" asked Leon.

"Because we quit our alliances", said Volante.

"Well, I guess we could let them back in", said Chandler.

"Yeah, we should", said Skore.

Soon Hope and Nero showed up.

"What do you want?" asked Smash.

"I need to talk to you", said Hope.

"NO, now go away", said Smash.

"Volante, you know what I can do, now get back here", said Nero.

"Go away, plus it's 17 against 2, so you really should just get lost", said Volante.

"I am the master of illusions", said Nero, "I can defeat all of you."

"Whatever, why don't you blow it out your a-", said Skore before he was cut off.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS IT IS TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE, MEET US IN THE STADIUM IN 5 MINUTES!"

"Stadium?" they all asked.

At the Stadium

"Hello campers, it is time for your next challenge…a battle tournament!" announced Mew.

"3 people on each of your teams will be chosen to battle against someone on the opposite team", said Victini, "and the fun part is…the opposite team chooses who they battle against."

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, plus you get to tell them what attacks to use and the team to win two out of three battles win", said Mew.

"Alright, start choosing", said Victini.

Cobalions

"Let's choose the weakest people, so we can actually win this", said Piff.

"Yeah, you're right, so let's choose Spike, Sparky, and M.P.S." said Vile.

"Ok, that's good", said Dhaunt, "but isn't Spike a newborn?"

"Yeah, that'll make it easier", said Vile.

"But won't we hurt him?" asked Ded.

"Who cares? As long as we win this", said Vile.

Everyone had sad faces because they knew it was true.

Keldeos

"Alright guys, let's choose the people who we know we can defeat", said Flynn.

"How about Skore, Vile, and Sonan", suggested Krack.

"That's a good idea", said Flynn.

"But won't we seriously hurt Sonan, he _is_ a newborn", said Vixen.

"Would you want to lose this and get voted off?" asked Krack.

"No", said Vixen.

"Then shut it!" said Krack.

Cano just growled at him.

Battle Field

"Alright who's battling?" asked Mew.

"We choose Sparky, Spike, and M.P.S." said Vile.

Shade and Shine both gasped.

"Well we choose Skore, Vile, and Sonan", said Flynn.

Lila and Jesse both gasped.

"Alright, the first battle will be Sparky vs. Vile…and begin", said Mew.

"Sparky use Thunder", said Fez.

Sparky did as he was told and shoe electricity at Vile.

"Vile, dodge then use Icy Wind", ordered Skore.

Vile jumped out of the way and blew cold air at Sparky.

"Sparky use Quick Attack!" ordered Flynn.

Sparky ran at full speed at hit Vile straight in the gut.

"Vile use Dark Pulse", said Chandler.

Vile shot pulse of darkness at Sparky hitting him, and almost knocking him out.

"Yes, we're going to win", said Leon.

Just then Sparky started to glow. Everyone stared in amazement as Sparky got bigger, his hair turned black and his tail got longer.

"Yes! He evolved into a Luxio", cheered Shade, "now, Demenio!"

"Sparky use Flamethrower!" said Demenio.

Sparky opened his mouth as a blast of intense flames struck Vile and burned her, knocking her out.

"Round 1 goes to the Keldeos!" announced Mew.

The Keldeos all cheered.

"You did it Sparky!" said Luna.

"How did you learn Flamethrower?" asked Flynn.

"Cano and Demenio taught it to me when we were growing up", explained Sparky in his new form.

"Good Job", said Fez.

Cobalions

"Somehow, I now feel complete", said Skore.

"Yeah, I enjoyed seeing her in pain", said Chandler.

"Yes, I totally agree", said Kojo.

"ALRIGHT, NEXT BATTLE: Sonan vs. M.P.S., and begin", said Mew.

"M.P.S. use Avalanche!" said Flynn.

M.P.S. hurled balls of ice straight at Sonan.

"What moves do Wynaut know?" asked Ded.

"They don't learn anything", said Vina.

"WHAT!" they all exclaimed.

"Sonan, defend yourself", said Lila.

"Okay mommy", said Sonan as a psychic barrier covered him.

As soon as the Avalanche hit, it went flying back to M.P.S.

"Uh-oh", said M.P.S. as the snow crushed him, knocking him out.

"Oooh, and with one move the Cobalions win Round 2", said Victini.

Sonan ran back to Lila and Jesse and hopped in their arms.

"Did I do good?" asked Sonan.

"You did great, son", said Jesse.

"ALRIGHT, FINAL BATTLE: SKORE vs. SPIKE!" announced Mew, "and begin."

"This should be easy", said Nero, "Skore use Pin Missile"

Skore used Pin Missile, but Spike skipped out of the way.

"Use Bug Bite"

Skore lunged forward and tried to bite Spike, but couldn't catch him.

"Whoa, Spike's good for a newborn", said Ded.

"Skore, use Twin Needle", said Hope.

Skore used his tail to initiate the attack, but Spike dodged it again.

"Shouldn't we say something", said Shine worried.

Shade thought for a moment, "_I know"_

"Spike, use Metronome"

Spike started to wave his little arms back and forth until they started to glow. All of a sudden, meteors started to fall from the sky and headed directly at Skore.

"Oh crap", said Skore as the meteors hit their mark.

When the dust cleared, Skore was unconscious.

"AND THE KELDEOS WIN!"

The Keldeos all cheered.

"That's my nephew", said Demenio.

"That was great baby", said Shine.

"I do good?" asked Spike.

"Yes, you did", said Shade.

"Yay!" cheered Spike.

Cobalions

"Skore are you okay!" asked Piff worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my claw is just broken", said Skore.

"Great, I'm glad you're okay"

Victini then appeared to tell them the same thing.

"Campfire ceremony blah…blah…blah"

At the ceremony

"Okay, it is time for you guy's next ceremony"

"Alright you guys know the drill, if I call your name, you're safe."

"Sonan, Jesse, Lila, Egridos, Dhaunt, Hope, Volante, Chandler, Smash, Piff, Skore, Nero, Leon, Ded, Kojo, Frosty, and Laxish", said Victini.

"Vina, Vile, 1 of you is leaving and never coming back, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Vina"

"What!" exclaimed Vina.

"Yeah, I don't get it either, but sorry", said Victini.

"Bye-bye dragon bug", said Vile.

**000**

**Vina: Do those idiots know what they just did? They just voted off the only brains on their team. Wait a second…they wouldn't vote me out, so that means…VILE!**

**000**

After Vina left, there was a meeting going on in the woods.

"I still can't believe that worked", said Nero.

"Yeah, we voted out the bug and nobody cared!" said Vile.

"Let's keep doing this and soon, we'll be the last 3 standing", said Hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...shocking elimination! And Vile, Nero, and Hope have their own alliance, which means everyone needs to watch their backs. Will the new alliance be discovered? Will Sonan and Spike get more powerful? Will Egridos break the fourth wall again?<strong>"You know the writer will let me!"**Well that answers that question. And who will be voted off next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	18. Hide and Shriek

Cobalion Meeting

"Alright idiots, we've lost. Do you know what that means?" asked Vile.

"It means Vina got kicked off?" said Leon.

"Yeah, good that's right, you get a cookie", said Vile sarcastically.

"Really?" asked Leon excited.

"No, you idiot!" said Vile, "we need a new strategy on how to win these challenges."

"So what do you expect us to do Madam Clawface?" asked Dhaunt.

"I expect you all to give it more effort", said Vile.

"Us? US!" exclaimed Skore.

"You're the one who isn't doing s***!" exclaimed Volante.

"Not in front of the baby", said Lila.

"Sorry", said Volante.

"Mommy what does s*** mean?" asked Sonan.

"Um…nothing, it's nothing sweetie", said Lila.

"ENOUGH!" screamed Vile, "you idiots better get it together or else you are going to be voted off."

Everyone glared at her as she left the cabin.

**000**

**Kojo: Alright Vile is starting to get on my nerves. Nobody likes her, so she should shut up.**

**000**

**Ded: I know I usually okay with insults and everything, but if Vile says one more thing to us that's not true, I am going to-**

**000**

**Smash: F*** Vile**

**000**

In the woods

"So, what did you tell them?" asked Hope.

"I told them to give it more effort and all that other crap", she replied.

"Good, now that's done, who do you want to target next?" asked Nero.

"Well first of all, I think we have a problem", said Vile.

"What?" asked Hope and Nero.

"Hope, you're not evolved", said Vile.

"So? I like being this way", she said.

"Well, it seems that you're the weakest link on the team", said Vile.

"That's true", said Nero.

"How am I the weakest link?" asked Hope, "what about Sonan and Skore?"

"They way not be evolved, but they are really powerful", said Nero.

"So, you need to evolve", said Vile.

"How am I going to do that? I need high happiness", said Hope cockily.

Nero groaned and walked up to her.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Hope nervously.

Nero all of a sudden locked his lips with hers, causing Hope to glow. She got taller, her body got curvier, and her fur appeared on her arms and feet.

The two didn't break the kiss until Vile stepped in.

"Uh hem", Vile said.

Nero and Hope broke the kiss and both blushed.

"Well, that worked", said Hope blushing like mad.

"Yeah", responded Nero still holding her hips.

"Great, now that you're evolved, we should be able to stay immune for some time', said Vile.

"How? Everyone still hates us", said Nero.

"So what?" What the Evil Alliance, we can eliminate the other losers easily."

"Yeah, I guess you're right", said Nero smiling at Hope.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE, MEET US IN THE DOCK IN 10 MINUTES."

"Let's get going", said Vile.

She turned around to see Nero and Hope making out again.

"This is going to be a long season", she said.

**000**

**Hope: Wow, I didn't know Nero was good with his tongue; that was the best kiss ever.**

**000**

**Nero: God, Hope is so sexy now. I'll probably end up going out with her, but I don't give a f***.**

**000**

At the dock

"Hello campers, and welcome to your next challenge…HIDE AND SEEK!" exclaimed Victini.

"Wow, that's actually easy", said Egridos.

"Yeah, you would think that", said Mew.

"What do you mean?" asked Fez.

"Well, instead of the olds school version, we are doing a new version that I made up", said Mew, "You all have 20 minutes to hide anywhere you want, and we will have Zahku come and find you with a paintball gun."

"What's a Zahku?" asked Dew.

All of a sudden a Hariyama appeared out of nowhere with a giant paintball gun.

"Oh, that's a Zahku", said Smash.

"If you make it to the base located in the field, you win invincibility, and the last person standing wins it for their team, and go!"

Everyone scattered and tried to find a good place to hide.

Jet jumped into the water and stayed there. Chandler ran into the haunted house and floated above the dining room. Jesse, Lila, and Sonan ran into the Fear house, while Leon ran into the grass and camouflaged himself. Ded ran in the cabins and fell asleep. Volante ran into a cave and disguised himself as a rock. Piff and Skore ran into a hole in a tree stump. Smash followed Volante into the cave. Kojo ran into the Stadium, while Egridos and Dhaunt joined Chandler. Hope, Vile, and Nero ran into the host trailer, Krack ran into a tree and got knocked unconscious, Fez flew in the air (obviously), Summer and Ray ran into the forest, Flynn used Rollout to disguise himself, Kai simply hid behind a tree, Sally ran into the cabin screamed and hid underneath the covers (remind you of anything? ), Dew jumped into the water and easily disguised himself, Striker jumped onto a tree with many Metapod on it and disguised himself among the others, Cano dug a huge hole in the ground, jumped in with his bros and friends, and covered it up using psychic, and M.P.S., Laxish, and Frosty hid in, you guessed it, the kitchen.

"Alright, they're hidden, show no mercy", said Mew.

Zahku quickly turned to the water and pulled on Jet and Dew.

"Well, that was quick", said Victini.

In the forest

"Well do you think he'll find us?" asked Summer

"I don't know, that dudes scary", said Ray.

"You know ray, it's kind of nice, you and me alone in the forest, know one can see or hear us", said summer.

"What?"

"Nothing"

In the cabins

Snoring could be heard a mile away, which in fact lured Zahku to them. He opened the girls' cabin and saw the covers moving. He pulled it off and shot Sally. He then moved to the boys' cabin and saw Ded sleeping on the bed. He moved in to shoot him.

"Do it and I'll rip your head off", said Ded in his sleep.

And with that Zahku ran out of the cabin and tripped on a still unconscious Krack. He then stood up and shot the crocodile.

In the cave

"That idiot will never find us in here", said Volante.

"Yeah, and if he does, we can easily run from him", said smash.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" a voice asked.

They turned and saw Zahku staring at them.

"Ahhh crap!" said Smash.

In the field

A giant cage stood there with some of the campers inside.

"So let's see, Jet, Dew, Sally, Krack-", started Mew.

Zahku appeared and tossed Volante and Smash into the cage.

"Volante and Smash", Mew finished.

"Wow, you are on a roll", said Victini.

Zahku nodded his head and suddenly shot in the air causing Fez to fall directly in the cage.

"Wow", said Mew creeped out.

Zahku then ran off to find more victims…er, campers.

"How did he-", asked Fez disoriented.

"I have no idea", said Smash.

In the Stadium

"Well, this should be a sufficient place to hide", said Kojo.

All of a sudden the stadium screen turned on.

"What the-

"AND NOW THE MATCH YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR: KOJO VS. ZAHKU!" megaphone announced.

"What the hell?" asked Kojo scared.

He turned beside him and saw Zahku staring directly at his face.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" was all that was heard.

In the Host Trailer

"This should be an easy challenge, no one ever checks the trailer", aid Vile.

She then looked and saw Nero and Hope on Mew's bed making out.

"_This is the one time I am actually happy with people making out", thought Vile, "Have a nice sleep tonight Mew."_

Outside

Zahku walked around the campgrounds and stepped on something.

"Watch where you're going", said the figure.

All Zahku saw was a red stripe; he recognized it and shot it.

"Damn it!" said Leon.

In the fear house

"Well, where do you think Zahku is?" asked Lila.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should get comfortable", said Jesse.

"You really shouldn't", said Zahku.

"Damn it!" said Lila.

"Oooh mommy", said Sonan.

"Sorry sweetie", said Lila.

In the haunted house

"This is so boring!" said Egridos.

"Will you be quiet!" asked Chandler.

"Sorry, but it's not my fault", said Egridos.

"Yes, it is", said Chandler.

"Guys", said Dhaunt.

"How is it my fault?" asked Egridos.

"Guys", said Dhaunt.

"You won't shut up!" said Chandler.

"GUYS!" said Dhaunt.

"WHAT?" they both yelled.

"Zahku", said Dhaunt pointing to the Hariyama standing before them.

"Crap", said Chandler.

In the field

"Wow, Zahku is on a roll", said Mew.

"No kidding", said Volante.

"Well at least the writer will-"

"FOURTH WALL!" screamed Mew.

In the tree 

"Well, we should be safe here", said Piff.

"I hope", said Skore.

"Who are we hiding from?" asked Zahku in the tree with them.

"Zah-", he started but he noticed it was him,"ku"

Zahku shot them both and saw Kai behind a tree.

"Don't even think about it", said Kai as he walked away.

In the hole

"How did you think of this?" asked Shine.

"We used to hide from our dad a lot, so this was the easiest way", said Demenio.

"Well it was a good idea", said Vixen kissing Cano.

"Mommy, why doesn't uncle Cano talk?" asked Spike.

"He doesn't like to talk that much sweetie", said Shine.

"Yeah, it's really a personal matter son", said Shade.

"Okay", said Spike.

In the trailer

"Alright exhibitionists, we need to get to the base", said Vile.

"10 more…minutes", said Hope between pants.

"_I guess when she evolved her sexuality increased tenfold", thought Vile._

On the cliff

"This is so boring!' said Flynn, "he won't find me up here."

He was then shot on the side with a paintball gun.

"What the f***? I guess I'm out", said Flynn confused.

"Bull's-eye", said Zahku.

On the Metapod Tree

"This is so easy, he'll never recognize me", said Striker.

Zahku soon walked by and ignored the tree, until it started to glow.

"Oh no", said Striker.

Soon the tree was full of Butterfree, which all flew off leaving striker alone.

"Well, well, well", said Zahku.

"Be gentle", said Striker scared.

In the kitchen

"This is the most obvious place for us to be", said Frosty.

"I know, and remember most people ignore the obvious", said Laxish grabbing the grapes and chicken.

"Yeah, and it's fun!" said M.P.S.

"I hope you saved me some chicken"

"Who said that?" asked Frosty.

Zahku burst through the window and shot them.

In the field

"Well, you guys all suck", said Mew.

"Shut up", said Krack.

"Well, the only ones left are Vile, Nero, and Hope for the Cobalions."

"What about Ded?" asked Kojo.

"Zahku went back to the cabin and shot him", explained Victini.

"Then where is he?" asked Smash.

"Hunting down Zahku so he can kill him", said Mew.

"Okay", said Jesse.

"Well, I see Vile, Nero, and Hope coming this way right now", said Mew.

The Keldeos all groaned at the fact that they think they've lost.

Vile, Nero, and Hope ran to the base and got invincibility.

"Yes, we did it", said Vile.

She turned back around and saw Nero and Hope making out AGAIN.

"Oh, come on!"

"That's kind of hot", said Smash.

"Yeah, you said it", replied Leon.

"Yeah it is, but anyway, the Keldeos win!" said Victini.

"Yeah!" the Keldeos cheered.

"How?" asked the Cobalions.

"Well, the Keldeos still have 11 players left, and your final three just got immunity and came to where you guys were, so yeah, you lose", said Mew.

Victini teleported the remaining campers there and told them the news.

"Wow the plan worked", said Sparky.

"Yeah, now Cobalions you know the drill", said Victini.

The Cobalions all groaned

**000**

**Piff: I don't know who to vote for it was no one's fault.**

**000**

**Vile: This vote is going to be a dramatic one *cackles evilly***

**000**

At the ceremony

"Alright Cobalions, I am tired of doing the same thing when you lose so I am going to make this quick."

"Everyone except Leon is safe", said Victini.

"How am I out?" asked Leon.

"I don't know, now get out", said Victini.

**000**

**Leon: This is bull. How am I out? I never got to prank my team and I had a good one in store tomorrow. Oh well, can't win them all.**

**000**

In the Woods

"Alright, good job getting rid of the prankster, now who should we target?" asked Vile.

"How about Volante?" said Nero.

"Yeah, he betrayed my sexy fox", said Hope

"I think I like that nickname", said Nero.

"Good", said Hope seductively.

"So, the cocoon it is", said Vile, "you 2 actually made an interesting choice."

Nero and Hope were making out again.

"Oi vey", said Vile, "me and my big mouth."

In the trailer

"What happened to Zahku?' asked Victini.

"I don't know, but I'm too tired to care", said Mew.

Mew went to his bed and lied down. He suddenly felt sticky and warm under the covers and noticed that it smelled sweet. Mew's eyes suddenly popped open as he realized what it was.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

In the Hole

"Is anyone out there?" asked Zahku.

"I'm here", said a figure.

"Whew, thank god, can you help me out?" he asked.

"Naw, I would rather come down there and get "acquainted", said the figure.

"Um, I'm not gay", said Zahku.

"Wow, you're dumb", said the figure.

"Just help me", said Zahku.

"I'll help you alright, I'll help you die", said the figure as it jumped into the hole revealing itself as Ded.

"Oh no, sorry for your sleep', said Zahku nervously.

"You know there is a reason you should never bother a sleeping Slaking", said Ded.

"W-why?" asked Zahku

"You're about to find out", said Ded as he walked towards him.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Leon's gone, that sucks. Who will the Evil Alliance target next? Will Zahku ever have kids again? Will Mew torture the campers worse because of the "substance" in his bed? Will Egridos ever be voted off? And who will leave next time on Total…Pokemon…Island.<strong>


	19. Mew's Revenge

Flynn's Alliance

"Well guys, I just want to say congratulations on our 4th victory in a row", said Flynn.

"Yeah, I still can't believe we've won 4 in a row", said Striker.

"I can't either, but let's just keep it up", said Flynn.

"Shouldn't we still target people, just to be safe?" asked Krack.

"Yeah, that's a great idea", said Flynn, "so, who you recommend?"

"Well I say Sally, Jet, Cano, Sola, Vixen, Kai, Sparky, Spike, and Summer", said Fez.

"Why them?" asked M.P.S.

"Because Sally's useless, Sola's too mysterious, Vixen is a distraction, Cano, Sparky, Kai, and Jet are threats, Summer scares me, and Spike is strong and distracting Shade and Shine", said Fez.

"Well, what if one of them gets immunity?" asked Ray.

"Then we move on to the others", said Fez.

"Okay, so first we get rid of the useless ones and make it to the merge", said Flynn.

"Exactly", said Fez.

"Good thinking", complemented Flynn.

"So, Sally leaves next", said M.P.S.

"Yep"

In the bushes

"Well looks like Flynn's alliance has gotten bigger", said Hope.

"I hate to agree to with him, but Smash is right about feeling uncomfortable spying", said Vile.

"Oh, suck it up", said Nero.

"Why don't you suck her?" said Vile gesturing to Hope.

"F*** you", said Nero blushing.

"I can't, my claws are too sharp", said Vile sarcastically.

Just as Nero was about to hit her, the intercom blared.

"CAMPERS, YOUR DUMB ASSES DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

At the campgrounds

"Alright you idiots, admit it!" screamed Mew.

"Admit what?" asked Smash.

"Someone had sex in my bed during the last challenge and left me a surprise", explained Mew angrily.

All of the campers laughed at his misfortune.

"Yeah, laugh it up, 'cause after today's challenge, I will have the last laugh."

"How?" asked Egridos still laughing.

"I am going to give you all a buffet", said Mew.

Everyone was confused.

"Now, I'll give you another challenge, if whoever did it admits it", said Mew.

"What's so bad about a buffet?" asked Shade.

"3…2…1", said Mew deviously, "alright, the challenge is to eat everything."

"What if you're not hungry?" asked Lila.

"Too bad!" screamed Mew.

"Now, I'll take the little ones", said Victini picking up Sonan and Spike.

"What are you going to do with them?" asked Shade.

"Don't worry about it", said Mew.

"So, would you mind telling us what's so bad about a buffet?" asked Flynn.

"A crazy drug addict female made it", said Mew.

"So what? It's just a female!" said Krack.

"What does that mean?" asked the girls angrily.

"_Dear Arceus don't say it", thought all of the guys to themselves._

"Females are supposed to cook for you, they're our servants", said Krack.

"So, you're saying girls are only servants to guys?" asked Summer.

"_Don't answer, don't answer", thought the other guys._

"Of course they are", said Krack.

"Seriously dude, you know you're about to die right?" asked Flynn.

"What do you mean?" asked Krack.

"Turn around", said Laxish.

Krack turned around and was met by the angry glares of all of the females.

"Nice knowing you", said M.P.S.

The females all pounced on him and began to pummel him.

"Help! Help!" screamed Krack.

"Do you think we should help?" asked Kojo.

"Naw, he's okay", said Dhaunt.

"STOP!" screamed Mew angrily.

The girls all stopped, but still glared at Krack.

"You can kill him later, now all of you get to the mess hall", said Mew.

In the Mess Hall

"Now, you all will be eating everything the Kangaskhan gives you", said Mew smiling.

"Can you please explain why eating a buffet is bad?" asked Fez.

"You'll see", said Mew as he vanished.

"Alright, feel free to eat anything you want", the Kangaskhan said.

"I love food", said Laxish as he dove in.

"I hope this isn't another bathroom challenge", said Volante.

"Whatever, let's eat!" said M.P.S.

The campers all ate until everything was gone.

"That was great", said Dew.

"Now, let's get going before something else bad happens", said Dhaunt.

The campers started to head for the door, until it shut on them.

"Oh no!" said Sally.

"NOW, I CAN GET MY REVENGE!" they all heard.

"What is your revenge?" asked Fez.

"I spiked your food with hallucinogenic drugs, and the team that doesn't have anyone go crazy wins", said Mew over the intercom.

"AW, COME ON!"

"Never say that again!" said Mew as he got off of the intercom.

"So, we're supposed to just sit here until we go insane", said Ray.

"I guess so", said Sola.

"That sucks", said Demenio as he suddenly started to glow.

He got leaner, his ears turned into horns, his chest developed a steel face, and his tail got longer.

"Why did you evolve?" asked Sparky.

"I have no idea", said Demenio.

"Well, I guess this is a waiting game", said M.P.S. as he sat down.

**20 Minutes Later**

Half of the campers had lost their minds quickly and left only 5 still sane people, Jet, Egridos, Demenio, Skore, and Summer.

"I hate this", said Jet as he started to twitch, "I'm out!"

"You think you hate it…look around", said Kojo rocked back and forth.

Everyone was growling and glaring at each other and quickly losing their minds.

"Make it stop!" screamed Egridos as fainted.

Demenio suddenly started to speak quickly and rock back and forth. Skore was slowly twitching as he tried his hardest to stay calm. All of a sudden, Summer blew her top and started to growl and glare ,too.

"ALRIGHT, THE CHALLENGE IS OVER! THE COBALIONS WIN!"

The Cobalions would have cheered, but they were still insane.

"Keldeos, meet Victini at the campfire ceremony", said Mew, "and thank you for the amusement."

The Keldeos growled as they walked to the ceremony.

At the ceremony

Everyone got a poffin except for Krack and Sally.

"Krack, you are a sexist, and Sally you are useless", said Mew.

"The person safe is…

…

…

…

…

…Krack, Sally you're out."

Sally frowned and got sad as she walked to the dock. Jet ran after her, spun her around, and kissed her.** 000**

**Sally: It sucks that I'm out, but Jet kissed me! I'm okay with leaving now.**

**000**

"Wow Jet", said Sally.

Jet winked at her as Mew used psychic to put her on the boat.

**000**

**Flynn: Jet just put a big bubble around himself, next time we lose, he's gone.**

**000**

**Well Sally's gone and Jet admitted that he liked her. Will Flynn's plan work? Will Fez rat out Flynn? Will Kai ever get any more lines? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island.**


	20. ROTFLOL OFF

In the Woods

"Well, that was a stupid challenge", said Vile, "and it's all your fault."

"Sorry, but the urge was too-

"Don't even finish that!" said Vile.

"Look, you 2 need to stop that or you'll be causing me pain for the rest of the game!" said Vile.

"What about the others?" asked Hope.

"Screw them", said Vile.

"We're dating", said Nero.

"Why do guys take stuff so literally!" asked Vile, "Look, let's just move along. Who should we target next?"

"We decided on Volante remember?" said Nero.

"Oh right, I forgot."

By the Flagpole

"Well, we lost, now what?" asked M.P.S.

"What do you mean?" asked Flynn.

"Who do we target next?"

"Oh, let's get rid of the girls like I said", said Krack.

"Do you remember where that attitude got you?" asked Ray.

"I get your point", said Krack.

"Let's get out Summer", said Dew.

"Why?" asked Ray.

"She's too normal and she doesn't do much", said Dew.

Ray frowned because he knew it was true.

"Alright, so Summer", said Fez.

"Right", said Flynn.

In the Trailer

Mew was on the phone with the producers.

"I know that was bad"

"Hey, they had sex in my bed, I wanted revenge"

"Ok, ok I won't do it again just don't fire me"

"{sigh}Ok"

Mew hung up the phone and floated over to his couch.

"What was that about?" asked Victini.

"The producer said that he would fire me if I do another challenge like the one from yesterday", said Mew.

"Well I kinda saw that coming", said Victini.

"What do you mean?"

"You hired a sexaholic to rape the campers, you disturbed the viewers, and worst of all, you made me babysit 2 devils!" said Victini.

"I see your point", said Mew.

The phone rang and Victini picked it up.

"Hello"

"!"

"Okay"

"!"

"Um…alright?"

"!"

"Fine"

"!"

"Alright, bye"

Victini hung up the phone and floated back to Mew.

"Who was it?"

"The producer said that you'd better make a better challenge that **won't** disturb any of the viewers or he'd call Celebi."

Mew's eyes widened as he quickly said, "Alright, I have a challenge for them"

"Good"

Mew floated to her intercom as it blared.

"CAMPERS MEET ME IN THE FIELD FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

At the field

Everyone was tense and scared because of the challenge from yesterday.

"Don't worry, it's not a bad challenge, it's actually a fun one", said Mew

"W-what kind of fun?" asked Dhaunt

"It's a laughing contest, we are going to show you a funny internet video and the last person to laugh in wins", explained Victini, "and Mew promised that he wouldn't torture you guys anymore"

"Really?" asked Egridos

"Yes"

"Fine, if you say so", said Lila.

"Now sit down and enjoy the 3 videos", said Mew.

They all sat down and watched as the first video came up.

"Redruuum….Redruuuuuum…Shut UP!"

"Hi, have you ever murdered someone, but didn't spend the rest of your life in prison, well I know I have, so I'm going to teach you how you can get away it. Let's go" (drags dead body away)

"I like this video already", said Vile.

"I thought you said you weren't going to torture us", said Egridos.

"This isn't real", said Victini.

"If you say so", said Egridos.

"Step One: Make sure the person is actually dead"

"Sometimes the person you think is dead is either just sleeping or extremely drunk. First, you should ask them if they're dead."

"How are you going to do that?" asked Summer.

"EXCUSE ME! ARE YOU ACTUALLY DEAD!"

Half Dead Guy: "Almost, please, please bring amberlamps!"

"Amberlamps?" asked M.P.S.

(Steps on guy's chest and kills him)

"He's dead alright"

Announcer: GREAT!

Some of the campers were shocked while others were laughing at the situation.

"That was so funny", said Hope.

"I hate to admit, but that was pretty funny", said Egridos.

"Alright, Egridos, Dhaunt, Hope, Nero, and Vile are out", said Victini.

"Back with the video"

"Step Two: Tamper with the evidence"

"Now that the person's dead, the clock is ticking. Throw the cops off by planting some fake evidence and clues, like some armpit hair, whale *****, or a black guy"

Black Guy: Say what now?

Announcer: WTF!

A lot of the campers were laughing at the black guy and the announcer.

"Wow, that was good", said Chandler.

"Yeah, that was priceless", said Flynn.

"Alright, Flynn, Krack, Chandler, Dew, and Striker are out", said Victini.

"Step Three: Get Rid of the Body"

"Now that you've got the fun part out of the way, it's time for the real work"

"Dumping a body into a river is lame and unoriginal, and throwing it into a wood chipper is too messy."

"A few good ways to get rid of a body are:"

"Throwing it front of a car"

Announcer: FATALITY!  
>-<p>

Volante and Smash laughed at the Mortal Kombat phrase, getting them out.

"Cram it in your oven, unless you're a girl and you actually use that thing"

Announcer: SEXIST!  
>-<p>

All of the females left after that comment.

"Or put it in a black guy's car"

(Black guy opens car door and dead body is there)

Black Guy: AAHHH!

Announcer: YOU SCREAM LIKE A BITCH!

Kojo, M.P.S., Fez, and Ray laughed out loud and got out.

"Step Four: Tie up any loose ends"

"If anyone finds out about the murder, take care of them and start back at step one"

(Turns to his friends in a blood covered shirt)

"You know this is going to be fun", said Ded.

"Hey is it cool if you guys don't mention this murder to anyone"

Guys: "No"

"Then how about we go continue this party in my party room"

"Go right on in, have fun"

(Shuts the door and it is actually a poison gas chamber)

"Mwhhaaahhaaaahahaa"

Announcer: PARTY FOUL!

Frosty, Laxish, Ded, Spike, Jesse, and Sonan laugh and get out.

"You can even try framing someone like: an angry co-worker, your best friend, or a black guy"

(Black guy tries to take the body out of his car and a cop jumps out)

Cop: "Stop!"

Black Guy: AAHHH!

Announcer: SLAMMER TIME

"Step Five: Turn yourself in"

"If none of these methods work, you may have to face the consequences and turn yourself in"

"Wow, really?" asked Demenio.

Cop: "Stop right there, I knew all along that you were the killer, it's kids like you that make this world a terrible place. Don't you know that killing is never the answer, you should face up to the consequences of your poor decision"

"Okay I admit it, I killed him"

Cop: "BULLS***!

(The cop shoots at him, but he's actually killing the black guy)

Cop (with chest out): "Pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew, pew"

(Cop walks up to the murderer)

Cop: "It's alright, you're safe now. I got that killer off the streets for good

(Cop gives a thumbs up)

Announcer: RACIST DOUCHEBAG!

"Okay, all of the guys are out on the Keldeos meaning that…Skore wins? Again", said Victini.

"Oh my head hurts", said Mew.

"Keldeos, you lost again, choose someone to go and meet me at the ceremony in 30 minutes", said Victini.

At the Mess Hall

"Well, we lost again, and I don't know who to vote for", said Summer.

"I know", said Fez, "how about Flynn?"

"What!" said Flynn.

"Why Flynn?" asked Vixen.

"He has the biggest alliance in history", said Fez.

"He does?" asked Summer.

"Half of the team is on it", said Fez.

"Who exactly?" asked Kai.

"It was Flynn, Krack, M.P.S., Dew, Striker, Ray, and myself", said fez.

"You do know you just admitted to yourself being in an alliance right?" asked Sparky.

"I'm quitting, I was only there for information", said Fez.

"I'm quitting too", said Ray.

"So am I", said Dew.

"Go on losers, we don't need you", said Krack, "right M.P.S.?"

"No, I quit too, it's getting boring", said M.P.S.

"Fine, but we'll get our revenge", said Flynn as they walked out.

"I say we get out Krack, because he's the muscle, and he's a sexist", said Summer.

"Yeah, that's a good idea", said Ray.

Summer blushed and scooted closer to him.

**000**

**Flynn: Fez, you're gone**

**000**

At the ceremony

"Kai, Cano, Vixen, Dew, Striker, Demenio, Sola, Ray, Luna, Shine, Shade, Sparky, Summer, M.P.S., Spike, and…Fez", said Victini, "you're safe"

"Jet, Krack, Flynn, one of you is safe, and that person is..Jet."

"Oh crap", said Krack.

(Flynn gulped)

"Krack, Flynn, one of you is leaving, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Krack."

"Damn it! I'm going to kill all of you whores!"

The girls growled at him.

"Ahh! I'm leaving", said Krack as he ran to the boat.

**000**

**Krack: I can't believe I'm out, I'm going to kill all of the females!**

**000**

**Well, Krack's out I was getting tired of that sexist. Also, I have a challenge for you. If you can name the video, who made it, and the people's actual names, you get a cookie, or you can just send me one of you own challenges and I will even acknowledge you! Will Flynn destroy Fez? Will Skore stop winning? Will Volante get any more lines? And Will Mew do another crazy, disturbing challenge? **JK, I'd fire him! **Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island.**


	21. Fossil Fools

**Well, the winners were Great Flash, Midnight Lark, Silver Rock Shooter, and Hopelessly Awaiting. I will use your challenges in later chapters, but for now, on with the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>At the Flagpole<span>

"This sucks", said Flynn.

"Yeah, well Fez did rat out the alliance and got the team to vote out Krack", said Striker.

"No offense but why are you still here?"

"I have no idea", said Striker.

"Well, you can leave too if you want, but then I wouldn't be able to prot-

Striker had already run off.

"Great, now I'm alone"

**000**

**Flynn: Great, because of Fez, I don't have an alliance. Plus, I'm going home next! This sucks.**

**000**

In the Woods

"Well, we've won 2 in a row. I'm really proud of our achievement", said Vile.

"Wow, you're getting soft", said Nero.

"Quiet you"

"Whatever", said Nero.

"Okay then, now we need to make a list of people to get rid of", said Vile.

"Well I already have my own order", said Hope.

"Really? What is it then?" asked Vile.

"Volante, Dhaunt, Kojo, Piff, Lila, Ded, Smash, Chandler, Egridos, Jesse, Frosty, Laxish, Sonan, and Skore", Hope explained.

"Wow, that's actually a good order", said Vile.

"Yeah, great job baby", said Nero.

Hope giggled and kissed Nero on the cheek.

"Alright, so the next time we leave the cocoon goes home", said Vile.

"Right"

Unbeknownst to them, Flynn saw and heard everything from the bushes.

**000**

**Flynn: So Vile, Hope, and Nero have an alliance. Maybe I can join and get to the merge.**

**000**

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE CAMPGROUNDS IN 5 MINUTES!"

At the Campgrounds

"Hello campers, your next challenge …is a fossil hunt!" said Mew.

"You have to find your fossils in your whole team, you can't split up", said Victini.

"Crap", said Flynn.

"Now get going", said Mew.

"Can we at least get a hint?" asked Volante.

"No, now go", said Victini.

Everyone groaned as they left.

Keldeos

"Once again we are sent on a hunt with no hint", said Flynn.

"And we can't split up", added Dew.

"It's pretty simple to me", said Summer.

"Then enlighten us", said Flynn.

"Fossils are rocks; rocks are found in caves, simple as that", said Summer.

"Good idea that means we just have to find a cave", said Ray.

"Right", said Summer.

"Great, let's go", said Jet.

They all started to run to find a cave.

Meanwhile with the Cobalions

"I say we split up", said Vile.

"And Mew and Victini said we can't', said Chandler.

"So what?" asked Vile.

"We can't break the rules", said Lila.

"Hey, I'm the leader and I say we split up", said Vile.

"FOR THE LAST TIME! NOBODY LIKES YOU!" screamed Skore.

"I don't care, we are splitting up and that's final."

"No, and remember, I'm fire, you're ice, now I'M the leader and I have been ever since this dumb game started, now shut your mouth before I burn your soul", said Chandler darkly.

"Wow, you finally grew a pair", said Vile cruelly.

"That's it!" said Chandler, as he started to lunge at her, but was held back by Ded and Kojo.

"Thanks transsexual and loaf", said Vile.

"You know, we both know fighting moves and they are super effective against her", Kojo whispered to Ded.

"I know, but we can't hit a girl, even if she is a bitch", Ded whispered back.

"Alright, now let's split up", said Vile.

"Fine, you Nero and Hope go that way", Laxish said pointing to the right, "and the rest of us are going to explore that cave."

"Great idea fatass", said Vile, "come on you two."

The three villains went to the right into the woods.

"Great, now that they're gone, let's get to the cave and find the fossil", said Chandler.

"Yeah", said Frosty.

They all went into the cave, which was full of stalagmites and mud.

"Mommy, I'm scared", said Sonan.

"Don't worry sweetie, it's alright", said Lila.

"Hey, I think I hear something", said Piff.

"Yeah, me too", said Dhaunt.

"Let's hide quickly", said Smash.

"Why?" asked Volante.

"We don't know what it is and there might be traps", explained Smash.

"Good idea", said Egridos.

The Cobalions all scattered in the cave and hid.

Keldeos

"Are you sure that there are fossils here?" asked Flynn as they entered the cave.

"Yes, I'm sure, now go", said Summer.

The Keldeos kept walking forward and soon past the Cobalions, who were still hiding. Once they reached the end of the cave they saw 2 fossils, a shell and a claw.

"Which one do we get?" asked Fez.

Spike jumped off of Shade's back, walked forward and picked up the shell before running back.

"Let's go", said Spike.

"Wow", said Demenio.

"Yeah, the kid's right, let's go", said Flynn.

The Keldeos all ran out of the cave and started to run back to the campgrounds.

"Oh no, we're going to lose", said Piff.

"It's all your fault", said Frosty.

"Sorry, wait a minute, can't Chandler just use Confusion to get it and teleport us back first?" asked Smash.

"Yeah, I can", said Chandler.

"Then do it", said Smash.

"Right", said Chandler as he used Confusion and Teleport.

In the Woods

"This sucks, why are we here?" asked Nero.

"Oh quiet, this is our normal spot anyway", said Vile.

"Yeah, but we do this at night, not during the challenges", said Hope. "Yeah, I have to admit you're right", said vile.

"Let's just go back to the campgrounds", said Hope.

"Fine", said Vile as they ran back to the campgrounds.

At the campgrounds

"We're almost there!" said Summer.

"Yeah", said Striker.

Just as they almost made it, the Cobalions appeared and Vile, Nero, and Hope appeared from the bushes.

"The Cobalions win again!" exclaimed Mew.

The Keldeos all groaned.

"But before the ceremony, follow us to the mess hall", said Victini.

At the Mess Hall

"Will you please hand me your fossils?" asked Victini.

They handed him the fossils and he floated to a machine with a tarp over it. Victini uncovered it and it showed them a bid machine with steam pipes, DNA, and a screen.

"What is that thing?" asked M.P.S.

"It's a resurrection machine", said Mew.

"What does it do?" asked Jesse.

"It turns fossils back into Pokémon", said Victini.

"Figures the author would-

"Finish that sentence and I will your arms off", said Mew.

"Now, we will resurrect the helix and claw fossils", said Victini as he pulled a switch.

The fossils moved on a conveyor belt into the machine. In 5 minutes, the fossils came back out and started to glow. The helix fossil resurrected an Omanyte, while the claw fossil resurrected an Anorith.

"Thank Arceus, it feels great to be back!" said the Omanyte, "The names Spiro."

"And mines Aldon", said the Anorith.

"Cobalions, Keldeos, meet your new teammates", said Mew.

"Oh come on!" said Vile.

"Yeah, the producer wants the show to be a little longer because of the popularity", said Mew, "Ok, Spiro you're on the Keldeos, and Aldon you're on the Cobalions."

"Ok", said Aldon.

"Fine by me", said Spiro.

"_Aaah, the perfect alliance member", thought Flynn._

"Alright teams, now that you've met your new teammates, it's time for the Keldeos elimination ceremony", said Victini.

"Wait, I jut got here, and my team already lost? That's bull!" said Spiro.

"Too bad", said Mew.

**000**

**Spiro: Great, just great I get put on the loser team, while the loser gets put on the winning team. This was set up.**

**000**

**Aldon: *chuckles evilly* Those idiots don't know who they have on their team, all I have to do is play nice and I will automatically win this game.**

**000**

At the ceremony

"Alright Keldeos, welcome to your 3rd elimination in a row", said Victini.

"In a row! Oh crap, it's worse than I thought", said Spiro.

"Ignoring him, you all know the drill", said Victini, "Spiro, you automatically get one."

"Kai, Cano, Vixen, Jet, Dew, Demenio, Sola, Luna, Shade, Shine, Sparky, Spike, Fez, and M.P.S. you are all safe", said Victini.

"Flynn, Ray, Summer, one of you got 2 votes less than the others, and that person is…Flynn."

The team gasped.

"Ray, Summer, one of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Summer."

"Ray, you're safe", said Victini.

"Why did you vote me out?" asked Summer

"We didn't", said Sola.

"I guess you were unlucky", said Flynn with a smile on his face.

"You did it!" said Summer as she pounced on him.

"Aaahhhh! Get her off, get her off!"

Summer got off of him and left.

**000**

**Summer: I can believe this. I hate Flynn, and I never got to tell Ray that I…**

(Ray walks in the confessional)

**Summer:*blushes* Hi Ray.**

**Ray: *kisses her***

**Summer: *moans***

**000**

**Flynn: Getting her out was super easy, and it involved the most classic move…The 'Ol Switcheroo**

**000**

**Yeah, it's too bad Summer's gone, but at least she got what she wanted. Will Spiro stop being a douche? Will Aldon be found out? Will Mew rip Egridos' arms off? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	22. Dating Disasters

The Keldeos Guys Cabin

"Alright losers, what are we going to do now?" asked Spiro.

"1, we're not losers and 2, we don't know", said Dew.

"If you're not losers, why have you lost 3 times in a row?" asked Spiro.

"Um…"

"Yeah, you don't know do you?" said Spiro.

"Oh just shut up", said Fez.

"Rock Slide", said Spiro.

"Ahhh!" screamed Fez as a pile of rocks fell on top of him.

"Notice, I didn't break a sweat and a lot of you are weak against me", said Spiro.

All of the guys looked angrily at him.

**000**

**Dew: Alright Spiro is a jerk, he is cocky, arrogant, and** just plain annoying.

**000**

**M.P.S.: What's his problem**?

**000**

**Fez: Ow, my back!**

**000**

**Spiro: Those losers are going to be lucky to have me**

**000**

In the woods

"Alright, this is going to be fun", said Aldon.

"What do you mean?" asked Nero.

"What I mean is if we keep losing, we can keep voting people off and get rid of them faster", said Aldon.

"That's actually a good idea", said Vile.

"I am an evil genius after all", said Aldon.

"Yeah, so we lose today and vote out the first person on the list", said Hope.

"Right", said Vile.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

At the Beach

"Okay campers, today's challenge is a couples challenge", said Mew.

"Okay, that'll be easy", said Jesse.

"No it won't because you'll be dating someone on the other team", said Victini.

"What!" they all exclaimed.

"There will be 5 couples, and they are M.P.S. and Piff, Hope and Ray, Lila and Sparky, Jesse and Vixen, and Cano and Vile", announced Mew.

Vile growled while Cano had a nervous look on his face.

"Now in the mess hall the 10 of you", said Victini, the rest of you have the day off until the ceremony."

The other campers cheered as they ran back to the cabin, while others stayed to watch.

At the Mess Hall

"The couple that lasts the longest gets an advantage in the second part of the challenge", said Mew, "and begin!"

**Jesse and Vixen**

"This is pretty uncomfortable", said Jesse.

"Yeah, and it isn't helpful knowing our real boyfriend and girlfriend are in here with us", said Vixen.

**Lila and Sparky**

Lila was looking at Jesse talking to Vixen, while Sparky was thinking about Luna.

"I don't feel that comfortable right now", said Sparky.

"Yeah this is really disturbing", said Lila.

"You said it, but at least Vile isn't my partner", said Sparky.

**Cano and Vile**

Vile was glaring angrily at Cano, who was getting a little scared.

"Um…"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Vile screamed as she pounced on Cano.

**M.P.S. and Piff**

"So M.P.S., what does your name stand for?" asked Piff, trying to start a conversation.

"It stands for Mamo Pilo Swinub", said M.P.S.

"So your evolution line backwards?" asked Piff.

"Yep", said M.P.S.

**Hope and Ray**

"So Hope, what kind of pizza do you like?" asked Ray nervously.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she said as she started to kill him.

Mew then came in and told them time was up, but Vile and Hope were still trying to kill Ray and Cano.

"Okay, Vixen and Jesse win this first challenge", said Mew, "now meet me at the dock in ten minutes"

At the dock

"Alright couples, your next challenge is to make it to that other island", said Mew pointing at the island in the water.

"How do we get there?" asked Ray.

"Boats"

"Boats?" asked M.P.S.

"Yes, boats", said Mew, and since Vixen and Jesse won the last challenge, they get to use the motor boat."

"Yes", said Jesse.

"The rest of you have to use rowboats", said Mew.

"So just like in Venice?" asked M.P.S.

"Yeah, pretty much", said Mew, "now go!"

**Jesse and Vixen **

Vixen and Jesse got in the boat and started to motor off.

"We'll win this easy", said Vixen.

**M.P.S. and Piff**

"C'mon M.P.S. you can do it!" said Piff.

"I'm trying Piff, but my arms are too short", said M.P.S.

"I'm row it then", said Piff.

"What, no that's got gentlemanly like", said M.P.S.

"I'll try to reach it", said M.P.S. as he grabbed the paddle and started to row slowly.

**Sparky and Lila**

"Alright Sparky, let's go!" said Lila.

"Right!" said Sparky as he grabbed the paddle and started to row.

**Cano and Vile**

Cano got in the boat and waited for Vile to get in, but she refused. Cano used his psychic to put her on the boat and started to paddle extremely fast.

**Ray and Hope**

Ray got in the boat and waited for Hope.

"C'mon Hope, we have to go!" said Ray.

"What if I don't want to go?" said Hope.

"Look! I know you don't like me, I don't like you either, but just get your ass in the f***ing boat!" screamed Ray.

Hope was shocked and afraid of Ray now and got in the boat as he started to row.

**000**

**Hope: I never saw him like that, it was actually kind of hot.**

**000**

**Ray: Hey, I don't care if someone doesn't like me, if it's for the challenge, they need to get a move on. I can't believe I actually scared her. *bursts out laughing***

**000**

At the fake island

"Well, they should be arriving in 3…2…1", said Mew as the couples showed up.

"Alright first is Vixen and Jesse, second is Cano and Vile, third is Sparky and Lila, fourth is Hope and ray, and last is M.P.S. and Piff", announced Mew, "now, time for the final part of the challenge."

Everyone groaned.

"The last part is a plank crossing from this island back to our island", said Mew.

"That's insane, what if we fall in the water?" asked Lila.

"You have to swim to the island", said Mew plainly.

"What if we can't really swim?" asked Vixen.

"Too bad", said Mew, "now get crossing."

The girls went first and started to wobble. Vile and Hope were at the back.

"Hope, jump on the plank", said Vile.

"Why?" asked Hope.

"Just do it!"

Hope jumped on the plank and Vixen, Lila, and Piff started to wobble.

"Oh no", said Jesse.

"Crap!" said Sparky.

Vixen, Lila, and Piff all fell.

"What the hell!" said Piff.

"Have a nice swim!" said Vile as she and Hope ran across the plank.

Jesse, Cano, M.P.S., Ray and Sparky all jumped in the water to help the girls. Cano swam to Vixen, while Jesse swam to Lila, and Sparky tried to help M.P.S. get on his back.

"You girls okay?" asked Jesse.

"Yeah, we're fine, thanks baby", said Lila as she licked his chest.

"C'mon let's go ", said M.P.S.

"Right, let's get going", said Sparky.

On the real Island 

In the woods

"Do you think the girls will lose it for us like we planned?" asked Nero.

"They'd better or they're gone", said Aldon.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, THE COUPLES ARE COMING BACK! COME BACK TO THE BEACH!"

At the beach

"Here they come!" announced Victini.

From the water came Piff, Jesse, Lila, Cano, Vixen, Ray, M.P.S., and Sparky.

"And the Keldeos win!"

The Keldeos all cheered while the Cobalions groaned.

"Where are Vile and Hope?" asked Smash.

"There they are", said Skore as Vile and Hope appeared.

"You made us lose the challenge", said Piff.

"Sorry, we were trying to knock the Keldeos down", said Vile.

"Whatever, it's time for elimination, oh and you can still choose anyone you want", said Mew.

"Even if we didn't compete?" asked Dhaunt.

"Yeah, I stink don't I?" asked Victini.

At the ceremony

"Alright, when I call your names, you are safe, Sonan, Aldon, Hope, Egridos, Dhaunt, Laxish, Frosty, Kojo, Smash, Skore, Piff, Lila, Jesse, Ded, Chandler, and Nero", said Victini.

"Vile, Volante, 1 of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Volante."

"Vile, you're safe", said Victini.

"Why am I out?" asked Volante

"Bad luck?" said Egridos.

"Oh well"

**000**

**Volante: This sucks, I don't know why I'm out. I guess some of them still didn't trust me.**

**000**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Volante's out, no one saw that coming…or did you? Will Flynn get Spiro in his alliance? Will Aldon stop being an asshole? Will all the characters get lines next time? <strong>"HELL YEAH!"** Find out next time on Total…Pokekemon…Island.**


	23. Cooking Catastrophe

In the woods

"Alright, Vile you were almost eliminated last time", said Aldon.

"Yeah, because of you", said Vile.

"My plans might have flaws, but they work", said Aldon.

"Whatever, so who's out next?" asked Vile.

"On my list it said Dhaunt's next", said Hope.

"List? What list?" asked Aldon.

"It's a list of people we have in order to eliminate, which is why Volante left", said Nero.

"Let me see that list", said Aldon.

Hope gave him the list and he read over it.

"Well, this is impressive, but it's wrong. I've only been here for 2 days and I know a better order", said Aldon.

"Oh yeah, what's your order?" asked Hope.

"From biggest threat to least threat, it should be Ded, Jesse, Kojo, Chandler, Egridos, Dhaunt, Lila, Smash, Vanillish, Laxish, Piff, Sonan, and then Skore", said Aldon.

"I hate to admit it, but it's Ok, but when we make it to the merge, we might need Ded, Jesse, and Kojo", said Vile.

"Yeah, and Chandler is the leader, I think we should wait until the merge to vote him out", said Nero.

"Fine, whatever, but we need to target the one who nobody pays attention to that much", said Aldon.

"Ok, that's Dhaunt. He tries to help and never gets noticed. The only ones who do notice him are Chandler and Egridos because they're ghost types, so I had it right, bug", said Hope.

"Alright, shut it, I get it, the ghost must go", said Aldon.

At the Flagpole

"What did you want me for Don-fat?" asked Spiro.

"I want you to be in my alliance", said Flynn.

"What's in it for me?" asked Spiro.

"You get to vote out losers", said Flynn.

"Do I get to kill them, too?" asked Spiro.

"No, what are you? A Vileplume?" asked Flynn.

"I'm not a Vileplume, I'm an Omanyte", said Spiro in an annoying orange type manner.

"Don't start with me, so are you in are not?" asked Flynn.

"Fine, I'll be in, just promise my something", said Spiro.

"What?"

"I get to kill something on this island", said Spiro.

"What kind of something?"

"Anything, I've been fossilized for so long I need a rush", said Spiro.

"Oookay", said Flynn.

"CAMPERS, MEET US IN THE MESS HALL IN 5 MINUTES FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

In the Mess Hall

"Alright campers, your next challenge is a cook off", said Mew.

"You will make me and Mew a 3 course meal", said Victini.

"Whichever teams' better wins", said Mew.

"Feel free to use anything that is in the kitchen", said Victini.

"Now, get going", said Mew.

Keldeos

"I already know what we can make", said Flynn.

"What?" asked Dew.

"Pokeblock Casserole, Razz Berry Stew, and Oran Berry Cake", said Flynn.

"Well, that works", said M.P.S.

Cobalions

"I don't care what we make as long as it is good", said Vile, "Now get all of the ingredients from the fridge."

"So, what do we make?" asked Egridos.

"Anything", said Vile.

"Fine, let's just make what we know how to make", said Chandler.

"Yeah, you're right, she's no help", said Aldon winking.

"Heh"

Keldeos

**Pokeblock Casserole**

"Okay, we got the Pokeblock, what now?" asked Spiro.

"I guess we have to make the casserole part", said Spike.

"Really, you're making the baby work?" asked Spiro to Flynn.

"Everyone has to do something", said Flynn.

"Yeah, but the baby?" asked Spiro.

"Just try to finish", said Flynn as he walked away.

"At least tell us what to do!" said Spiro.

"Melt the Pokeblocks, put the substance in a tray, and bake it, it's that easy", said Flynn.

"Thanks bud", said Spiro sarcastically, "alright kid, time to-"

When he turned around, Spike was on the cupboard.

"Oh crap"

Cobalions

"Alright, so l say we make an Oran berry smoothie, a Pecha berry soufflé, and an Aspear berry noodle platter", suggested Chandler.

"Good idea, now who is going to do what?" asked Piff.

"You, Skore, Smash, Dhaunt, and Frosty can do the smoothie. Jesse, Lila, Sonan, Aldon, and Egridos can do the soufflé, and the rest of us will do the noodle platter."

"Okay", said Skore.

Keldeos

**Razz Berry Stew**

"Alright for the Razz Berry stew, we need to use a lot of different kinds of berries", said Luna.

"Right, so we need to crush them all and use the juice to make the stew", said Vixen.

"Okay, that's a good idea", said Sola.

"So, now we need to use to masher", said Sparky.

"Right, so where is it?" asked Shine.

"I don't know", said Shade.

Cobalions

**Oran Berry Smoothie**

"Alright, we have the yogurt and berries, so what now?" asked Dhaunt.

"I guess we put them in the blender", said Skore.

They put the Oran berries and yogurt in the blender and it splattered.

"Why did it do that?" asked Smash.

"Maybe because we were supposed to put the lid back on", said Frosty.

"Ugh!" they groaned.

Keldeos

**Pokeblock Casserole**

Spiro was trying to climb the counter and cupboards to get Spike down.

"How did he even get up there?" he asked himself as he pulled himself onto the counter.

Spike was still walking on the cupboards and knocked down a masher, which hit Spiro and caused him to fall back on the floor.

Cobalions

**Aspear Berry Noodle Platter**

"Where is the grinder?" asked Vile.

"We're not letting you use the grinder", said Laxish.

"Why?"

"We don't want blood of a half dead person in the food", said Chandler.

"I'll use the grinder", said Kojo grabbing it, "pass me the pasta sheets."

"I'll use the berries to make the sauce", said Hope.

"I'll help", said Nero.

"Alright, let's get to work", said Chandler.

Keldeos

**Oran Berry Cake**

"Alright, so we need flour, sugar, eggs, cake mix, and of course, Oran berries", said Fez.

"I have everything we need", said Flynn, "so let's get started."

"Kai and Jet, you guys mix everything, Dew, you pour and bake it, and-

"Well, I can't help", said Striker.

"Why?" asked Flynn.

"No arms!"

"And I can't help either", said M.P.S.

"Why?"

"Short arms and big stomach", said M.P.S.

"Alright, then go help Spiro and Spike", said Fez.

"You're making the baby work?" asked Striker.

"Everyone needs to work on something", said Flynn.

"Well, if Shine, Shade, or his brothers find out, you are dead", said M.P.S.

"They won't find out", said Flynn.

"If you say so", said Striker.

Cobalions

**Pecha Berry Soufflé**

"Well we have the berries, what do we do now?" asked Egridos.

"We have to get the soufflé pan and mix eggs and the berries", said Lila.

"Alright, I'll get the eggs", said Jesse.

"What can I do?" asked Sonan.

"You can play with the spoons", said Lila.

"Yay!" exclaimed Sonan.

"Aldon, are you going to help?" asked Egridos.

"Okay, I'll help", said Aldon cheerily.

"Great, now let's get started", said Lila.

Keldeos

**Pokeblock Casserole**

"Alright, M.P.S. we need to help Spiro and Spike", said Striker as he approached where they were.

"Whoa", said M.P.S.

"What? Oh wow!" said Striker.

They both saw Spiro unconscious with the masher by his arm. They both walked up to him and woke him up. Soon, Spiro started to come to.

"Uhhh, my head", moaned Spiro.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Striker.

"Flynn made Spike work with me. After I asked him what to do, I saw Spike on the cupboards, so I had to get him down, but since I'm too short I had to climb all the way up there. Then, when Spike kept walking he knocked down that masher, which knocked me unconscious", said Spiro.

"So, you haven't done the casserole?" asked Striker

"I had to get Spike down before he got hurt and I would be killed! So no!" said Spiro.

"Well, let's finish the casserole before we get him down", said M.P.S.

"Alright, fine", said Spiro.

Cobalions

**Oran Berry Smoothie**

"Well, we got it right this time', said Skore.

"Yeah, I'm glad it's over, now I'm taking a nap", said Smash.

"Yeah, me too", said Dhaunt.

"No, not you, you keep watch", said Piff.

"Why me?" asked Dhaunt.

"You're a ghost type, and you have insomnia, so you can't sleep", said Piff.

"Fair enough", said Dhaunt sadly.

Keldeos

**Oran Berry Cake**

"Well, we're done with this", said Dew.

"Yeah, that was exhausting", said Ray.

"Well, at least it's finished", said Flynn.

Cobalions

**Pecha Berry Soufflé**

"Well, this looks perfect", said Lila.

"You said it", said Aldon.

"Let's glaze the top with the Pecha berry glaze", said Jesse.

"Yeah, then it will be complete", said Egridos.

Egridos grabbed the glaze and spilled it on the soufflé.

"Perfect", said Aldon

Keldeos

"There, we're done with the casserole, now let's get Spike down!" said Spiro throwing the masher.

"Alright, let's go", said M.P.S.

They started to climb the counter and made it up, panting.

"Now, where is he?" asked Striker.

"He's still walking on the cupboards, see", said Spiro pointing to Spike.

"Crap, let's hurry before he falls", said M.P.S.

Spike continued to walk along the cupboard tops knocking over many ingredients and objects.

"Spike, you need to get down", said Striker as he hopped along the counter following Spike.

Striker wasn't looking where he was going and fell into the sink, and to add insult to injury, Spike knocked down 10 fine Chinese plates into the sink and onto him, burying him under broken shards.

"Where's Striker?" asked M.P.S.

"I don't know, but let's get Spike down quick.

Cobalions

**Aspear Berry Noodle Platter**

"Well, this is done", said Chandler.

"Yeah, that took no time at all", said Hope.

"Yeah, now let's just relax", said Ded.

"Okay", said Laxish lying down and instantly falling asleep.

Keldeos

**Razz Berry Stew**

"Well, we aren't halfway finished", said Sparky.

"We need a masher", said Vixen.

"And where's Spike, I haven't seen him all day and I'm kind of worried", said Shine.

"I'll ask Spiro for the masher and I'll see if he's seen Spike", said shade.

"Thanks honey", said Shine giving him a kiss.

"Alright, I'll be back", said Shade.

Keldeos

**Pokeblock Casserole**

"C'mon Spike, please just come down!" begged Spiro.

Spike ignored him and continued walking, until Shade came up.

"Dada", Spike whispered to himself smiling.

"Do you guys have a masher?" asked Shade.

"Y-yeah, here you go', said Spiro nervously handing him the masher.

"Thanks, oh and have you guys seen Spike?" asked Shade.

"Nope, no we haven't", said M.P.S. quickly.

"Ok, thanks guys", said Shade as he ran back.

"Phew, that was close", said Spiro.

"Now let's get him down!" said M.P.S.

M.P.S. climbed up to where Spike was and looked down.

"So high, so high', said M.P.S. scared.

He then saw Spike start walking again and followed him…until he fell into the open dishwasher, which turned on automatically after sensing something inside of it.

Spiro was laughing at the misfortune of M.P.S.

"Sorry bro, but I'll get him down", said Spiro still laughing.

**Razz Berry Stew**

"Alright, I have the masher and nobody's seen Spike", said shade as he reappeared.

"Okay, now I'm really worried."

"Don't worry, let's finish the stew and go look for him", said Vixen.

"Thanks guys", said Shine.

_5 Minutes Later_

"Well, that' done, now let's go find Spike", said Shine.

**Pokeblock Casserole**

"Okay, I almost got you-whaaaaaa!" screamed as he reached for Spike and fell into a bag of flour.

"Great, now I look like a ghost", said Spiro.

Spike was giggling at how Spiro looked at started to wave his arms back and forth.

"What is doing? Th-that's Metronome", said Spiro nervously to himself.

Spike's arms glowed and a powerful wind appeared and blew Spiro into the oven and closing it, (and the silly thing is…they forgot to turn it off!)

Just then, Shade, Shine, and the others came to the scene and saw Spike on the cupboards.

"Spike, there you are! You had us worried", said Shine.

Spike chirped happily and fell down.

"Oh no", said Demenio.

All of a sudden, Spike started to glow, his shell disappeared, his legs got longer, and he grew wings. He was a Togetic.

In his new body, Spike flew down to his family.

"Mom, dad, I evolved!" said Spike happily.

"I know we're happy for you!" said shade as he nuzzled his son.

"Wow, they grow up so fast", said Sparky happily.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, TIME IS UP!"

In the Dining Section

"Alright, time for the first dish", said Mew.

The Keldeos brought out the Pokeblock Casserole and the Cobalions brought out the Aspear Noodle Platter.

"Alright, first the Keldeos'", said Mew taking a bite.

"Great!" exclaimed Victini, "I give it a 9."

"Amazing", said Mew, "same here."

"Next, the Cobalions", said Mew taking a bite.

"Well, it's average, but tasty", said Victini, "6"

"It's fine to me", said Mew, "8"

"Alright, it's 14 to 18", said Mew.

"Second course"

The Keldeos brought out the Razz Berry Stew and the Cobalions brought out the Pecha berry soufflé.

"Alright, first the stew", said Mew taking a sip.

"Wow, this is good!" said Victini drinking the whole thing, "9"

"Great!" said Mew, "8"

"Next the soufflé", said Victini taking a bite.

"I love Pecha berries!" said Mew gobbling his whole piece, "10"

"Same here", said Victini, "10"

"Alright, it's 35 to 34", announced Mew.

"Final Dessert Round"

"First, the Oran Berry cake!" announced Victini.

Mew and Victini both took a bite and immediately ate the whole thing.

"10" they both said.

"Now the Oran Berry Smoothie", said Mew.

After one gulp, they both threw up.

"0", said Victini still throwing up.

"-4", said Mew, "the Keldeos win, Cobalions, get to the ceremony, NOW!"

"Wait, have you guys seen Spiro, Striker, and M.P.S.?" asked Fez.

"Uh-oh", said Spike.

The Casserole Scene

Spike flew up to the sink and got an unconscious Striker out of it. He then opened the dishwasher and got M.P.S. out of there, and finally he pulled the oven door and revealed a deep fried Spiro.

Everyone was shocked.

"What were they doing in those places?" asked Flynn.

"You made me work when I was still a Togepi and I ended up on the cupboards, so they tried to get me down and were scared to tell anyone because they thought they would be blamed, striker fell in the sink, M.P.S. fell in the dishwasher, and Spiro fell into a bag of flour and I accidentally used Metronome Gust on him and he fell into the oven", explained Spike, "so it's your fault."

Everyone then glared at him.

At the ceremony

Everyone received a poffin except for Dhaunt and Chandler.

"Dhaunt, Chandler, one of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Dhaunt"

"Chandler, you're safe", said Victini.

"What did I do?" asked Dhaunt

"We asked you to guard the smoothie, but you didn't and it got tainted", said Piff.

"Fair enough, I guess", said Dhaunt.

"So long bro", said Egridos.

Aldon, Hope, Nero, and Vile all exchanged devious smiles.

**000**

**Dhaunt: I don't remember what happened, all I remember is Aldon coming in, that's all. I don't know what I did wrong.**

**000**

_Flashback_

_Aldon put ear plugs in everyone's ears without waking them._

"_Aldon, what're you doing?" asked Dhaunt._

"_Shadow Claw!" said Aldon knocking out Dhaunt._

"_Now to change the smoothies", said Aldon._

_Aldon switched the smoothie with a glass filled with liver, mud, and swamp water (don't even ask)_

"_Now that useless ghost will be gone", said Aldon._

**Well, Dhaunt is gone, now who will stop Chandler and Egridos from arguing! Who is next on the Evil Alliance's list? Will Victini and mew throw up more? Will Kai and Jet say anything? Find out more on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	24. Fashion Victims

In the Woods

"Great job of getting rid of the nervous ghost guys", said Vile.

"Yeah, this is great! We are unstoppable", said Nero.

"Alright, so who's next?" asked Aldon.

"Egridos", said Hope.

"Naw, let's keep him in, he's weak so we should keep him in", said Aldon, "anyone else?"

"Next is Lila", said Nero.

"Great, the slutty leopard momma is gone next", said Vile.

"Right", said Aldon.

"She won't know who hit her", said Nero.

At the Flagpole

"Great, just great, now everyone hates me because of that stupid baby", said Flynn.

"Yeah, well so do I a little", said Spiro.

"I have the perfect way to get back at him", said Flynn.

"How?" asked Spiro.

"We'll vote out his parents, and then when he's sad he'll be useless and he'll be voted out", said Flynn.

"Wow, you thought that up in 10 seconds?" asked Spiro sarcastically.

"Shut up, are you in are not?" asked Spiro.

"Fine, but just because I got deep fried", said Spiro.

"CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE STAGE IN TEN MINUTES!"

At the Stage

"Alright, your next challenge is a fashion show!"

All of the girls looked excited except for Vile, and the guys all looked around nervously.

"The girls will design the clothes and 3 will model them for Victini and I", said Mew.

"Whichever one we choose as the best wins", said Victini.

"So what will the guys do?" asked Vile.

"They will just enjoy the show because when it comes to fashion, we're useless", explained Mew.

"That's true", said Piff.

"Right, now girls, start working backstage", said Mew, "guys, do whatever."

Keldeos

"Alright girls, what should she make?" asked Shine.

"I don't know", said Vixen, "you know how guys are they want something sexy and hot."

"Ain't that the truth", said Sola.

"I know, why don't we make some design ideas and ask the guys which one they think is best", said Luna.

"Great idea", said Shine.

Cobalions

"So, what should we do?" asked Piff.

"I know, let's just make designs and show the guys and see what they think", said Lila.

"Yeah, that's good", said Hope.

Keldeos

"Alright, I'll go get the guys", said Vixen walking off.

She walked to the forest because the guys always hung out there. She found and approached them.

"Hey guys, can you come see something for us?" asked Vixen.

"Sure", said Sparky.

Cobalions

'Are you done with the designs yet?" asked Vile.

"It would help if you actually did something", said Piff.

"Naw, I'm good", said Vile sitting down.

Keldeos

They made it back to the stage and found that the girls were waiting for them.

"What's wrong?" asked Demenio.

"We just wanted you guys to see the designs we made for the challenge", said Luna handing them each a sheet of paper.

"Wow, these are really good", said Spike.

"You girls have a great talent", said Shade.

"Thanks baby", said Shine blushing at the complement.

"Yeah, thanks so since you guys like it, I guess the others will too", said Vixen.

"Alright, then come get us if you need anything", said Sparky.

At the Flagpole

"This is the best challenge ever!" said Spiro.

"I know, we can plan out our elimination order for the others", said Flynn.

"Actually, I was talking about the sexy babes that are going to be modeling, and we get to watch!"

"Wow, you're like the opposite of Krack", said Flynn.

"Eh…I'll take that as a complement", said Spiro.

"Great, so what order do you think we should take out everyone be cause the merge is in 8 days", said Flynn.

"Well, you said if we lose today you'll switch all the votes to Shine, so she'll leave so-", started Spiro, "so, I'd have to say…I don't know!"

"Fine, whatever Shine's still leaving if we lose, that'll teach that brat to mess with me", said Flynn.

Cobalions

"Alright, the designs are done", said Piff.

"I'll go get the boys", said Lila as she went to find the boys.

After searching for 20 minutes, she found the guys walking around in the forest.

"Hey guys, can you come see something right quick?" asked Lila.

"Sure honey", said Jesse picking up Sonan and placing him on his shoulders.

They all ran back to the stage.

"What was the big hurry?" asked Skore.

"We just wanted you guys to see the designs", said Piff.

"Oh, well let us see", said Jesse.

Piff showed them the designs and was earned with smile from the guys.

"This is awesome!" said Skore.

"Yeah, this is good", said Sonan.

"I can't wait to see this", said Jesse.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE REPORT TO THE STAGE! IT'S TIME FOR THE SHOW!"

At the Stage

"Alright, modeling first is Lila", said Mew.

Lila walked down the isle with a bra and stockings on, which caused a lot of guys to stare and drool.

**000**

**Jesse: Wow that is hot.**

**000**

**Sonan: Mommy looked pretty.**

**000**

**Spike: I love this show so much.**

**000**

**Dew: Awesome**

**000**

**Aldon: Ok, I need to re-think who leaves next**

**000**

"I give it a 8", said Victini staring.

"Same here", said Mew doing the same.

**Backstage**

Lila got off of the stage and was met with a hug from Sonan.

"That was great mommy", said Sonan.

"You really were sexy up there baby", said Jesse.

"Thanks, but now I think a lot of the guys are going to be staring at me now", said Lila.

"Don't worry about it, some of them are my friends, it'll be alright", said Jesse.

**Main Stage**

"Next up for the Keldeos, Sola!"

"Sola walked down the isle with a black dress that went with her fur color.

This time when the guys stared, the drool settled at their feet.

**000**

**Demenio: Man, she was beautiful. That's it, I'm making my move today.**

**000**

**Egridos: Man I need to stop sweating**

**000**

**Smash: Hot**

**000**

"9", said Victini.

"8", said Mew.

**Backstage**

Sola went off the stage and was stopped by Demenio.

"Oh, hey Demenio", said Sola slightly irritated.

"Hey, you were great out there", said Demenio.

"Whatever, thanks", she said as she walked past him.

Demenio stopped her again, this time slightly irritated himself.

"Look, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I have been nothing but nice to you since the show first started, and you had been ignoring me, you're not doing it this time", said Demenio.

Sola turned back around and kissed him on the lips. They stayed like that for several minutes until they broke the kiss.

"Wow", they both said at the same time.

**000**

**Sola and Demenio: *making out passionately***

**000**

"Next for the Cobalions, Piff", said Mew.

Piff walked down the isle wearing a pink dress.

"Wow", was all the guys could say.

"7", said Victini.

"6", said Mew.

Piff then left the stage.

"Next for the Keldeos, Shine!" said Mew.

Shine walked down wearing a sexy purple tank top and no bottom part covering her.

All of the guys' eyes widened and some were trying to cover themselves.

**000**

**Shade: God, that's sexy**

**000**

**Skore: Wow, just wow!**

**000**

**Spike: I didn't know mom was sexy. Dah! She's my mom! I can't say that!**

**000**

**Kojo: Awesome**

**000**

**Spiro: Man I love this show!**

**000**

**Flynn: Okay, never mind, she's not leaving. Revenge is overrated, and so what that! XXX**

**000**

"10", said Mew.

"9", said Victini.

**Backstage**

Shine got off of the stage and was met by Shade and Spike.

"You were great, mom", said Spike.

"Yeah, you were really good baby", said Shade

"Oh yeah", said Shine, "_maybe we can have some fun afterwards."_

"I like that idea", said Shade.

"Okay, I heard all of that", said Spike.

"Sorry sweetie", said Shine.

**Main Stage**

"Alright, last for the Cobalions, Hope!"

Hope walked onto the stage wearing a red swimsuit with frills.

**000**

**Nero: Okay, I know I'm evil, but that was sexy as hell.**

**000**

**Laxish: I love this challenge**

**000**

**Frosty: I think I'm melting**

**000**

**Fez: Great!**

**000**

**M.P.S.: I like this**

**000**

**Striker: Awesome!**

**000**

"10", said Victini.

"9.5", said Mew.

**Backstage**

"That was sexy baby", said Nero.

"Yeah, but now we're probably going to win now!" said Aldon angrily.

"Oh well, if we do win, we just lose tomorrow", said Hope.

Aldon just rolled his eyes.

**Main Stage**

"The final model is Vixen", said Mew.

Vixen walked up wearing a super sexy green sparkly dress with no bottom.

**000**

**Cano:*howls***

**000**

**Chandler: I'm a fire Pokémon and that was hotter than me.**

**000**

**Kai: *cracks a smile***

**000**

**Jet: That was hot.**

**000**

**Ray: Wow**

**000**

"10, 10!" said Victini.

"10!" said Mew.

**Backstage**

Vixen got off of the stage and was greeted by Cano.

"Was I Ok?" asked Vixen.

Her response was Cano kissing her passionately. He broke the kiss and looked at her lovingly.

Vixen smiled and said, "I love you"

Cano then hugged her.

**Main Stage**

"AND THE KELDEOS WIN AGAIN!"

The Keldeos all cheered as the Cobalion groaned.

"Cobalions, meet me at the campfire ceremony…again!"

At the Ceremony

"Alright you know the drill", said Victini, "Sonan, Jesse, Lila, Hope, Egridos, Skore, Aldon, Laxish, Frosty, Kojo, Vile, Ded, and Chandler, you're safe."

"Piff, Nero, one of you is leaving and never coming back, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Piff."

"Nero, you're safe, strangely."

"Why did I get out?" asked Piff.

"I don't know, maybe because you got the lowest score?" said Smash confused.

"Alright, I'll go, see you Skore", said Piff.

Skore then started to tear up.

**000**

**Piff: I can see why I'm leaving now, I did get the lowest score. I just hope Skore won't miss me that much and get himself out.**

**000**

In the Woods

"I thought Lila was leaving next", said Vile.

"After today, I recommend keeping her a bit longer, and Piff got the lowest score, this is the only time I'll allow fairness", said Aldon.

"Great, now who's going to leave next?" asked Hope.

"Smash"

"Oh, okay", said Nero.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Piff's gone; the world of fashion has claimed another victim. Who will Flynn target now? Will Skore have a nervous breakdown? And who will leave next on Total…Pokemon…Island.<strong>


	25. Rowboat Rascals

At the Flagpole

"Well, I need to re-think who we're going to vote off now", said Flynn.

"Can't we just vote off Spike?"

"No, I want to make his life miserable and then defeat him myself", said Flynn.

"Okay, if you say so", said Spiro.

"Good, so let's see, Spike has 8 relatives on the island and he cares mostly about Shade and Shine", said Flynn, "and since we're not voting off Shine…yet, we should vote off Shade."

"Eh, alright, dark typed creep me out anyway", said Spiro.

"Great, so after him, who's next?"

"I…DON'T…KNOW!" exclaimed Spiro, "I may be evil, but I'm an evil idiot!"

"Ain't that the truth", said Flynn.

"Whatever, so Shade is leaving next?"

"Yes", said Flynn.

Cobalions Guy Cabin

Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Skore.

"Skore, it's okay!" said Smash

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it", said Ded.

Ded began to pet and stroke Skore's head, which immediately calmed him down.

"How do you do that?" asked Aldon.

Ded shrugged his shoulders as Skore hopped on his shoulders.

"Are you okay now buddy?" asked Ded.

Skore nodded his head.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS MEET US AT THE DOCK FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

At the Dock

"Alright campers, your next challenge is…a rowboat challenge", said Mew

"You have to row your rowboats to Skull Island, and once you're there you have to go into the skull monument's mouth and find an Eviolite. Once you find it, you have to race back here and the first team back wins", explained Victini.

"Oh, and beware of the Skull Guardian, because we don't want to get sued if you…don't come back", said Mew.

All of the campers looked at him wide eyed.

"The challenge starts now!"

The campers ran to the boats and started to row as fast as they could. The Keldeos took the lead.

"We're going to make it there first", said Fez.

"Yeah, but don't get too cocky, remember Vile is on the other team", said Dew.

Cobalions

"We're losing", said Ded.

"I know, I'll sink their ship", said Smash,"Ded throw me up."

Ded grabbed Smash and threw him high in the air.

Keldeos

"We're almost there", said M.P.S.

"Do you hear that?" asked Ray.

"!" they all suddenly heard.

All of a sudden Smash fell into their boat. When Smash regained consciousness he was met with angry glares from many of the campers. Kai then walked up to him with a frown on his face.

"H-hi Kai", said Smash nervously.

*ocean scene* "AHH!" screamed Smash as he was sent flying.

Cobalions

"What's that?" asked Skore.

"I think that's…SMASH!" said Jesse.

Smash crashed into the boat at high speeds and sunk it.

"Smash you idiot", said Hope.

"I'd love to accept your vote for mayor of Fudgy Town", said Smash drunkenly as he sunk under the water.

"Let's just hurry and swim to the island", said Egridos.

At the Island

The Keldeos made it there first and started to enter the skull cave, which was full of skulls and bones.

"I'm really scared", said Spike.

"Oh don't worry, what could go wrong?" asked Flynn.

"Great, now you know something bad is going to happen", said Spike.

"Oh be quiet brat, you don't know", said Flynn.

"Why don't you shut it, you dick", said Fez.

"Yeah, and plus it's true if you say nothings going to happen, it does", said Demenio.

"Oh yeah, like what?" asked Flynn cockily.

All of a sudden a huge Haxorus came from behind a boulder and roared.

The Keldeos all looked angrily at Flynn.

"You were saying", said Spike.

**000**

**Flynn: I hate him sooo much!**

**000**

Cobalions

"Great, we're last, thanks a lot Smash", said Kojo.

"It's not my fault talking candy cane", said Smash drunkenly, he then looked at Frosty and licked his lips, "ice cream."

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Frosty as Smash chased after him.

"Ignoring that, what should we do?" asked Skore.

"I guess we should try to get to the Eviolite first", said Sonan.

"What about the guardian?" asked Skore.

"The Keldeos went in first, so the guardian should be battling them now", said Laxish, "so, we can just sneak past them and get back to the island."

"That's a good idea", said Chandler.

As the Cobalions approached the entrance, they heard a roar and were suddenly crushed by a Haxorus.

"Ow, I'm guessing this is the guardian", said Chandler.

"Ya think!" said Egridos.

"Oh quiet", said Chandler.

"Make me", said Egridos.

"Oh, Ok if you insist", said Chandler with a smile.

Chandler used psychic to lift the Haxorus up and move everyone out of the way except for Egridos.

"I hate you!"

Chandler then dropped the Haxorus back on Egridos.

"When I get out of here, you are going to die!" said Egridos.

"I'm already dead", said Chandler as he shifted the Haxorus' body so that it covered his face as well as his body.

"Now let's get going", said Chandler.

"Ok, mister lamp", said Smash.

"Ok, I think whoever threw him gave him a concussion", said Nero.

"Yay, barrels!"

"You got that right", said Sonan.

The Cobalions then proceeded to walk into the cave, leaving Egridos behind. Egridos tried to lift Haxorus with his four arms and it worked…for 5 seconds.

**000**

**Egridos: I…hate…Chandler!**

**000**

Keldeos

"Thanks for using Metronome and Psychic, guys", thanked Ray.

"No problem", said Spike.

"Now let's get going because I think I hear the Cobalions", said Spiro.

The Keldeos ran to the end of the cave and found the Eviolite levitating on a big pile of rocks and bones. M.P.S. quickly grabbed it and scurried onto Ray's back.

"Let's go", said Jet.

The Keldeos all started to run out, but were stopped by the Cobalions.

"Hey guys do you mind giving us the Eviolite?" asked Aldon.

"Sorry, but we don't want to vote anyone off", said Striker.

"Cano can you use Teleport?" asked Dew.

Cano's eyes glowed red before he teleported them outside, where the Haxorus had just woken up and got off of Egridos, who was unconscious.

"Go, go, go, go", said Luna.

The Keldeos all jumped into the rowboat and began to row back to the island quickly.

Cobalions

"Crap, let's go!" said Skore.

The Cobalions all raced outside and was met up with the Haxorus. The Cobalions ran to their rowboats with the Haxorus on their tails. The Haxorus shot Hyper Beam at frosty who was the last one running (or floating). Frosty then turned around angrily.

"Sheer Cold!" screamed Frosty as an intense wave of snow was shot at the Haxorus, causing him to fall back on Egridos, who was just regaining consciousness.

"And Frosty gains 1075 exp. Points!" screamed Laxish.

Frosty then started to glow. His head split in 2, his cone widened, and a frozen cinnamon stick was sticking out of one of the heads. He was a Vanilluxe.

"Extra ice cream!" screamed Smash.

"NNNOOOOO!"

"Just come on, idiots", said Vile and Hope.

The Cobalions all hopped in the boat and started to row very slowly.

"Why aren't we going faster?" asked Chandler.

"We're going to lose anyway", said Aldon, "the Keldeos have already made it to the island."

"How do you know?" asked Kojo.

"I have hawk vision", said Aldon.

"Crap, I can't believe we lost again", said Sonan.

"Aw, don't get upset Sonan", said Lila.

"Yeah, we'll win again eventually", said Jesse.

When the Cobalions arrived, they noticed that Victini was waiting for them.

"Campfire ceremony right?" asked Laxish.

Victini nodded his head.

At the Ceremony

"Alright you know the deal, Chandler, Jesse, Nero, Hope, Aldon, Lila, Sonan, Ded, Vile, Skore, Laxish, Frosty, and Kojo, you're safe", said Victini.

"Smash, Egri- Where's Egridos?" asked Victini.

"Chandler, used psychic to the trap him under the guardian", said Skore.

"Awesome! But sadly I have to bring him back", said Victini.

Victini used psychic to bring Egridos to the ceremony. Once he arrived he immediately fell unconscious.

"Smash, Egridos, one of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Smash."

"Egridos, sadly, you're safe", said Victini.

"Why must leave mouse thing?" asked Smash, who still hadn't recovered from the concussion.

"Your crazy daredevil stunt made us lose the challenge", said Kojo.

"Thank you pizza", said Smash.

"Oook", said Chandler.

**000**

**Smash: Well, I guess my stunt didn't go well, oh well I guess talking pickles don't like-*falls unconscious***

**000**

In the Woods

"This is going great!" said Aldon.

"Yeah, now who's next?" asked Vile.

"Does it matter? We're invincible! You know guys, let's actually win the next challenge", said Aldon.

"Why?" asked Vile

"Because we can make anyone leave if we lose, so let's take a break", said Aldon.

"Yeah, I am tired", said Nero.

"Alright then, we'll start winning, when we feel like it and losing when we feel like it, from now on, **we **decide this game", said Aldon.

**Well, Smash is gone, that sucks right? Well who will win? Will Egridos get revenge on Chandler? Will Frosty stay alive longer? Will Kai get in trouble because of what happened to Smash? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	26. KaBoom Goes the Campers

At the Flagpole

"Alright, so since Shade is leaving next, I think we should target other people now", said Flynn.

"Like who?" asked Spiro.

"Well, the order for me is Shade, Fez, Jet, Sola, Shine, Ray, Sparky, Dew, Luna, Vixen, M.P.S., Striker, Kai, Cano, and then Spike", said Flynn.

"That's good, so now I don't have to work", said Spiro.

"Yeah, hooray for you", said Flynn sarcastically.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US ON THE BEACH IN 10 MINUTES!"

At the Beach

"Hello campers, your next challenge is…a race!" said Mew

"What's the catch?" asked Ded.

"There's no catch, except for the fact that we placed explosives all over the beach", said Victini.

"Oh please, you're just trying to scare us", said Vile.

"Oh really? Kenny!" Mew called out.

All of a sudden a Psyduck came out of nowhere.

"Yes", he said confused.

"Can you walk across the beach for a second?" asked Mew.

"Sure", Kenny said not knowing what was going to happen.

Kenny started to walk across the beach with the campers and hosts watching, when nothing happened.

"I told you they were trying to scare us", said Vile.

BOOOOM! Kenny was gone.

"Oh my god, you killed Kenny!" said an intern from the sidelines.

"Oh, shut up, nobody liked him anyway", said Mew.

"You see, you have to race all around the island, and the first person back wins for their team, and the last person who comes from the opposite team is automatically eliminated", said Victini.

"Oh, and you can't fly, levitate, or use any moves for that matter, and try to avoid the explosives, unlike Kenny", said Mew.

"Dang it", said the campers that fit the criterias.

All of the campers gulped and started to go to their places.

"Now, GO!"

All of the campers started running and soon Jesse was in the lead.

"This challenge is so stupid", said Frosty.

"You know that all of the challenges are going to be stupid", said Laxish.

"This sucks! I have no legs!" said Striker.

"And mine are too short", said M.P.S.

"I'm scared", said Sonan.

Cano, Sparky, and Demenio helped their teammates and Sonan up on their backs and started to run again.

**000**

**Lila: Okay, those guys are the nicest ones on the island.**

**000**

**M.P.S.: I can't believe they helped.**

**000**

**Vixen: It was nice of them to help the little guys out.**

**000**

"Okay, this is torture", said Egridos.

"Oh, pipe down, at least no one's exploded yet-*BOOOOMM!

"Wow, sucks to be you", said Egridos as he continued running.

*groan*

**000**

**Egridos: *bursts out laughing***

**000**

"What was that?" asked Ded.

"I guess someone exploded", said Skore, who was riding on Ded's back.

"I hope they're okay", said Vixen.

"Let's just hope nothing happens to us-WWAAAAHHHH!" screamed Dew as he was sent flying by a mine.

"Why do I have a sick feeling we're all going to die?" asked M.P.S.

"Maybe because mostly likely, WE ARE!" said Fez.

"Oh please it won't be that bad", said Flynn as he ran forward.

"3…2…1", counted Spike.

BOOOOMMMM!

"Ah, karma", said Shade.

"Karma isn't real, it's just superstition", said Nero as he walked forward.

BOOOOOMMMM! He was sent flying.

"Wow! That was unexpected", said Frosty sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

The others kept running forward, avoiding the mines and explosives.

"Wow, this is actually getting pretty easy", said Sola.

"You said it", said Spiro as they continued running.

Ray was running and amazingly avoiding all of the explosives, but as he looked backwards he accidentally stepped on one. BOOOOMM!

"This is so insane!" said Luna stopping.

"It's okay sweetie, just keep an eye out", said Sparky stopping as well before continuing.

"Okay", she said before chasing after him.

At the Forest Entrance

"Alright, we're off the beach", said Kojo catching his breath, along with the other campers who made it.

"Well, we have to run, all around the island, and since we crossed the beach, there are no more explosives", said Hope panting.

"Thank Arceus", said Laxish, "now let's go!"

He ran into the forest.

BOOOOOMMMM! "Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed

"Aw great, more mines", said Fez.

"Let's just hurry and run!" screamed Vile as she ran into the forest, being followed by the others.

At the finish line

"Wow, it sure is taking them a long time", said Mew.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Laxish as he landed behind the finish line, unconscious.

"Well, the Cobalions actually win for once!" said Victini.

The other campers appeared from the forest and started to run towards the finish line and Kai made it there first.

"We won!" said Luna.

"Actually, the Cobalions won", explained Mew.

The Cobalions cheered as the Keldeos looked at them shocked.

"How did they win?" asked Fez.

"Laxish fell behind the finish line", explained Victini pointing to a still unconscious Laxish.

"Well, who's getting voted off on our team", said Striker.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all heard as Dew crossed the finish line.

"Dew", said Mew.

"What?" he asked getting up.

"You're eliminated", said Victini.

"What! How?" asked Dew.

"You were the last one to cross the finish line", said Victini.

"What about ray and Flynn?" he asked angrily.

"They're still unconscious, which means they wouldn't be able to make it, so official that means _you_ are the last person on the Keldeos to cross the finish line", explained Mew.

"Great, just great", said Dew left to the dock.

"See you later buddy", said Striker.

"Bye", said M.P.S.

"This was the shortest chapter ever!" said Egridos.

Mew was about to rip off his arms, but he heard a scream and already knew what was about to happen.

Nero fell from the sky and landed directly on egridos, knocking them both out.

"Bull's-eye", said Mew happily.

**000**

**Dew: I can't believe this happened! This sucks, and Flynn should have been voted out, he was the furthest away from the finish. This is not fair.**

**000**

At the Flagpole

"Well, your plan failed, instead of Shade, Dew was voted out. How do you feel about that…mummy elephant", said Spiro laughing.

"I will destroy Spike!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think this is the shortest chapter, I have ever written, and yes, the first automatic elimination. Poor Dew, if only Flynn wasn't blown up. Will Flynn get his revenge? Will Chandler and Egridos remain rivals? Will Sonan ever evolve? Find out next on Total…Pokemon…Island!<strong>


	27. Battle Brawls 2

**Here is a chapter for one of the winners, Midnight Lark.**

* * *

><p><span>In the Woods<span>

"Well, we actually won a challenge", said Aldon.

"Yeah, but now Nero's in the infirmary", said Hope angrily.

"It's alright, soon he'll be up and back here", said Aldon.

"You better be right, or I'll be eating fried shrimp for dinner", said Hope threatened.

Aldon gulped and said, "Okay, no need to get demonic."

"She and Nero haven't "did anything" in 3 weeks, so she is really cranky", whispered Vile.

"Oh, I see", said Aldon, "Hope, why don't you go check on Nero."

Hope immediately ran to the infirmary.

In the Infirmary

"Oh crap, what happened", said Nero regaining consciousness.

"You got blown up and when you landed, you landed on me!" said Egridos.

"Oh, shut up Egridos, you don't deserve to speak", said Chandler.

"I will fill myself with water, and I will put you out!" said Egridos.

"Guys stop arguing!" said Laxish.

"Why me?" asked Ray to himself.

All of a sudden Hope burst through the door and jumped on top of Nero.

"Oh hey Hope", said Nero before he was silenced by her lips.

Nero flipped them over and continued their lip lock.

"Oh god", said Laxish.

"I can't stop staring", said Egridos.

"This is mildly disturbing", said Chandler.

"I need to get out of here", said Ray.

But none of them could move because their muscles were mildly paralyzed. Strangely only Nero's paralysis wore off. As the kiss got deeper, they began to do some…disturbing things.

"Oh god!" said Ray.

"Make it stop!" screamed Laxish.

"Dear god, this is…how is that possible!" screamed Chandler.

Egridos was just staring blankly at them.

At the Flagpole

"Okay, Mr. Mummy, how did you even get out of the infirmary if you were paralyzed?" asked Spiro.

"I dragged myself out", said Flynn still in bandages.

"Well, how do you Ray is holding up?" asked Spiro.

"I don't know, and I don't care", said Flynn.

In the Infirmary

Hope and Nero had just gotten done with their "session" and left the infirmary. After they left, the paralysis then left the guys' muscles and they prepared to leave as well.

"I think am scarred for life", said Laxish.

"But I think Egridos, got it the worse, he was right next to them", said Chandler smiling.

Egridos was twitching all over.

"I will never be able to look at them the same way again", said Ray.

"Let's just get back", said Laxish.

In the Woods

Nero and Hope had just made it back.

"Feel better now?" asked Aldon.

Hope nodded her head.

"Good, now we just have to wait for-

"ATTENTION CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US IN THE STADIUM IN 5MINUTES!"

In the Stadium

"Alright, now that your teammates are back and traumatized, the next challenge is a battle tournament."

"We already did that!" said Kojo.

"No, this is a double and triple battle tournament", said Mew.

"Wow, that's such a big difference", said Fez sarcastically.

"Quiet Fezant!" said Mew.

"Now, you will choose two people from your teams to battle for the first 2 rounds", said Victini, "then you have to choose 3 people for the third round."

"And if you win 2 rounds, you win", said Mew.

"So, start choosing", said Victini.

Keldeos

"Alright, I say we choose Kai, Cano, and Demenio for the triple battle, and Spike, Ray, Luna, and Sparky for the 2 double battles", said Fez.

"That's actually good", said M.P.S.

"Yeah, I don't have to battle", said Striker.

"You're a cocoon and you only learn Harden, what do you expect", said Spiro.

Striker looked down sadly.

Cobalions

"Alright for the triple battle, I say Kojo, Frosty, and Laxish, and for the 2 double battles, Skore, Sonan, Egridos, and Chandler", said Aldon.

"That's actually good", said Vile.

Everyone gasped.

"She's actually being nice", said Skore.

"Wow, this must be a dream", said Jesse.

"Oh, quiet idiots", said vile.

"And the dream ends", said Lila.

Back to Mew and Victini

"Alright and you guys done with your suggestions?" asked Mew.

Both teams nodded their heads.

"Alright, first battle, Kai, Cano, and Demenio vs. Kojo, Laxish, and Frosty", announced Mew," begin."

"Cano use Fire Blast, Kai use Blaze Kick, Demenio use Flamethrower", ordered Fez.

"Frosty, Blizzard, Kojo use Hi-Jump Kick, Laxish use...um…Metronome", announced Vile.

Cano shot a fire star at Frosty, who used Blizzard to counter. Cano's fire was so intense that it ended up melting the blizzard and knocking out Frosty with one hit.

Kojo and Kai jumped into the air and used their kick moves, while Kai's hit, Kojo's missed and he landed on, and hurt his knee.

Demenio used Flamethrower on Laxish, who ended up getting the burned status. Laxish then used Metronome and sent out a thunderbolt that hit him back. Laxish was still okay, until the burn status knocked him out.

"Alright, Cano, use Psychic", said Shade.

Cano's eyes turned blue as he sent a psychic wave directly at Kojo, knocking him out.

"The Keldeos win the first round", announced Mew.

The Keldeos cheered as Laxish, Kojo, and Frosty went back to the team.

"How did you lose?" asked Vile.

"Well, let's see, you put me in with 3 fire types, what do you think was going to happen?" asked Frosty.

"Yeah, and they gave me the burn status, I was already doomed", said Laxish.

"And I missed my Hi-Jump Kick, landed on my knee, and got blasted by Psychic", said Kojo.

"Okay, now if Skore and Sonan do better, one of you is leaving", said Hope.

The guys gulped.

"Alright, the second battle, Sonan and Skore vs. Spike and Ray", announced Mew, "begin!"

"This'll be easy, Ray use Razor Wind, Spike use Metronome!" announced Flynn.

"NNOOOOO!" screamed the Keldeos except Cano and Kai.

"Great! Skore get behind Sonan! Sonan use Mirror Coat!" said Lila.

Ray fired Razor Wind, while Metronome turned into Hyper Beam. When they reached Sonan and Skore, Skore ducked behind Sonan while he lifted his tail and sent both attacks back.

"Crap!" said Ray as he and Spike were shot by Razor Wind and Hyper Beam causing an explosion.

When the dust cleared Spike and Ray were unconscious.

"The Cobalions win the second round", announced Mew.

"Yeah, you did it Sonan!" said Jesse.

"I'm surprised he didn't evolve after all that", said Ded.

"I don't want to evolve", said Sonan.

"It's okay, you don't have to", said Lila.

Sonan smiled at his parents happily.

"Last round, Sparky and Luna vs. Chandler and Egridos!" announced Mew, "and begin!"

"Egridos use Shadow Ball, Chandler use Flame Burst!" ordered Nero.

"Sparky use Thunder, Luna use Bite!" ordered Flynn, still wrapped up.

Egridos shot Shadow Ball as Chandler shot Flame Burst. Sparky and Luna dodged Shadow Ball, but Luna got hit by Flame Burst. Sparky growled at used Thunder at full power on Chandler, who dodged it.

"Sparky use Discharge, Luna use Bite", ordered Fez.

"Chandler use Will-O-Wisp, Egridos use Hex!" ordered Ded.

Chandler hit them both with Will-O-Wisp, and Egridos hit them with Hex, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Oh no, we lost", said Spiro.

"No, wait, look!" said Shade.

Sparky and Luna both started glowing. Sparky's fur covered his face, his paws were also covered with it and his eyes turned yellow. Luna's body got more slender, her fur ran down her body, and her tail got furrier. They both evolved.

"Whoa, this is the second time Sparky's evolved in one of these battle challenges", said Demenio.

"And Luna finally evolved", said Fez.

"Luna use Shadow Ball, Sparky use Electro Ball!" ordered M.P.S.

Luna shot her Shadow Ball as Sparky shot out his Electro Ball, which both hit their marks.

"Luna use Bite, Sparky thunder!" ordered Sola.

Luna bit Egridos' arm while Sparky knocked out Chandler with Thunder.

"The Keldeos win the challenge!" announced Victini, "Cobalions, meet me at the campfire in 10 minutes, and you can only vote out the people who participated."

The Cobalions all groaned.

"I can't believe you guys both evolved", said Demenio.

"Yeah, and I'm in my final stage now", said Sparky.

"So am I", said Luna seductively.

In the Woods

"Alright guys, who do want to vote out?" asked Aldon.

"Let's vote out Frosty, he got knocked out too easily", said Vile.

'No, that's the point, he's too weak, which means if he makes it all the way, we have an easy opponent", said Aldon.

"What about Laxish?" asked Nero.

"He's pretty useful when we have logic or eating challenges and he has the same deal with Frosty, he's weak", said Aldon.

"What about Sonan or Spike?" asked Hope.

"Sonan's weak without his parents, and Skore is a weak baby, we can take them out when we get to the finals", said Aldon.

"That leaves Chandler, Egridos, and Kojo", said Nero.

"Well, Chandler is the leader, and Egridos always fights with him, so they'll pretty much destroy each other", said Aldon.

"So that leaves Kojo", said Hope.

"Yep, he's gone", said Aldon.

At the Ceremony

"Alright, everyone who didn't compete, you're safe", said Victini, "Sonan, Skore, Chandler, Laxish, and Frosty, you guys are also safe."

"Kojo, Egridos one of you is leaving, and never coming back and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kojo."

"Egridos, *sniffs* sadly you're safe", said Victini sadly.

Kojo looked sad and didn't ask why he was leaving.

**000**

**Kojo: I already know why I'm leaving, it's okay.**

**000**

At the Flagpole

"Okay, this is just insane! I want to lose, but we win", said Flynn, who finally got better.

"Oh, it's alright, let's just try to stay calm!" said Spiro.

"I want to ruin the brat's life and it doesn't go my way, how am I supposed to react!" said Flynn as he paced back and forward across the beach.

"Well, you could always stop", said Spiro.

"Why should I stop- AHHHHHHHH!" screamed Flynn as an unexploded mine blew him to the infirmary.

In the Infirmary

"Oh, you must be Flynn, you're right on time for your prostate exam", said the Chansey.

"What?" asked Flynn scared.

The Chansey pressed a button that blocked all of the exits.

"W-why did you do that?"

"I'm not an actual doctor", said the Chansey putting on rubber gloves.

"What?" asked Flynn.

"You signed up right here", the Chansey said showing him the sheet with only his name on it.

"I didn't sign up", said Flynn even more scared.

"Don't be so modest", said the Chansey as she turned off the lights.

"Now, LET'S PARTY!" said the Chansey darkly.

"!" screamed Flynn.

**Poor Flynn, I wonder how his name got on a prostate signup, and I feel bad for Kojo, but I guess he was too strong for the Evil Alliance. Will Flynn kill Spike? Will Chandler and Egridos become friends? Will Hope and Nero traumatize more people? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	28. Obstacle Crushed

At the Flagpole

"Bwahahaha!" laughed Spiro, "the Chansey did what?"

"She v-violated me", said Flynn still shivering

"I feel so bad for you", said Spiro.

"You should bad for Spike, because I know he did it", said Flynn.

"How do you know?" asked Spiro.

"I recognize his writing", said Flynn.

"So, how are you going to get back at him?" asked Spiro.

"I have no idea", said Flynn.

"Of course, limpy", said Spiro.

In the Woods

"Well, we lost the challenge last time and I hate that!" said Aldon.

"Well, the losers didn't do it right", said Vile.

"You know what, I think that we should start cheating", said Aldon.

"You mean sabotage the other team?" asked Hope.

"Yeah", said Aldon.

"Awesome!" said Nero.

"Alright, so I say that we start the sabotage today during the challenge", said Aldon.

"Great", said Vile, "we are going to win these challenges."

"CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE FIELD IN 10 MINUTES!"

At the Field

"Hello campers, your next challenge is…an obstacle course challenge!" announced Mew.

"What obstacle course?" asked M.P.S.

"That one", said Mew pointing to a huge obstacle course.

All of the campers were shocked, there was a huge wall, a tire staircase, a rope swing with an ice pit, a huge mud pit, and a pile of rocks they have to climb.

"3 people from each of your teams have to complete the obstacle course and the team with the best overall time wins", said Victini, "start choosing."

Keldeos

"Alright, ahh…, I say Spike, M.P.S., and Ray should do the challenge", said Flynn.

"I guess it's alright", said Spike.

"Yeah, I have no regrets", said M.P.S.

"Okay", said Ray.

"Great, ow!" said Flynn as he took a step.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Jet.

"Someone signed him up for a prostate exam with an unlicensed Chansey who likes to see men in pain", said Spiro laughing.

"Ooh, that had to hurt", said Spike.

"Quiet, I know you signed me up", said Flynn.

"I did no such thing", said Spike innocently.

**000**

**Spike: *smiles mischievously***

**000**

Cobalions

"Well, I say that Laxish, Ded, and Jesse should do the obstacle course", said Aldon

"That's a good choice", said Frosty.

"Thanks, it just came to me", said Aldon.

"Alright, we got our people", said Skore.

"Ok, campers, it's time for the course", said Mew, "and as an added bonus, the person with the fastest time gets invincibility."

"Damn it", said Vile.

Obstacle Course

"Alright Ded, you're first", said Victini, "GO!"

Ded jumped into the air and was there for several seconds before landing...at the finish.

"10 seconds, I, guess?" said Victini.

"Next up, it's Laxish", said Mew.

Laxish went to the starting line.

"GO!"

Laxish started running to the wall and climbed it with difficulty, but he soon made it. As he made his way to the tires, he started stepping into them, but because his feet were too big, the tires stuck to feet and he continued running. Laxish made his way to the rope swing and almost made it break. He started to run to the mud pit and jumped in, but surprisingly, the tires made the walk easier.

"Go faster idiot!" said Vile.

Laxish then started to run quicker and started to lose his balance. He made it to the rocks and almost tripped, but he stopped himself. Laxish then used all of his might to yank the tires off of his feet. Once he did, he easily climbed the rocks, but still caused some to fall.

"6 minutes 7 seconds."

"Aww that sucks", said Laxish.

"Jesse, you're the last one for the Cobalions", said Victini.

Jesse went to the starting line.

"Go!"

Jesse ran up and over the wall and leapt over the tires with ease. At the rope swing, he ignored the rope and went through the ice. Once he reached the mud, he surrounded himself with an aura shield and easily walked across the mud. When he made it to the rocks, he took his time and made it up there with ease.

"Alright, Jesse got 2 minutes 1 second. That means that the Cobalions' overall time is 8 minutes 18 seconds", said Mew.

"Now, it's the Keldeos turn", said Mew.

"Alright, Spike you're first for the Keldeos, go!" said Victini.

Spike then easily flew over the wall.

"Oh, and you can't fly", said Mew.

Spike cursed himself in his head before he landed on the ground. He then started to run to the tire steps and got tangled up.

"Ow!" he shouted as he fell.

"Hahahahaha!" laughed Flynn.

The others all looked at him with murder in their minds.

"Sorry", said Flynn.

Spike continued to run until he came to the rope swing. He ran as fast as he could, grabbed the rope and swung to the other side as he made his way to the mud pit.

"Why can't I fly, I going to get my wings and fur wet and dirty", said Spike as he stepped into the mud pit.

Spike tried to run through the mud, but it was too thick. He kept wadding through the mud until he made it to the other side tired.

"I hate this", said Spike to himself.

Spike started to run and climb the rocks. The rocks started to crumble, but because his body is light, he was able to climb the rocks without causing any to fall. Once he made it to the top, he stopped the clock.

"His time is 5 minutes 4 seconds", said Victini.

"Dang it", said Spike.

"Alright, next for the Keldeos it is M.P.S.", said Mew.

M.P.S. went to the starting line and waiting for the cue to go.

"M.P.S., if you get a fast time, we'll let you eat whatever you want", said Fez.

"Really!" asked M.P.S. excitedly.

"Yeah"

"Ok, I'm ready", M.P.S. said confidently.

"Go!"

M.P.S. soon raced across the course, he ran over the wall, jumped through all of the tires, didn't use the rope and sped through the ice. When he made it to the mud pit, he jumped in and sped through the mud like a motorboat. When he made it to the rocks, he immediately jumped up and made it to the top without even touching the rocks.

"1 minute", said Victini.

"Yay!" said M.P.S.

"Finally for the Keldeos, Ray!" announced Mew.

Ray got ready to go.

"GO!"

Ray raced over the wall with ease and sped through the tires gracefully, but as he made it to the rope swing, it suddenly fell and made him fall in the ice.

"Cold", said Ray as he crawled out of the pit.

Ray ran to the mud pit and jumped in, he started to wade through the mud until he made it to the other side. Ray was extremely fatigued.

"This sucks", said Ray.

As Ray made his way to the rocks, the rocks suddenly started to crumble and fell on top of him.

Both of the teams looked in shock as Ray was crushed by the rocks.

"Crap, Ray", said Demenio as the rest of the team and the Cobalions all went to check on him.

"Oh no, Ray are you okay?" asked M.P.S. as he tried to get him to hear him.

"Everyone get back, they'll take him to the infirmary", said Mew as he made room for the Chanseys, one of whom winked at Flynn.

Flynn whimpered in terror.

At the Infirmary

The campers were waiting to see how Ray was doing when Mew came out.

"How is he?" asked Laxish.

"Well, he has many cuts, bruises, and a very bad concussion, so he won't be able to compete anymore until he's healed, which could take weeks", said Mew.

"Oh no, what's going to happen to him?" asked Spike.

"Well, I talked about him leaving the game because of his bad injuries, and he said that it was okay, if he leaves", said Mew.

"So, you're saying, he's-", started Vile.

"Yes, he's out of the game", said Mew.

The Keldeos and even some of the Cobalions were sad for Ray.

"Alright, everyone Ray needs his rest, get back to your cabins", said Mew.

Everyone did as they were told, except for the Evil Alliance and Flynn's Alliance, who went to their hideout.

In the Woods

"Great job of getting a Keldeos member IN THE MOST PAINFUL WAY!" said Aldon.

"Hey, it was your idea!" said Vile.

"My idea was to make him fall down and run out of time! NOT ALMOST CRUSH HIM TO DEATH!"

"I feel really bad about what happened", said Hope.

"Yeah, even I do", said Nero.

"Well from now on, we're not sabotaging, I don't want to kill anyone", said Aldon.

At the Flagpole

"Arceus, I wanted to kill him!" said Spiro.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Flynn.

"I don't know, I guess years ago, I was an assassin or something", said Spiro.

"Well, crap! Again my plan fails!" said Flynn.

"Don't you feel bad about what happened?" asked Spiro.

"Hell no, I care about that, I just want my revenge!" said Flynn.

Spiro groaned and rolled his eyes.

**Man I feel really bad about what happened to Ray, and of course, it is Vile's fault. Will the Evil Alliance be revealed? Will Flynn grow a heart? Will Kai get any lines? Find out more on Total…Pokemon…Island.**


	29. Trust Me Not

In the Woods

"I still can't believe we almost killed someone", said Vile.

"Need I remind you that it was your fault", said Aldon.

"Oh shut up", said Vile.

"Well, I think we should just tone it down so no one suspects anything because I think it's almost the merge", said Nero.

"Yeah, you're right, let's just try to tone it down", said Aldon, "I don't want what happened to Ray to happen to anyone else."

"I agree", said Nero.

In the bushes

"So, that's why they always leave in the cabins", said Ded.

"And I can't believe they're responsible for what happened to Ray", added Skore.

"I think we should tell the team", said Laxish.

"No, if we tell them, then their alliance will suspect something if one of the members is voted off", explained Ded.

"So, what do we do? Make our own alliance?" asked Skore.

"That's not a bad idea", said Ded.

"So, we have an alliance now?" asked Laxish.

"Sure", said Ded.

"Great!" said Skore

"Did you hear that?" asked Nero.

"Crap, let's go", said Laxish.

At the Flagpole

"Well today, the plan is going to work this time", said Flynn.

"I thought you didn't have a plan", said Spiro.

"Well now I do", said Flynn.

"What is it then, O Great Planner?" asked Spiro.

"We get out Shade, Fez, and Jet", said Flynn.

"Why?" Spiro asked confused.

"Shade because he's Spike's dad, Fez because he revealed my big alliance and caused the members to quit, and Jet because he showed affection to an eliminated camper and isn't doing anything."

"I guess that makes sense", said Spiro.

"Good, so Shade's our definite target first", said Flynn.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE FIELD IN 10 MINUTES!"

In the Field

"After yesterday's horrid challenge, we decided to give you guys a break and have you do a simple trust challenge", said Mew.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Fez.

"I will choose the partners that will compete together on the teams and you will do a series of trust challenges", said Mew.

"In each challenge, there will be partners who won't display trust and will be eliminated from the challenge", said Victini.

"Alright, the partners are Kai and Jet, Striker and M.P.S., Luna and Sola, Vixen and Shine, Flynn and Spike, Fez and Spiro, Sparky, and Shade, Demenio and Cano, Jesse and Nero, Hope and Lila, Vile and Skore, Aldon and Sonan, Laxish and Frosty, and Chandler and Egridos. Ded, since you have immunity, you don't have to compete", said Mew.

"Alright", said Ded.

"Alright, the first challenge is a stone shooter", said Mew.

"What do we have to do?" asked Skore.

"Well", said Mew putting an apple on Egridos' head, "you have to use the slingshot and stones to knock the apple off of the other person's head. Like this."

Mew shot the stone at Egridos, but not at the apple.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Egridos.

"Oops, I missed", said Mew happily.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!" laughed Chandler.

"That had to hurt", said Striker.

"Now, try not to miss the apple, and if the partner get's fed up, they are free to try to kill you", said Mew.

"Great", said Vile

"Alright, now get started", said Victini.

Chandler was the first to do so and immediately shot the stones at everyplace on his body except for the apple.

"I'm gonna kill you!" said Egridos as he jumped on Chandler.

Kai and Jet did well and Jet hit it correctly the first time. Cano and Demenio despite being quadrupeds, managed to knock the apple off. Shine used her psychic to easily knock the apple off of Vixen's head. Nero shot the stone at Jesse, and managed to knock off the apple without difficulty. Vile was much different she kept pelting stones at Skore without intending to hit the apple. Soon, Skore had enough.

"That's it!" screamed Skore as he jumped on her and started to claw at her.

Hope and Lila went doing well also. Hope knocked the apple off easily. Sonan and Aldon did exceptionally well as Aldon knocked the apple off of Sonan's head. Laxish and Frosty didn't do so well, because Laxish kept swallowing all of the stones until they were all out. Sparky and Shade did really well as they knocked it off easily. Striker and M.P.S. didn't do too good, considering their arms are not long enough. Sola and Luna did really well and moved on. Flynn and Spike (you don't want to know what happened), Fez and Spiro didn't do feel considering that Spiro's tentacles were too short.

"Alright, the partners that are moving on are Kai and Jet, Cano, and Demenio, Vixen and Shine, Shade and Sparky, Sola and Luna, Jesse and Nero, Lila and Hope, and Sonan and Aldon", said Mew.

"Now the next challenge is a trust fall", said Victini.

"That's easy", said Hope.

"Well, you'll be jumping from a plane", explained Victini.

"Oh crap", said Jet.

"You have to land on the cushion that is given to your partner, and if you miss you're out", said Mew.

"What if we die?" asked Aldon.

"You won't, I'll try to save you if it looks like you'll miss", said Victini folding his arms.

"Alright, now go!" said Mew.

The campers got in a plane that was strangely on the beach the whole time.

"How did we not notice that?" asked Vixen.

"The mind is a mysterious thing", said Lila.

In the Plane

"Alright Demenio, you're first", said Victini.

Demenio looked down and immediately got scared, but he still jumped anyway.

"Alright, Jesse, you're next", said Victini.

Jesse leapt from the plane and used his aura to easily break the fall.

"Okay, Aldon, Shine, and Luna you're next", said Victini.

The three jumped leaving Hope, Sparky, and Kai left.

"Alright you three, go!" said Victini as he pushed them out of the plane.

Ground

"Alright, now go!" said Mew as he saw the campers falling.

Cano and Shade ran to there brothers landing spots and put the cushions down, breaking their falls.

"Thanks guys", said Sparky.

Vixen and Sola ran to their friends' landing spots and set their cushions down. Shine landed on the cushion, but Luna landed in the water as Sparky ran to check on her. Aldon, Jesse, and Kai all missed their cushions, and landed in the bushes. Hope landed safely on the cushions, leaving her and Lila and the last people on the Cobalions.

"And the Cobalions win!" announced Mew.

"What! We have more people then them", said Fez.

"Yeah, but Hope and Lila are the last people on their team, and the team _trusted _them to win the whole challenge despite one of them being evil", said Mew.

"So Keldeos choose the loser and meet me at the campfire", said Victini.

The Keldeos all groaned.

**000**

**Flynn: FINALLY! My plan will work. God, my ass burns.**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Alright Keldeos, this elimination is a shocker, but when I call your name, you're safe", said Victini.

The Keldeos were all scared now.

"Kai, Jet, Cano, Vixen, Sparky, M.P.S., Luna, Sola, Demenio, Fez, Striker, Shine and…Flynn", said Victini.

"What!" asked the Keldeos.

"Like I said, shocker", said Victini, "Shade, Spike, one of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Shade, sadly you have to leave."

"Dad?" said Spike.

"It's okay guys, I had fun", said Shade.

As Shade made his way to the dock, his family followed him.

"Are you sure you're okay bro?" asked Demenio.

"Yeah, I'm fine, remember we came for fun, not for the money", said Shade with a smile on his face.

"I'll miss you", said Shine about to cry.

"I'll miss you too, but be strong", said Shade, "Spike, take care of your mother."

"You got it", said Spike.

**000**

**Shade: I have no regrets, it doesn't matter to me that much, but I do want to know who got me out, and if I don't I'm pretty sure Shine will, and kill them.**

**000**

At the Flagpole

"Finally, I got my plan to work", said Flynn.

"Dude, seriously, you broke up a family. Don't you have any shame?" asked Spike.

"No, they shouldn't have hatched a brat", said Flynn not showing any empathy.

"You made a woman cry, don't you have any shame about that?" asked Spike getting ticked off.

"Nope, she's the mother of the beast, and she looks like a slut", said Flynn cold heartedly.

"Okay, that is just wrong, I may be evil, but I have a heart!" said Spiro angrily.

"Like I care, she can drown in tears for all I care, as long as I get my revenge on that brat. Anyways, she'll be out soon", said Flynn.

Spiro looked at him angrily and said, "I'm going to bed" before going back to the cabins.

**000**

**Spiro: That is just sick, he practically ruins a family's life and he doesn't even care as long as he gets his precious revenge. I think I'm starting to have second thoughts.**

**000**

**Ded: Time for the first meeting**

**000**

At the beach

"Well guys, now that we have an alliance, I think we should start targeting all of the evil people because we are almost at the merge", said Skore.

"That's good, so who's on the list?" asked Laxish.

"Well, let's see Vile, Nero, Hope, Aldon, and Flynn and Spiro from the other team", said Skore.

"That's good, and then we can break the alliance after the game is safe from cheaters", said Ded.

"Right", said Laxish.

"Good, so first, let's get out Hope", said Ded.

"Ok", said Skore.

**Ooh another alliance and Flynn is a real asshole and cold hearted bastard now (leave a review if you feel the same). Will Spiro betray Flynn? Will the Good Alliance overcome the Evil one? Will Shine and Spike cope without Shade? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island.**


	30. X-Treme Sport-ture

Keldeos Cabin

"Come on mom, it's ok", said Spike.

"I know sweetie, it's just-", said Shine as she started to cry again.

"It's okay Shine, I bet Shade would want you to try to win for both of you", said M.P.S.

"Yeah, you shouldn't just cry, you should keep trying, and if you get voted off, you'll get to see him again", said Striker.

"Alright, thanks guys that really helped", said Shine cheering up.

"It's alright, we need to look out for one of our sisters", said Demenio winking.

In the Forest

"Alright, I'm done playing fair", said Aldon.

"Wow, so soon?" asked Nero sarcastically.

"It's boring, but I still want to win the next challenge", said Aldon.

"So are we cheatin' again?" asked Vile.

"Yes", replied Aldon.

"Great", said Vile

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE BEACH IN 10 MINUTES!"

At the Beach

"Alright campers, your next challenge is an extreme sports challenge", said Mew.

"Oh crap", said M.P.S.

"Yeah, there will be 3 different challenges you will have to do", said Mew

"What are they?" asked Striker.

"Well, you have to jump out of a plane, water ski, and wrestle an Ursaring without using moves", explained Mew.

"That seems okay, except the first and last one", said Spiro.

"Okay, the first sport is jumping out of a plane", said Victini.

"You have until they hit the ground to set up the mattress for them to land on", said Mew.

"Choose the person you want to jump out of the plane ", said Victini

"Flynn", said the Keldeos quickly.

"Vile", said the Cobalions quickly.

"What!" the chosen ones screamed.

"Too late", said Mew as he pushed them onto the plane.

In the plane

"This sucks, you know they're just make us hit the ground, right", said Vile.

"Yep", said Flynn.

On the Ground

"This is going to be great", said Ded.

"You said it", said Striker.

In the plane

"Alright, time to die, I mean jump", said Mew as he pushed them out of the plane.

On the Ground

"Alright, they're falling, start moving the mattresses", said Victini.

No one moved, they just continued watching Flynn and Vile fall to the ground.

"I'm guessing you all are just going to let them hit the ground, which is why you chose them?" said Victini.

The others just nodded their heads.

"Great", said Victini.

In the Air

"They aren't moving", said Vile.

"I know", said Flynn.

"Why are you so casual about this?" asked Vile.

"Because I can use dig before I hit the ground", said Flynn getting ready to dig.

"Great idea", said Vile.

Before they hit the ground, they both used dig to save themselves.

"No one wins", said Victini.

All of the other campers groaned in disappointment. Flynn and Vile then popped out of the ground.

"So, you tried to kill us?" asked Flynn.

"Yeah, pretty much", said Fez, "we hate you both."

"Enough chatting, on to the next sport", said Mew appearing.

In the Forest

"Alright, time for Ursaring wrestling", said Victini.

"Choose who's going to wrestle it and get ready to rumble", said Mew

Keldeos

"Alright, let's choose Kai since he's the strongest without using moves", said Striker.

"Yeah, that's good", said Spike.

"Alright with me", said Kai.

Cobalions

"Ded, can you fight it?" asked Skore.

"Sure little buddy", said Ded.

"Alright we have our fighter", said Chandler to Victini.

"Great, Keldeos do you have yours?" He asked.

"Yeah", said Fez.

"Alright then, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!"

In the ring

"Alright, Ded and Kai, you have to fight this huge Ursaring", said Mew, "and the one with the fastest time wins."

Kai and Ded both nodded.

"Alright, so Kai, you're first", said Mew

Kai went into the ring and Victini brought out the Ursaring.

"You're going down chicken", said the Ursaring.

Kai got ready to fight as did the Ursaring.

"Alright, BEGIN!" announced Mew.

In one swift motion, Kai tackled the Ursaring's legs, knocking it down and making it hit its head on a rock.

"PWN'D!" laughed Spiro.

"Well that was fast, 5 seconds", said Victini shocked.

"Wow, well Ded, you're next", said Mew.

Ded walked in the ring, and saw the Ursaring was getting up.

"Alright, BEGIN!" announced Mew.

"I'm going to kill you!" screamed the Ursaring as he lunged at Ded.

Ded quickly bashed the Ursaring's head, killing it.

"Wow that was close, 4.99999 seconds", said Victini.

"The Cobalions win this challenge!" said Mew.

The Keldeos groaned at the failure, at by .00001 of a second.

"Time for the final sport!" announced Mew.

At the beach

"Time for skiing!" said Victini.

"This is probably the easiest sport. How is it extreme?" asked M.P.S.

"It's extreme when you add mines", said Mew with a smile.

"You had to ask", said Egridos.

"Now, the finish line is at Skull Island, and the first person from your team to get there wins", said Victini.

"Now, choose the person you want to ski and the person you want to drive", said Mew.

Keldeos

"Ok, Spike can drive and Jet can ski", said Fez.

"Yay, I get to drive!" said Spike.

Cobalions

"Alright, Jesse can drive and Egridos can ski", said Aldon.

"How can I ski?" asked Egridos.

"You're flat and I think your density is going to make it easy for you to stay buoyant on the aquatic surface", said Aldon simply.

"Who writes this guy's stuff?" asked Egridos.

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!" screamed Chandler.

Mew then appeared to them.

"Do you have your skier and driver?" asked Victini.

"Yeah", said Laxish.

"What about you Keldeos?" asked Victini.

"Yeah", said Luna.

"Good, now get settled into the boats", said Mew.

Jesse got in the boat and Egridos got latched onto the boat as Spike and Jet did the same.

"Alright, begin", said Victini.

The 2 boats sped off at the same time and in the same direction. Spike was going super fast and dodging every mine so far.

"Drive faster!" screamed Egridos.

Jesse was happy to oblige and drove very fast, catching up to Spike and Jet.

"Go faster Spike!" screamed Jet.

Spike stepped on the gas and was making great time to Skull Island.

"Crap, we're going to lose again, this suck-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Egridos as he was blown up by a mine.

"Oh no", said Jesse.

"Hooray, we're gonna win!" said Spike.

"THE RACE IS OVER, THE COBALIONS WIN!"

On Total Pokemon Island

"How did we lose?" asked Fez.

"When Egridos got blown up, he landed on Skull Island first", said Mew.

"And that means I'll be seeing you at elimination", said Victini, "and you can only vote for the people who were in the sports."

The Keldeos all groaned.

At the Flagpole

"Well you can finally vote off Spike", said Spiro relieved.

"No way, I'm going to take him down personally", said Flynn.

"So who's leaving then?" asked Spiro.

"Jet of course", said Flynn, "he was on my list anyway, and this is the perfect moment."

"Oh boy", said Spiro.

At the ceremony

Everybody had received a poffin except for Kai, Spike, Jet, and Flynn.

"Spike, Kai you are safe as well", said Victini.

"Flynn, Jet one of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Jet"

The Keldeos all gasped as Jet looked indifferent and left without saying a word.

At the Flagpole

"Well that was weird", said Spiro.

"Who cares?" asked Flynn.

"Ugh, so let guess, as long as you get revenge, you don't care who leaves", said Spiro.

"That's right", said Flynn.

"Oi vey", said Spiro.

**Well Jet's gone, because of Flynn! Who will be voted of next because of him? Will Spike and Shine be safe? Will the Good Alliance overcome Evil? Will Egridos ever leave? Find out next on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	31. Military Madness

At the Beach

"Well, we need to think of something so we'll be able to get out Hope and weaken the Evil Alliance", said Laxish.

"Well, we're extremely close to the merge, so we're bound to be able to eliminate them", said Skore.

"You're right, so we just need to keep ourselves unnoticed for a little while longer", said Ded.

"Right", said Skore.

In the Woods

"Alright, I think we need to get rid of the threats now", said Aldon.

"Alright, so Ded, Jesse, and Chandler", said Vile.

"Correct", said Aldon.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE FIELD ASAP!

At the Field

"So, what's the torture this time?" asked Frosty.

"I want to introduce you all to someone, my brother/clone Mewtwo", said Mew.

Mewtwo walked up wearing a whistle, a green suit, and a badge.

"Um…why he dressed like G.I. Joe?" asked Egridos laughing.

"Your next challenge is military torture", said Victini.

All of the guys had wide eyes.

"Yeah, so have fun, you all", said Mew as he and Victini left.

"Give them hell, you're in charge today", whispered Mew to Mewtwo.

"Gladly", said Mewtwo.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! TODAY I AM IN CHARGE, AND WHAT I SAY GOES! I HAVE 3 RULES ABOUT THE CHALLENGE THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW!"

"What are they?" asked Striker.

"QUIET COCOON, I'M ABOUT TO TELL YOU!"

Striker backed off and looked scared.

"RULE #1: YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS SIR, NOTHING ELSE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Y-yeah", said M.P.S.

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"Aah! Sir yes sir!" said M.P.S. scared.

"GOOD, RULE #2: NO WOMEN OR CHILDREN ARE ALLOWED IN THIS CHALLENGE! YOU ARE SAFE, NOW GO TO THE MESS HALL, AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL THE CHALLENGE IS OVER, OR SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN!"

The girls were relieved as well as Spike and Sonan as they went to the mess hall.

"RULE #3: YOU ALL HAVE 300 POINTS RIGHT NOW! EVERY TIME YOU DEFY ME, IRRITATE ME, OR DON'T SHOW HARD WORK AND STRENGTH, YOU WILL LOSE POINTS! IF I FEEL YOU HAVE DONE WELL, YOU ARE TO GO TO THE MESS HALL UNTIL INSTRUCTED OTHERWISE! THE FIRST ONE OF YOU TO LOSE ALL OF YOUR POINTS IS AUTOMATICALLY ELIMINATED!"

"Wow, I think the author has gone overboard-BBRRRRRRR" said Egridos as a bullhorn was blown in his face.

"THERE IS NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING! YOU JUST LOST 10 POINTS MAGGOTS!"

"But I-"

"20"

"Can I just-"

"30!"

"I'll be quiet now", said Egridos.

"GOOD, NOW THE FIRST TASK IS TO GIVE ME 50 PUSHUPS, NOW!"

The guys all started to do what he said, except for Striker.

"WHY AREN'T YOU DOING THE PUSHUPS MAGGOT?"

"I d-don't have any a-arms", said Striker scared.

"Oh, alright then, YOU JUST LOST 40 POINTS!"

Striker was scared out of his wits.

"Must keep going!" said M.P.S. as he continued to struggle doing the pushups.

"ALRIGHT STOP THE PUSHUPS!"

The guys all got up and were groaning in pain.

"ALRIGHT, NOW I WANT YOU TO RUN AROUND THE ISLAND!" he commanded pointing to mountain.

The guys all groaned before falling down anime style.

"ALRIGHT, THAT WAS UNAUTHOROIZED! YOU ALL LOSE 30 POINTS!"

"That's not fair", said Skore.

"YOU JUST LOST 40 POINTS"

"Oh come on this is so stupid", said Egridos

"I AM GETTING TIRED OF YOU COFFIN! YOU LOST 50 POINTS!"

"Damn it!" said Egridos.

"You have to wonder what the girls are doing right now", said Ded.

"30 POINTS! NOW GET RUNNING!"

The guys all started running.

In the Mess Hall

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now", said Lila.

"Probably being tortured by Mewtwo", said Spike.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm a female", said Hope.

"Yeah, except for having to go through childbirth, and periods, and always being targeted by males", said Luna.

"Yeah, except for those parts", said Hope.

"I wish I could see those guys' faces while they're being tortured", said Vile.

"You are really sick", said Sola.

"Eh, I'll take that as a complement", said Vile.

Back with the guys

The guys were all running fast, trying not to lose any points.

"ALRIGHT, KEEP RUNNING UNTIL I TELL YOU TO STOP!"

The guys didn't say anything.

"YOU ALL LOSE 40 POINTS!"

"For what?" asked Chandler still running.

"FOR NOT SAYING SIR YES SIR!"

The guys all groaned as they continued running until-

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

"What the?" asked Nero.

"More explosions!" asked Sparky.

"Whatever, let's just-BOOOOOMMMM!" Demenio didn't get to finish as he and Cano both get blown up by a mine.

"Demon Dog and Tiger Dog, you two are alright, go to the mess hall!"

The mess hall

"Well, this is boring! I want to go to the cabins!" said Spike.

"We can't until the challenge is over, you know what he said, and I don't want anything bad happening", said Shine.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Demenio as he and Cano crashed into the mess hall unconscious.

"Cano!" said Vixen worried

"Demenio!" said Sola worried as well.

Back with the guys

"This sucks! Why did you let them go?" asked Flynn.

"1. They didn't complain! 2. They knew about the explosions and kept going! And JUST LOST 50 POINTS!"

"Aaahhhh!" screamed Fez.

"NEXT TASK! CLIMB THAT MOUNTAIN!"

"What? No, no, no, no, no! I'm done!" said Ded and Skore.

"Are you rebelling against me?" asked Mewtwo.

"You got that right!"

"Alright, you're good, get to the mess hall!"

Ded and Skore ran to the mess hall in order to take a long break.

"That's not fair!" said Egridos.

"You just lost 40 points!"

Egridos then started rocking back in forth in a crazed manner.

"NOW GET CLIMBING!"

The guys all started to climb, until Mewtwo stopped 2 of them.

"Chicken, Jackal, go on to the mess hall, you're alright."

Kai and Jesse both nodded their heads and walked to the mess hall.

In the Host Trailer

"Alright, so far all of the girls, Spike, Skore, Ded, Cano, Demenio, Sonan, Kai and Jesse are safe", said Victini.

"Isn't my brother the best", said Mew.

"I hate to admit it, but he's good", said Victini.

Back with the guys

The guys were all climbing the mountain with difficulty.

"This is insane!" said Fez.

"You know you can fly right?" said Laxish.

"Oh, yeah I forgot", said Fez.

Fez started flying until-

"YOU LOST 10 POINTS!"

"Crap!" said Fez as he got back on the mountain and started to climb again.

Mewtwo floated up to Egridos' level to speak to him.

"Well coffin, I'm glad you aren't doing anything wrong now, considering you only have 80 points left", he said teasing him.

"I just realized something", said Egridos darkly.

"What?"

"I'm ghost, you're psychic", said Egridos smiling

"Oh please", said Mewtwo as Egridos tackled him to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! THE CHALLENGE IS OVER! YOU'RE OUT!"

"What?" asked Egridos snapping out of it.

"What just happened?"

"You just got eliminated", said Chandler happily.

"Damn it! Well, I guess now I can do what I've always wanted to do", said Egridos smiling.

"What's that?" asked Ded as he and the others got out of the mess hall.

Egridos went into the water, filled himself, and charged at Chandler.

"No!" screamed Chandler as he started to run away.

**000**

**Egridos: That was awesome! Now, I have my revenge! And I guess it was fun here, especially pissing everyone off.**

**000**

At the Flagpole

"Finally, we're at the merge!" said Flynn.

"Yeah, this is great!"

"Now nobody is safe from us, I will destroy everyone's lives", said Flynn.

"Ok…that's kind of devious don't you think?" asked Spiro.

"They all hate me, so I might as well give them something to hate", said Flynn grinning.

"Ok, that's just stupid", said Spiro.

"Whatever, I already have who's going down next", said Flynn.

**Well Egridos is gone, now who will break the fourth wall? Will Flynn ever stop ruining lives? Will Spiro quit the alliance? Will Ded, Laxish, and Skore ever vote out Hope? Will the merge cause more drama? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	32. Truth or Dare, but mostly Dare

**This next chapter is for Hopelessly Awaiting, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>In the woods<span>

"Finally, the merge!" said Vile.

"Now we're going to be unstoppable!" added Nero.

"Unless everyone else votes for one of us", said Aldon.

"What do you mean?" asked Hope.

"There are 4 of us, and 22 of them, it's obvious they're going to try to destroy you", said Aldon.

"What do you mean us? What about you?" asked Vile.

"People don't know I'm in this alliance, so I am probably going to make it farther than you", said Aldon.

"Whatever, so who did you think about getting rid of?" asked Nero.

"I thought we agreed on the biggest threats", said Aldon.

"I know, but I think we should wait awhile, because wouldn't it be strange if the most powerful players are voted off right after the merge has started", explained Nero.

"Yeah, you're right", said Hope.

"Alright, so who do you suggest?" asked Aldon.

"Frosty, Demenio, Sparky, Fez, M.P.S. and Striker, they aren't that useful", said Nero.

"Excellent choices, so Frosty is next", said Vile.

"Yeah, I guess", said Aldon.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE DOCK IN 10 MINUTES!"

At the dock

Everyone arrived at the dock.

"Alright remaining campers, I have an announcement to make", said Mew, "the teams are now dissolved. From now on, it's every man or woman for themselves!"

The campers all cheered as they realized how far they made it.

"Alright, now today's challenge is…a truth or dare challenge!"

"I hate truth or dare", said Skore.

"Everyone does!" said Mew happily.

"Now follow us", said Victini.

Victini and Mew led them to the house from the torture challenge and walked inside.

"W-why did we have to come back in here?" asked Skore.

"This is where you will be playing", said Mew, "Victini explain the rules."

"Alright, whoever is first will ask someone if they want truth or dare. Whichever one the person chooses, they have to do the action no matter what, and if they don't, you will have to accept **The Punishment**", said Victini, "and it also counts if you tell a lie instead of the truth."

"What's **The Punishment**?" asked Sonan.

"You'll see when you go in", said Victini, "Mew, tell them the fun part"

"No one will be eliminated today!"

The campers all cheered while the three alliances were angry.

**000**

**Aldon: Oh come on!**

**000**

**Vile: Not on my watch!**

**000**

**Ded: Great, just great!**

**000**

**Flynn: Damn it!**

**000**

"Alright go on in and have fun, and we will be monitoring you the entire time", said Mew as they exited the house.

"Alright, so who's first?" asked Ded.

Mew came back in and said, "Striker, you're first."

"Alright then, Aldon, truth or dare?" asked Striker with a smile on his face.

"Truth"

"Who do you like on this island?"

"Nobody", said Aldon,"no offense."

"Alright, Laxish truth or dare?" asked Aldon.

"It's Laxish, and I choose truth"

"What was the weirdest thing you've ever eaten?" asked Aldon

"Well, I've eaten a lot of weird things, but I think the weirdest was a tire I thought was a giant doughnut", said Laxish.

"Kai, truth or dare?" asked Laxish.

Kai shrugged his shoulders.

"OK, then dare, I dare you to Blaze Kick Vile", said Laxish smiling.

All of the campers were smiling, including Kai. Kai jumped up and nailed Vile with Blaze Kick.

"Alright, M.P.S., truth or dare?" asked Kai.

"Dare"

"I dare you to eat a poison mushroom", said Kai.

"I'll die!"

"Well, I guess you have to take **The Punishment** then", said Flynn smiling.

Mew and Victini popped up and threw M.P.S. into the punishment room. A few lasers were heard before M.P.S. came out with his fur sizzling.

"Okay, Lila truth or dare?" asked M.P.S.

"Truth"

"Who was your first crush on the island?" asked M.P.S.

"Well, Jesse, of course", said Lila.

"Wow, I thought I liked you first", said Jesse.

Lila blushed.

"Alright, Fez truth or dare?" asked Lila.

"Truth"

"How do you feel knowing that female Unfezant fly better than males?"

"Not to sound sexist, like Krack, but I honestly think it's not fair. I mean, what did the guys do? Why do the females get to do better?"

Everyone stared blankly at him.

"Wow, and I just said that on national TV", said Fez embarrassed, "Nero, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever had sex, and if so, with who?"

"Yes, I've had sex with Hope, multiple times", said Nero.

Everyone was shocked.

"Please stop looking at us like that", said Nero, "Luna, truth or dare?"

"Tr-"

Mew and Victini popped up in from of them.

"This is not truth or truth, it's truth or dare, and because no one is choosing dare, it is now dares only, no more truth", said Mew before he and Victini disappeared.

"OK, never mind, Luna I dare you to have sex with Sparky in the punishment room", said Nero.

Luna and Sparky walked in and started to go at it. Lasers and moans were both heard before they both walked out smiling, unharmed.

"Well, that was great, now, Chandler, I dare you to burn Vile."

Chandler floated up to her and used his arm flames to burn Vile.

"Alright, Ded, I dare you to Falcon Punch Nero", said Chandler.

Ded ran up and screamed "FALCON PUNCH", before punching Nero into the wall.

"Wow, Sola, I dare you to kiss Demenio", said Ded.

"Easy", said Sola as she locked lips with Demenio.

As they broke the kiss, she said,"Spike, I dare you to use Metronome on Flynn."

"Hooray!" cheered Spike as he used Metronome and shot a Hyper Beam at Flynn.

"Uncle Cano, I dare you to talk", said Spike.

Cano quickly ran into the punishment room and came out unharmed.

"_Sparky, you go"_

"Alright, I'll go, Hope, I dare you and Nero to have sex in the punishment room", said Sparky.

"Oi", said Nero as he and Hope walked into the punishment room and started to go at it.

They both walked out unharmed.

Mew and Victini both popped up once again.

"Well, the punishment room is messed up now, so whatever dare they give you, you have to do it, no exceptions", said Victini as he disappeared with Mew again.

"Alright then, Shine, I dare you to talk to use your tail to smack Flynn in the face", said Hope.

Shine walked her way over and smacked Flynn with her tail as hard as she could, knocking him out.

"Skore, I dare you to stab Flynn", said Shine.

Skore walked up to Flynn's unconscious body and stabbed him in the stomach

"Alright, Vixen I dare you to power tackle Cano", said Skore.

"Um, okay", said Vixen as she got ready. She ran into Cano and landed on top of him.

"Are you okay?" asked Vixen.

Cano just whimpered and nodded his head.

"Vile, I dare you to cut yourself repeatedly", said Vixen.

Vile began to cut herself, and stopped when she covered her body with the scratches.

"Ice cream, I dare you to be eliminated from the competition", said Vile as all of the other campers gasped.

Mew and Victini both appeared again.

"Frosty, you have been eliminated, I'm sorry, but you have to go", said Victini.

"You said nobody would be eliminated today", said Chandler.

"And you believed me? I was just waiting for one of you campers to do the elimination dare, and since Vile did it, Frosty is eliminated", explained Mew.

Frosty floated to the dock and left on the Lapras.

**000**

**Frosty: I…hate…Vile.**

**000**

At the Flagpole

"That was so unfair, we could've voted out anyone we wanted", said Flynn, who was recovering from the pain.

"Eh, oh well, at least we didn't get to do a dare", said Spiro.

"Yeah, I guess so", said Flynn.

"So, now what do we do?"

"I don't know Spiro. I…don't…know"

"Okay, that was just creepy", said Spiro.

**Well, Frosty is out now. I never thought Truth or dare could cause that much pain (yes I did). Will the evil alliance continue ruining lives? Will the Good Alliance ever vote somebody off? Will Flynn receive even more pain? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	33. Key to Losing

At the flagpole

"Ok, this is getting tedious", said Flynn.

"What do you mean?" asked Spiro not interested.

"Our alliance is too small, I think we need to make it bigger", said Flynn.

"Everybody hates you, how do you expect to make this bigger?" asked Spiro.

"I know another alliance that would happily let us join", said Flynn with a mischievous smile on his face.

In the Woods

"Well, you got rid of the ice cream", said Aldon.

"Yeah, how did you know you could eliminate people during the challenge?" asked Nero

"They said we can dare anything, idiot", said Vile.

Suddenly Flynn and Spiro appeared from the bushes.

"What the hell do you 2 want?" asked Hope.

"We want to join this alliance", said Flynn.

"No way, you 2 idiots are not joining this alliance", said Vile.

"Why?" asked Flynn.

"Because, we don't need you", said Aldon.

"Well, too bad because you are going to let us into the alliance or else we will tell everyone about this little alliance of yours", threatened Flynn.

The four of them couldn't risk their alliance being discovered.

"Fine, you can join", said Nero.

"Great", said Flynn

"So, who have you got on your list?" asked Flynn.

"How do you know we have a list?" asked Hope.

"All alliances have a list of people to get rid of", said Flynn, "so who's on yours?"

"Demenio, Sparky, Fez, M.P.S., and Striker", said Nero.

"Well, we have Fez, Kai, Ded, and Chandler", said Spiro.

"Ok, you have all of the threats", said Aldon.

"And you have random people", said Flynn.

"Well, whatever challenge we have today, whatever happens, happens", said Aldon.

"Whether it be automatic, disqualification, or vote", said Hope.

"CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE FIELD IN 10 MINUTES!"

In the field

"Okay, remaining campers, your next challenge is a treasure hunt!"

"So, we're looking for treasure?" asked Flynn

"No, you're looking for keys, to unlock these treasure chests", said Mew uncovering a pile of treasure chests.

"Why are there 27 chests if there are 25 of us?" asked Chandler.

"2 of these chests contain elimination coupons, if you get an elimination chest, you are automatically eliminated", said Mew.

"Oh boy", said Fez.

"Alright, now choose a slip of paper, and it will show you where your keys are", said Victini holding a box.

Everyone chose a slip of paper and were either shocked, scared, or angry at where their keys were.

"Now, get going, you have 2 hours", said Victini.

The campers all started to run away in groups.

Evil Group

"Well, my key is in a broken tree", said Vile.

"Mine is in a Chansey's pouch", said Nero.

"Why is mine in a pot of soup?" asked Spiro.

"You think, that's weird, mine is in an old pizza", said Aldon.

"Well, mine is on the cliff", said Flynn.

"And mine is in a cave", said Hope.

"Well, let's split up and find them", said Aldon.

Relative Group

"Well, this should be easy, Cano can easily teleport the keys", said Sparky.

"Can you, Cano?" asked Sola.

Cano nodded his head.

"Well, teleport them", said Shine.

Cano used his Psychic to teleport their keys to them with ease.

"Well, that was easy, so what do we do now?" asked Spike.

"We can go back to the cabins and wait until the challenge is over", suggested Demenio.

"Yeah, that sounds good", said Vixen.

"Alright, let's go then", said Shine.

They walked back to the cabins to wait until the challenge was over, and didn't realize they were being watched.

Friends Group

"That was a good idea", said Ded.

"Yeah, Chandler, can you do that too?" asked Lila.

"Yeah, I can do that", said Chandler.

"Great, then teleport them, so we can have some hours of free time like them", said Skore referring to the other group.

Chandler waved his arms and teleported their keys to them.

"Well we're done, now we can relax", said Jesse.

"It seems Laxish has already taken that chance", said Skore as he pointed to a sleeping Laxish.

"Well, let's get back to the cabins", said Sonan.

"Right!" said Ded.

Other Group

"Well, this is stupid", said Striker, "Fez, do you see any keys up there?"

"Nope", said Fez from above.

"Well, my key is in the trash", said M.P.S.

"Kai's and mine are in the trees", said Striker.

"Mine is in a nest", said Fez landing.

"Well, keep looking, you might see them all", said M.P.S.

"I did, they are not there", said Fez.

Kai walked forward and punched a tree, knocking down 3 keys, and reached into a convenient trash bin and found another one.

"Well that was badass", said Striker.

Kai smirked as he walked back to the cabins.

"Wait for us", said M.P.S. as they followed him.

In the Kitchen

"Well, this is stupid, where is a pot of soup", said Spiro.

"How am I supposed to know where an old pizza is?" asked Aldon.

"Check the fridge", said Spiro.

Aldon opened the fridge and found an old pizza box as well as a pot of old soup.

"Well, I found the pizza and soup", said Aldon.

"Great, bring them out", said Spiro.

Aldon pulled the box and pot out and set them on the floor. Spiro then jumped off the stove and landed on the pot.

"Now to get my key", said Aldon as he opened the pizza box.

The box contained a moldy pizza, with dust, roaches, and smelly fish.

"Oh dear Arceus", said Aldon.

"Well I guess I have to get my key using my-wwaaahhh!" Spiro screamed as he fell into the pot of cold soup.

Aldon used his claw and pulled out an orange key.

"I got it", said Aldon.

"Aaahhhh!" screamed Spiro as he popped out of the pot covered in soup and holding a yellow key.

"I have mine too", said Spiro drunkenly.

"You okay?" asked Aldon.

"Soup", said Spiro.

"I guess so", said Aldon.

At the Cliff

"Great, my key if down on that ledge", said Flynn.

Flynn began climbing down to the red key, but lost his footing and fell on top of the key.

"I hate this", said Flynn.

In the Forest

"Well, this is stupid", said Vile as she checked another broken tree trunk.

She turned around and saw that Nero and Hope were searching…each other.

"Oh boy, not this again", said Vile as she checked another broken tree trunk and found her key, which was purple.

"I hate purple", said Vile.

Hope and Nero continued "searching" as a Chansey came out of nowhere and saw them.

The Chansey threw the white key she had at them for no reason.

"Okay, how is that possible?" asked Vile.

In a cave

An Ursaring was throwing a pink key up into the air. When it dropped it, it detonated a land mine that was buried underneath the ground, which blew up the Ursaring and blasted the key to where Hope and Nero were.

In the Forest

"How is that possible!" screamed Vile, "whatever, at least we have our keys."

"CAMPERS, TIME IS UP!"

In the field

"Alright, choose the chest you want", said Mew.

Everyone pulled a chest and got ready to open them.

"But, before you open them, I want to see something", said Victini.

He opened the remaining chests and found soda and money.

"Wow, I guess we're going to have our first double elimination", said Mew.

The campers all gulped as they opened their chests. Kai got chips, Ded got a Focus Sash, Vixen got eye liner, Luna got Dark Glasses, Sola got a Quick Claw, Skore got TM Poison Sting, Laxish got an Apple, Aldon got a Claw Fossil (ironic), Nero got a hat, Lopunny got a sexy dress, Chandler got a letter from Egridos, Flynn got a TM Dig, Fez got a Genius Wing, Striker got pie, M.P.S. got a banana, Spiro got a Poison Barb, Shine got a picture of Shade, Spike got a Nintendo DS, Jesse got a sword, Lila got makeup, and Sonan got a Gameboy. The only ones left were Sparky, Demenio, Cano, and Vile. Vile opened her chest and got a slice of Pizza.

"No, no, no", said Sola, Vixen, and Luna.

"I guess one of the nice guys have to go", said Mew.

"No matter what happens…" started Sparky.

"We will be happy with what happens", finished Demenio.

The three of them opened up their chests together. Cano got TM Fire Fang, while Sparky and Demenio both got the Elimination coupons.

"Sparky, Demenio, it really pains me to say it, but you 2 have to leave", said Mew.

"Alright", said Sparky as he and Demenio started heading for the docks.

"Wait!" said Luna and Sola as they ran up to them.

"What's the matter?" asked Sparky.

Luna and Sola both kissed them.

"We love you", said Luna and Sola.

"We love you too", said Sparky and Demenio as they got on the Lapras.

Luna and Sola both ran to their cabins crying with Shine and Vixen behind them.

As everyone left the dock, the only one left was Cano who was smiling at the fun they had.

In the Forest

"Well, that was…sad", said Spiro.

"Yeah", said Hope.

"Who cares, we just need to win", said Flynn.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Nero.

"He's heartless, he was responsible for almost ALL of the heart breaking eliminations because he wants to ruin Spike's life", said Spiro.

"Why?" asked Nero.

"Because, he made everyone hate him", said Spiro.

"Well, that's sad", said Aldon.

"I know", said Spiro.

"Whatever, who's next?" asked Flynn.

"Fez", said Vile.

"Great, that bird's going down!"

At the Beach

"I feel bad for Sola and Luna", said Skore.

"Everyone is", said Ded.

"I bet the Evil Alliance is behind this", said Ded, "We need to stop this, but Mew and Victini keep doing automatic eliminations."

"Hopefully tomorrow, we will be able to vote someone off", said Laxish.

**Noooo! Sparky and Demenio, they're gone! Will Sola and Luna make it without their boyfriends? Will Flynn stop being a heartless douchebag? Will Mew and Victini stop doing automatic eliminations? And who will be voted out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	34. Jail Break Out

In the Cabins

Everyone was in the cabin except for Vile, Nero, and Hope.

"Calm down you two, it'll be alright", said Vixen.

"I can't, I just down get how they had to leave", said Luna.

"They got the unlucky keys, get over it", said Flynn.

Shine upon hearing this, used her psychic to throw him out of the cabin.

"Fine, I don't care, I lived outside", said Flynn as they closed the door.

"Why does he have to be such an asshole?" asked M.P.S.

"He wants revenge on Spike", said Spiro.

"What? What did I do?" asked Spike.

"When you were still a Togepi, do you remember when he had Striker, M.P.S. and I babysit you in the kitchen?" asked Spiro.

"Sort of", said Spike.

"Yeah, when you told everyone what he did, it made everyone hate him", said Spiro.

"We hated him even before that", said Lila.

"Well, he doesn't care and he's trying to get everyone related to him out, so he can be lonely and he can take him down himself", said Spiro.

"Wait, so you mean-" started Sola.

"**He **got Shade out?" asked Shine angrily.

"And Sparky and Demenio", said Spiro.

"I thought their elimination was automatic", said Laxish.

"Actually, no he switched the treasure chests before we came back to the field", said Spiro.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Jesse.

"Uh…I gotta go, bye!" he said before Kai blocked the door.

"How…do…you…know?" asked Shine angrily.

"I'm in his alliance", said Spiro guilty

"Why are you in an alliance with him?" asked M.P.S.

"I thought it would be good for me, and I didn't know he was heartless", said Spiro.

"What do you mean?" asked Chandler.

"When Shade got eliminated he said that you should have never hatched him, that Shine was the mother of a beast, a slut, and that she could drown in hear own tears for all he cares."

Shine started to tear up again.

"I'm sorry, and I'm gonna try to quit the alliance if I can", said Spiro as he exited.

"I am going to kill him", said Spike blankly.

"Baby, you have to", said Shine sniffling.

"No, mom, I want to. If he insult my family, especially you and dad, I want him to suffer", said Spike darkly.

In the Woods

"Where is Spiro?" asked Hope.

Spiro came up with a smile on his face.

"Guys, I quit the alliance", said Spiro.

"Why?" asked Nero.

"Because, Flynn has been cruel and creepy, and you guys are all evolved, except for Aldon, but he's smart. I'm not smart, so I'm going to save you the trouble", said Spiro as he left.

"Great, just great", said Vile.

"ALRIGHT REMAINING CAMPERS COME TO THE DOCK FOR YOU'RE NEXT CHALLENGE!"

At the dock

"Hello, campers", said Mew.

"What do you want?" asked Sola.

"HYPNOSIS!" said Victini as he made the campers fall asleep.

In a Jail Cell

M.P.S. was getting up.

"Ugh, what the heck! Why am I in jail?" asked M.P.S.

A note was slid under the door.

"Oooh, a note", said M.P.S.

"_Campers, your challenge is to break out of your jail cell. The first 2 people out get invincibility, the last 2 people out are automatically eliminated._

"Two!" exclaimed M.P.S.

"_Flip note over"_

M.P.S. flipped the note over.

"_Yes 2, this is one of 3 twists that will happen these next few episodes"_

_-Love Mew & Victini._

"I hate twists, they're so unpredictable."

M.P.S. looked around the cell for somewhere to get out.

Next door

"Why are we in jail?" asked Ded.

"I didn't do anything", said Skore crying.

"Oh, calm down, this is just a challenge", said Laxish.

"Yeah, just calm down Skore", said Striker.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take care of it", said Ded as he petted Skore's head gently.

Skore immediately calmed down.

"Thanks Ded", said Striker.

"Don't mention it, now I have to get us out of here", said Ded as he punch the cell door off of its hinges.

"Nice punch!" said Laxish.

"Thanks, now let's get the others out of here", said Skore.

First Cell

"How am I going to get out of here?" asked M.P.S.

Ded and the others soon came to his cell.

"Hey, guys, can you help me out?" asked M.P.S.

"Sure, just get back", said Ded.

M.P.S. moved back as Ded punched the door in.

"M.P.S., where are you?" asked Laxish as the door fell.

{Groans} Laxish looked under the fallen door and found M.P.S. unconscious.

"Are you okay buddy?" asked Striker.

"He's unconscious", said Laxish.

"Put him on my back", said Ded.

Laxish put M.P.S. on Ded's back and they exited the cell. They then saw some of the others exiting their cells.

"Great, we're all out", said Skore.

"Well, not all of us", said Chandler with a smile on his face.

Final Cell

"You can't leave us in here with them!" screamed Fez

"Please, let us out of here", said Spiro.

"You know, we can kill you if you don't shut up!" screamed Vile.

"Nero, can you change into a fire type and melt the bars?" asked Flynn.

"Good idea", said Nero as he changed into a Monferno and melted the bars.

"Finally!" said Fez.

"You're not going anywhere", said Vile as she froze him with Ice Beam.

"Now for you, traitor", said Vile as she shot Ice Beam at Spiro.

"I'm Rock/Water remember?" said Spiro.

"Alright, now what are we supposed to do?" asked Sonan.

"Let's just find the exit and leave", said Flynn.

"Okay", said Spike as he shot a Hyper Beam at him.

"Nice", said Spiro.

The campers walked towards the exit, and M.P.S. finally woke up.

"Did anyone win yet?" he asked drowsily.

"What do you mean?" asked Skore.

"This is a challenge", said M.P.S.

Everyone stopped in their tracks to listen to what the challenge was.

"What was the challenge, and how do you know?" asked Jesse.

"Well, I know the challenge because someone slid a note under my cell, and the challenge was to break out of the jail, the first 2 people out get immunity and the last 2 people out get eliminated."

Upon hearing this, everyone started running towards the exit very quickly.

Outside

"3…2…1", counted Mew as the campers ran out.

"Ded and Kai get immunity!" announced Victini.

"Who goes home?" asked Lila.

"Well, Fez of course, because Vile froze him, and I'm going to have to look at the replay for this", said Mew.

On the instant replay, it showed that Hope was the last person to exit the jail.

"Hope, you and Fez have to leave", said Mew.

"F***!" said Nero

"Finally, at least someone from there alliance is leaving" whispered Laxish to Skore.

"Alright, now Hope you go on to the dock while Victini thaws out Fez", said Mew.

**20 Minutes Later**

"W-what h-happened?" asked Fez.

"You're eliminated, you have to go to the dock", said Victini.

"What?" asked Fez.

Victini used Psychic to put him on the Lapras as hope got on the Lapras too.

**000**

**Fez: If Vile hadn't frozen me, I would've made it far. Damn Vile!**

**000**

**Hope: Great, just great! Now me and Nero won't be able to…do anything unless he's voted off. I don't think I'll make it.**

**000**

**Another double elimination, shocker! Fez and Hope are both out. Will the Good and Evil alliance each hit their targets at the same time again? Will Spiro stay to himself? Will Spike kill Flynn? **(Hopefully)** And who will leave next time on Total…Pokemon…Island?**


	35. Gotta Hunt 'Em All

In the Woods

"Great, just great! We lost Hope!" said Vile.

"Wow, I would've expected Nero to be freaking out, because he lost his fuck buddy", laughed Flynn.

Nero then threw Flynn into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Whoa, whoa, okay Nero, calm down", said Aldon.

"Why should I calm down, I lost my girlfriend", said Nero angrily.

"Because if you get voted off, you'll be able to see each other again", said Aldon frightened.

"Who said anything about getting voted off shrimp?" asked Nero angrily.

"Okay, never mind, please don't hurt me", said Aldon.

"Oh please, he won't hurt you, he's actually a softie at heart", said Vile.

Quiet bitch", said Nero.

"Whatever, now about who were targeting next-"said Vile

"Jesse, Ded, and Chandler, they're threats, now I'm out of here", said Nero as he left.

"Why do I feel that today is going to be hell?" asked Aldon.

"What gave you that conclusion, the Flynn tossing or the angry attitude?" asked Vile sarcastically.

"CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE FIELD IN 10 MINUTES!

At the Field

"What's the damn challenge?" asked Nero angrily.

"Hello, to you too", said Mew.

"The challenge is a hunt", said Victini.

"What kind of hunt?" asked Flynn

"A Pokemon hunt", said Mew.

"You have to choose a Pokemon on of this box, find it, and bring it back to this cage", said Victini pointing to a cage," the first one back, gets to choose 3 people to go home."

Everyone was scared and shocked.

"A tr-triple elimination?" asked .

"Yep, now, get choosing", said Mew as everyone chose a Pokemon.

"I got a Bidoof", said Skore.

"I have a Slakoth, ironic", said Ded.

"I have an Exeggcute", said Laxish.

Cano got a Lotad and Kai got a Torchic.

"I got a Natu", said Vixen.

"I got a Turtwig", said Luna.

"I got a Chimchar", said Sola.

"I have an Eevee", said Shine.

"I have an Aron", said Spike.

"I got a Pichu", said Striker.

"I got a Kabuto", said Spiro.

"I got a Vanillite, yummy!" said M.P.S.

I got a Cleffa", said Lila.

"I got Igglybuff", said Jesse, "what did you get son?"

"I got a Tyranitar", said Sonan.

"Oh boy", said Jesse putting a paw to his face.

"Wow, I got a Litwick", said Chandler.

"OH COME ON!" screamed Vile, " I got a fucking Hydreigon!"

"Hey, I got a Garchomp, get over yourself", said Flynn.

"I got…a Charizard", said Aldon sadly, "what did you get Nero?"

"I got…a Lopunny, of course!" he said angrily.

"Now it's time to get huntin'", aid Mew putting on a hunting hat

In the Forest

"How are we supposed to find all of our Pokemon in this huge forest?" asked Striker.

"I don't know, but it won't be easy", said Ded.

Ded then stepped on a Shroomish, causing it to jump.

"!" it screamed.

All of a sudden all of the Pokemon that were living in the forest jumped out, as well as the Pokemon they were looking for, jumped out and gave them all death glares.

"Why do I have a feeling that this going to hurt?" asked Skore.

At the Dock

"As soon as I lose Hope, they give me a Lopunny to find. That's real evil", said Nero to himself.

"Neeerrrrrooooo", said a voice.

Nero turned around to the voice and saw Hope standing there.

"Wow, a mirage", said Nero.

"I'm not a mirage", said Hope laughing.

Nero got up and walked towards her.

"Then you wouldn't be able to feel…this", he said as he smacked her butt.

Hope moaned, proving that she was real.

"Wow, it is you. I thought you left", said Nero.

"I did, but Mew brought me back for this challenge. I have to leave when it's over", explained Hope.

'Oh, well I guess we have a lot of hours, to "catch up" on some things", he said smiling, "but first, I have to win the challenge."

Nero picked her up over his shoulders and started running back to the field.

At the Field

Nero got back to the field and walked into the cage, making it count before he walked back out.

"Well, Nero you won the challenge quickly, who do you want to leave?" asked Mew.

"Chandler, Jesse, and Ded, now if you don't mind, we're going back to the cabins, to "get more acquainted". Don't come get us unless it's time for her to leave", said Nero as he ran back to the cabins.

"Okay, I didn't need to know any of that, but now that we know who's leaving, let's wait until the others come back", said Victini.

At the Beach

Cano and Spiro walked along the beach looking for any lilypads or rocks. They found 4 of them, but they turned out to be normal ones. They both kept looking until they each saw 1 move. Cano picked them up and found the Lotad and Kabuto. He put them on his back.

"Alright, let's go", said Spiro as he got on Cano's back.

In the Kitchen

M.P.S. and Laxish were eating almost everything out of the kitchen.

"I can't believe that we can find our Pokemon, as well as eat more food", said M.P.S.

"I'm going to see if I can find my Pokemon in the egg carton", said Laxish, not expecting to find anything

He opened it up, and to his surprise, he found the Exeggcute.

"You know when you're not expecting something to happen, it does right?" asked M.P.S. eating the leftover cake from the week before.

"Well, I found mine, now get you're Vanillite out of the freezer", said Laxish.

"How do you know it's in there?" asked M.P.S.

"Because, this is the only cold place on the island, well except for Vile and Flynn's hearts, and I saw it when I was eating the popsicles", explained Laxish.

"Oh, can you get it for me?" asked M.P.S.

"Okay", Laxish said getting the Vanillite out of the freezer.

"It reminds me of Frosty", said M.P.S.

"Well, Frosty was a Vanillite when he was little", said Laxish.

"Let's get going", said M.P.S. as he and Laxish ran back to the field.

In a cave

Sonan, Spike, Jesse, and Lila walked into the cave, looking for their Pokemon. Lila saw a Cleffa and Igglybuff dancing behind a rock, and Spike saw an Aron wandering around.

"Hi, do you want to come with us for a little while?" asked Sonan to his fellow baby Pokemon.

"Okay", said Cleffa.

"Yay", said Igglybuff.

"Can you come with me for a while?" asked Spike to the Aron.

Aron nodded his head.

"Well, we have ours, but Jesse, I think you're going to have to take care of that Tyranitar", said Lila pointing to a sleeping Tyranitar.

"Alright Sonan, wait he-", started Jesse before he saw Sonan walking towards the Tyranitar.

The Tyranitar woke up and looked down at the baby.

"Hi mister, can you come with us for a little while, then you can finish you're nap?" asked Sonan.

The Tyranitar stared at Sonan, and then gave him a smile before walking out of the cave behind him.

"How did he?" asked Lila.

"I have no idea sweetie", said Jesse.

At the field

A Torchic was found in the cage as the others appeared.

"Where did that Torchic come from? I haven't seen Kai since the challenge started", asked Laxish.

"Kai got the Torchic from the forest, and he is sitting behind the tree over there", said Mew.

"Everyone stared in shock", said Victini.

"HEY, I'M WRITING THIS STORY!"

"Sorry", said Victini.

Everyone stared in shock as Kai was sleeping against a tree.

"He's _**that**_ good", said Mew.

Everyone put there Pokemon in the cage as Jesse, Sonan, and Lila walked up.

"Hi guys, oh my Arceus!" said M.P.S. as he saw the Tyranitar.

"How did you guys get that Tyranitar?" asked Mew.

"Sonan asked him to come", said Jesse.

"Wow, I guess little guys** do** have power", said Victini.

"Alright, now we have to wait for the remaining campers", said Mew.

At the Haunted House

Chandler was floating around the haunted house, trying to find his first form. He was about to give up, but he soon found a Litwick wandering around.

"Hello", said Chandler.

"Hi", said Litwick.

"Can you follow me somewhere?" asked Chandler.

"That's my thing", said Litwick.

"Just come on", said Chandler as he put the Litwick on his arm.

In another Cave

Vile, Flynn, and Aldon were trying to find their Pokemon. They soon found them, but they were all preoccupied. The Hydreigon was sleeping, and the Charizard and Garchomp were making out.

"Why do those 2 seem so familiar?" asked Vile.

"Hope and Nero", said Flynn.

"Yeah, well I think we should ask them to come with us", said Aldon.

"I'm not asking", said Vile

"And I don't want to die today", said Flynn.

"I don't want to die either", said Aldon.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Vile.

"I don't know", said Aldon.

"Um…guys", said Flynn as he saw that the Garchomp, Charizard, and Hydreigon were staring daggers at them.

"I hate my life", said Aldon.

In the Grasslands

"Well, our Pokemon should be around here somewhere", said Luna.

"Yeah, but where they are, is the real question", said Shine.

Soon they saw a Turtwig and an Eevee falling towards them.

"Wow, that was easy", said Luna.

"Yeah, now let's get back to the field", said Shine.

In the Forest

Ded and the others were fighting off the attacking Pokemon, and soon defeated them.

"I hate this", said Skore, ho was lying on his back in pain.

"We all did, now let's get our Pokemon before the wake up", said Vixen.

Ded picked up the Pokemon needed as they all ran back to the field.

At the Field

"Alright, everyone's here", said Mew.

"Wait Flynn, Aldon, Nero, and Vile aren't here", said Ded.

All of a sudden Vile, Flynn, and Aldon all fell from the sky unconscious.

"Wow, that really solved our problem", said Chandler sarcastically.

"Alright, now who won?" asked Striker

"I think it was Kai, he did get here first", said Spiro.

"Actually, no, Nero won", said Mew.

"What! How did he win? I don't see his Pokemon!" screamed some of the angry campers.

"That's because he's banging his Pokemon right now", explained Victini.

Everyone looked confused.

"Nero's Pokemon was Lopunny, so we brought Hope back for the challenge", said Victini.

"He brought her here "pimp style", and chose random people to be eliminated, and then he ran to the cabins, where he and Hope are fucking right now", finished Mew.

"Uh, which cabin?" asked Jesse.

"The guys' cabin", said Mew.

All of the guys groaned in disgust.

"Wait, he chose random people? Who did he choose?" asked Skore.

"He chose Ded, Chandler, and Jesse, mostly likely because they are strong", said Victini.

"What about Kai!" screamed Chandler, "and I'm not even that strong!"

"Too bad! Well now I have to get the nymphomaniacs from the cabin", said Mew.

**000**

**Chandler: This is an outrage! I know, I'll get on my dad's show! Then I'll win for sure!**

**000**

**Ded: Oh well, I just hope Skore and Laxish to take care of themselves without me…..They're doomed aren't they?**

**000**

**Jesse: At least I made it to the merge, and I still can't believe I got chosen randomly.**

**000**

At the dock

Hope got back on the boat as Nero kissed her again.

"Do you really have to go daddy?" asked Sonan.

"Yes, son", said Jesse.

"Oh well see you later then", Sonan said nuzzling his dad's leg.

"Alright, sweetie, are you going to be okay?" asked Jesse worried about Lila.

"Yeah, yeah, I-I'll be fine", Lila said as her voice began to break.

"Alright then, see you", said Jesse.

As soon as he left, Lila began to cry.

"Oh vey, this is getting so old, as soon as a girls boyfriend, or lover leaves they cry. That is so stupid", said Flynn.

Spike flew over to him and pushed him into the water.

"Eat that, douchebag", grumbled Spike to himself.

**Wow! Another twist, and random people got voted off, all because Nero wanted to get more booty. Will Nero pay for his misdeed? Will Lila cry some more? Will Spike commit murder on Flynn? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island! **


	36. Secrets Revealed

In the Woods

"Well Nero, good job on getting rid of the threats, although, I would've chosen Kai", said Aldon.

"Whatever", said Nero

"So, now who should we target?" asked Vile.

"Luna, she hasn't been really useful lately", said Aldon.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, and plus, we get rid of a mourning girlfriend", said Nero.

"Yeah, you're right", said Vile.

At the beach

"Great, now what're we going to do?" asked Skore.

"Well, we could get another member to replace Ded", said Laxish.

"Who? The only good guys left are Cano, Kai, Spike, M.P.S. and Sonan, but they each have something difficult", said Skore.

"Like what?" asked Laxish.

"Cano won't talk because of his "curse", Kai is a loner, Spike scares me, M.P.S. is my friend and I don't want him to be voted out if we're found out, and Sonan is maturing, but he's too silly", explained Skore.

"Well, there are two left", said Laxish.

"Right, but, well I guess they're better than nothing", said Skore, "well let's go check on Lila."

In the cabins

"Lila are you okay?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just can't believe he was kicked off because of Nero", replied Lila.

"Well, Nero is an evil horn-dog (well, fox)", said Spike.

"Yeah, but it's okay, I'll see Jesse again", said Lila.

"Okay then, if you say so", said Laxish.

"CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR YOU'RE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE FIELD IN 5 MINUTES!"

At the Field

"Alright campers, you're next challenge is…a truth marathon."

"What the hell is that?" asked Flynn.

"We will ask you personal secrets about yourselves, and if it is your secret, you have to press a button and you will get a point", said Victini, "and the person with the most points at the end chooses who goes home."

"And they will questions will either be embarrassing, creepy, disturbing, or just plain hilarious", said Mew, "so I think it's time to begin, sit down."

"Where?" asked Sola.

"In the chairs with the buttons, duh", said Mew.

The campers turned around and saw the chairs sitting there unnoticed.

"O…kay", said Skore.

"Alright, first secret, who has an addiction to cookies?" asked Mew.

"What kind of secret is that?" asked Vile.

"I guess it has to be one of you girls", laughed Flynn.

Nero sweated but he then pressed his button, giving him a point.

"Nero?" said Spike.

"Wow, that's weird", said Laxish.

"Shut up", said Nero.

"Next question, who was almost raped by their father when they were little?" asked Mew.

"That's just sad", said Skore.

"You said it", said Striker.

Sola then pressed her button and tried to hold back her tears, earning her a point.

"Who has a crush on a Kabuto?" asked Mew.

"Damn you Mew", said Spiro before he pressed his button.

"This is getting fun, next question, "Who has been voted number #1 on the sexiest male pre-evolution chart?"

"What the-?" asked Flynn.

"One of us is famous?" asked Skore.

"That's not a secret for one of these guys", said Vile.

Cano pressed his button and blushed madly.

Everyone stared in shock.

"Correct, next, who has wet themselves throughout their entire lives?" asked Mew.

"Bwahahaha, one of us is a crotch soaker?" said M.P.S.

Everyone began laughing, and soon someone pressed their button, and guess who it was…Flynn.

"Oh, so the heartless elephant is actually and wet baby", said Spiro.

"Quiet Kabuto lover", said Flynn.

"Alright, next secret who has been crushed on by all of the guys at their home?" asked Mew

Vixen quickly pressed her button and blushed.

"Good, next secret, who had sex with a Pawniard, only for it to leave her 5 seconds later?" asked Mew.

Vile pressed her button and said, "None of you will speak of it, or I will eviscerate your bowels."

Everyone looked at each other frightened, and even Mew looked scared.

"N-next secret, who has been an evil influence on their family?" asked Mew.

"Who cares what people do to their families?" asked Flynn.

"Shut up, elefat", said Spike.

"Fine, me!" said Aldon as he pushed his button.

"Good, now this is a double secret", said Mew, "Who was arrested for D.U.I. (Devouring Uncooked Inventory)?"

"What the- two of us are jail birds?" asked Nero.

"Oh, the shame", said Laxish as he pressed his button.

"It was my fault", said M.P.S. as he pressed his button as well.

"Wow, I didn't think it was you 2", said Mew, "Now, who was #4 on the sexiest female pre-evolution contest?"

"Wow, that is just-", started Skore.

"Disturbing and sad", said Sola.

Luna pressed her button and blushed.

"Now, who was put into a psych home for their moody behavior?

Skore pressed his button and gave himself a point.

"Next secret, who had their heart broken by a Sewaddle after it cheated on them?" asked Mew.

"SWADLA!" said Striker as he pushed his button.

"O…kay, that's disturbing. Next secret, who was thought to be a prostitute when they weren't?' asked Mew.

Lila blushed and groaned as she pressed her button.

"Who was voted #1 on the sexiest male final evolution chart?" asked Mew.

"Another sexiest male chart secret? What the hell?" asked Flynn.

"This is just stupid now", said Striker.

Kai pressed his button and smiled confidently.

"Alright this is the final secret", said Mew.

"You didn't do Sonan and Spike", said Flynn.

"They're the youngest ones here, they don't have secrets", said Mew, "now, for this secret, anyone can press their button and guess who it is, or the person can just answer for themselves, and considering you all have one point, I'm guessing there's going to be a lot of fails."

"And they won't know, that whoever the secret belongs to gets a point too", whispered Mew to Victini.

"But you asked a question for each of us. That's not fair", said Sola.

"Stop asking questions!" said Mew

Everyone shut up after that.

"Alright, the last secret is…who made out with a Piloswine, thinking it was a female, when it was a male?"

Everyone stared in shock.

"So either one of the girls is a bisexual or one of us dudes is an idiot", said Laxish.

"Well, I guess we have to see if the girls are bisexual", said Nero before getting thrown into a tree.

"Okay, none of the girls are bisexual", said M.P.S.

"Well that means it's one of us", said Skore.

Vile pressed her button, "Is it Cano?"

"No", answered Mew.

Cano growled at her.

Vile pressed her button again, "Is it Laxish?"

"No", said Mew.

"You're damn right it's not", said Laxish.

Vile pressed her button again, "Is it Aldon?"

"No", said Mew getting annoyed.

"I'm on your team!" said Aldon.

Vile pressed her button again, "Is it Skore?"

"Ye-No", said Mew tricking her.

"I'm not **that **stupid", said Skore.

Spike pressed his button, "Is it Flynn?"

"Yes", said Mew, "Flynn wins!"

"What? How?" asked Spike.

"It was his secret, so he gets a point, too", said Mew.

"Does that mean I choose who goes home?" asked Flynn smiling.

"Yes", said Mew.

"Alright, now let's get to the ceremony, and see who leaves", said Victini.

**000**

**Spike: If that bonehead votes off another one of my relatives, I will make sure he never walks again.**

**000**

**Flynn: Time for my revenge.**

**000**

At the ceremony

"Alright Flynn, it's your decision, who's going to leave?" asked Mew.

"I choose…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Shine."

Everyone gasped.

"_That's it, his life is over_", thought Spike to himself.

Shine left for the dock with Spike behind her.

"I'll try to win for you and dad", said Spike.

"Thanks sweetie", said Shine as she got on the Lapras.

"A happy ending, well goodnight everybody", said Flynn as he left for the cabins.

"I'm not done with you yet", said Spike to himself.

At the Infirmary

Spike flew through the door and talked to the Chansey.

"Do you have any dirty bloody hypodermic needles?" asked Spike.

"Sure, here you go", said Chansey as she handed him a bucket full of the needles.

"Wow, thank you", Spike said as he exited the infirmary.

At the Cabins

Flynn was sleeping in his bunk as Spike flew up to him. Upon hearing the flutter of wings, Flynn woke up to see Spike staring at him with an evil smile on his face.

"This is for getting both of parents out you son of a bitch", Spike whispered in his ear before sticking the needle in the place no guy wants to be hurt.

"!"

At the beach

"Striker, Spiro, we're glad you're here", said Laxish.

"We want you guys to join our alliance", said Spike.

"Sure", said Striker.

"You guys aren't crazy or mean are you?" asked Spiro.

"No", said Skore.

"Okay, then", said Spiro.

"Well, that was easy", said Skore.

**Now that was a happy ending, sorry about Shine though. Will Spike continue torturing Flynn? Will the Good Alliance overcome the Evil Alliance now that they're stronger? Will Kai get any lines? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	37. Sibling Submission

In the Woods

"Where is he?" asked Vile angrily.

"He's probably still asleep", said Nero.

"It's 10:00 AM, he should be up right now", said Vile.

"Calm down, I see him coming now", said Aldon.

Flynn walked towards them with a pained and creeped out expression on his face.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" asked Aldon stifling a laugh.

"Spike", said Flynn.

"What did he do now?" asked Nero laughing.

"He came into the cabin when I was sleeping, gave me a warning and then stabbed me in my "place" 40 times with dirty needles", said Flynn flatly.

"I kind of expected that", said Aldon.

"Whatever, that just means I am going to destroy him", said Flynn.

"I hope you know that that means next time, it's going up your ass", said Aldon.

"Oh please, you overreact to much", said Flynn.

"Whatever, now this time, stick to the plan, Luna is getting out next", said Vile.

"Whatever, she's one of Spike's aunts so it's okay with me", said Flynn.

In the bushes

"They're going to try to get rid of Luna, we have to stop them", said Striker.

"Right, but I don't want to cheat, so let's just vote fairly", said Laxish

"Right, we're not cheaters", said Skore,"but-"

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, MEET US AT THE DOCK, I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

At the dock

"What's the 'surprise'?" asked Flynn.

"You're siblings are here", Mew announced.

Everyone stared in shock .

"W-what do you mean by that?" asked Nero.

"We brought your siblings to the island for your challenge", said Victini.

"Oh no", said Aldon.

"Oh yes, come on out guys!" announced Mew.

From the bushes came a sneaky Omastar, and an easy-going Armaldo.

"Oh crap", said Spiro and Aldon at the same time.

Then came a little Poochyena, a crafty Purrloin, and a small Caterpie.

Luna, Lila, and Striker all smiled.

A huge Snorlax, a tiny Torchic, a happy Absol, a hungry Piloswine, and an evil Sneasel came out.

Laxish face-palmed himself, M.P.S. fainted, Sola and Kai smiled and Vile groaned.

Finally an aggressive Drapion, an arrogant Vulpix, a fun Phanpy, an emotionless Eevee, and an arrogant Growlithe came out.

Skore began to cry, Flynn groaned, and Cano and Vixen both face pawed themselves.

"Now, that you've gotten to see them, I'm going to let you hang out with you're siblings for an hour, and I'll come back for the challenge…if you survive", said Mew as he and Victini disappeared.

"Damn it!" screamed Skore.

"Come on little bro, we'll be able to play", said the Drapion darkly.

"I-I don't want to play Drapo", said Skore

"Great, just great, we have to deal with _that _for an hour", said Spiro.

"Hey, it can't be _that _bad", said Lila.

Skore was suddenly seen flying towards the water.

"You were saying", said M.P.S.

The Piloswine came up to him and asked, "Hey M.P.S., do you have any food?"

"No, P.S.M. I don't", said M.P.S.

"Oh", said P.S.M.

"Well, that was accurately said", said Laxish.

He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw his big brother, Laxo, smiling at him.

"What, bro?" asked Laxish.

Laxo suddenly fell down asleep.

"Wow, he has such a way with words", said Flynn.

"Oh shut up Flynn, stop being a grouchy old elephant", said the Phanpy.

"Flynt, shut up", said Flynn.

"Wow, he's even a douche to his brother", said Lila.

She suddenly felt something climb on her back. She looked and saw her sister on her back.

"What are you doing Purrla?" asked Lila.

"Nothing, just sitting on your back with this Wynaut, who is he anyway?" asked Purrla.

"He's my son", said Lila.

"What! So he's my nephew?" asked Purrla.

"Yes", said Lila.

Purrla then passed out.

Sola's brother walked up to her and talked to her.

"So, does anybody recognize me?" whispered the Absol.

"No, Ray, nobody knows you're my brother, and we all look the same, so they wouldn't know", replied Sola.

"Great", said Ray

"I'm just glad your healed up", said Sola.

"Thanks", said Ray.

The Growlithe and Vulpix walked up to Cano and Vixen.

"Hey, sis, who's this hottie?" asked the Vulpix.

"Well, Vixelle, this is my boyfriend, Cano", said Vixen.

"What! I didn't know you could get a man, even a hot one", said Vixelle.

"Are you really banging this chick?" asked the Growlithe.

Cano groaned and nodded his head.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in you, I always thought that Sparky, Shade, Demenio, or myself would get a girlfriend first", said the Growlithe.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" asked the Growlithe with a toothy smile, knowing of Cano's predicament.

"_Introduce yourself"_, telepathized Cano.

"Whatever, I'm Volcalos"

"Wow, an ugly mutt, with an ugly name", said Vixelle.

"Wow, you're calling me ugly, with you're beady eyes, ruffled chest, and nappy tails, you should be part of an explosion", said Volcalos as he closed.

"Shut up", said Vixelle.

"Make me", said Volcalos.

"Wanna make out?" asked Vixelle.

"Yeah", said Volcalos as he kissed her.

"Well, that was…weird", said Luna.

"Hi, Luna", said the Poochyena.

"Hi, Solara", said Luna.

"What've you been doing?" asked Solara.

"Nothing I've been trying to win this", said Luna.

"Good, because you still owe me", said Solara.

"Owe you what?" asked Luna.

"Remember when we said that whoever evolves first has to do the other's chores for a month", explained Solara.

"Oh crap", said Luna.

"Yeah, you have to win this for the bet to be over", said Solara.

"Fine", said Luna as she rolled her eyes.

Kai was playing with his little brother, Torchy, as he waited for Mew and Victini to come back.

"Big brother?" asked Torchy.

Kai picked him up in his hand.

"Why do you always be alone?" asked Torchy.

"Well, it's so people won't notice me, and I really don't talk that much, you know that", said Kai.

"Oh, well I hope you win!"

Kai chuckled and set his brother down.

Nero was talking to Rinny, trying to get er to talk to him.

"What did I do wrong?" asked Nero.

"You have been cheating, that is wrong", she said with no emotion.

"So what? I'm the master of illusions, what do you expect?" asked Nero.

"Whatever, just don't talk to me anymore", said Rinny.

"My greatest fear", said Nero.

Aldon and Spiro were trying to get their brothers to put them down.

"Come on bro, you like this", said Staro.

"That was 20 million years ago-AAAAHHHHHHH!" Spiro screamed as he was thrown by his brother's tentacles.

"Bro, you need to chillax, and enjoy the moment", said Remaldo

"Put me down man, this isn't fun-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aldon screamed as he was thrown.

In the air Aldon and Spiro collided and fell down unconscious.

"So, Evile, how have you been?" asked Vile.

"I've been good, I decapitated a Pawniard, eviscerated a Panpour, and cut an Empoleon's privates off", said Evile.

"Great, my training has gotten you stronger; now all you have to do is disembowel a Dragonite", said Vile.

"Awesome", said Evile.

"Hey, Striker", said the Caterpie.

"Hi Strike", said Striker.

"How's it been here?" asked Strike.

"It's been good, I've made friends", said Striker.

"Great", said Strike

Skore was still being tortured by his brother, but soon he did something that crossed the line.

"Oh and I forgot to ask, where's that stupid penguin bitch?" asked Drapo.

Skore immediately got angry and leapt on his face.

"I'll kill you!"

"Wow, bro fight", said Laxish.

Skore was actually killing Drapo.

"Stop, make him stop, make him stop!' screamed Drapo.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt", said Nero.

"Oh god that's disgusting', said P.S.M.

"Remind me to never get him angry", said Aldon.

Soon, Drapo was alive, but barely and Mew and Victini both appeared.

"Skore, you win the challenge!' announced Mew.

"How did I win?" asked Skore.

"What was the challenge?" asked Striker.

"You had to stand up to your siblings, either talk to them, scream at them, or in Skore's case, beat the crap out of them", said Mew.

"You should've told us!" screamed Vile.

"Too bad, now Skore, you have invincibility, and the rest of you just vote for whomever", said Victini.

**000**

**Vile: That was the lamest challenge ever, I mean seriously, he brings our siblings hear to 'torture' us, but some of them are nice. Well, at least we can vote of Luna.**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Alright, you're votes are in, when I call your name, your safe-", said Victini, "Skore, Cano, M.P.S., Striker, Laxish, Sola, Lila, Vixen, Spike, Sonan, Kai, Nero, Aldon, Vile, and Spiro."

"Luna, Flynn, one of you is leaving, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…Luna."

"Flynn, you're safe sadly", said Mew.

"Hooray", said Flynn.

Luna went to the dock sad. She got on the Lapras and felt someone touch her shoulder.

She turned around and saw Sparky smiling at her.

Luna smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Well at least they're together again", said Vixen.

"Whatever, goodnight", said Flynn.

"_First my dad, then my uncles, then my mom, now my aunt, I guess I didn't get through to him", _thought Spike to himself.

In the cabins

Flynn was asleep in his bunk dreaming happily. Spike got on his bed again and Flynn was awoken.

"I warned you!" said Spike darkly as he shoved one of the needles inside of his ass.

"!"

**Another happy ending. Will Skore actually kill someone? Will Kai talk some more? Will Mew do another sibling challenge? Will people find out that Ray and Sola are siblings? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	38. Griseous Grab

In the Woods

"He's late again", said Vile.

"He probably got murdered by Spike", said Aldon.

"No, Spike wouldn't want to go to jail, so Flynn's still alive", said Vile.

"Well, where is he then?" asked Nero.

"Here I am", said a voice.

Flynn walked up to them walking funny and had a pained expression every time he took a step.

"Well, looks like someone got some surprise buttsex last night", said Nero laughing.

"It's not funny, it hurt like hell", said Flynn.

"I warned you that this would happen", said Aldon.

"Well I didn't know he was this pissed", said Flynn.

"You got almost his entire family out of the contest and almost killed him as a Togepi, yeah he really shouldn't be pissed", said Aldon sarcastically.

"Oh whatever", said Flynn.

"So, let me get all of this about your life, you're a bed wetter, you made out with a male, you got pricked in the crotch, and you got some angry buttsex", said Vile.

"Y-yeah pretty much", said Flynn embarrassed.

"Wow, your life is hell", said Vile laughing.

"Hey, you wouldn't be laughing if it was you", said Flynn.

"I'm a girl, if I made out with a male, it wouldn't matter, if I got poked in the crotch, hello", she said pointing to her crotch, "and buttsex? I would enjoy that. Girls don't feel that much pain as guys do."

"What makes girls so special?" mumbled Nero.

"Now, back to the main point, who should we get out next?" asked Vile.

"I say Laxish, he's kind of smart, and strong", said Aldon.

"I would've said Sola", said Flynn.

"I'm starting to think you like getting things stuck inside of you", said Aldon.

"Seriously, if you get Sola out, you'll probably get a needle stuck **inside** your "place"", said Nero.

"He already did that", said Flynn.

"Inside the hole?" asked Aldon.

Flynn's eyes got wide at the realization.

"Okay, never mind", said Flynn quickly.

"So Laxish is out next", said Vile.

At the beach

"Wow Skore, I didn't know you could kick ass", said Striker.

"Yeah, that was awesome", said Spiro.

"Honestly, I don't even know what happened", said Skore.

"Wow, you're a Forgetful Fighter", said Laxish.

"What's that?" asked Spiro.

"A Forgetful Fighter is a very nice person, who is kind to all, but if you tick them off in any way, they'll kick your ass, and not remember a thing", explained Laxish.

"Wow, that's cool", said Striker.

"Yeah, but we have to keep this a secret", said Laxish.

"Everyone saw him almost murder his brother yesterday, they know", said Spiro.

"They don't know what causes him to be like that", said Laxish.

"What causes it?" asked Striker.

"Calling Piff a bitch", said Laxish before being tackled by Skore.

"See, AAH! I told you, AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Laxish as Spiro shielded he and Striker's eyes.

"ALRIGHT CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE FIELD IN 10 MINUTES!"

At the Field

"Hello campers, we have another special guest here today", said Mew.

"Oh great, is it our moms now?" asked Aldon sarcastically.

"No, it's Giratina!" announced Mew as the dragon of death appeared from the Distortion World.

"Hello", said Giratina is a bone-chilling voice.

"How's Arceus?" asked Mew.

"She's doing great, she wanted to take a break from…"working with me"", said Giratina

"O…kay", said Victini.

"What's the challenge?" asked Vile ending the talk.

"You have to steal Giratina's Griseous Orb and bring it back here, while he tries to capture you and take you to the Distortion World", said Victini, "the first person back gets invincibility."

"Isn't that inhumane?" asked Flynn.

"We're not humans", said Mew, "now get started, you have a 10 minute head start."

Everyone soon took off running searching for the Griseous Orb.

Group 1

"Where do you think the orb is mommy?" asked Sonan

"I think it's somewhere in the forest", said Lila.

"Right, let's go", said Sola.

Group 2

"All we have to do is sit here and wait for someone to find it, and then we can beat them up and steal the orb", said Vile.

"Yeah, unless it's Spike, then he'll destroy us all", said Flynn.

"Oh please, that bratty kid doesn't know we're evil, he'll just destroy you and we'll steal it from him", said Vile.

Little did they know, Spike heard every word from the bushes he was hiding behind.

"All of them are responsible, I will kill them all", said Spike.

Group 3

"Well, this is going to be hard", said M.P.S.

"Why is that?" asked Striker.

"We're the smallest ones on this big island, how are we going to find the orb and not get caught?" asked M.P.S.

"That's the point, we're small and sneaky, he'll never catch us", said Spiro.

In the Distortion World

"You were saying", said Laxish as he floated in the air.

"Sorry", said Spiro as he floated.

"This is ridiculous", said Skore.

"At least I found a diamond", said M.P.S. holding a round diamond.

"M.P.S., that's the Griseous Orb, which means you have immunity", said Skore.

"Hooray", said M.P.S.

"But, that also means that Mew and Victini lied to us all", said Laxish.

"Oh no", said M.P.S.

"We need to get out of here", said Striker.

"How?" asked Skore.

"Laxish, can you use Metronome?" asked Spiro.

"Yes, why?" asked Laxish.

"Use it to get us out of here", said M.P.S.

"Okay", said Laxish as he wiggled his fingers and used teleport.

At the Field

Skore, M.P.S., Laxish, Striker, and Spiro all appeared, with M.P.S. holding the orb.

"M.P.S., you get invincibility", announced Mew.

"Hooray!"

"Where are the others?" asked Spiro.

"In the Distortion World", said Victini.

In the Distortion World

Everyone was floating in the space.

"This is stupid", said Vile.

"Hey, it was your idea", said Nero.

"Shut up, this all 3 of your faults", said Aldon.

"We were all in this together", said Flynn.

"Oh Arceus, can someone shut them up", said Sola.

Spike shot a Hyper Beam at all four of them, causing them to lose consciousness.

"Thanks", said Lila.

In the Field

"How did we not notice them?" asked Skore

"I have no idea", said Striker.

"Well, it's time for the elimination ceremony", said Victini.

At the Ceremony

"Alright, since M.P.S. has immunity, he gets the first poffin, the rest of you, when I call your name, you're safe", said Victini, "Skore, Sola, Lila, Sonan, Vixen, Cano, Kai, Nero, Aldon, Spiro, Spike, Striker, and Vile."

"Laxish, Flynn, it's pretty obvious who's leaving so, I'm just going to take my t-"

Soon a Magnezone appeared and began to speak to them.

"I…zzz…am Officer Magnezone…zzz…I am here to arrest this criminal…zzz", he said pointing to Laxish.

"Whoa, Laxish what did you do?" asked Spiro.

"Remember, when Mew said I was arrested for D.U.I.?" asked Laxish nervously.

"Yeah", said M.P.S.

"I broke out", said Laxish as the Magnezone approached him.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Striker.

"I was trying to get my bail money, when I turned myself in, but it looks like this guy beat me to it", said Laxish as the officer approached him with Magnemite.

"Laxish Amadeus Munch…zzz…you are under arrest for escaping prison", said Officer Magnezone.

As they left, everyone had a confused look on their faces.

"Well, Flynn was going to leave, but I guess that counts as an elimination", said Victini, "good night."

**So close! Flynn was going to leave! The police just had to come at this time! Is anyone else a felon? Will Skore's Alliance ever get over what just happened? Will Kai talk more? Will Spike kill the Evil Alliance? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	39. PKMN Pain Olympics

In the Woods

"That was close, Flynn", said Vile.

"Yeah, you were going to leave if it wasn't for Laxish", said Aldon.

"Sorry", said Flynn.

"Whatever, so since our plan kinda worked yesterday, I say we get out Lila next", said Vile.

"Whatever, I really don't care anymore, since we can eliminate anyone", said Nero.

"Yeah, you're right, it really doesn't matter, so Lila is definitely leaving", said Aldon.

"Alright then, it's settled", said Vile.

At the beach

"I can't believe our friend was an escapee", said Striker.

"I know, I never knew it was like him", said Spiro.

"I know, well now we only have brains and stability in the alliance", said Skore.

"That sucks", said Striker.

"I know, but we should still be strong", said Skore.

"Alright, so who do we get out today?" asked Spiro.

"We were so close yesterday, I say we try again today", said Skore.

"Right", said Striker.

"CAMPERS, MEET US AT THE FIELD FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!"

At the Field

"Alright, campers today's challenge is…a pain tournament!"

"I hate pain", said Flynn.

"Too bad", said Victini.

"What exactly do we have to do?" asked Vixen.

"Well, hot stuff, you have to survive a lot of pain and humiliation without losing consciousness", said Mew.

"Wait so if we go unconscious, what happens?" asked Striker.

"You're out, and the last person standing wins invincibility", said Mew,"oh, and ladies, because viewers won't like seeing smoking hot girls in pain, you don't have to compete."

"Now, time for the first pain session: Whirl-O-Hurt", said Victini motioning to a huge machine.

"W-what does it do?" asked Skore.

"You'll see, now who's going first?" asked Victini.

Nobody moved.

"Alright then, we'll go by ABC order", said Victini, "Aldon get in the seat."

"Fine, how bad could it be?" asked Aldon as he crawled into the machine.

"Now, you will get dizzy for a few moments, but it'll wear off afterwards", said Victini as he sealed him in.

"I wonder what's going to happen", said M.P.S.

Soon the machine began to whirl around in a fast spinning motion, making the others campers get dizzy as well as Aldon was. Soon the machine went faster and faster until it launched Aldon into the side of the mountain.

"Oh my Arceus, that had to hurt!" said Lila.

"I hope he's okay", said Nero.

"He's probably unconscious after all of that", said Spiro.

As Victini went to check on him, he saw that Aldon had the anime swirls, meaning he was unconscious, eliminating him from the challenge.

"Cano, you're next", said Mew.

"_Oh joy", _he thought to himself as he climbed into the machine.

"I hope he'll be okay", said Vixen.

"He's strong, he can make it", said Spike.

Soon the machine began to whirl faster and faster until launching Cano into the mountain, but instead of crashing into the mountain, he was dropped safely onto the ground.

"Alright Cano, you're still in", said Mew as Cano walked back to the others.

"Flynn, you're up", said Mew.

Flynn climbed inside the machine, while looking at Spike nervously.

"Alright, start", said Mew.

The machine began its spinning motion and got faster and faster until it launched him, but instead of him slamming into the mountains, Spike shot a Hyper Beam at him while he was flying towards the mountain, rendering him unconscious.

"Flynn's out, next!"

Kai went up next and instead of crashing, he used him legs and backflipped back to the others. After him, M.P.S. went and due to his fat like structure, he bounced right back onto the ground safely.

"Nero, you're turn", said Mew.

Nero went into the machine, but as soon as he was launched, he slammed head first into the mountain, knocking him out.

"Idiot, should've used his illusion ability", said Vile.

"Skore, you're next"

Skore climbed into the machine and started to scream as it got faster and faster. When it launched, Skore crashed into the mountain, but didn't get knocked out.

"The bug did better than Nero?" said Vile laughing.

"Sola, you're up next", said Victini.

Sola climbed inside and was soon launched, but because of her disaster detection kills, she was able to protect herself.

"Okay, that's from now on, you do it without protection", said Mew.

"That's what she said", said Leon.

"What the-where did you come from?" asked Victini confused.

Leon then quickly left.

"Okay, seriously how the heck did he get back?" asked Mew.

"Maybe you should ask the writer", said Egridos.

"Get out Egridos!" yelled Mew as the coffin left.

"Back to the challenge, Sonan, since you are still pretty young, you will not be able to compete in this challenge, so you're out", said Mew, "and Spike, since you can fly, you can't compete either, so Spiro, you're next."

Spiro climbed inside the machine and began to scream like Skore did. When he got launched, he flew straight into the mountain, knocking him out cold.

"Spiro's out, Striker, you're up", said Mew.

As Striker crawled his way into the machine, it sealed and began its rotation. When it got fast enough it launched him and he somehow bounced back onto the ground.

"Alright, Striker's still in, time for the final person to go", said Mew.

"There's no one else left", said Vile.

"Yes there is", said Mew as he lifted up Vile with Psychic and tossed her into the machine.

"You said no girls could compete, I said the hot ones, Sola, Vixen, and Lila fit that profile, you don't", said Mew as the machine started.

When the machine got fast enough, it launched her at slammed her into the mountain, knocking her out.

"Well, she's out, next implement of pain!" announced Mew.

At the Beach

"This is the Soundproof Bomb Box", said Victini pointing at a huge box.

"That thing could fit a Groudon", said M.P.S.

"Yeah, we borrowed it from the Hall of Origin, it was used to calm Groudon down, when he's arguing with Kyogre", explained Mew.

"Wait, so what does it do?" asked Striker.

"It'll drop a bomb inside of there with you in it, and you have to stay conscious for 5 seconds after it explodes", said Victini

"Okay, now I think you're just trying to murder us", said Skore.

"Maybe", said Mew.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"Now, continuing ABC order, Cano, you're up", said Mew.

Cano walked into the box, and soon heard it buzzing.

"_What's happening_?" he thought to himself.

The bomb soon dropped beside him and counted down from 10. As it reached 1, Cano said 1 more word, "Crap!"

As the bomb exploded and all the others could see in the box was smoke.

"Oh Arceus, please be okay!" said Vixen.

When the smoke cleared, Cano was okay, and he strangely could walk fine despite having dust and black soot on his body.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, alright Cano, you're still in", said Victini.

As soon as he said that, Cano fainted.

"Well, it's time for the next victim, Kai", said Victini.

Kai walked into the box and leaned against the wall with his arms folded. Soon, the bomb dropped, and exploded. When the smoke cleared, he was still conscious and in the same position.

"Wow that was badass", said Spiro.

"Well, he doesn't need the countdown", said Mew.

"Next, M.P.S."

M.P.S. walked into the box and waited for the bomb to drop. When the bomb dropped, it landed right on his back, instantly knocking him out.

"Well, he's out already, shouldn't we get him out now?" asked Skore.

"Naw, I really want to see the explosion!" said Mew.

When the bomb exploded, M.P.S. was still unconscious, but he didn't have a scratch on him.

"Well, he's still out", said Victini, "Skore, you're next."

"I'm not doing it, I don't want to get blown up", said Skore scared.

"You did a lot of times before", said Striker.

"I was on Ded's shoulder, I never got blown up", explained Skore.

"Fine, Skore, you're out, Striker, you're up", said Mew.

Striker crawled into the box, and soon the bomb dropped.

"Ha, the device of my 'destruction', time for Harden!" he screamed as the bomb exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Striker was still conscious.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1", said Victini.

"Alright, I'm still in!" said Striker as he exited the box.

"Time for the final pain/torture method…a marathon of Dora the Explorer!" announced Victini.

"Why me!" screamed Striker.

"Now, follow us to the Haunted House", said Victini

In the Haunted House

"Now, all of the losers stay out, and the final 3 will battle for invincibility", said Mew as he locked Cano, Striker, and Kai into torture chairs,"now, this place is soundproof as well, no one will hear you, and if you want out, you can break out of the chair after the TV starts, alright. Now, let the final pain (and torture) method begin."

TV: "_We need your help, say Swiper no swiping"_

"I hate this!" screamed Striker.

TV: "_Hi Big Red Chicken, what're you doing?"_

"I'm out of here", said Kai as he broke out of his chair.

"Wait, wait take me with you!" yelled Striker.

"_Hey look Boots, there's the pound"_

"I'm out", said Cano as he broke out of his chair, which shocked Striker.

"Hey dude, can you help me out please!" pleaded Striker.

Cano broke his chair and ran out of the room, giving Striker the invincibility. Striker soon followed him, but not before knocking the TV over.

"F*** YOU DORA!" screamed Striker.

Outside

"Alright, Striker wins invincibility", said Mew.

"It's time for you all to get voting, and you can vote for anyone you want", said Victini.

**000**

**Skore: Striker told me what happened; I can't believe Cano gave him the invincibility. Well anyways 2****nd**** times the charm. Flynn will hopefully leave this time.**

**000**

**Striker: I vote Flynn**

**000**

**Spike: You already know**

**000**

**Spiro: Bye bastard**

**000**

**M.P.S.: Flynn**

**000**

**Lila: Nero**

**000**

**Sonan: Nero**

**000**

**Nero: Lila, is gone**

**000**

**Vile: Bye Lila**

**000**

**Aldon: LILA!**

**000**

**Sola: Flynn**

**000**

**Vixen: Bye Flynn**

**000**

**Flynn: I know I promised that I would vote with the alliance, but I have to do things my own way. But since I know almost everyone is voting for me, it's time for the old switcheroo. *smiles devilishly***

**000**

At the Ceremony

"When I call your name…eh, you know the rest, Skore, Striker, Cano, Kai, Vixen, Sonan, Spike, Spiro, M.P.S., Aldon, Vile, Nero, and…Flynn?" announced Victini.

Everyone was shocked and angry at that time.

"Lila, Sola, I'm sorry to say one of you is leaving, and since this is too sad for me, no suspense. Sola, I'm sorry but, you have to leave", said Victini sadly.

"What?" yelled Nero, Vile, and Aldon at the same time

Sola walked to dock and left on the Lapras. As soon as she left, Flynn was met by angry glares from everyone, even his alliance.

"H-hi guys, about that", said Flynn nervously.

He soon saw Spike take out a needle and fly towards him

"Oh no, AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as Spike flew after him with the needle.

**Poor Sola, review if you really are starting to hate Flynn more and more. Will the evil alliance beat the crap out of Flynn? Will another innocent camper bite the dust? Will Kai be even more badass? Find out next time on the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	40. Nurse Case Scenario

**Mew: Warning, this chapter contains intense drama. **

**Pokeman33: Who the heck cares, it's a parody?**

* * *

><p><span>In the Woods<span>

"Where is that traitor?" asked Vile angrily.

"He's probably getting tortured again", said Aldon.

"Well, we warned him about doing that stuff", said Nero.

"And speak of the devil, here comes the pokepine", said Aldon as Flynn approached them.

"Well, hello traitor", said Vile.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so close to getting my revenge", said Flynn.

"If revenge means getting f***ed by needles every night, than you really are getting your revenge", said Nero.

"Hey, I'm close, Spike only has Cano and Vixen left, then he's all alone", said Flynn.

"We are not voting them out yet, Lila is the main target!" yelled Vile.

"Whatever", said Flynn.

"No whatever, you'd better vote with us this time or I'll get Spike on you", said Vile.

"OK", said Flynn.

At the Beach

"Well, our votes didn't work, I guess we'll have to do what we have to", said Striker.

"We are not rigging the votes", said Skore.

"How else are we going to get rid of the evil people?" asked Spiro.

"We can tell the others about them", said Skore.

"Well, that would mean that the others will know about our alliance as well", said Striker.

"None of us are fully evolved, do you really think they're going to worry about us?" asked Skore.

"I see your point", said Striker.

"CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE INFIRMARY IN 10 MINUTES!"

At the Infirmary

"I love the smell of death in the morning", said Vile.

"Ooookaaaay, now your challenge today is to survive a checkup", said Mew.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Striker.

"It's our version of a checkup!" said Victini.

"What's _your _version", said Spiro.

"The nurses check **every **part of your body", said Mew.

"That's still not so bad", said Nero.

"Did I mention that the guys are getting girl nurses and girls are getting guy nurses?" asked Mew.

Everyone got nervous then.

"D-do we choose our nurses?" asked Lila.

"No, if anything, they choose you", said Victini, "now, nurses come out."

The nurses all came out, and they were a female Arcanine, a male Manectric, a male Persian, a Chansey, a female Piloswine, a male Bisharp, a female Leavanny, a female Audino, a female Scizor, a female Clefable, a female Kabutops, a female Carracosta, a female Lopunny, and a female Vanilluxe.

"Alright now, during your checkups, they might do some things normal nurses wouldn't do, or try to flirt, or even take advantage of you, so if you can't survive it, you can come out", said Mew.

"But, that also means that you won't be eligible for the reward", said Victini.

"What's the reward?" asked Skore.

"You don't have to participate in the next 3 challenges!" announced Mew.

Everyone got excited and determined.

"Alright, now nurses, choose your victim, er patient", said Victini.

Nurse Vanilla chose M.P.S. (she has no idea what she's done), Nurse Lopunny chose Nero (of course), Nurse Carra chose Spiro, Nurse Kabuta chose Aldon, Nurse Clefable chose Spike, Nurse Clash chose Kai (Wow Clash has grown up), Audino and Chansey chose Skore and Sonan, Nurse Leava chose Striker (awkward), Nurse Bisharp chose Weavile (oh, the irony), Nurse Pila chose Flynn (Aw the memories), Nurse Arcana chose Cano, Nurse Manectric chose Vixen, and Nurse Persian chose Lila.

"Alright, now that you have been chosen, get to your rooms", said Victini

Nurse Vanilla

"Alright, now I'm gonna check your strength, now, I'm gonna-

"ICE CREAM!" yelled M.P.S. as he lunged at her.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the nurse.

Nurse Persian

"Alright, honey, now that I've checked your heart rate and blood pressure, it's time, that I showed you mine", he said pinning her to the table.

"Oh, but first, I want to show you something", she said in a super sexy way.

"What?" asked the Persian.

"I'm gonna show you why they call me, "**The Cruel Pokemon**", she said smiling evilly

"What are you talking ab-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he kneed him in the "disco stick".

He fell to the ground in pain, but Lila wasn't done.

"You still want me to show you something", she said grabbing a scalpel, "I'm gonna show you what your jewels look like", she said evilly.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!"

After about 20 minutes Lila walked out of the room casually.

"What happened to the nurse?" asked Mew.

"He tried to have sex with me, so I showed him why I'm called **The Cruel One.**

Mew went into the room and saw something that scarred him for life, he then quickly flew out.

Nurse Lopunny

"Alright, you've been very cooperative, and passed the cough test", said the nurse buttoning her jacket back up, "now, I just need you need to lean against the table."

Nero did as he was told for once and leaned against the table.

He suddenly heard a snap from rubber gloves, and felt her go for his ass.

"Wh-what're you doing back there?" he asked.

"Prostate exam", she explained.

"Oh okay, I've heard that somewhere bef-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Nero then walked out of the room shuddering and wincing in pain.

"Well, Nero you're the first guy to feel a guys' worst nightmare", said Victini laughing.

"Nope, that was Flynn", said Nero wincing.

"Where is he anyway, I thought he would've been out by now?" asked Lila.

Nurse Pila

Nurse Pila was looked at a sedated Flynn, who knocked was knocked out on pain killers.

"You are going to pay for what you did to my son, now all of the kids are calling him gay", said the nurse putting poison in a needle.

She stuck the needle in his ass, being sure to get him sick, and hurt. Flynn then woke up from his slumber, and asked her, "Did you use a dildo on me or something?"

"No why?" asked the nurse.

"My ass feels sore, and it hurts like hell", said Flynn.

"It'd better hurt", said Nurse Pila, "I put poison inside of a needle and stuck it in your ass."

Flynn looked at her unbelievably.

"1. What did I do to you and 2. You know ground types are strong against poison, right?" asked Flynn.

"You made out with my son, now everyone is calling him gay", said Nurse Pila.

"Well um, this is awkward", Flynn said as he stepped off of the table and was headbutted by the nurse and out of the door, crashing into a wall.

"What the f*** is wrong with these nurses?" asked Flynn.

"First, one tried to rape Lila, then mine had sex with me and then shoved her paw up my ass, what did she do to you?" asked Nero.

"Well, it turns out that **my** nurse was the mother of the dude I made out with", said Flynn, "then, she drugged me and tried attempted murder by poisoning me, even though I'm almost immune."

"Wow, you said that normal, I guess you liked it", said Victini as Flynn used Ancient Power on him.

"If our nurses were bad, I wonder how the others are doing", said Lila, "I hope my baby's alright."

Sonan, Spike, and Skore soon all came out of their checkup rooms with lollipops.

"Why must evil people, get good things!" shouted to the ceiling.

Nurse Bisharp

"Alright, everything's in order, you can get out now", said the Bisharp.

"Wait a minute, you didn't say anything since we've walked in here, and that's all you have to say!" said Vile.

"Bye", said the Bisharp.

"Wait a minute, I recognize that voice", said Vile walking towards him.

"No you don't please leave", said the Bisharp.

"Shopior Slash?" asked Vile.

"(groans) Yeh, It's me", said Bisharp.

"Wow, I haven't seen you since you f***ed me and left", said Vile.

"Yeah, I was younger, I wanted to know how it felt", said Shopior.

"We'll I hate to admit it, but you were a good f***", said Vile.

"Thanks", said Shopior.

"Well, I should be going", Vile said as she closed the door.

"Why did you close the door?" asked Shopior.

"Time for payback", she said.

"You said we were good", said Shopior.

"I said you were a good f***, now I'm going to get my payback", she said evilly.

"No, NOOOO, NNNOOOOOOOOOO!

After 10 minutes she left out of the room smiling.

Nurse Leava

"Why did your daughter cheat on me?" asked Striker.

"For the last time, I don't know, but you should get over it", said the nurse.

"No, I can't unless I know why, I need closure", said Striker.

"Fine call and talk to her, while I finish your checkup", said Leava.

Leava gave him her phone and he started to speak to her daughter.

"Hi, Swadla, how are you?"

"…"

"It's Striker."

"…"

"Yeah, from kindergarten"

"…"

"Hello, hello? She hung up", Striker said sadly.

"Oh well, she was always stubborn, now your checkup's done you can leave", said Leava.

Striker began to leave the room ,"HEY!"

"What?" Striker asked excited.

"I want my phone back!" Leava yelled.

"Only 6 more remain", said Victini, "let's see who will win?"

Nurse Manectric

"Come on give me some of that ass", said the Manectric.

"Hell no, I already have a boyfriend for your information", said Vixen.

"Guess what, I don't give a f***, I could knock him out in one hit, you need a real man, like me", said the Manectric.

"You're supposed to give me a checkup, not try to seduce and have sex with me", said vixen angrily.

"I'm able to do both", said the Manectric as he walked towards her.

Vixen used Flamethrower on him, but he didn't feel a thing.

"It's always good to use Protect", the Manectric said climbing on her.

Nurse Arcana

"Alright, you're all set", said Arcana as she but everything away, "now, if you want to have some _fun_, I can-"

She saw that the door was open and Cano was gone.

"Crap, I should've shackled him to the table."

Nurse Manectric

"Don't worry this won't hurt a bit", said the Manectric cruelly as he lined up.

Vixen began to cry and whimper as she felt something tackle the Manectric off of her. She saw Cano and Manectric fighting one another. They were biting, scratching, and everything. Vixen was getting scared and worried as Cano fought the Manectric. Soon, the Manectric was on top and getting ready to kill him.

"Once I kill you, that sexy bitch will be all mine, and don't worry, I'll **try **to be gentle with her", Manectric said getting ready to bite Cano's neck.

Cano's eyes started to glow a dark red as he kicked the Manectric off of him. He then bit the Manectric's neck and threw him against the wall, unconscious. Cano then walked up to his body and slit his neck. Soon, Cano and Vixen exited the room.

"What the hell happened?" asked Skore.

"My nurse tried to rape me and Cano killed him", explained Vixen.

"Was it a fight?" asked Vile.

"Yeah", said Vixen.

"Dammit, I missed it", said Vile.

"Whatever, now only 4 rema-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Mew until heard a screamed a saw Nurse Vanilla running from M.P.S.

"Okay, 3 remain", said Mew until he heard a crash and saw Aldon on the wall with a cut on his back.

"Only 2, remain", said Mew.

Nurse Carra

"Alright, it's time to check your undercarriage", said Carra.

"Oh, no, no, no, I don't like people feeling me back there", said Spiro.

"It's part of the checkup, now come here", said Nurse Carra coming towards him.

"Stay back, stay back", said Spiro as he unknowingly stepped out of the door.

"Kai wins!" announced Mew.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" asked Flynn.

That's when they all started to hear moans and pants.

"Okay, let's leave, we'll tell him later", said Victini.

"Why, what're they doing?" asked M.P.S.

"They're "being friendly" with each other", said Victini, "and plus that's Clash."

"Wow, Kai and Clash, a couple, well I guess it makes since", said Striker.

"Alright, time for the elimination", said Mew.

**000**

**Skore: Please, no more! Get Flynn out!**

**000**

**Striker: Flynn**

**000**

**Vixen: Flynn**

**000**

**Lila: Flynn**

**000**

**Sonan: Flynn**

**000**

**M.P.S.: Flynn**

**000**

**Spiro: Flynn**

**000**

**Spike: Flynn**

**000**

**Aldon: Lila**

**000**

**Nero: Lila**

**000**

**Vile: Lila**

**000**

**Flynn: Once again I know all of the votes are on me, and since I want my alliance to trust me again, Lila's out**

**000**

At the ceremony

"Alright, now you know the drill", said Victini, "Kai, Skore, Cano, Sonan, Nero, Aldon, Vile, Striker, Spiro, Spike, M.P.S., and Vixen."

"Flynn, Lila, 1 of you is leaving, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Lila."

"No", said Sonan.

"Why did you guys vote for me?" asked Lila.

"We didn't", said Spike.

"Oh well, at least I'll see Jesse again", said Lila, "be good Sonan."

"Okay mommy", said Sonan, tearing up.

"Well, we lost another hottie, and I'm guessing Vixen's next", said Victini.

"Shut up", said Vixen.

"Let's just go to bed", said M.P.S.

At the cabin

Spike was going inside the cabin when he saw a package for him.

Dear Spike,

Flynn has sinned you long enough by eliminating 6 of your family members, so I provided you with more needles to torture that bastard of an elephant. If another one of your family members are eliminated because of Flynn, use this Shiny Stone, so you can evolve and killed that Donphan for good.

Your biggest fan,

Aakash98

"I have no idea who this is, but thank you for the needles, as for the Shiny Stone, I'll save that for when I want it", said Spike smiling evilly.

**Another good one bites the dust, but why Lila? Will Sonan be okay with his parents? Will Spike kill Flynn? Will there be more intense and scary challenges? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**P.S. Review and tell me what your favorite part was!**


	41. Game Freaks

In the Woods

"This game is almost over at last!" said Vile.

"Yeah, this has been torture, I can't wait", said Nero.

"Guys, I just realized something", said Aldon.

"What?" asked Nero.

"If we continue being in this alliance, and we eliminate everyone else, it'll just be the four of us competing, and we'll just turn on each other", said Aldon.

"Yeah, that's true, so what?" asked Vile.

"I was thinking that we could break up the alliance before someone catches us, we've made it to the final 13, so now I think we should dissolve the alliance after today", said Aldon.

"Wow, that's kind of how I felt, too", said Nero.

"No way, we can't break this alliance", said Vile, "we've made it too far to break it up now."

"Fine, but we're warning you", said Nero.

All of a sudden they all heard a girly scream, and saw Flynn running towards them with needles all over his body.

"Well, I see Spike had a good morning today", said Aldon.

"Shut up, now can you guys help me get these out of my body, and hurry please", said Flynn in pain.

"Why?" asked Nero.

"THERE ARE NEEDLES WHERE NEEDLES SHOULD NEVER BE!" screamed Flynn.

"Well, I guess we could help, if you stop eliminating Spike's family", said Vile.

"NEVER!" said Flynn.

"Well, then take them out yourself", said Vile.

"Okay, I'll stop", said Flynn.

"Good boy, now hold still", said Vile as she walked towards him.

-20 minutes later-

"Thank you", said Flynn.

"Never, speak of it", said Vile as Aldon used Water Gun on her hands.

"CAMPERS, MEET US AT THE FIELD IN 10 MINUTES!"

At the Field

"Alright campers, today's challenge is a Video Game Triathlon", said Mew.

"What the hell is that?" asked Flynn.

"We chose 3 popular games, and you guys have to play them, in real life", said Victini.

"Isn't that dangerous?" asked Vixen.

"Yes, yes it is", said Mew.

"Now, the first game you will play is Happy Wheels!" announced Victini.

"Isn't that the game where you ride different vehicles and die repeatedly?" asked Spiro.

"Yep", said Mew, "now get to the beach."

At the Beach

"Alright, now choose your vehicle", said Mew.

"There's a Moped, a Segway, a Lawnmower, a Wheelchair, a Minecart, a Sleigh, a Bike, a Pogostick, and a Grocery Cart", said Victini.

"I call the lawnmower!" said Vile.

"I'll get the wheelchair", said Spiro.

"I call the Minecart", said Skore, "and there's room for 2."

"Great", said Striker

"I'll get the bike", said Nero, "Aldon, there's a baby seat for you."

"Yay", said Aldon unenthusiastically.

"Grocery Cart!" said Flynn.

"We'll get the moped", said Vixen.

Kai grabbed the Segway.

"I call the Pogostick", said Sonan.

"Yay! Sleigh!" said M.P.S.

"Can I share with you?" asked Spike.

"Sure", said M.P.S.

"Alright, you all chose your vehicles, now the goal is to make it to the end of the beach without crashing", said Mew.

"Actually, you have to make it without dying", said Spiro.

"We know, but we don't want lawsuits, so if you get blown up or crash, you're out", said Mew.

"And the vehicles that make it move on to the next game round", said Victini.

"Now, go!" announced Mew as they all took off.

"Wow, this is so easy", said Vile as she took the lead.

"Wait up", said Flynn as he was behind.

"Bye, bitch", said Spike as he and M.P.S. passed him.

"I'm gonna get you", said Flynn as he tried to catch up.

"This sleigh is awesome, I didn't know we could have elves pull us", said M.P.S.

"Can we slow down?" asked Elf 1.

"No", said M.P.S.

"We're in the lead", said Skore.

"I know, this is awesome", said Striker.

"I thought stuff was supposed the blow up, and where are the wrecking balls?" asked Spiro.

All of a sudden, Vile got blown up by a mine, and Nero and Aldon got hit by a wrecking ball.

"Well that was helpful", said M.P.S.

"Sorry", said Spiro.

"Well at least Flynn is behind", said Spiro.

M.P.S. turned around to see, "well, you could say that."

Spike turned around and saw the lawnmower on top of Flynn.

"Well, that's great for me", said Spike.

"I think we're almost there", said Vixen.

"Yeah, but where's Sonan?" asked Striker.

"I don't know", said Vixen, "what do you think Cano?"

Cano then pointed in the air as they approached the finish, and everyone saw Sonan flying above them, and landing on the finish spot.

"Well, I guess we should've chosen the Pogostick", said Skore as he and Striker crossed the finish.

"Alright, the people moving on are Sonan, Cano, Vixen, Striker, Skore, M.P.S., Spike, Spiro, and Kai", announced Mew.

"Kai? We didn't even see him", said Striker.

"He made it here 10 seconds after we started", said Victini.

"What?" asked Skore.

"He's _that_ badass", said Mew.

"Wow, now what's the next game?" asked M.P.S.

"Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3", said Mew.

"First, we get blown up, now we get shot at? Are you trying to kill us?" asked Spiro.

"Maybe", said Mew cheerily.

"Now, to the field!" announced Victini.

At the Field

"Now, the goal is to avoid being shot with that paintball gun", said Mew pointing to a big gun.

"What happens if we do?" asked Spike.

"You will get covered with paint, and you'll be out", said Victini.

"Now, start the gun, and go!" said Mew.

Victini turned the gun on and ran away.

"Okay, so we have to just dodge these-OW!" said M.P.S. as he was hit.

"Well, that was easy-OW!" said Striker as he was hit as well, "those paintballs hit hard."

"Striker and M.P.S. are both out", said Mew as he and Victini watched from above.

"This is really stupid", said Skore, before he was hit.

"That stuff hurts!" said Spiro as he was hit as well.

"Well, I'm getting tired of this", said Spike as he held his arm out.

"Spike, Spiro, and Skore are all out", said Mew.

"Alright, we have the final four", said Victini.

"Now, it's time for the final game, Pokemon!"

"Wow, ironic", said Sonan sarcastically.

"Whatever pipsqueak", said Victini.

"You will have 2 battles, Vixen vs. Sonan, and Cano vs. Kai", said Mew, "then the winners of the two battles will go against each other, and whoever wins _that _battle gets invincibility."

"Now, first battle Cano vs. Kai", announced Victini.

Kai used Hi Jump Kick, but Cano dodged and Kai hurt his leg. Cano then used Confusion on Kai, which scored a direct hit. Kai got up and used Blaze Kick, but due to Cano's ability Flash Fire it didn't work. Kai then used Mach Punch on Cano, which hit him. Kai then used Hi jump Kick on him, which landed a direct hit. Cano and Kai were both tired from the battle and soon they both fell unconscious.

"Who won?" asked Skore.

"We have to see the instant replay", said Mew.

The instant replay showed that Cano hit the ground .0001 of a second before Kai, declaring Kai the winner.

"Kai wins, now for the second battle Sonan vs. Vixen", said Mew.

Vixen used Psychic on Sonan, but he used Mirror Coat, sending it back with twice the power, knocking Vixen out.

"Sonan wins, now for the deciding battle Kai vs. Sonan", said Mew.

"Who else thinks Kai is gonna beat that pipsqueak?" askedNero.

Everyone except Skore's alliance, Cano, Vixen, and Spike raised their appendages.

"Now, start the battle", said Mew.

Kai used Flamethrower, but Sonan used Mirror Coat to reflect it, and sent it back, which hit him right in the chest. Sonan decided to sit down and wait for Kai to get up. When Kai got up, he used Blaze Kick, but Sonan used Counter this time and made lose his balance and fall onto the ground hard. Kai tried to get back up, but he fell unconscious.

"Sonan, wins invincibility!" announced Mew.

Everyone stared in shock; did they really just see the badass fighter get taken down by a toddler?

"Alright, now meet us at the elimination ceremony in 30 minutes", said Victini.

In the Woods

"Alright, who should we eliminate now?" asked Vile.

"I say Vixen, she's the last girl and she was the only girl to make it to the last round", said Nero.

"Sure, whatever", said Aldon.

"Where's Flynn?" asked Vile, "I'm sure he would be happy."

"He's in the infirmary", said Aldon.

"Why?" asked Vile.

"Remember, your lawnmower landed on his back, and knocked him out", said Nero.

"Right, I hope he's okay", said Vile.

In the Infirmary

Flynn was lying on his stomach with his midsection covered in bandages.

"Well, I see you've gotten injured", said a familiar voice.

"Who are you, you sound familiar?" asked Flynn.

"It's Nurse Pila", said the Nurse.

"Oh f*** me", said Flynn angrily.

"I'll be happy to, I brought a rolling pin", she said approaching him.

"No, it's a figure of speech NO!"

At the Ceremony

"Alright campers, the votes are in and I have to day, I didn't expect this."

**000**

**Aldon: Because Flynn was in the infirmary, I had to change the votes. Bye Vixen.**

**000**

"Sonan, Cano, Vile, Kai, Nero, Aldon, M.P.S., Spiro, Spike, Striker, and Skore are safe", said Victini.

"Vixen, Flynn, one of you is leaving and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Vixen, Flynn sadly once again, you're safe."

"What?" screamed Flynn and Vixen at the same time.

"Why am I out?" asked Vixen.

"I have no idea", said Victini.

"No one would've voted for me except…FLYNN!" said Vixen as Flynn ran away screaming.

Vixen chased after Flynn and eventually caught up to him, and began to mercilessly beat hit.

"CANO, GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" screamed Flynn.

Cano just sat there and watched her. When she was done, she kissed Cano on the lips and left.

"At least, she's gone now, I didn't even do anything this time", said Flynn.

Flynn then heard growling and saw Cano and Spike glaring at him evilly.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Flynn as he ran away again.

**Final 12, who will be eliminated next? Will Flynn get more beatdowns? Will Sonan get tougher? Will Kai ever get over his loss? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**Leave a review of who you think will Total Pokemon Island.**


	42. Murder MonTage

After Vixen's elimination, the remaining campers began to suspect that Flynn was responsible for everyone else's eliminations.

In the Mess Hall

Everyone was eating on one side, with Flynn on the other side.

"I told you guys, I didn't get Vixen eliminated, and I wasn't responsible for everyone else's eliminations, well alone, at least", said Flynn.

"Oh yeah, then who helped you?" asked Striker.

"Um…"

"That's what I thought", said Striker when they heard a knock at the door.

M.P.S. went to go get it and found a stack of boxes and letters there.

"What's all this stuff?" asked M.P.S.

"What?" asked Striker.

"There are packages here for us", said M.P.S.

Everyone went to the door, and picked up a box. Cano got a picture of his family, Striker got a cell phone, despite him having no hands, Spike got more needles and picture of his parents, Sonan got a Nintendo DS, and a picture of his parents, Vile got an apology card from that Bisharp, which she promptly shredded with her claws, Kai got a letter from Clash, Aldon got a rare candy, M.P.S. got a Castelia Cone, Spiro got a laptop, Skore gets a letter to Piff, and Flynn and Nero got huge boxes with air holes.

"How come the evil people got bigger packages?" asked Skore.

"Don't ask questions, but it's probably because we are fan favorites", said Flynn as he opened his box and was pulled in by an unknown creature.

Everyone heard a few pounds and punches and soon, an unconscious Flynn flew out of the box.

"Nurse Pila was in the box wasn't she?" asked M.P.S.

Nero looked in and saw an angry Piloswine with a broken bloody baseball bat.

"Yep, now I'm scared to open mine", said Nero as he walked towards his box.

Soon 2 fluffy arms pulled him in and instead of punches, they heard moans, and squeals of pleasure.

"I'm guessing Hope is in that box right?" asked Aldon.

"Oh NERO!" they all heard.

"Yep", said Vile.

"How did this stuff even get here?" asked Aldon.

"Let's ask Mew and Victini", said Spiro.

Everyone went outside and tried to look for their psycho hosts, but they couldn't find them. They all gathered at the dock to see if something happened.

"Where are those idiots?" asked Vile.

"They couldn't be far", said Flynn.

"Hey, Sonan, there's a newspaper behind you", said Spike.

Sonan was too busy playing his game to listen. Spike went behind him and picked it up, and once he read it, his eyes went wide.

"Guys, I think they left us here", said Spike.

"What makes you think that?" asked Skore.

"Read this", said Spike handing Kai the newspaper.

_**Pokemon Mass Murderer**_

_A murdered Lillipup was found eviscerated at the Total Pokemon Airport. The suspect fled the scene on one of the airplanes, and is now only attacking islands with plenty of victims. Islands that fit into that description are PokeVacation Island, Total Drama Crazy Island, Total OCmon Island, Aakash98's TPI, Total Drama Idiotic Island, and Total Pokemon Island. People are advised to stay inside at all times, lock your doors, or leave the island immediately._

"Oh please, this is obviously just a challenge, all we have to do is find Mew and Victini, and the challenge will be over", said Flynn.

"Well, you do what you want, I'm going back to the cabins", said Striker.

"Wait for us", said M.P.S., Skore, and Spiro.

"Well, I now see who the tough ones of the group are, but the weaklings are most likely going to get killed", said Flynn, "Cano, go watch over them."

Cano rolled his eyes are and ran after the others.

"I know you did that to kill him", whispered Spike in Flynn's ears, "and I'll tell you this, if he dies, I will rip off one of your tusks and shove it up your ass."

Flynn gulped and walked away.

"So, what are we going to do?" asked Nero.

"I guess we should try to find Mew and Victini", said Flynn.

**000**

**Flynn: I know this is a challenge. No one would leave teenagers to be murdered by someone. Would they?**

**000**

Flynn and the others all went to the Trailer to find Mew and Victini, leaving Sonan on the dock, still playing his game. Soon, a tall Scarecrow Pokemon walked up to him with a knife. Sonan looked up at him, before going back to his game.

Cano

Cano was running after the guys, trying to watch after them.

"Guys, slow down", said Cano.

The guys stopped after hearing him talk again.

"I thought you never talked", said Spiro.

"He only talks when girls aren't around", said Striker.

"Right, now Flynn wanted me to look after you guys because he thought that you guys would get yourselves killed", said Cano.

"Well, you're right, we shouldn't have run away, plus the people who run away end up dying first", said Skore.

Soon, the same Pokemon came behind Striker and the guys, and Cano noticed it.

"Guys"

"Yeah, if we kept going, the murderer would've killed us", said M.P.S.

"Guys", said Cano a little louder.

"Yeah, I think it'll be better to stay together", said Skore.

"Guys!" he finally yelled.

"What's wrong?" asked Striker.

"Turn around!"

Striker, Skore, M.P.S., and Spiro as turned around and saw the Pokemon with the knife.

"Oh crap", said Striker.

"Cano, you warn the others, we'll be fine", said Striker.

Cano ran off to warn the others, as the murderer got the guys.

Flynn

The guys (and Vile) all made it to the trailer and walked inside of it. It was a blood bath, there were body parts everyone, and a lot of the guys were even scared.

"Fake!" said Flynn.

"I don't know, this looks real to me", said Spike.

"Nobody asked you!" yelled.

"Taste the blood if it's not real", said Aldon.

"Fine, I will", said Flynn as he licked the blood, "holy crap, this is real. We're all gonna die!"

They all ran out of the trailer and soon found Cano.

"Cano, where are the guys?" asked Flynn.

Cano gave him the are-you-serious look.

"The murderer got them?" asked Spike.

Cano nodded his head.

"Well, I think we should stay together until the murderer leaves", said Flynn.

He opened his eyes and noticed that everyone had left him alone with Vile, Nero, and Aldon.

"Where did they go?" asked Flynn.

"They ran into the forest so they wouldn't be found", said Nero.

"Well, looks like we're going to live", said Flynn.

Soon the murderer stood before them with the same bloody knife. Vile, Nero, and Aldon all glared at Flynn.

"Sorry", said Flynn.

**000**

**Vile: Okay Flynn is really starting to annoy me.**

**000**

In the forest

"Well, I think we're the only ones left", said Spike.

"Yeah, we left the evil ones to be killed, so we'll probably survive", said Kai.

"Well, Uncle Cano, what do you think?" asked Spike.

"Well, I think that we should just wait until the murderer leaves and then try to get help", said Cano.

"Wow, so that's what you sound like", said Spike.

Cano chuckled at the response.

"Well, I have to go", said Cano

"Where?" asked Spike.

"The bathroom", said Cano

"You'll get murdered", said Spike.

"I can take care of myself", said Cano as he left.

"You think he can?" asked Kai

"I don't know", said Spike.

Cano went to the bathroom, and exited soon after. When he made his way back to the forest, he saw that Kai and Spike were gone. He soon heard a voice behind him and saw the murderer. The murdered tried to stab him, but Cano immediately used Fire Blast to kill him.

"Cano wins invincibility!" he heard somewhere, and then he saw the Cacturne's stomach start moving.

When it ripped open, Mew and Victini came out.

"Mew? Victini? What the hell?" asked Cano.

"Aw calm down puppy, everyone's still alive, you were the only one who put up a fight", said Mew.

"I knocked you out with one hit", said Cano.

"Yeah, that was a quick fight", said Mew.

"Now, it's time for elimination", said Victini.

At the ceremony

"Alright, now today's challenge was to see who would be the last person standing when against a murderer", said Victini, "and since Sonan kept playing his game, and got out first, he is eliminated."

Nobody was surprised.

"Sonan, you have to leave", said Victini.

Sonan was still on his game.

"Sonan?" asked Victini.

Sonan wasn't paying attention.

"Sonan!" yelled Victini.

Sonan didn't budge.

Victini finally used his Psychic to put Sonan on the Lapras.

**Final 11, who will be eliminated next? Will Striker use his phone to stalk Swadla? Will Cano and Kai talk more after this episode? Will Flynn get more threatening packages? And who will leave next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**Who do you think will win?**


	43. Mine Theft

In the Woods

"Alright, final 11, who should we boot off now?" asked Vile.

"Well, I think we should eliminate the biggest threat", said Nero.

"So, we'll get rid of Kai", said Flynn.

"Right", said Vile.

At the beach

"Alright, guys, I think we should make the alliance bigger", said Skore.

"Why?" asked Striker.

"Because, if our alliance gets bigger, we'll be able to eliminate the evil ones one by one", said Skore.

"That's a good idea, so who should we get to join?" asked Spiro.

"Well, I think we should get Spike, Cano, and M.P.S. in", said Skore.

"What about Kai?" asked Striker.

"Kai is kind of a loner, and he's too badass, if all of a sudden he starts to hang out with us, the evil ones will get suspicious", said Skore.

"Yeah, you're right, let's ask them after today's challenge", said Spiro.

"Right", said Skore.

"CAMPERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE CLIFF IN 10 MINUTES!"

"Oh boy", said Striker.

At the Cliff

"Hello campers, today's challenge is…a statue hunt!" said Mew.

"What do you mean?" asked M.P.S.

"At the side of this cliff, there is a mine that has been unused for 30 years", explained Victini, "we have put 11 statues inside of it, and you all have to retrieve them and bring them back."

"What if we get trapped down there?" asked Spike.

"We'll try to get you out before you run out of oxygen", said Mew.

Everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Now, when you find the statue, try to find the secret passageway, and make your way out", said Mew, "and if you find the golden statue we have placed, you get invincibility."

"Now go!" shouted Victini.

The remaining campers ran into the mine and quickly started searching.

"Oh and watch out for Torkoals", said Mew after the campers ran inside.

"Nice job", said Victini.

In the Mine

There were 2 passageways the campers could go down, but nobody moved.

"Alright, this mine is obviously booby trapped", said Flynn.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Nero.

Kai began walking towards the left entrance and didn't stop.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm following the badass", said Skore.

"Wait up Skore", said Spike as he and the some of the other players left, leaving Vile, Flynn, Nero, and Aldon alone.

"Well, if the goody goodies are going to the left, we're going to the right", said Vile.

"I don't know guys", said Flynn.

"What's wrong with you Flynn?" asked Nero.

"What?"

"You've been crazy, mad, and evil throughout this entire game, but now all of a sudden, you're acting like a pussy. What happened?" asked Vile.

"I don't know, being stabbed, beaten, and tortured can really change someone", said Flynn defending himself.

"Do I need to smack some sense into you?" asked Nero

"No, I'm still evil, I think I'm just losing my edge since the game is almost over", said Flynn.

"Look, if you really want to win, you have to start acting like it, now come on", said Vile as she, Aldon, and Nero walked into the right tunnel.

Flynn looked into a puddle of water, and saw that Vile was right about what was happening to him. He immediately began running after them.

Left Tunnel

"I think we're lost", said Striker.

"No we're not", said Spike, "look, I see light."

The guys walked inside of the cave and saw diamonds everywhere.

"Oh my Arceus! Look at all of these jewels!" said Skore.

"Who needs this game, we're rich?" screamed M.P.S.

"Hey guys, I see the statues over there", said Spiro pointing to a ledge.

Cano used his Psychic to bring the statues to the rest of the guys.

"Hey, none of these are gold, and the evil guys aren't here, doesn't that mean-" asked Striker to the others.

"We need to make it back to the entrance quick!" yelled M.P.S. as he grabbed a small diamond and ran.

Right Tunnel

The Evil Alliance was being attacked by Torkoal. Aldon was using Water Gun, but he wasn't powerful enough.

"Flynn, you're a ground type, you have the advantage!" yelled Vile, who was hiding behind Nero.

"There are too many!" yelled Flynn as the Torkoal climbed on top of him and began to bite and pound him.

All of the Torkoals focused on Flynn because he was the one they had to worry about.

"Well, thanks for the distraction Flynn!" yelled Nero as he, Aldon, and Vile ran to the end of the tunnel.

When they made it to the end of the tunnel, they saw 4 statues there.

"What! None of these are gold!" yelled Nero.

Suddenly a huge Magcargo burst through the wall and glared at them.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here!" screamed Aldon as they ran towards the entrance of the tunnel

As they passed Flynn, Nero dropped him his statue and kept running.

"That's it!" yelled Flynn as he used Earthquake on the Torkoal.

While they were dazed, he grabbed his statue and ran after the others.

At the Entrance

Everyone made it back to the entrance, but saw that the door was sealed.

"How did this happen?" asked Striker.

Flashback

"_I think we should make this even more challenging", said Mew._

"_You mean block the exit?" asked Victini._

_Mew nodded his head._

"_Good Idea", said Victini._

_Mew picked up a detonator and blew up the side of the cliff, leaving rocks at the mine exit._

Back to Reality

"We need to get out of here", said Flynn.

"No s*** Sherlock", said Spike.

"Why must everything be so difficult!" yelled M.P.S.

The Torkoal and Magcargo soon came out of the tunnel and charge at them.

Kai immediately used Focus Punch on the Magcargo, and used Earthquake on the Torkoal, leaving them all unconscious. Everyone stared in shock.

**000**

**Vile: He is definitely gone, if I end up in the finals, I do not want to go up against the Badass Chicken.**

**000**

"Cano, can you please dig us a tunnel out of here", said Skore.

Cano nodded his head and quickly dug a tunnel out of the mine as everyone followed him out of there. As they exited out, they were greeted by Mew and Victini.

"Well, how've you been?" asked Mew.

Everyone glared at him.

"We would've died if it wasn't for Kai", said Striker.

"Whatever, now, it's time to see who won the challenge", said Victini.

Victini took everyone's statues and threw them into the lake. While a lot stayed the same, 1 got washed off and revealed its true color, gold.

"Flynn wins invincibility!" announced Mew.

"What?" yelled Spike.

"Yep, you have to vote for someone other then him", said Mew with a smile on his face.

**000**

**Spike: Crap! Well, if I can't vote for him, I guess I have to vote for Kai. Even though he saved our lives, he's too big of a threat.**

**000**

**Striker: Nero**

**000**

**Skore: Aldon**

**000**

**Spiro: Vile**

**000**

**M.P.S.: Sorry Kai, you're just too strong.**

**000**

**Flynn: Bye Bye Kai. *smiles deviously***

**000**

**Vile: Kai**

**000**

**Nero: Kai**

**000**

**Aldon: Kai**

**000**

At the ceremony

"Hello campers, to the final elimination before the Top 10", said Victini.

"Um, why does the campfire look so different?" asked M.P.S.

"Oh, we ran out of wood, so we burned all of your fan mail", said Victini smiling.

"Why would you-", started Striker, "you know what? Never mind."

"Now, when I call your name, you're safe, Flynn, Skore, Striker, M.P.S., Spiro, Cano, Vile, Spike, and Nero", said Victini.

"Kai, Aldon, one of you is leaving tonight, and that person is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Kai."

"Aldon, you're safe", said Victini.

"Sorry about that Kai, you were too strong", said M.P.S.

Kai smiled and walked to the dock.

**NOOOOOOO! WHY THE BADASSS? We're finally at the Final 10! Now that Flynn's back to his old self, I guess there is going to be a lot of unreasonable eliminations again. Will the Good Alliance stop the madness? Will the Evil Alliance get more evil? Will Mew and Victini get crueler? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**P.S.: Leave a review telling we who your character wants to win if they were eliminated.**


	44. That's Just Cold

In the Cabins

Everyone was sleeping soundly, until they all felt a sudden chill.

"Will someone turn off the A/C?" asked Spiro.

The breeze only got colder as everyone started to wake up.

"Why is it so cold in here?" asked Aldon as he went to open the door.

As soon as he opened the door, a pile of snow filled the entire cabin.

"What the hell, what's with all of the snow?" asked Flynn scared.

Soon Mew and Victini floated inside their cabin.

"This snow is part of your challenge", said Victini.

"What exactly is the challenge?" asked Striker.

"You have to save Vile!" said Mew.

Everyone looked at them with an are-you-serious face.

"Yes, you have to save her", said Victini.

"So what's with the snow?" asked Spike afraid also.

"Oh, Vile is located at an ice castle on an island far away from here", said Mew.

"So…what do we have to do?" asked M.P.S.

"You have to run to the lake, which is now frozen, and skate across to the other island. Once there you have to grab an ice crystal and insert it into the castle door. Once inside you must battle the castle guardians and find and save Vile. The first one back after saving Vile wins invincibility, and we had to offer her invincibility too, so good luck", said Victini, "oh, and you cannot use moves."

"Can you explain that again?" asked M.P.S.

"No, now go!" said Mew cheerily.

Everyone groaned as they made their way slowly through the snow and ran to the beach.

"Whoa, the lake is frozen solid!" said Skore.

"That's awesome", said Spiro.

"I hate it", said Flynn.

"You're a ground type, shut up", said Spike.

"Make me", said Flynn.

Spike pushed him onto the lake and he slid way out into the open.

"Come on guys, I see the castle over there", said Striker gesturing to the other island.

The guys started to walk across the ice towards the castle, but since the ice was thin on their side, the more hefty ones like Cano and Nero had to make their way slowly to the castle.

"We're almost there", said M.P.S., but as soon as he took another step, the ice broke and he fell into the water.

"Oh crap", said Spike.

"He's an ice type, he can take it", said Aldon.

"He's also a ground type", reminded Spiro angrily.

"Well, Cano, you need to get him out then", said Aldon.

Cano took another step, and fell into the water, too.

"Oh s***!" screamed Spike.

Cano opened his eyes and saw M.P.S. struggling underwater. He swam his way towards him and put him back onto the ice, but continued swimming to the castle.

"Where's Cano?" asked Skore.

"Who cares? Let's just run!" said Nero as he transformed into a Linoone.

"Wow, all of a sudden, you're using your transformation ability?" asked Aldon sarcastically.

"Hey, I promised my sister I'd only use it if I made it far, don't judge me!" said Nero as he ran to the castle.

"Spike, can you carry us to the castle?" asked Spiro.

"Sure, you guys are all light anyway", said Spike as he landed on the ice.

At the Castle 

Nero made it there first and transformed back into himself. He grabbed a crystal from an ice slab and ran to the door. He soon heard a splash, turned around, and saw Cano standing there.

"Oh crap", said Nero as he put the crystal in and ran inside of the castle.

Cano saw him and soon realized he abandoned the others, he was going to go back, but saw Spike land with the guys on his back.

"I'm glad you guys are okay", said Cano.

"Yeah, we're fine, now let's catch up", said Spike as he grabbed a crystal and flew to the door, with the others following.

When they entered they saw that Nero was battling a Cryogonal, a Beartic, and an Abomasnow.

"Well, I guess while he's busy, we can try to save the bitch", said M.P.S.

"Damn this challenge!" said Striker.

"Let's split up, and whoever rescues Vile can come and get us and we can have Cano teleport us back", said Aldon.

"They said no moves remember?" said Spiro.

"Well, we can slide our way back then", said Spike.

The guys all split up and went to find Vile. Striker, Skore, and Spiro went one way and found a bunch of NeverMeltIce. M.P.S. and Aldon went one way and found a huge statue of a Regice.

"Wow, do you think it's real?" asked Aldon.

"I don't think you should touch it man", said M.P.S.

"Why not", said Aldon putting a claw on it", see, perfectly safe."

All of a sudden the statue's holes glowed yellow and soon started to move. It stared down at M.P.S. and Aldon as spoke.

"WHO DARES AWAKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER!"

"U-um, I'm M.P.S., and the one who awakened you was this guy, Aldon", said M.P.S. gesturing to Aldon.

"AH, A FELLOW ICE TYPE, I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU DESIRE! WHAT DO YOU WISH?"

M.P.S. stared in shock.

"I don't want anything, but I do want to know where a Weavile is in this castle", said M.P.S.

"OH, YOU MEAN THE BITCHY SHE-MAN; SHE'S IN THE ROOM ON THE RIGHT OF THIS ONE! YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD WHAT SHE SAID ABOUT MY HAIR! AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY!"

"Great, thanks!" said M.P.S. as he dragged Aldon out of the room.

M.P.S. and Aldon went to the room where Cano and Spike were and found them sitting on the ground looking at a huge ball.

"What are you guys looking at?" asked M.P.S.

"We're just enjoying a new show called "Bitch on Ice", said Spike.

M.P.S. walked forward more, while still dragging Aldon, and soon laughed at what he saw. Vile was frozen solid in a block of ice.

"I didn't know an Ice-type could be frozen", said Aldon laughing.

Soon Skore, Striker, and Spiro entered the room with the others.

"How did you guys get here?" asked M.P.S.

"Oh, we didn't find anything in the first room but NeverMeltIce, in the second room, a giant Regice started talking about the "Ice One", Striker asked if it was a Swinub, when he nodded, we told him e were your friends and he told us to come in here", said Spiro.

"So, did you guys free Vile?" asked Skore.

"Not exactly", said M.P.S. gesturing to go where the others were.

Once they were there, Spiro immediately started laughing at the Bitch Statue.

"This is madness, even on Mew and Victini's terms", said Skore.

"This isn't madness, THIS IS SP-", started Aldon before he was stopped by Spike.

"If you finish that reference, I will rip your head off", said Spike.

Aldon quickly shut up.

"Although this is really entertaining, I think we should get back so one of us can win", said Striker.

"Cano, can you unthaw her?" asked M.P.S.

Cano used his Flamethrower to melt her out.

"Well, it's about time you pussies showed up", said Vile, "Oh, and mutt, next time, COULD YOU BE A LITTLE GENTLER!"

**000**

**Cano: *gives a toothy grin***

**000**

"Now, let's get the hell out of here", said Vile.

"Aren't you going to thank us?" asked Skore.

"For, getting me out of an** Ice **castle? Hell no", said Vile as she exited.

"Damn, her invincibility!" said Spiro.

"Oh, before we leave, do you think we should help Nero?" asked M.P.S.

Everyone turns to see Nero defending himself against the Guardians, whom still hadn't noticed their presence.

"He abandoned us on the lake, and now you want us to help him when he's getting his ass kicked?" asked Striker.

"Yeah, you're right, never mind", said M.P.S. as he and the others left.

The guys made it outside and saw that there were sleds on the end of the island.

"This is gonna be fun", said M.P.S.

The guys ran to their sleds, leapt on them and started to slide across the ice, but for some reason, the ice wasn't thin anymore.

"This is totally awesome!" screamed Striker.

As they approached the island a lot of the campers used their appendages to slow down, but due to having short and/or no appendages, M.P.S. and Striker kept going and crashed into a tree on the island.

"And M.P.S. gets invincibility", said Mew.

"Hooray", said M.P.S. before he passed out.

"Oh, I was so, close", said Striker before he passed out as well.

"Oh well, it's time for the elimination."

**000**

**Skore: Okay, we have the perfect plan, since Nero stranded us, and he's evil, he's gone.**

**000**

**Striker: Nero's a deserter, bye.**

**000**

**Spiro: Nero**

**000**

**Spike: Flynn**

**000**

**Vile: M.P.S., I'm aiming for the easy targets now**

**000**

**Aldon: I hate to do it, but Nero, you left me alone…with nice people! I'm sorry, but you have to go.**

**000**

At the Ceremony

"Alright, I'm gonna cut to the chase, Nero, Flynn, you're in the bottom 2", said Victini, but noticed that neither of them were there,"where are they?"

"Well, Nero's being beaten by the Ice Castle Guardians, and Flynn's still out on the ice", said Striker.

"Well, I have to bring them back", said Victini as he brought Flynn and Nero back.

"Nero, Flynn, you're in the bottom 2", said Victini.

"We didn't even get to vote for anyone", said Nero.

"Too bad, the person leaving is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Nero."

"Flynn's safe", said Victini.

"Damn it, I'm not leaving until you give me a reason-

"There are cookies on Lapras' shell", said Victini.

"See you later", said Nero as he ran to the Lapras.

"Alright, Final 9, I will see you all tomorrow for your next challenge", said Victini.

**Finally, we've made it to the final 9 and the beginning of more epic challenges. Will Aldon be accused as a traitor? Will the Flynn and Spike rivalry heat up even more? Will Vile stop being a bitch? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**Leave a review of your prediction for the elimination table of the final 9, (don't look at my profile), it is not in order :)**


	45. Go Go GoKarts!

In the Woods

"Great, how did we lose Nero?" asked Vile.

"I wasn't able to switch the votes, so it was fair this time", said Flynn.

"Well, after the elimination, I looked at the votes, and saw there was 1 vote for M.P.S., mine", said Vile.

"And I didn't vote for anybody", said Flynn.

"Aldon, who did you vote for?" asked Vile.

"Nero", he mumbled under his breath.

"Who?" asked Vile.

"Nero", said Aldon.

"Why would you vote for him?" asked Flynn.

"On the ice, he didn't take me with him, he abandoned me, with the nice people", said Aldon.

"Oh, that had to be torture", said Vile sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm evil, I hate nice", said Aldon.

"You're a traitor", said Vile.

"No I'm not", said Aldon.

"You voted for someone from your own alliance, that's a traitor", said Vile.

"Sorry", said Aldon unenthusiastically.

Vile and Flynn both glared at him.

**000**

**Vile: After this next challenge, he is gone.**

**000**

"CAMPERS, IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT CHALLENGE! MEET US AT THE JUNKYARD IN 10 MINUTES!"

"We have a junkyard?" asked Flynn.

At the Junkyard

"Alright campers, your next challenge is…a go-kart race!" announced Mew.

"I love go-karts!" said Spike.

"Yeah, but they belong to this Aggron", said Victini pointing to a huge Aggron, and it's a female, so it's extra feisty."

"Your goal is to find keys somewhere amongst all of this junk, and distract the Aggron so you can get the go-karts. Once you get inside of it, you will see a can of spray paint you must use to mark 3 places on the island, the mine, the haunted house, and the top of the cliff, in that order. The first person back chooses who goes home", explained Victini

"Now go!" yelled Mew as the campers dove into the junk.

The campers kept searching for the keys under every box, tire, and steel engine, but they couldn't find anything.

"Where the hell are those keys!?" yelled Flynn.

Soon Cano picked up another engine and found 2 keys, which he gave to Striker and Skore.

"Thanks, Cano", said Skore as he and Striker made their way to the go-karts.

""There is seriously something wrong with that mutt", said Vile.

"What do you mean?" asked Flynn.

"He finds something that'll help him win the challenge, but he gives it to the people having a hard time, that makes me sick", said Vile.

"Who cares, if he wants to lose, let him", said Flynn as he felt something with his paw, "I found my key, I'm out of here."

"Dang it", said Aldon.

Soon enough, the others found their keys and ran to their go-karts, but they soon saw that the Aggron was still in the way.

"How, do they expect us the get around this thing?" asked Flynn.

"Wait, Mew and Victini said it was a female right?" asked Spike.

"Uncle Cano, why don't you bring the Male Haxorus from the other island here", whispered Spike in Cano's ear.

Cano nodded his head and used his Psychic to bring the Haxorus from the other island to where they were.

"What the hell kind of plan is this?" asked Aldon.

"You'll see", said Spike.

The Haxorus and Aggron looked at each other before giving mischievous smirks to each other. They kissed, and soon, it turned into something more.

"Oh dear Arceus, my eyes", said Skore.

"Hey, it distracted them; now let's go said Spike as he and the others got inside the go-karts, with Vile in the lead.

Vile drove her go-karts quickly and stopped at the mine. She spray painted a skull and crossbones and quickly hopped in the go-kart and left.

After she left, Cano, Skore, Striker, Spike, and M.P.S. drove up and quickly painted their symbols. Cano painted a check mark, Skore painted a circle, Spike painted an X, and Striker and M.P.S. couldn't paint anything because of their appendages, and struggled to just make a dot.

Spike and Skore left, while Cano helped M.P.S. and Striker with their symbols.'

"How the hell are we in dead last?" asked Flynn.

"I don't know", said Aldon.

"Yeah, you don't know a lot of things traitor!"

"Oh shut up", said Aldon.

By the time they made it their, they saw that everyone was gone. Flynn quickly painted an F, while Aldon painted a U.

They then quickly sped off.

"Damn it I'm in last place", said Spiro as he slowly made his way to the mine.

At the Haunted House

"Wow, I can't believe, I'm actually winning this", said Vile as she pained another symbol and left.

Soon, Spike, Skore, Cano, Striker, and M.P.S. arrived at the house and painted their symbols. Striker, Cano, M.P.S., and Spike left soon after, while Skore just stood there for a few seconds.

"I don't see what was so scary about this house anymore", said Skore.

Soon he heard a scary moan and got in his go-kart and sped away.

Soon after, Aldon and Flynn approached the house. Flynn got out to spray, but Aldon got a better idea, he taped the spray paint to the side of the go-kart, and sped by, spraying the house with his symbol, and drove off.

"So long, sucker!"

"Damn it!" yelled Flynn as he jumped back into his go-kart and drove after him.

"I hate this", said Spiro as he slowly made his way to the haunted house, "why did I get the crappy go-kart!"

On the Cliff

Vile was about to spray a symbol, when she heard brakes, and saw everyone still in their carts.

"Too late suckers, I'm about to win this", said Vile as she got ready to spray her last symbol.

All of a sudden, they all heard acceleration, and turned around. They saw Aldon and Flynn racing towards them. The guys got out of their carts and ran to the side. Aldon and Flynn kept driving and crashed into the other carts, but they kept going forward! The carts hit Vile and she fell of the cliff with Flynn and Aldon falling with her.

"That was totally worth it", said Spike smiling.

Spiro suddenly came up the cliff and got out.

"Did someone win yet?" asked Spiro.

"No, Vile was about to, but Flynn and Aldon drove too fast and ended up hitting her and driving off of the cliff", explained Striker.

"What about you guys?" asked Spiro.

"They crashed into ours and made them fall off of the cliff", said Spike.

"Oh", said Spiro.

"That means, you win", said M.P.S.

"Oh, I do?" asked Spiro.

"Yeah, you have to paint your symbol", said Skore.

Spiro painted his symbol and soon Mew and Victini appeared.

"Spiro, you win, you get to choose who leaves", said mew.

"Great", said Spiro.

At the Ceremony

"Alright, Spiro won today's challenge, now Spiro, who is tonight's loser?" asked Victini

"Tonight's loser is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Aldon."

"What? Why me?" asked Aldon.

"You're evil, and there's only room for one fossil, and that's me", said Spiro.

"Damn it", said Aldon as he walked to the dock.

"Bye, bye traitor", said Vile.

"F*** you", said Aldon, "at least I didn't tell anyone about our alliance."

Everyone then looked at Flynn and Vile.

"Oops, I guess I've said too much", said Aldon as he rode away on the Lapras.

**Final 8! Will Flynn and Vile be safe? Will the good alliance be victorious? And who will be the voted out next on the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	46. PMX Racin'

In the Woods

"Great, just great! That lousy fossil told them about our alliance, now we'll get voted of for sure!" said Vile.

"Are you forgetting that we can switch the votes against the goody goodies", said Flynn.

"Oh right, I forgot", said Vile.

"So, who do you want to get rid of?" asked Flynn.

"I say, we get rid of that fat pig, and the other fossil", said Vile.

"Why them?" asked Flynn.

"The pig because he's weak, and the other fossil because, if it wasn't for him, Aldon wouldn't have told the others about our alliance", said Vile.

"So, one for being weak, and the other for karma", said Flynn

"Yes", said Vile.

"Fine with me", said Flynn.

At the Beach

"We got rid of another evil person out, that's awesome!" announced Skore.

"Who do you think we should get out now, since everybody knows about their alliance", said Spiro.

"Vile, she's been a bitch since day 1, she needs to get out", said Striker.

"What about Flynn? He's annoying, cruel, and heartless", said Skore.

"I don't care, as long as it's at least one of them", said Spiro.

"CAMPERS! MEET US AT THE DOCK IN 10 MINUTES!"

At the Dock

"What do you guys want?" asked Flynn.

"We wanted to congratulate you all for getting to the final 8, but instead, we decided to do a special challenge", said Mew.

"What kind of challenge?" asked Striker.

"A bike race!" said Victini.

"We just did a go-kart race yesterday! Do you love seeing us crash?!" yelled Flynn.

"Yes, and so do the viewers, so shut up!" said Mew.

"Now, you have to build your own bikes, and race them around the island", said Victini.

"How are we supposed to build a bike?" asked Vile.

"Using this bike building manual, and anything you find on the island", said Mew tossing her a manual.

"Now, go!"

Great, how are we supposed to build a bike with trees, sand, water, and rocks?" asked M.P.S.

"I don't know, they are getting really crazy now", said Skore.

"What do you think Cano?" asked Striker.

He looked around and saw that Cano was gone.

"Has anyone seen Cano?" asked Striker.

"No, and who cares", said Vile, "we need to find some stuff for our bikes."

She and Flynn both ran into the woods to find some things to use for the bikes. All of a sudden, Cano came out of the bushes riding a badass bike. It had wood handlebars, with chrome wheels and a water powered engine.

"Whoa, Unc, that bike's badass!", said Spike.

"Where did you get it?" asked Skore.

"I built it using some stuff from the island", said Cano.

"How?" asked Spiro.

"I used my Extreme Speed", said Cano.

"That's awesome, can you help us with ours?" asked M.P.S.

"Already done", said Cano as he got the guys to follow him into the forest.

Evil Pair

"How the hell, do they expect us to build these stupid bikes?" asked Flynn.

"I think I know what they're doing", said Vile.

"What?" asked Flynn.

"They'll make us built the bikes, and then they'll make us switch", said Vile

"That makes sense", said Flynn.

"Now, all we have to do to make crappy bikes", said Vile.

The duo immediately began making the most dangerous bikes ever.

"CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE BEACH IMMEDIATELY!"

At the Beach

"Alright campers, your bike build is over, and now it's time to race!" said Victini.

"But first, switch bikes!" said Mew.

"I knew it!" said Vile.

"Now, Cano, you get Skore's bike, Spike gets Cano's, Vile gets Spike's, Flynn gets M.P.S.', M.P.S. gets Flynn's, Spiro get's Vile's, Skore gets Striker's, and Striker gets Spiro's", said Victini.

"Now get your bike and start…NOW!"

Everyone started to race fast around the island, battling furiously. Vile was in the lead, with Cano and Skore close behind.

"We need to catch up", said Spike pressing a button.

Jets appeared on the bike and he quickly too the lead. Spiro and M.P.S. were having trouble with the bikes Vile and Flynn made (of course).

"I think they rigged these bikes", said Spiro.

"What makes you say th-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed M.P.S. as his bike exploded.

"Oh no, d-doesn't that mean my bike is going to-AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Spiro.

When M.P.S. and Spiro landed, they were still on their bikes, but they both fell unconscious immediately afterwards. Spike was in the lead in front of everyone, but Cano wanted to race his nephew to the finish, so he pressed his button and jets appeared on his bike and he sped forward instantly.

"Hey, how are they beating me?" asked Vile.

"They have jets", said Flynn, accidentally pressing his button, "SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIII!"

"Hey, wait a second", said Vile pressing her button on her bike, "WOOOO!"

"Wait up guys!" said Striker as he headbutted his button, and sped forward.

"Dang it wait!" said Skore as he pressed his button as well.

It was a close speedy race, with all of the campers halfway to the finish line, (except M.P.S. and Spiro, who were still unconscious).

"This is awesome, I'm going to win!" said Vile…before she crashed into a tree.

"Aw sweet karma", said Striker as he sped forward.

Vile soon backed up and kept driving, but very slowly.

At the Finish Line

"I see them", said Mew.

"And the winner is…Spike!" said Victini as everyone crossed the finish line.

"Good job campers, you really did great", said Mew.

"Thanks, so what do I win?" asked Spike.

"You win a cookie!" said Mew.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Spike.

"No, here you go", said Victini handing Spike a cookie.

Spike groaned but began eating the cookie.

"Now, it's time for the elimination!" said Victini, "oh, and you don't get to vote for anyone."

"That doesn't make any sense!" said Flynn.

"Your face doesn't make sense! Now get the ceremony", said Victini.

At the Ceremony

"Why are even having the ceremony, if we didn't even vote?" asked Vile.

"Because, we didn't tell you it was an automatic double elimination", said Victini with a smile.

"What!?" everyone yelled.

"Yeah, we love to torture you guys", said Victini.

"(Groans) Who leaves?" asked Flynn.

"M.P.S. and Spiro!" said Victini.

"Why?" asked M.P.S., who was still covered in black soot

"Because, you 2 didn't finish today's challenge", said Victini.

"It's not our fault Vile and Flynn rigged the bikes", said Spiro covered in soot.

"Too bad", said Victini, "now leave!"

M.P.S. and Spiro both left disappointed on the Lapras.

At the Beach

"This is not fair! Vile and Flynn rigged the bikes, now we lost 2 of our friends!" said Skore.

"I hate them so much!" said Striker.

"Let's try to win for them", said Skore determined.

"Right", said Striker.

In the Cabin

Flynn was sleeping soundly when Spike came in. He took out a needle, and jumped on his bed. Flynn immediately woke up.

"Wh-what are you doing? I didn't even do anything!" said Flynn.

"M.P.S. and Spiro were my friends you heartless prick", said Spike as he shoved the needle up his ass.

"!"

**Great, just great, M.P.S. and Spiro are out. We are now at the final 6. Will Flynn be rid of Spike soon? Will Skore and Striker end up killing Vile of Flynn? **Will there be a sequel to this story? **Shut up Egridos! Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**P.S. I need what your characters will say in Loser Land. Thanks a lot!**


	47. Cuffed Up

Everyone was sleeping very peacefully until Mew came out with a bullhorn.

"GOOD MORNING TO ALL!"

"Damn it, why does he always do that!" yelled Flynn.

"OVER THE COURSE OF 8 WEEKS, ME AND VICTINI HAVE PUT ALL OF THE CAMPERS THROUGH PAIN AND TORTURE, ONLY FOR THEM TO GET THEIR BUTTS KICKED BY THEIR FELLOW CAMPERS! IT SUCKS TO BE YOU!"

"Nero, Static, Rapid, Vile, Clay, Vile (again), Liksur, Annie, Clash, Cramad, Reta, Lassie, Titan, Phill, Vina, Leon, Sally, Krack, Summer, Volante, Dhaunt, Piff, Smash, Dew, Kojo, Ray, Shade, Jet, Egridos, Frosty, Demenio, Sparky, Fez, Hope, Chandler, Ded, Jesse, Shine, Luna, Laxish, Sola, Lila, Vixen, Sonan, Kai, Nero (again), Aldon, M.P.S., and Spiro", said Victini.

"We are left with the final 6 campers, who were able to keep their cool, and avoid getting their butt handed to them, and they are Skore, Cano, Striker, Spike, Flynn, and Vile", said Mew, "these campers have been through a lot, and it's going to be worse when they find out what their challenge is."

**000**

**Vile: Ha, it's no surprise I made it to the final 6, the only way to win this game is through pain, suffering, and deceit.**

**000**

**Skore: Wow, I never thought I'd get this far, I don't know if I will win or lose, let's just pray to Arceus that I don't get voted out next.**

**000**

**Spike: Wow, I can't believe I made it. I mean, I know I was born into the game, but I never thought I'd make it this far.**

**000**

**Cano: to be honest, I really don't know what to say, I never thought I'd make it. I wasn't here for the money, I was here for fun. Whether I get out next or make it all the way, tht will always be on my mind.**

**000**

**Flynn: I can't believe this, after all of the pain, torture, deceit, and cheating I've done, they still kept me in…..What idiots!*laughs evilly***

**000**

**Striker: Wow, I actually thought I would get out the day I evolved because my lack of arms, and not being able to do my best. But all in all, my friends stayed by my side, and I'm happy about that.**

**000**

"ALRIGHT FINAL SIX, MEET ME AT THE FIELD IN 5 MINUTES!"

**At the Field**

"Alright it's time for your next challenge", said Mew.

"What is it?" asked Skore.

**At the Mess Hall**

The remaining campers were handcuffed to each other. Vile was handcuffed to Cano, Flynn was handcuffed to Spike, and Skore was handcuffed to Striker, who had his cuff around his waist.

"Alright the challenge is to complete 2 challenges while handcuffed to the person next to you", said Mew.

"Yeah sure, but why am I handcuffed to the mutt?" asked Vile.

"Because you hate him", said Mew.

"And now I hate you", said Vile.

"And why am I handcuffed to the psycho?" asked Flynn.

"Because, it's fun to see you in pain", said Mew.

"Now, if you want to get out of the cuffs at any time, we have a wimp key for you", said Victini.

Chorus: _"WIIIIIIIIIMMMMMPPPPP KEEEEEEEEYYYY-AH!"_

"O…kay", said Skore.

"And whichever team doesn't get a point, you can only vote one of them out"

"Now, your first challenge is to get rid of this yummy food made by Victini", said Mew pulling of a sheet.

What the campers saw horrified them, they saw worm soufflé, chicken with Grimer sludge on top, and a glass of mysterious green goo.

"Now pick the eater, and the feeder", said Victini.

Striker and Skore looked at each other.

"Well it's pretty obvious, here", said Striker.

"I'm not eating this junk, you're the eater", said Vile.

Cano just rolled his eyes.

"Alright, I'll be the feeder", said Spike.

"Who put you in charge?" asked Flynn before Spike pulled out a needle.

"Okay, never mind."

"Alright, now that you've decided, let's begin"

Vile quickly began stuffing the food in Cano's mouth without giving him a chance to swallow. Spike was feeding Flynn really quickly, trying hard to get him to choke or eat it all. Skore was trying to feed Striker, but couldn't because he didn't see a mouth.

"You know what, they said we had to get rid of the food, let's get rid of it", said Skore as he threw the tray out of the window.

"Skore and Striker win the first round", said Mew.

"What? They didn't even eat the food!" yelled Vile.

"We didn't say you had to eat it, we said you had to get rid of it", said Victini.

Vile got really angry.

"Alright, next challenge, you have to arrange the order of how the other campers got eliminated into a totem pole using the wooden carvings before you", said Mew.

"How are we supposed to remember the order of how they were eliminated?" asked Flynn.

"He said them this morning idiot!" said Spike.

"Oh shut up!" said Flynn.

"Begin!"

Striker and Skore

"Alright, Nero was first right?" asked Skore.

"Yeah, but he was still a Zorua", said Striker.

Cano and Vile

"Alright, now who was next after me?" asked Vile to herself, not noticing Cano putting the totem in the right order.

Spike and Flynn

"Alright, after Phill, it was Vina, Leon, and then Sally", said Spike as he put the heads in his order.

"No it wasn't after Phill, it was Krack, Leon, and then Sally", said Flynn.

"Krack was eliminated after Sally and before Summer", said Spike

"No she wasn't, I got her voted out, she was eliminated after Sally", said Flynn.

"No she wasn't!" said Spike.

"Yes she was!" said Flynn.

"F*** this! Where's the wimp key!" said Spike as he started to drag Flynn with him.

"No, you crazy brat", said Flynn before Spike hit him with on of the wooden figures, knocking him out

Skore and Striker

"Alright, Jet's next right?" asked Striker as they saw Spike dragging an unconscious Flynn across the ground.

"Now Spike scares me a lot", said Skore.

"Yeah, so After Jet it's Egridos", said striker as he pushed it to Skore.

"And Cano and Vile win the last round", said Mew.

"Dang it!" said Spike.

"Yeah, now meet me at the campfire in 20 minutes", said Victini.

**In the Woods**

"Alright Flynn, it's obvious everyone's going to vote for you, so you're going to have to switch the votes against Spike", said Vile.

"I know that, it's going to be very shocking", said Flynn.

**At the Ceremony**

Everyone got a poffin except for Spike and Flynn.

"The last poffin goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Flynn."

"Spike, you're out", said Victini.

Spike was sad for a few seconds, before he realized what happened. He quickly got out a needle and stuck it up Flynn's ass, making everyone look away and cringe. Spike then got on the Lapras and left the island.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

**Final 5! And I bet a lot of you are happy that Spike's gone! Will Flynn be calmer now that his torturer's gone? Will Striker and Skore make it farther? Will Vile keep being a bitch? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	48. Loser Land

Mew was riding on the Lapras of Losers with Victini. "Hello everyone, we have a very special episode for you today!"

"Because you're tired of making of challenges, lazy ass", said Victini.

"Shut up! Now back to the original subject. We are going to Loser Land to visit all of the eliminated campers", continued Mew.

"Why did I have to go?" asked Victini grumpily.

"Because I said so and because I thought the final 5 deserved a break! Now here we are", aid Mew as he floated off of the Lapras.

Despite what you think, Loser Land is actually a tropical paradise. They had a huge pool where Dew, Aldon, Spiro, Piff, and Jet were swimming. Hope was sunbathing with Lila, Vina, Sally, Summer, Vixen, Sola, Luna, and Shine. Ded was creeping out Static (who had evolved) with his dark comments and Sonan was playing his game with Jesse. Smash, who had evolved, was trying to talk to the ladies, but got smacked multiple times.

"Hello, eliminated campers", said Mew, which scared everyone.

"What are you 2 doing here?" asked Aldon.

"We came to visit you all and to ask what you think of the final 5", said Mew, "first, Striker."

"Well, to be honest, I never thought he would make it that far, I mean, he's a cocoon, without arms!" said Aldon.

"Oh please, he was one of my friends, I know him, and I was pretty shocked myself, I mean he's so…useless, no offense", said Spiro.

"Yeah, I have to agree with Spiro, he made it far despite having no arms", said Lila.

"Nice, now what about Cano?" asked Mew.

"Well, because you put TVs around here so we could watch the show, we finally heard his voice again, and I have to say he's really nice", said Piff.

"Yeah, he's the kindest guy on the island", said Sola

"I'm surprised he made it, I mean he didn't talk for almost the whole season, I thought he would be voted out for not communicating with the team, but he actually did well", said Hope.

"Now, what about Skore", said Mew

"Now that was a shocker, I never thought Skore would make it so far", said Ded.

"Yeah, same here, I mean he was a crybaby for the first weeks, then he got more moody, and now his personality has changed", said Jet.

"Yeah, I'm glad he made it", said Summer.

"Now what about Vile?" asked Mew.

"I hate her", said Static quickly.

"Yeah, she got you out for no reason", said Dew laughing.

"Shut up, at least I didn't get out because I was last", said Static.

"You wanna piece of me, rat", said Dew.

"Bring it otter", said Static.

"Ok, you two calm down, we all hate Vile", said Jesse intervening.

"Let's just say, if she comes here, she will never get out", said Luna.

"Yeah, she's a total bitch", said Sola

"Why do you think that?" asked Mew.

"She's responsible for almost everyone's elimination here; her and Flynn!" yelled Vixen.

"Speaking of that, what about Flynn?" asked Mew.

"HE SHOULD BURN IN HELL!" everyone yelled at the same time.

"Thank you, oh and girls, if you're looking for Leon and Krack, they're hiding in the bushes behind you", said Mew as he and Victini floated to the kitchen.

The girls turned around and saw Krack and Leon hiding. "Crap!"

**In the Kitchen**

"Oh I love food, food, food, food", said Liksur as he stacked up a whole plate of everything from the buffet.

"Thank Arceus , you've stopped trying to eat me", said Frosty.

"Oh, Liksur save some for us", said Laxish (who got bailed out by yours truly)

"Yeah, wait up!" said M.P.S. (who had evolved into a Piloswine)

When they sat back down Nero came up to them. "Do you guys want to have a contest?"

"What kind of contest?" asked M.P.S.

"A cookie eating contest", said Nero slamming down a plate of cookies.

"Oh hell yeah, but just so you know, you're going to lose", said Laxish.

Just as they were about to begin the contest, Mew and Victini appeared.

"What do you 2 want?" asked Nero.

"We came to ask what you think of the final five", said Mew, "so, what're your thoughts on Skore?"

"Well, he's one of my good friends, and I'm glad he made it far", said M.P.S.

"I'm happy too, I think he's a good competitor", said Laxish.

"What about Cano?" asked Mew.

"He's very nice, kind and helpful, I mean he tries to help everyone he can without thinking about himself", said M.P.S., "I mean he saved me from drowning, and he helped with the go-kart challenge."

"Yeah, I have to agree, he's really nice, and smart", said Laxish.

"What about you Liksur?" asked Mew.

"Can't talk, eating", said Liksur as he ate everything on his plate.

"O…kay, Frosty?" asked Mew.

"I have to agree, he's nice", said Frosty.

"Yeh, okay, now what about Striker?"

"He's nice and smart, and he has endurance", said M.P.S.

"Yeah, he' our friend, he had to get far", said Laxish

"Okay, now what about Vile and Flynn?" asked Mew.

"They should burn in hell", said Laxish.

"Oh", said Mew, "well, you way continue with your contest."

Mew floated into one of the rooms and found Reta, Rapid, Annie, Volante, Phill, Kojo, and Dhaunt inside.

"Hello", said Mew as he and Victini floated inside.

"What're you guys doing?" asked Victini.

"We're trying to get Rapid to control his ADHD", said Kojo.

"Come on Rapid, say it slowly", said Reta, "Peter Piper Picked a Peck of Pickled Peppers."

"Peter. Piper. Picked. A. Peck. Of. Pickled Peppers", said Rapid slowly.

"You did it babe", said Reta as she kissed Rapid on the lips.

"Oh, so you 2 are dating now?" asked Victini.

They both nodded their heads.

"Oh, ok, well were here to ask what you think of the final 5", said Mew.

"Alright", said Dhaunt

"Now, first Cano", said Mew.

"Well, he's typically a nice, sweet, guy, and he's super helpful and smart", said Phill

"Same here, he's really cool, and I'm happy he made it far", said Volante.

"Great, now what about Skore and Striker?" asked Mew.

"They are awesome little guys, they have endurance, pride, and everything else", said Kojo.

"Yeah, I'm surprised they made it, but glad at the same time", said Reta.

"Yeah, I really want Striker to win", said Annie dreamily.

"Yeah, because you love him", said Kojo.

"So what if I do?" asked Annie.

"Nothing", said Kojo.

"Great, now what about Vile and Flynn?" asked Mew.

"BURN IN HELL!" yelled Victini.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Mew.

"You know that's what they're going to say", said Victini.

"Well, what do you think of them?" asked Mew.

"Burn in hell!" they all yelled.

Mew floated out after Victini. "Did they frickin' rehearse this?"

Mew and Victini moved on to the next room and saw Kai and Clash 'doin' stuff'. "Okay, let's not interrupt them", said Mew as he moved on to the next door.

He opened it and saw Spike and the guys of his family, with Chandler (who had returned from his dad's island), and Ray playing Grand Theft Auto 3.

"Finally, a guy only room!" said Victini as he floated in a grabbed a controller.

"Hey, guys", said Mew as he floated inside.

They paused the game, and focused on Mew.

"What do you want torturer?" asked Chandler.

"I wanted to ask you guys what you think of the final 5", said Mew.

"Okay, well ask away", said Ray.

"Okay, now what do you think of Skore?" asked Mew.

"Well, I'm actually surprised that he made it far", said Chandler.

"Yeah, I mean at first he was a crybaby, now he's a prideful finalist", said Ray.

"Yeah, now what about Cano?" asked Mew.

"I'm actually glad he made it farther than us", said Demenio.

"Yeah, I mean he was born first, and he'd been through a lot when was young, so I just think it makes sense", said Sparky.

"Yeah, and he's really nice", said Ray.

"Now, what about Striker?" asked Mew.

"That's 1 badass cocoon, I mean I can't believe he made it farther than the rest of us", said Spike.

"Yeah, that's really shocking", said Ray.

"Now, what about Vile?" asked Mew.

"Bitch"

"Bitch"

"Bitch"

"Bitch"

"Bitch"

"She's a bitch, but I kind of want her to win", said Ray.

"Why?! She broke almost every bone in your body!" said Chandler.

"That just proves that she really wants the money", said Ray,

"Now what about Flynn?" asked Mew.

"Well, I've enjoyed watching Spike torture him on the Island, but when he gets voted off, I'm pretty sure everybody here is going to kick his ass", said Demenio.

"Emon to that", said Spike.

Alright, now Mew, you go interview the other campers, I'm gonna stay here", said Victini.

"Oh , okay", said Mew as he floated out.

Mew floated to the media room, where he saw Egridos, Lassie, Titan, Fez, Cramad and Clay watching a movie.

"Hello, campers", said Mew.

"Oh no 'dis is a noightmare", said Titan.

"Oh, it's okay baby", said Cramad, "what do ya want Mew?"

"I came to ask you all what you think of the final 5", said Mew.

"Sure, why not?" asked Clay..

"Thanks, oh and Egridos, if you break the fourth wall again, I'll rip of all of your arms", said Mew smiling.

"And if you touch my man, I'll rip your d*** off and make you swallow it", said Lassie smiling.

Mew stared in shock for a few seconds before snapping out of it. "Okay, first Skore."

"He's awesome", said Clay.

"Yeah, I want him to win, the underdog always wins", said Titan.

"Yeah", said Cramad

"Now, what about Cano?" asked Mew.

"He's awesome", said Clay.

"Well, I wanted him get out because almost never spoke, but ever since I heard him talk, I've changed my mind", said Lassie.

"Yeah, he's cool", said Egridos.

"What about Striker?" asked Mew.

"He's awesome", said Clay.

"Oi, don't you say anyting else", said Titan.

"Pie!" said Clay

"Okay, well for my fellow bug type, I just have to say good luck to him", said Cramad.

"Striker must be destroyed!" said Lassie.

"Oh right, I forgot, he's one of the people who got you out with Flynn", said Egridos.

"Yeah, so what about Flynn?" asked Mew.

"Death must go his way", said Lassie.

"I agree", said Fez.

"So do I", said Clay.

"Whoa, sudden change of character", said Mew.

"Yeah, he must die", said Titan.

"Totally", said Cramad.

"Finally, what about Vile?" asked Mew.

"BURN IN HELL!" they yelled.

"Okay then, well thank you all", said Mew as he floated back to the pool.

"WILL ALL ELIMINATED CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE POOL!"

**At the Pool**

"What do you want?" asked Nero.

"It's time for elimination!" said Mew.

"We're already eliminated", said Aldon.

"No, I mean you will be deciding who joins you here on loser land, and be careful because the first name you say will count as a vote", said Mew.

"So, if we say Striker's name, that'll count as a vote?" asked Chandler.

"Yes, and it just did", said Mew.

"Hey, that's not fair, he only asked that if you say Striker's name-"

"2 votes for Striker", said Mew.

"Will you stop saying Striker", said Summer.

"3"

A Chatot flew on the roof and heard them all say, "Striker."

"4"

"What the, he doesn't know who Striker is!" yelled Annie.

"5"

"C'mon, no one say Striker!" yelled Lassie

"6"

(Insert scene of everyone accidentally saying Striker's name here)

Total Pokemon Island

Victini used his psychic to put Striker on the Lapras, without anyone knowing what's going on.

Loser Land

"Striker, you have been eliminated", said Mew.

"Crap", said Striker, "I thought everybody liked Skore!"

"Well, they liked you more!"

**Yes, they all pulled a Leshawna on Striker, thanks to Chandler. We are now down to the final will win? Who will lose? And who will be eliminated next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	49. Final Four Frenzy

Mew and Victini floated towards the cameras with smiles on their faces. "Hello viewers, and welcome to another episode of Total Pokemon Island!"

"After 8 weeks of torturous challenges, we are down to the final 4 campers!" announced Victini, "we are down to Skore, the scaredy scorpion, Cano, the mute mutt, Vile, the bad bitch, and Flynn, the evil elephant!"

"And today, we have a very special challenge for them!" announced Mew.

"Yeah, and now let's get on with the show!"

**At the Campgrounds**

The final four campers were sleeping in their bunks. A helicopter soon appears from nowhere and takes the cabin off, leaving only the bunks. The helicopter then takes the still sleeping campers into the woods, where it drops them off.

In the morning when the campers wake up, they were completely frazzled.

"Where the hell are the campgrounds!?" asked Vile.

"I don't know", said Flynn.

Mew and Victini soon flew up in a helicopter. "Good morning, final four!"

"Where the hell are we?" asked Vile.

"We have dropped you off in the woods", said Mew.

"Why?" asked Skore.

"Your challenge today is to make your way back to camp and touch the flagpole!" said Victini.

"And the first 2 people back get immunity!" said Mew as he and Victini flew off.

"That's it?" asked Flynn, "No map? No clue? Just make your way back?"

"I guess so", said Vile.

"Well then Vile, I guess we'll have to sabotage those two goody goodies so we'll be in the finals", said Flynn with a mischievous smile.

"Great, and I know just what to do", said Vile.

**000**

**Vile: Please, if Flynn thinks that we're still in an alliance, he's crazy! We're in the finals with 2 losers who will be easy to beat. If anyone is leaving today, it's him. *smiles cruelly***

**000**

"Come on", said Vile as she and Flynn ran into the woods.

"Great, they left us alone, now what are we going to do Cano?" asked Skore.

"Don't worry buddy, I have an idea", said Cano.

"We're buddies?" asked Skore.

"Skore, I'm friends with everyone, why wouldn't I be friends with you?" asked Cano.

"Wow, thanks buddy, so what's your idea?" asked Skore.

Cano then told Skore his plan.

**In the Woods**

"Those idiots will never catch up with us, we're too far ahead", said Flynn.

"Yeah, about that-", said Vile as she led Flynn into a tree, knocking him out.

"I'm the only one who's winning this", said Vile as she kept running.

**Drop-off Point**

"That's a great idea, and it'll get at least one of the evil people out!" said Skore.

"Right, now help me with some of these trees", said Cano as he started clawing at the trees.

"Right", said Skore as he began clawing the trees as well.

**In the Woods**

Flynn had just woken up and was looking around.

"That sneaky little bitch, she set me up!" said Flynn, "if anyone is going to win this game, it's me!"

Flynn then ran quickly after Vile. Vile was running very quickly, until she reached a cliff. She saw the bottom and started to climb down. Flynn caught up to her and used Earthquake on the cliff, which woke up an angry Gigalith.

"Oh crap", said Vile as the Gigalith attacked her.

Flynn then rolled down the hill. "So long, bitch!"

**Drop-Off Point**

"I think it's almost done", said Cano.

"Should we test it first?" asked Skore.

"Sure, I'll do it", said Cano as he got inside the helicopter they made.

He went up high in the air, and saw that it worked fine before landing back down.

"Alright, I think it's good, come on Skore", said Cano as Skore climbed inside.

"Let's win this thing", said Skore determined.

Cano turned on the helicopter and started to fly them towards camp.

**In the Woods**

Vile was still battling the Gigalith, but soon got away and ran after Flynn.

"That bitch will never catch up to me", said Flynn as he ran into a pond, "WATER!"

Vile caught up and saw Flynn drowning.

"Hah, sweet karma", said Vile as she ran around the pond.

**In the Helicopter**

"This awesome, everything looks like Durants up here", said Skore.

"Yeah, just be careful, and tell me when you see the campgrounds", said Cano.

"Well, I see Flynn drowning and Vile running away", said Skore laughing.

"Well, I'm guessing they're done being in an alliance, since we're in the finals", said Cano looking down as well.

"Yeah, wait, how did you know?" asked Skore.

"Spike told me before he was eliminated", said Cano, "how did you know?"

"I formed a good alliance to try to stop them", said Skore.

"Well, I guess we both knew, so now let's try to get this challenge done", said Cano.

"And I think I see the campgrounds", said Skore.

**In the Woods**

Flynn was still 'drowning' while Vile stopped to watch for a few minutes.

"I wish I had some popcorn", said Vile.

"Oh will you just help me!" yelled Flynn.

"Okay, fine", said Vile as she walked into the pond and pulled Flynn out.

"Thanks for helping me, now have fun!" said Flynn as he pushed Vile into the pond and ran away.

"Damn it, I knew I should've let him die!" said Vile as she got out of the pond and ran after him.

**In the Air**

"We're almost there Cano!" said Skore as he and Cano got closer to the campgrounds.

"Alright, I see the flagpole!" said Cano.

"I hope we're not too late", said Skore.

**At the Campgrounds**

"Where are they? I thought they would've made it by now!" said Mew.

**In the Woods**

"I see light, I'm gonna make it!" said Flynn, until he tripped and fell into a deep hole.

"So long ass wipe!" said Vile as she ran around the hole and into the campgrounds.

**In the Air**

"Oh no, Vile's running for the flagpole! We need to land quick!" said Skore.

"Alright, but hold on!" said Cano as he dive bombed the flagpole.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" yelled Skore.

**At the Flagpole**

Just as Vile made it to the flagpole, Skore and Cano quickly landed the helicopter and quickly tagged the flagpole.

"Skore and Cano win invincibility!" announced Mew.

"Woohoo!" yelled Skore as he and Cano high paw/clawed.

"NOOO!" yelled Vile.

"Yes, I'll see you at elimination", said Victini.

**000**

**Cano: I don't know who to vote for, I have a choice between a psycho bitch, and a evil cold hearted elephant. Well, I think I'll vote for Flynn.**

**000**

**Skore: Flynn is finally leaving; I don't really care about Vile, ok she scared me at first but I beat her twice, so I'm cool.**

**000**

**Vile: That elephant is leaving!**

**000**

**At the Ceremony**

"Alright, everybody-Where's Flynn?" asked Victini.

"Oh, he's still trapped in the hole in the woods", said Vile.

"Oh, well I have to bring him back sadly", said Victini.

"Vile, Flynn, 1 of you is leaving…

"Wait I didn't get to switch the votes!" yelled Flynn.

"Too bad, the person leaving is…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Flynn, at last!"

**At Loser Land**

Everyone was watching the show, and started cheering when they heard that Flynn was eliminated.

**At the Island**

Flynn, you have to leave.

"F***!" yelled Flynn, "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Oh really", said Victini as he used Psychic and Teleported him directly to Loser Land.

**At Loser Land**

Flynn appeared at the dock. "Oh crap."

"Maybe no one knows, I'm here", said Flynn to himself.

"Yeah, you might think that", said a voice as he turned around and was met by angry glares by everyone he got eliminated.

"Um…hi guys, I just wanted to apologize for-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Flynn as he ran into Loser Land, followed by all of the other campers, who were going to pound him silly.

**Yes! Praise Arceus Flynn is finally gone! Final 3: Skore, Cano, and Vile, who will win? Who will lose? Who will get a beatdown? Find out next time on Total…Pokemon…Island!**

**P.S.: I will be making a sequel to this story, but I don't know when because school is on Monday, and I have to focus on my work, but don't worry it will come! **

**P.S.S.: Vote for who you want to see in he sequel, as well as some new characters in my PMs, and remember, I don't know when I will start, but it will be soon. :)**

**P.S.S.S.: There will be 30 returning campers, and 20 newcomers, my OCs will already be in the story, so vote for the 22 people you want to see return and make up 20 new ones, if you wish. I have a few rules though:**

**1. They still can't be legendary**

**2. They can't be part of the evolution line of any of the old characters. (branched evolutions are acceptions)**

**3. HAVE FUN!**


	50. Daring Disasters

The final three campers were sleeping soundly, until, CAMPERS! WELCOME TO THE SEMI-FINALS!"

Cano, Skore, and Vile woke up and walked out of their cabins.

"TO CELEBRATE YOU ALL MAKING IT TO THE FINAL 3, WE ARE REWWARDING YOU WITH A WAFFLE BREAKFAST!" said Mew, "SO REPORT TO THE MESS HALL!"

**000**

**Vile: Is it a surprise I made it? Hell no! But I am shocked to see that the quiet mutt and moody bug made it.**

**000**

**Cano: I still can't believe I made it this far, I don't even want any money, I was just here for fun anyway. Oh well, if I do make it, I hope I go against Skore, he's really cool. **

**000**

**Skore: I never thought I would get this far, I always thought I would be out 3****rd**** or 4****th****, but since I made it, I guess I'll try to win. As long as I don't go against Vile!**

**000**

**At the Mess Hall**

"Well, we're in the final 3, are you losers ready to admit defeat? Neither of you can beat me", said Vile confidently.

Skore and Cano exchanged glances before Skore used Pin Missile and Cano used Flamethrower.

"That doesn't prove anything", said Vile getting up.

Mew and Victini then came through the door.

"Alright campers it's time for the next challenge", said Victini.

**At the stage**

"Campers, welcome to the semi-finals", said Mew, "because the lazy ass producers didn't come up with a challenge in time, we're doing a challenge **my **way."

"Uh oh", said Skore.

"Yeah, we asked the eliminated campers if they had any ideas, and let's just say they had a lot!"

The campers looked at each other nervously.

"Alright now to continue, we will playing another classic game of spin the bottle!"

"Now, the rules are simple, whatever face you land on, that's whose dare you have to do, if you succeed, you get a freebie, which allows you skip a dare you don't want to do. Well, that's pretty much it, now let it begin!" explained Victini.

"Skore, you're first", said Mew. Skore walked up to the wheel and spun the wheel, which landed on Piff.

"Alright, Piff's dare is to eat a handful of sand", said Mew.

"Oh boy", said Skore.

Victini poofed up a bucket of sand, in which Skore stuck both of his claws into. He picked up the sand and quickly swallowed it.

"Skore, you get a freebie", said Mew handing him a bottle.

"Great", said Skore as he began to puke.

"Cano, you're next", said Mew as Cano walked towards the wheel and spun it.

It landed on Nero, whose dare was to battle a Sharpedo.

Victini poofed up a huge pool where the Sharpedo was swimming. Cano walked towards the pool, where the Sharpedo pulled him inside the pool.

After a few moments, Cano walked out of the pool with blood on his fur.

"Good job Cano, you get a freebie", said Mew handing him a bottle.

"Vile's next", said Mew.

Vile went up to the wheel, spun it, and landed on Static.

"Static's dare is to have sex with the Bisharp from the infirmary", said Mew.

"What! No way, I am never doing that again!"

"Then no freebie for you", said Mew.

"Fine! I'll do it!" said Vile.

"Alright then, Bisharp, come out", said Mew as he pulled back the curtains, revealing a Bisharp crossing his arms.

"Let's get this over with", said the Bisharp.

Vile angrily went behind the curtains, and after 30 minutes, she came back with a goofy smile on her face.

"Well, I see that you enjoyed that, now here's your freebie", said Mew handing her the bottle.

"Skore come on", said Mew.

Skore spun the wheel and landed on Dhaunt.

"Dhaunt's dare is to walk across Sharpedo infested water", said Mew.

"Great, just great!" said Skore.

Victini teleported him to a chasm with a thin plank across it. He looked down and saw all of the Sharpedo looking hungrily at him.

"Oh no, I can't do it!" said Skore.

Skore was then teleported back.

"Cano, you're next", said Mew.

Cano spun the wheel and landed on Egridos.

"Egridos' dare is to eat all of the disgusting food from the second challenge and don't throw up", said Mew.

Cano gulped as Victini brought out the table with all of the food from the second challenge. Cano closed his eyes and began gulping down everything he could.

"Wow, that was sick, here's your freebie", said Mew as he handed him a freebie.

Cano then fell unconscious.

"Vile, your next", said Mew.

Vile spun the wheel and landed on a question mark.

"Random dare! Vile you have to…watch a porno of Cobalion and Virizion-Victini did you write this!?" yelled Mew.

Victini shrugged his shoulders smiling.

"You're sick, new dare, you have to claw your face", said Mew.

Vile clawed her face, drawing blood.

"Alright, here's your freebie", said Mew.

Skore sighed, he only had one while Cano and Vile had two."Don't worry Skore you'll get another one", whispered Cano very softly.

"I don't know about that", said Skore.

**What starts is a Crazy Dare Montage.**

Skore stabbed himself in the back, and got a freebie.

Cano had to be stabbed everywhere Flynn was throughout the series, and quickly declined. (Who wouldn't?!)

Vile had to sucker punch a Garchomp, but quickly declined.

Skore had to swim 2 miles, but almost drowned and didn't get the freebie.

Cano got a freebie when he dressed up like a baby.

Vile had to eat earwax from a Snorlax, but gave it to Cano, who forced himself to eat it, and then ran to the bathroom to rinse it out of his mouth using ExtremeSpeed.

Skore battled a Cryogonal and defeated it after it made fun of Piff, earning him a freebie. (Too much blood and gore to show)

Cano got a freebie after he got nailed in the crotch by a Bouffalant. (Painful!)

Vile had to watch a documentary about the history of yarn, but fell asleep and didn't get the freebie.

(26 dares later)

After those dares, Skore had 4 freebies, Cano had 28, and Vile had 1.

"Great, just great, I'm probably going to lose", said Skore sadly.

Cano thought quickly and quickly shared half of his freebies with Skore, giving him 14, and Skore 18, still leaving Vile with 1.

"Thanks Cano", said Skore.

"Oh no", said Vile.

"Skore, you're up", said Mew.

Skore walked up happily and spun the wheel.

"Get catapulted into a pile of dung", said Mew.

"Vile, here's your dare!" said Skore.

"I'll use my freebie", said Vile happily.

"Okay, but that's your last one", said Mew.

"Oh never mind then!" said Vile.

"Too late!" said Mew as he took the freebie away.

"Crap", said Vile.

"Cano you're up", said Mew.

"You have to swallow worms", said Mew.

Cano grinned and gestured to Vile.

"Vile, this one's all yours", said Mew.

"Damn it!" yelled Vile.

Vile got in a barrel of worms and started to swallow them.

"Alright, that's just nasty", said Mew, "here's the freebie, you sick freak."

"Screw you!" said Vile.

"Skore, next dare", said Mew.

Skore landed on Smash. "You're dare is to be punched by a Machamp, 20 times."

"Vile can have that one", said Skore.

"Freebie", said Vile.

"Alright, Cano, you're up!" said Mew as Cano spun the wheel and landed on Liksur.

"You're dare is too-oh this is going to be good-get shaved by Victini", said Mew.

Cano smirked, and so did Skore, before he gestured to Vile.

"Vile, it's time for a shave!" said Mew.

Vile groaned and sat in the chair as Victini approached with the razor.

"So do you accept the dare, or be automatically eliminated", said Mew.

Vile looked back at Cano and Skore, who were both smiling wildly. Vile looked very scared for once as Victini got closer. On instinct, she knocked the razor out of his hand, but it soon came back and shave her body.

When it got done, all of the black fur she had was gone, leaving her whole body pink.

"OOOOOAAAAAOOOOOOOAAAHHHHHH!" screamed a voice.

"Well Vile, it looks like you're out", said Mew.

"What? No way, he shaved my body!" yelled Vile angrily.

"Actually, you didn't accept or decline it, making it unaccountable", said Mew.

"What does that mean?" asked Vile.

"It means, you lose and they win", said Mew pointing to Skore and Cano.

"We won? WE WON!" yelled Skore as he and Cano high clawed/pawed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Vile angrily.

**At Loser Land**

The cable went out, so the eliminated campers couldn't see who was voted off. After they went outside, everyone heard the scream and went to the dock to see who was voted out.

**At the Dock**

Vile got on the Lapras as it sailed away.

"Bye Vile, I hope you get killed by everyone else!" yelled Skore.

"Go f*** yourselves!"

**At Loser Land**

"I wonder who got the boot", said Volante.

"If it's Skore or Cano, let's just try to cheer them up", said Ray.

"What if it's Vile?" asked Spiro.

"Then we kick her ass like we did to Flynn", said Fez.

As the Lapras came to the dock, everyone was anxious to see who was eliminated.

Vile walked off of the Lapras angrily, and everyone smiled at her evilly.

"What are you bozos looking at?" asked Vile.

Everyone glared and growled at her, before she ran into the hotel at Loser Land.

**Yes, Vile is gone, which means we have to good campers going against each other. Who will win? Who will lose? And who will be the winner of Total…Pokemon…Island!**


	51. Final Showdown: Cano vs Skore

-Static-

Mew and Victini floated to the front of the cameras. "Hello viewers, and welcome to the season finale of Total Pokemon Island!" yelled Mew.

"Yes, after 8 intense weeks of sludge, pain, and drama, we are down to 2 worthy campers!" announced Victini.

"Yes, we are down to Skore and Cano, fire vs. bug!" announced Mew.

"Yeah, so now, let's go the campgrounds to see how they are doing!" said Victini.

**At the Campgrounds**

Skore and Cano were standing in the field.

"So…Cano, did you sleep ok?" asked Skore.

"Um…yeah, it was great", said Cano.

Mew and Victini then appeared from nowhere.

"Ok, you two are being awkward, let's just cut to the chase", said Mew, "out of over 50 campers, you 2 have made it all the way to the finals, I want you to go to the confessionals and answer 3 questions: How does it feel to be in the finals? Who were your friends/ enemies? And Did you enjoy the season, and go!"

**000**

**Skore: Well, I never thought I would make it to the final 2. I was always thought of as the crybaby loser, but now I'm in the finals against such a good guy.**

**000**

**Cano: Well, I never thought I'd get this far, especially since I wouldn't talk for half of the season. Well, I'm glad I made it, and I'm going against Skore, one of the people who deserve to win after all he's been through.**

**000**

**Skore: Well, I never really made any enemies except for Nero, Vile, and Flynn. And I made a lot of friends, Piff, Striker, Laxish, Spiro, Ded, Sonan, Frosty, Cano, and M.P.S.**

**000**

**Cano: Well, my enemies, I only have Flynn and Vile, but for friends, I have almost everybody as my friend, and I'm happy about that.**

**000**

**Skore: Now what else were we supposed to answer? Oh yeah did we enjoy this season, I enjoyed this season, there was a lot of fun challenges, great beat downs, and a lot of drama.**

**000**

**Cano: This season was enjoyable, there were great friends, good fights and awesome drama, it was great.**

**000**

**At the Field**

"Alright finalists, we have a surprise for you", said Mew.

"What?" asked Cano.

"You'll have to stop speaking again Cano", said Mew.

"Why does he?" asked Skore.

"Because, we have brought back all of the eliminated campers", said Mew as the eliminated campers appeared and sat in separate bleachers.

Piff, Nero, Static, Rapid, Vile, Liksur, Annie, Hope, Clash, Kai, Chandler, Cramad, Titan, Reta, Vina, Leon, Sally, Jet, Dhaunt, Dew, Kojo, Ray, Summer, Ded, Laxish, Striker, Spiro, Lila, Frosty, Jesse, Sonan and M.P.S. were on Skore's side, and Flynn, Spike, Aldon, Vixen, Luna, Sola, Sparky, Lassie, Egridos, Shine, Spike, Phill, Krack, Volante, Shade, Smash, Demenio, and Fez were on Cano's side.

"Alright, this final challenge will decide the winner", said Mew.

"What do we have to do?" asked Skore.

"Alright the final challenge is a race around the island", said Mew, "you have to run to the beach, and answer a question. Once you do, you have to run towards the water where you will have to battle Moltres and Zapdos, once and _**if **_you defeat them, you must ride on Dewgong and Walrein back to the dock. After that, you must defeat a Hydreigon and race back here. The first one back wins Total Pokemon Island."

"On your marks, get set, go!"

Cano and Skore took off running as their friends cheered them on.

Cano and Skore ran to the beach when Skore actually took the lead and made it there first.

"Wow, I beat Cano in a foot race, I must really want to win", said Skore quickly, "alright, what's the question?"

"Who has a crush on Striker?" asked Manaphy.

"How am I supposed to know that?!" asked Skore, "Is it Vina?"

"No", said Manaphy smiling.

Cano ran up to them and quickly asked what the question was.

"Your question is who was secretly a sadist throughout this entire game", said Phione.

"Ded", Cano quickly said.

"Correct", said Phione.

"Woohoo, oh, and Skore the answer is Annie", said Cano as he walked away.

"Annie?" said Skore.

"Correct", said Manaphy.

Skore ran and caught up to Cano.

"Why'd you tell me the answer?" asked Skore.

"Because, I was just here for fun, I don't really want to win, you deserve it more than I do", said Cano.

"Wow, I never thought of that, thanks Cano", said Skore.

"Let's go", said Cano as Skore hopped on his back and he ran towards the water.

Once they made it, they saw Zapdos and Moltres there.

"How did they expect us to defeat 2 legendaries?" asked Skore.

"Easy, like this said Cano as he used Flamethrower on Zapdos from far away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Zapdos to Moltres.

"I didn't do anything", she said.

"If you didn't who did?" asked Zapdos.

All of a sudden he was hit with a Hyper Beam, which knocked him out.

"Oh no, show yourself cowards!" said Moltres as Cano and Skore walked towards her.

"You 2 did that to my boyfriend, I am going to-"

She didn't finish as Cano used Psychic to put her far away in the water.

"Well that worked", said Skore as he climbed off of Cano.

Cano and Skore continued running until they saw a Walrein and Dewgong.

"In order to ride us, you must defeat us!" said the Walrein.

"Oh come on!" said Skore.

"They're both Water/Ice types, I think we can defeat them", said Cano

"You're fire, I'm bug, they'll kick our asses", said Skore.

"Not exactly", said Cano as his eyes glowed.

He picked up the two of them and started slamming them together.

"Okay, you win!" said the Walrein as Cano put them down.

"C'mon Skore", said Cano as he and Skore got on their backs.

Cano got on the Walrein as Skore got on the Dewgong. They both started to swim towards the dock, where they dropped Skore and Cano off. They continued running until they saw the huge Hydreigon they had to battle.

"I'm guessing you 2 are my opponents, this'll be easy", said the Hydreigon.

Cano used Fire Blast and ran, accidentally leaving Skore behind. The Hydreigon shook off the attack and saw that Skore was trembling in fear. "I guess you're all alone, bug", said the Hydreigon.

Skore was about to wet himself. Cano looked back and saw that Skore wasn't behind him, he got worried and went back to the Hydreigon. When he got back, he saw that the Hydreigon was about to use Flamethrower on Skore, so he quickly pushed Skore out of the way, and took the hit.

"Oh crap, Cano!"

After the Hydreigon stopped, he saw that Cano was still alright because of his Flash Fire ability. Cano quickly used Hyper Beam and Skore used Ice Fang afterwards, knocking out the Hydreigon.

"Why did you come back?" asked Skore.

"Friends don't leave others behind, now let's win this", said Cano as he placed Skore on his head.

Cano used his ExtremeSpeed to almost make it to the finish, but he tired himself out for once and slowed down.

"Are you okay?" asked Skore.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you can go, it's alright", said Cano reassuring him.

Skore nodded his head and ran to the finish.

"And the winner is…Skore!"

Everyone cheered as Cano came from the bushes.

"What happened?" asked Vixen.

"I think Cano decided that Skore deserved to win more", said Sparky.

"Wow, he really is the nicest guy on the island", said Spike.

"Alright, Skore, how do you feel?" asked Mew.

"I feel great, but Cano helped me get here, I owe to him", said Skore.

"ALRIGHT VIEWERS, THERE YOU HAVE, BUG AS BESTED FIRE IN THE FINAL SHOWDOWN! AND NOW I WILL SEE YOU **ALL** AGAIN IN TOTAL POKEMON ACTION!"

"WHAT?!" yelled all of the campers

**Yes, after all of the pain, and desperation, Skore has won Total Pokemon Island. And Just so you know, EVERYONE is coming back, as well as a few more cast mates, so I'll see you next time on Total…Pokemon…Action!**


	52. TPA Announcement and Form

"Hello once again viewers, as you know, Total Pokemon Island is over, with Skore crowned the winner!" said Mew.

"Now, since we love to torture our contestants, we are hosting a brand new series…Total Pokemon Action!" said Victini.

"Yes, that's right! All 6…7…53 contestants will be returning along with 20 newcomers to try and win 5,000,000,000 Poke', said Mew.

"Yes, and we almost have all of our newcomers, but we need 8 more to begin", said Victini.

"Yes, so if you'd please look at the new form below, we might _**recommend **_you to join the show", said Mew.

"Um…what if they already signed up?" asked Victini.

"They don't have to do anything! They just get to watch viewers struggle and hope that their contestant gets chosen", said Mew.

"I love crushing dreams", said Victini smiling.

"So do I", said Mew.

"Do you 2 even care about the author? School's back in and he's in eighth grade! Do you think he's going to be able to do all of this?" yelled Egridos.

Victini twitched angrily.

"Oh this is going to be good! Baseball Bat, Ray gun, or Plutonium Bomb?" asked Mew.

"All 3 please", said Victini.

"Whoa, whoa, what did I do?" asked Egridos backing away scared.

"Let's see, you interrupted the commercial, broke the fourth wall, and revealed something about our boss!" yelled Mew.

"So what?" asked Egridos.

"So DIE!" yelled Victini as he began to beat the fudge out of Egridos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Form:<strong>_

_**Name:**_

_**Species:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**History:**_

_**Relationships/ Pairings: (It can be with one of the other characters if you want)**_

_**Accessories:**_

**_Fear: _**

_**Talent:**_

**_Other:_**

* * *

><p>"Alright, now that that problem is resolved", said Victini holding a bloody baseball bat, "remember, hurry and leave your contestant so we can torture them."<p>

"Yeah, and just to see what we mean", said Mew as he poofed all of the campers from other islands there, including their own.

"What do you 2 want?" asked Aldon.

"This", said Mew as he pressed a button and revealed a trapdoor with Sharpedo underneath them. Everyone fell in except for the smart ones, and screams of pain were heard.

"Ah, screams of pain, I love it", said Mew.

"Now, keep signing up, and we'll see you next time on Total…Pokemon…ACTION!" said Victini.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys, this is the form for TPA. Everyone who already signed up, you don't have to respond to the form unless you want to. And sadly, as Egridos said, I am in school again, so I don't know when my updates will be. I hate it when Egridos makes sense. Only 8 spots remain.<strong>


End file.
